La fille de Tijuana
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Olicity fiction. AU : Oliver et Felicity se rencontrent sur une plage au Mexique. Leurs chemins se séparent et ils se retrouvent quelques années plus tard dans une drôle de situation. Comment vont-ils réagir en se retrouvant face à face ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, **

**Me voici déjà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, mais avant tout chose merci aux guests qui ont déposé un commentaire sur ma dernière histoire et à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Cette nouvelle fiction est encore différente et j'espère que l'ambiance et l'histoire vous plairont. Elle est totalement écrite et fait 19 chapitres qui seront postés plusieurs fois par semaine. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta ****extraordinaire. Merci Shinobu24 pour me suivre sur toutes mes idées un peu folles, je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle. **

* * *

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! » S'exclama Tommy en donnant un tape sur le torse de son ami. « C'est le paradis.. » A cette réflexion Oliver leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant.

« Tommy n'exagère pas….on croirait que c'est la première fois que tu vois ça. » Se moqua-t-il gentiment. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et observa un peu plus ce qu'il se passait devant eux.

Ils étaient sur la plage de leur hôtel et devant eux s'étalaient des centaines voir des milliers de personnes qui se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique diffusée par des enceintes énormes disposées un peu partout. L'alcool coulait à flot et Oliver pouvait même voir certains jeux se mettre en place.

Tout le monde semblait un peu alcoolisé, voire même un peu beaucoup, et il savait que d'ici quelques temps les débordements n'allaient pas tarder. Les garçons colleraient un peu trop près les filles qui seraient desinhibées et qui ne tarderaient pas faire n'importe quoi. Et c'était ça que son meilleur ami appelait le paradis. Il pouffa un peu de sa façon de penser. Il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps il aurait été lui aussi ravi de ce moment complètement hors du temps qu'était le _Spring Break_. Habituellement cette tradition se faisait une fois durant les études universitaires, mais avec Tommy ils avaient mis un point d'honneur à en profiter chaque année.

Ils avaient passé de bons moments au Mexique ou encore en Floride, mais cette année Oliver avait décidé d'être sérieux. Finit pour lui l'alcool à grande consommation, les filles faciles et les moments d'égarements. Il avait promis à Laurel d'être sérieux et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse, elle lui avait accordé une dernière fois sa confiance, il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

« Oh Oliver ne commence pas à jouer les rabats joies ! » S'exclama Tommy en se tournant vers lui. « Quelle idée aussi de venir ici et de promettre à ta petite amie d'être sérieux ! » Tommy leva à son tour les yeux au ciel et passa un bras sur les épaules de son ami. « Regarde un peu toutes ces filles qui ne rêvent que de conquérir le grand Oliver Queen ! » Dit-il en regardant un groupe de filles qui passait devant eux. Il les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer leurs maillots de bains pour le moins….minimalistes.

« Ça s'appelle grandir et être responsable Tommy. » Lui répondit Oliver en enlevant son bras de ses épaules mais en suivant tout de même le groupe de filles du regard. Il ne pouvait nier que Tommy avait raison, c'était une drôle d'idée.

« Oh tu es écœurant Oliver ! » Rétorqua Tommy avec une grimace sur le visage. « S'il y a bien un moment dans l'année où personne ne veux être responsable c'est bien au _Spring Break_….mais bon tu es un original je ne dirai donc rien de plus. » Il éclata de rire et entraîna son ami vers la plage pour se diriger vers un bar qui servait l'alcool à volonté. « Dans ce cas tu me surveilleras et tu seras responsable pour deux. » Oliver éclata de rire à son tour et le suivit.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient sur la plage à profiter de ce qu'il passait autour d'eux, de boire raisonnablement pour Oliver et un peu moins pour Tommy. La musique allait toujours à fond et tout le monde commençait sérieusement à être fortement deshinibé. Oliver surveillait du coin de l'œil Tommy qui tentait de draguer une fille qu'il avait repérée depuis un moment.

Il balaya la plage du regard quand il tomba sur une fille qui tentait désespérément de ce débarrasser d'un type un peu lourd d'après ce qu'il voyait. Il posait son bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui et cette dernière l'enlevait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Il pouvait sentir son agacement et sans savoir pourquoi il s'avança vers eux.

« Enlève tes mains ! » Dit-il d'une voix forte faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Le garçon se retourna vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire en coin. « J'ai dit…..enlève tes mains. » Répéta Oliver en voyant que le type ne bougeait pas.

« Et pourquoi ?! Elle est à toi ?! » Demanda-t-il en butant sur les mots certainement dû à sa grande consommation d'alcool. Oliver saisit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la laissa tomber assez fermement.

« T'as tout compris ! C'est ma petite amie ! » Il saisit la main de la fille et la ramena vers son torse en encerclant sa taille. « Alors je te le répète une dernière fois….tu ne la touches plus…mieux, tu ne la regardes même plus. » Dit-il en le fixant durement. Le silence se fit un instant entre les deux hommes et après avoir certainement bataillé un moment, le type décida de battre en retraite et les laissa seuls en donnant un coup d'épaule à Oliver avant de partir.

Ce dernier se décolla de la jeune femme et plongea dans son regard.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en l'observant intensément. Il enleva ses mains de sa taille et recula d'un pas.

« Oui je….merci. » Repondit-elle sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. « …mais si tu crois que pour te remercier je vais t'accorder ce que j'ai refusé à ce type c'est peine perdue ! » Ajouta-t-elle avant de le laisser en plan en plein milieu de la plage.

Oliver la regarda partir surpris de sa réaction. Il resta un moment interdit avant d'éclater de rire sous l'aplomb de cette blonde. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il la regarda s'éloigner et rejoindre un groupe de filles, son regard resta fixé sur elle et il rigola doucement quand il vit qu'elle le regardait aussi.

####

Tommy et Oliver entamaient leur seconde journée à Tijuana, et le moins qu'ils pouvaient dire était qu'ils étaient épuisés. Il était pourtant le plein milieu de l'après midi mais ils venaient à peine de se lever, s'étant couchés au petit matin. Oliver prépara une énorme cafetière avant d'en servir une tasse à son ami qui semblait au bout de sa vie.

« Tiens ça va te remettre sur pied. » Lui dit Oliver en posant sa tasse sur la table basse du salon.

« Merci…mais rien que l'odeur me donne la nausée. » Réussit à dire Tommy en bouchant son nez. Oliver rigola doucement et prit place sur le fauteuil face à lui.

« Je t'avais dit que de boire cette bouteille de whisky après tous les cocktails ingurgités n'était pas une bonne idée » Tommy fit une grimace sous le ton paternaliste de son ami et se releva lentement afin de saisir sa tasse.

« T'es vraiment pas drôle Oliver ! » Tommy but une gorgée de son café et grimaça au goût. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » Dit-il en crachant à moitié sa gorgée. Oliver éclata de rire avant de répondre.

« Un remède de grand-mère contre la gueule de bois…..du café, du sel et un œuf. » Tommy prit un air dégoûté en regardant son ami. « Crois-moi Tommy ça fonctionne…t'as pas le choix si tu veux profiter de ta journée… » Lui rappela Oliver.

« T'as raison ! » Tommy porta à nouveau la tasse à sa bouche et la bu d'une traite. Il se leva ensuite et après s'être stabilisé sur ses pieds il prit la direction de la salle de bains. « Des tas de filles n'attendent que moi, je ne peux pas les décevoir ! » Oliver rigola à voir son ami agir ainsi, Tommy ne s'embarrassait jamais de rien et vivait chaque instant à fond. « Bon Oliver ! Je sais que tu n'es pas là pour les mêmes raisons que moi, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois me gâcher mon séjour, alors tu lèves et tu files te préparer ! »

Oliver hocha la tête et se leva à son tour, prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée de surveillance. Et dieu sait que son ami avait besoin d'un ange gardien.

##

« Ça suffit ! » Dana regarda Felicity d'un air mauvais. « Tu peux me regarder comme ça mais je ne plierai pas ! » Ajouta-t-elle en lui enlevant le verre des mains. « Il est à peine 16h je refuse de te voir déjà ivre à 17h ! » Dana lui fit une grimace mais accepta quand même de lui laisser son verre.

« T'as raison Fel….mais c'est pas drôle sinon ! On est là pour s'éclater ! » Rigola-t-elle. Felicity la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil et fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais m'amuser sans boire je te signale. Et finir ivre, dans le lit d'un type que je ne connais pas n'est pas une de mes ambitions pour cette semaine. » Dit Felicity en remplaçant le verre d'alcool par un verre de soda qu'elle tendit à son amie. « Tiens, ça c'est beaucoup mieux pour commencer la journée. »

« T'es pas drôle quand même ! » Conclu son amie en prenant le verre. Elle se rapprocha de la blonde et la prit dans ses bras. « Mais je t'aime énormément et merci d'être là pour me surveiller. » Felicity serra à son tour son amie et soupira. Effectivement heureusement qu'elle était là. « C'est pas possible ! » S'écria Dana en se reculant précipitamment.

« Quoi !? » Paniqua Felicity à son ton. Dana lui montra d'un signe de tête deux garçons qui venaient d'arriver sur la plage. Felicity reconnue un grand brun qu'elle avait vu tourner autour de Dana la veille mais surtout elle vit qu'il était accompagné du mystérieux inconnu qui l'avait aidée hier. « C'est lui Fel ! le brun…comment je suis ?! » Dana se recoiffait et remettait en place son maillot de bain et son paréo afin d'être parfaite.

« Dana…tu es très bien et je….mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Son amie venait de lui saisir la main et de l'entraîner vers les deux garçons qu'elle avait repérés. Felicity se laissa faire et avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser, elles étaient déjà devant eux, Dana en train de se présenter.

« Salut….tu te souviens de… » Commença-t-elle en minaudant devant Tommy.

« Mais oui ma belle je me souviens… » Répondit-il avec un énorme sourire. « Comment pourrais-je oublier un si joli maillot de bain ? » Tommy fit glisser son regard sur son corps et s'approcha d'elle. « On va boire un verre ? » Dana ne se fit pas prier et suivit Tommy oubliant au passage Felicity.

« Sympa merci ! » Dit cette dernière en suivant du regard son amie qui partait déjà en grande conversation avec ce Tommy. Oliver avait observé cette blonde depuis qu'il l'avait vue s'avancer vers eux avec cette fille que Tommy avait repérée la veille.

« Je crois qu'ils nous ont laissé tomber. » Oliver s'attira le regard de Felicity qui haussa les épaules, dépitée. « Salut, Oliver… » Dit-il afin de briser la glace. La jeune femme le regarda un moment sans répondre se souvenant de sa réaction de la veille. Elle y avait été un peu fort alors qu'il était venu l'aider à se sortir d'une situation délicate.

« Salut…..Felicity. » Répondit-elle avec un demi sourire en réponse à celui d'Oliver. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire quand elle entendit Dana s'esclaffer. « Je suis d'avis de les rejoindre…..je suis là en tant que chaperon. » Dit-elle en tournant les talons avant qu'Oliver ait pu ajouter un mot.

Il la regarda partir en souriant franchement cette fois. Felicity…c'était un joli prénom pensa-t-il en perdant son regard sur elle. Il la voyait s'approcher de son amie et sentir son verre. Elle devait être mécontente à voir ses sourcils froncés et son air dur, mais en même temps il sentait qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle.

« Oliver ?! » L'appela Tommy en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre. « Sauve-moi de cette blonde hyper sexy mais absolument pas drôle. » Glissa-t-il à son oreille quand il fut à sa hauteur. Oliver pouffa et se recula en le regardant.

« Désolé Tommy mais Felicity a raison….il est trop tôt pour commencer à boire. » Il saisit un verre de soda et lui tendit. « Tiens….boit ça d'abord et ensuite on verra. » Tommy leva les yeux au ciel et enroula d'un bras les épaules de Dana. « Viens éloignons nous de ces deux là… » Rigola-t-il en finissant sa phrase dans l'oreille de la jeune femme qui éclata de rire.

Oliver et Felicity furent à nouveau seuls et regardèrent s'éloigner leurs deux amis qui partaient vers la plage. Ils les virent s'assoir et commencer à discuter tranquillement. Au moins pour l'instant les choses restaient sages pensèrent-ils.

« Comme ça toi aussi tu chaperonnes ? » Oliver fut surpris de cette question. Il se tourna vers Felicity qui lui tendait un verre. « C'est du soda…qui dit chaperon dit boisson sans alcool. » Dit-elle d'un air taquin. Oliver sourit à sa réflexion et saisit le verre tendu.

« Oui…et crois-moi Tommy est une vraie calamité….mais il est attachant. » À cette réponse Felicity sentit toute l'amitié qu'Oliver avait pour lui.

« Je te rassure Dana est pareille….hier j'ai du la freiner sinon elle aurait terminé dans une position plus que délicate sur le web. » Felicity prit une gorgée de son soda tout en gardant un œil sur son amie toujours en discussion avec Tommy. « C'est le propre du _Spring Break_….mais c'est….trop. » Oliver hocha la tête d'accord avec ça. « Je suis étonnée que tu tiennes le rôle du chaperon….tu n'as pas le profil type. »

« Parce qu'il faut un profil type ? Je ne savais pas. » Oliver rigola doucement ne sachant pas comment prendre cette réflexion, Felicity acquiesça doucement et décida de s'expliquer.

« Disons que…..ton physique fait plus penser au capitaine de l'équipe de football qui crois que tout lui ait dû et qui passe son temps à faire la fête, plutôt qu'à l'élève hyper sérieux qui préfère surveiller son ami pour être certain qu'il ne lui arrive rien. » Felicity avait parlé d'une traite et arrivait au bout de sa tirade un peu essoufflée.

Oliver continuait de la fixer, il la trouvait très jolie mais aussi très mystérieuse. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux filles qu'il côtoyait habituellement, et il ne pouvait nier que le tableau qu'elle avait dressé de lui était presque parfait. Seulement ça c'était le Oliver d'avant.

« C'est vrai….mais disons que j'ai eu une prise de conscience. » Il fit un pas vers elle et se pencha pour lui dire à l'oreille. « Et toi non plus tu ne ressembles pas aux filles que l'on croise habituellement dans ce genre d'endroits….et c'est….très rafraîchissant. » Il se recula et sonda sa réaction avec un petit sourire. Felicity resta surprise de cette réflexion et ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas comment le prendre.

Après un moment de flottement elle prit la direction de la plage pour aller retrouver Dana et Tommy, Oliver la suivit sans un autre commentaire. Ils prirent place aux côtés de leurs amis respectifs et se mêlèrent à la conversation.

####

« Tu plaisantes ? ! » Felicity secoua la tête en rigolant sous l'air ahuri d'Oliver. « Mais qui vient au _Spring Break_ avec ses révisons ?! » Demanda-t-il encore une fois pour être certain d'avoir bien compris.

« Moi ! » Repondit-elle en éclatant de rire en le regardant. « Je suis boursière…je ne peux pas me permettre de refaire une année. J'arrive au bout de mes 4 ans et je….Il faut que j'y arrive. » Expliqua-t-elle une fois calmée.

Ils marchaient sur la plage le long de l'océan, cela faisait deux jours à présent qu'ils avaient fait connaissance et si au début Felicity avait été réticente, elle avait découvert un garçon qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné sous les clichés dont elle l'avait affublé d'entrée.

« Je comprends….et je t'admire. » Rigola Oliver à son tour. « Je n'ai pas toujours été le garçon raisonnable que tu vois…mais même cette année je n'aurais pas pousser le vice à apporter mes révisions, même si mes parents me mettent la pression afin que j'obtienne mon diplôme. »

Felicity écoutait Oliver et jouait en même temps avec les vagues qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle essayait de les éviter et faisait de petits écarts de temps en temps sous le regard amusé du jeune homme. Ils avaient appris à se connaître depuis que Tommy et Dana avaient décidé de ne plus se quitter le temps de leur séjour à Tijuana. Ils les surveillaient toujours du coin de l'œil mais leur laissaient l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

« Oh..tu n'es pas du genre sérieux ? » Dit-elle en sautant afin d'éviter une nouvelle vague.

« Non pas vraiment…enfin _avant_ je ne l'étais pas. » Corrigea-t-il en la regardant faire. Felicity se stoppa et le fixa.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé ? » Oliver se stoppa à son tour et soupira avant de répondre. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui et surtout de sa période ado rebelle, mais avec Felicity tout coulait de source et il se confiait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Une mauvaise soirée qui a failli mal tourner. » Il posa son regard au loin et poursuivit. « On était à une fête avec Tommy et je…..j'avais pour habitude de boire beaucoup et de prendre des trucs pas très légaux. » Dit-il plus bas. « Mais ce soir là…j'ai trop abusé et j'ai failli mourir, je suis resté une semaine dans le coma et ça m'a fait prendre conscience que j'étais trop jeune pour mourir. »

Felicity écoutait sidéré ce récit, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une histoire pareille. Elle avait bien compris qu'Oliver était le cliché du type qu'elle avait décrit le premier jour, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que cela allait si loin.

« Je comprend en effet que tu aies pris du recul…et du coup je comprends mieux aussi pourquoi tu chaperonnes Tommy. » Dit-elle plus légèrement en se penchant vers lui. « Et je trouve très courageux de venir ici et de ne pas faire comme tout le monde….et après tu trouves bizarre que je révise ici…. »

Oliver la fixa avant d'éclater de rire sur sa façon de voir les choses. Quand il arrivait à se confier sur ce qui lui était arrivé les gens se montraient tristes et ne savaient pas quoi dire ou répondre….mais jamais on avait tourné son histoire à la rigolade et même si cela le surprenait, cela lui fit aussi du bien.

« Je reconnais que sur ce point là je suis aussi bizarre que toi. » Dit-il en s'arrêtant de rire tout en ancrant ses yeux aux siens. À cet instant l'ambiance changea entre les deux et Felicity sentit un frisson la parcourir et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle le fixa à son tour et oublia tout ce qui les entourait, le monde pas loin, la musique assourdissante qui était présente depuis des jours, les vagues qui venaient s'échouer à ses pieds. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux et dégluti péniblement. C'est lorsqu'un groupe de fêtards percuta Oliver et que leur lien visuel se brisa qu'ils reprirent conscience.

« Hum, hum….et si on avançait…je suis certaine que Tommy et Dana sont déjà loin. » Felicity dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avança et sentit Oliver la suivre en marmonnant une réponse qu'elle ne comprit pas.

####

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et ils étaient toujours sur la plage. Oliver avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa semaine assis dans le sable à regarder la mer s'échouer sur cette plage de Tijuana. Cette semaine qui s'annonçait compliquée et difficile, s'était finalement bien déroulée et tout ça grâce à sa rencontre avec Felicity. Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés qui était là pour la même chose que lui l'avait soulagé, ils s'étaient en quelque sorte soutenus moralement.

Il repensait à tous ces moments partagés avec elle seule. Il s'était confié comme jamais à personne et la perspective de ne plus la voir à partir du lendemain le rendait nostalgique. Elle était très loin d'être comme Laurel et c'était justement ce qui lui plaisait et qui l'attirait. Il le reconnaissait enfin, depuis ce drôle de moment sur la plage il n'avait eu qu'une envie...l'embrasser et de se laisser porter.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait promis à Laurel de bien se comporter et de ne rien faire de stupide, et céder à son envie était faire quelque chose de stupide. Ils n'avaient rien en commun et n'habitaient même pas dans le même état. Il allait céder et ensuite ? Rien….sa vie serait à nouveau sans dessus dessous et il perdrait Laurel définitivement.

« Tiens ! » Il sursauta à cette voix qui s'installa à ses côtés. « Désolé…je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Rigola Felicity en le regardant. Oliver saisit le verre tendu et en bu une gorgée, il la regardant en haussant un sourcil. « Premier verre d'alcool….je crois qu'après cette semaine de surveillance on peut bien s'accorder une pause non ? » Une sourire éclaira son visage et Oliver fondit devant cette vérité. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et reporta son attention sur l'océan.

Felicity resta silencieuse à son tour, elle sentait Oliver lointain et dans ses pensées. Elle posa à son tour son regard au loin et pensa à cette semaine qui venait de défiler à une vitesse incroyable. Elle avait finalement passé un bon moment et si elle était honnête sa rencontre avec Oliver n'y était pas pour rien. Elle avait transformé son séjour d'ennuyeux à drôle et sympa.

Elle était nostalgique que cela prenne fin demain, elle serait bien restée encore un peu. Tout allait lui manquer, ce qui était complètement dingue en pensant qu'à son arrivée elle n'avait qu'une envie...repartir. Mais ses journées passées avec Oliver, leurs ballades interminables sur la plage, leurs soirées passées avec Dana et Tommy, leurs fous rires….tout allait lui manquer. Elle secoua la tête histoire de ne pas penser à ça maintenant, ils avaient encore une soirée pour profiter avant que chacun retourne à sa vie.

« C'est drôle…. » Oliver prit la parole et tourna son visage vers elle. « …..autant j'étais réticent à venir…autant je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir. » Dit-il en la fixant. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, il n'avait pas planifié de lui dire ça mais il se rendit compte que cela le soulageait et le rendait un peu moins triste.

« C'est…..c'est un peu pareil pour moi. » Repondit la blonde au bout d'un long silence, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Oliver. Il sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine à ses mots et il se détendit un peu plus, se sentant complètement gauche et stupide. « Ça va me manquer.. » Ajouta Felicity tout bas en baissant les yeux incapable de supporter plus longtemps le regard pénétrant d'Oliver.

« A moi aussi ça va me manquer. » Oliver se baissa un peu et saisit le menton de Felicity afin de retrouver ses yeux. Il y plongea et fut happé par leur sincérité. Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas foncer sur ses lèvres et l'embrasser sauvagement. À la place il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le sien tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de prendre la bonne décision.

Felicity était secouée de ce qu'elle vivait, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cet aveu d'Oliver et même si cela ne facilitait pas les choses, elle sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine à l'idée que lui aussi avait ressentit ce truc entre eux, elle n'avait rien imaginé.

Elle bougea une de ses mains et osa la poser sur la nuque d'Oliver. À ce simple contact elle sentit un courant la traverser et une multitude de frissons la parcourir. Elle observa la réaction d'Oliver et constata que lui aussi n'était pas insensible à son contact. Elle fit bouger ses doigts et caressa tendrement la base de ses cheveux avant d'y enfoncer sa main.

Oliver se retint de gémir à sentir les doigts de Felicity frôler son crâne. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et tomba dans son regard bleu qui le fixait. À cet instant il comprit qu'il avait perdu la bataille, qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à cette envie et à ce besoin qu'il avait de l'embrasser.

Il lâcha doucement son menton et se décolla un peu de son front pour basculer légèrement la tête sur le côté et s'avancer vers ces lèvres rosées qui le tentaient depuis des jours. Il l'observa encore un court instant avant de s'avancer plus et d'oser enfin l'embrasser.

Il resta un moment avec juste ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, se demandant si elle allait la repousser. Quand il vit que ce n'était pas le cas il commença à les bouger et lentement lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Felicity entrouva ses lèvres sans se poser plus de question et sentit Oliver approfondir ce baiser sans tarder.

Elle n'avait pas été préparée à cette vague de bien être qui la submergea quand leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à danser. Elle avait déjà reçu des baisers passionnés, mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir. Oliver s'appliquait à l'embrasser tendrement et ne cherchait pas à le dominer, il voulait simplement qu'elle l'apprécie comme lui pouvait l'apprécier.

Elle sentait ses mains chercher son cou et la rapprocher de lui afin qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas. Il n'avait rien à craindre, elle n'avait pas envie de fuir ou d'arrêter cet instant qu'elle reconnaissait avoir attendu. Ses poumons la brûlaient à cause du manque d'air qui se faisait sentir, mais elle ne voulait pas le stopper ne sachant pas s'il y aurait un autre baiser.

Oliver ne voulait pas le stopper non plus, il n'en avait aucune envie mais c'est le manque de souffle qui le fit ralentir et qui le fit se décoller doucement de Felicity. Il déposa encore de rapides baisers sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer un peu et de l'observer. Elle était belle à couper le souffle, il l'avait trouvée jolie depuis le premier instant, mais là elle était à tomber.

Elle avait les yeux remplis de désir et ses lèvres étaient gonflées de ce premier baiser qui venait de leur faire prendre conscience qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et que leur départ du lendemain serait difficile. Il caressa tendrement une de ses joues d'un doigt et lui fit un léger sourire.

« J'ai une petite amie….et même si pour l'instant les choses sont compliquées entre nous je lui avais promis d'être sage. » Commença-t-il doucement. « Mais tu es arrivée….et mon séjour a pris une tournure inattendue. Je ne te promets rien et je…. » Felicity posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise.

« Je sais tout ça Oliver….. » Felicity se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur elle et leur histoire compliquée, chaotique et en dent de scie. « …on ne se connaît pas et Tijuana est un moment à part dans nos vies. Je ne te demande de rien. » Eclaircit-elle d'une petite voix. « On a encore jusque demain matin pour en profiter, ensuite tout sera terminé et on reprendra nos vies. » Elle déglutit avant de poursuivre. « Et c'est quoi la formule déjà … ? Tout ce qui se passe à Tijuana reste à Tijuana….. » Oliver rigola tendrement.

« Normalement c'est Vegas mais ça marche aussi pour Tijuana. » Dit-il avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

####

« Monsieur Queen vous devriez partir si vous ne voulez pas être en retard. Vous savez que Melle Lance déteste ça . » Oliver leva la tête de son dossier et posa son regard sur Pam sa secrétaire depuis qu'il avait intégré QC. Il visa sa montre et se rendit compte en effet qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de partir.

« Merci de me rappeler à l'ordre….et surtout de m'éviter un sermon de la part de Laurel. » Pam rigola et quitta son bureau le laissant seul. Il rangea ses affaires saisit sa veste de costume et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il arriva au parking en vitesse et prit sa voiture. Il avait rendez-vous avec Laurel afin de rencontrer la personne qui serait chargée de l'organisation de leur mariage prévu dans quelques mois.

Il laissa sa voiture au voiturier du restaurant et fut accueilli par le maître d'hôtel qui lui indiqua la table qui leur était dédiée. Il s'arrêta au seuil de la salle et regarda sa fiancée en discussion avec une jeune femme blonde. Il s'avança avec un sourire de circonstance, sachant parfaitement que ce déjeuner serait une épreuve pour lui.

Laurel ne lui parlait que de ça depuis des semaines et il doutait que la conversation soit engagée sur un autre sujet que leur mariage. Il avança dans la salle et plus il avançait et plus cette silhouette ne lui semblait pas inconnue. Il fit un signe à sa fiancée qui l'avait vu arriver.

« Oliver enfin te voilà ! » Dit Laurel en se levant tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle encercla son visage et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Désolé…un coup de fil qui s'est éternisé. » Répondit-il sûr de lui espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas son mensonge. Laurel haussa un sourcil le croyant à moitié. « Mais je suis là maintenant. » Il se tourna vers la personne qui était assise et à cet instant il se figea.

« Oliver….je te présente Felicity Smoak, notre organisatrice de mariage . »

* * *

**Voici pour ce début qui plante le décor...et je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à ça. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos réactions et avis sur ce 1er chapitre. **

**Dans le prochain la réaction du Olicity. Alors à vos claviers si vous voulez la suite rapidement. **

**A bientôt...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, **

**Merci pour tous vos retours et vos lectures sur cette fiction encore différente. Je vois que la rencontre du Olicity vous a plus et que vous avez été surprise du métier de Felicity. **

**Merci pour vos suivis et vos commentaires, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. Cette fiction fait au total 19 chapitres. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente de savoir que ce début te plaise. **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup. La suite maintenant. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire et de ton enthousiasme pour cette nouvelle histoire. Tout de suite la suite. **

**Voici le second chapitre de cette fiction avec ce que vous attendez...les retrouvailles Olicity. Bonne lecture...**

**Merci à ma complice d'être à mes côtés. Merci de ton temps et des tes avis pertinents. Je t'embrasse ****fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Felicity pénétra dans le restaurant avec une boule au ventre, c'était toujours le cas quand elle était en passe de décrocher un nouveau contrat. Et celui-ci était important afin d'installer encore plus sa réputation de wedding planeuse.

Même si elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de publicité depuis qu'elle avait organisé le mariage de la fille du maire de Boston. Betty était une de ses amies d'université, et quand son organisatrice lui avait fait faux bond à trois mois du jour J Felicity avait relevé le défi de réaliser le mariage de rêve de son amie.

Et elle y était arrivée, non sans peine et sans mal, mais Betty avait eu tout ce qu'elle avait voulu et même un peu plus. À partir de ce jour là, elle avait commencé à recevoir des sollicitations d'un peu partout dans le pays et avait organisé bon nombres de mariages pour des célébrités ou des gens importants.

Elle était toujours étonnée de voir à quel point sa vie et son orientation professionnelle avaient pu changer grâce à ça. Elle était loin d'être destinée à faire ce métier qui, il faut bien le dire, était très loin de ses 4 années passées au MIT. Elle s'était lancée les deux pieds joins dans cette nouvelle activité sans réfléchir et elle reconnaissait qu'elle s'épanouissait à rendre les gens heureux et à leur concocter le mariage de leurs rêves.

Seulement elle n'avait pas été très chaude à l'idée de venir jusque Starling, cette ville était loin de sa vie à Boston et de ses repères. Elle savait qu'elle devrait y passer les prochaines semaines et elle n'était pas vraiment enchantée de cette idée. Dana l'avait poussée à dire oui en lui expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de s'aérer la tête et que cela lui ferait du bien de voir autre chose que son bureau, son appartement et Boston.

Elle se présenta à l'accueil et le maître d'hôtel l'accompagna jusqu'à la table où l'attendait sa cliente.

« Felicity ! Je suis ravie de vous voir enfin. »

« Bonjour Laurel, je suis également ravie d'enfin mettre un visage sur un prénom. » Les deux femmes se saluèrent et prirent place. « Nous sommes seules ? Votre fiancé ne vient pas ? » Felicity était étonnée, même si la plupart des hommes détestaient ce genre de rendez-vous, rares étaient ceux qui osaient le rater sous peine d'une dispute mémorable.

« Non….il devrait arriver. » Répondit Laurel en jetant un œil à sa montre. Elle grimaça, Oliver n'était pas connu pour son ponctualité. « En attendant, je vais vous expliquer ce que je souhaiterais. » Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une liste. « Tenez….je sais qu'elle est très longue et vous ne pourrez peut-être pas tout faire ou avoir… » Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit les yeux ronds de surprise de Felicity. « …..mais ce qui est entouré est presque indispensable. »

« Whouo…je dois dire que j'ai déjà vu des longues listes, mais la votre est….très surprenante…et dans tous les sens du terme. » Rigola Felicity en parcourant en vitesse les quelques exigences de sa cliente.

Elle était toujours surprise des envies des futures mariées et Laurel ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Devant elle s'étalait un mariage pour lequel elle serait occupée une bonne partie de son année. Soudain cette envie de refuser et de fuir ce contrat refit surface quand elle vit que Laurel souhaitait un envol de centaines de colombes. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel sous cette demande classique et dépassée, mais surtout sur la logistique titanesque que cela demanderait.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit je suis flexible sur certaines choses….seulement quand vous m'aurez prouvé par A+B que cela ne sera pas possible ou complètement hors de propos. » Laurel regardait très sérieusement Felicity et voulait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait ferme.

Felicity posa la liste sur la table et croisa ses bras. Elle avait l'habitude de traiter avec des familles fortunées ainsi que des mariées qui croyaient que tout était possible, et apparemment Laurel faisait partie de celle-ci. Elle chercha soigneusement ses mots ne voulant pas vexer sa potentielle cliente.

« Laurel…je comprends parfaitement ce que vous me dites…mais je veux que vous compreniez également que je ne suis pas là uniquement pour réserver une salle, commander le traiteur ou encore….. » Elle chercha dans sa liste une volonté. « …organiser un feu d'artifice. Je suis là pour vous créer une journée parfaite, en accord avec ce que vous souhaitez mais surtout avec un fil conducteur logique. Je serai donc très claire avec vous tout de suite….si je vous dit _non_ c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, et je n'aime pas devoir me battre pour faire accepter mes idées. C'est moi la professionnelle dans ce domaine. Je suppose que vous n'aimeriez pas que je vous dicte votre façon de faire votre travail. »

« Non…pas vraiment. » Repondit Laurel après un long moment à fixer son organisatrice de mariage. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise _non_ mais elle savait que Felicity était la meilleure dans son domaine. Elle se fierait donc à son avis. « Ok…je vous fais confiance. » Finit-elle par dire.

« Très bien maintenant que nous sommes d'accord….le lieu...avez-vous une idée de… » Elle suivit Laurel du regard quand elle la vit se lever et embrasser un homme. Son regard glissa sur lui quand Laurel se recula et elle découvrit stupéfaite le visage du fiancé.

Elle perdit instantanément son sourire et sentit son sang se glacer sur place. Oliver….le fiancé de Laurel était Oliver, et donc par extension son client. Elle resta à le regarder sous le choc et ignora tous les signaux qui se mettaient en place dans son esprit, se résumant à prendre ses jambes à son cou et à partir.

Elle entendit Laurel la présenter et sentit enfin le regard d'Oliver sur elle. Il était toujours comme dans son souvenir perturbant et pénétrant. Elle comprit à son air dérouté et à son regard surpris qu'il ne s'attendait pas non plus à la voir. Elle se leva enfin et tenta de garder une certaine contenance.

« Oliver…enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » Dit-elle en lui tendant une main. Oliver la saisit et la serra, elle posa alors ses yeux sur leurs mains jointes et dû se faire violence afin de ne pas se perdre dans ses souvenirs de Tijuana.

« Le plaisir est partagé Felicity. » Oliver ne la quittait pas des yeux et tentait de garder une certaine contenance ne voulant pas déclencher des centaines de questions chez sa fiancée. Il croyait rêver et se demandait comment il était possible que Felicity….la Felicity de Tijuana, soit l'organisatrice de son mariage. Il finit par lâcher sa main et l'observa un instant.

Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours cette jolie blonde qui l'avait fait craquer au Mexique. Il voyait qu'elle était aussi troublée et surprise que lui et qu'elle tentait de rester normale et de ne pas montrer son trouble, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

« Très bien maintenant que tu es là cheri, on va pouvoir commencer. » Laurel entraîna Oliver à s'assoir à table et Felicity se retrouva face à lui. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, à peine levait-elle ses yeux qu'ils tombaient dans ceux d'Oliver qui l'observait. « Alors j'ai déjà donné ma liste à Felicity… » Rigola Laurel en regardant son fiancé qui tourna enfin son visage vers elle. « ….et je sais déjà que je n'aurai pas tout ce que je veux… »

« Oh….mais en même temps Laurel, il faut avouer que tes envies sont nombreuses et parfois….surprenantes. » Oliver tenta de faire de l'humour tout en maîtrisant sa voix. Cette situation n'était confortable ni pour lui ni pour Felicity. Ils avaient eu une aventure il y a un petit moment et les voilà réunit pour son mariage. La vie avait une drôle de façon de lui rappeler son irresponsabilité.

« Excusez-moi ! » Dit précipitamment Felicity avant de se lever sous le regard surpris des deux à table. « Je….un coup de fil à passer…je reviens. » Elle prit son portable et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de cette table et de cette salle. Elle sortit sur le trottoir et inspira profondément. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir le faire, elle ne pourrait pas passer des heures entières avec Laurel à parler chiffons et gâteaux alors qu'elle avait….c'était trop difficile pour elle.

Elle tourna un moment sur le trottoir se souvenant de cette nuit à Tijuana, de ce moment où tout avait basculé, de cet instant où ils s'étaient laissés aller et avaient vécu cette attirance qu'ils avaient sentit grandir au fil des jours et des moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux.

Elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à sentir Oliver prendre soin d'elle, l'embrasser, la caresser. Cette nuit avait été la plus belle nuit qu'elle avait passée et quand elle y repensait c'était un souvenir qu'elle chérissait. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

_Felicity voulait reculer le plus longtemps possible le moment de se séparer d'Oliver. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée seuls, loin de tout le monde à s'embrasser et à se freiner de ne pas aller plus loin. Pourtant dieu sait qu'elle en avait envie et qu'elle sentait qu'Oliver en avait envie. Mais pour tout un tas de raison ils savaient que c'était une mauvaise idée._

_Oliver avait une petite amie et même si leur relation était compliquée et qu'il ne savait pas la définir et vraiment où ils en étaient, ce n'était pas une raison pour aller plus loin. Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte de chambre et se retourna pour lui faire face._

_« Te voilà arrivée. » Dit-il en soupirant lui aussi déçu de devoir la laisser._

_« Oui…. » Repondit-elle d'une petite voix. « ….merci Oliver pour ces derniers jours et surtout pour m'avoir sauvé de ce type un peu lourd le premier jour. Je crois ne pas t'avoir remercié. » Rigola-t-elle nerveusement. Elle détestait les au revoir et en particulier ce genre d'au revoir._

_« Effectivement tu ne m'as pas remercié. » Rigola à son tour Oliver en caressant sa joue d'une main. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes yeux se sont posés sur toi….on va dire que c'est le destin. » Il s'approcha un plus d'elle la forçant à coller son dos à la porte. Il se pencha et trouva ses lèvres qu'il avait quittées depuis trop longtemps à son goût._

_Sa main quitta le visage de Felicity pour s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux et la garder contre lui son autre bras entourant sa taille. Il approfondit très vite ce baiser et trouva sa langue. Il l'entendait gémir sous ce baiser langoureux et passionné et surtout à son corps pressé contre le sien. Il avait envie d'elle il ne pouvait pas vraiment le cacher._

_« Je….ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Dit Felicity en cassant leur échange. « ….même si j'en meurt d'envie. » Ajouta-t-elle très vite. Oliver acquiesça et balaya son visage de ses yeux ses mains toujours autour d'elle. Il posa son front contre le sien et reprit ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser._

_À bout de souffle il quitta sa bouche pour découvrir son cou et son décolleté. Felicity se laissait faire même si elle savait que cela ne mènerait à rien, mais elle n'arrivait pas se freiner et à lui dire stop. Elle le voulait autant que lui la voulait. Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains afin de retrouver son regard._

_« Ce qui se passe à Tijuana reste à Tijuana ? » Demanda-t-elle tout bas. Oliver la fixait et hocha doucement la tête._

_« Ce qui se passe à Tijuana reste à Tijuana. » Répondit-il sur le même ton. Felicity lui fit un tendre sourire et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en entraînant Oliver à sa suite. Ils leur restaient quelques heures pour vivre quelque chose hors du temps._

C'est un klaxon qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle sursauta et se maudit de replonger dans ses souvenirs, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle prit encore un moment avant de souffler à plusieurs reprises et de reprendre le chemin de la salle de restaurant. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non tout de suite, il lui fallait trouver une bonne excuse afin de paraître crédible. Elle allait y retourner et écouter attentivement ce que Laurel souhaitait avant de dire non invoquant n'importe quelle raison.

« Me re voila…désolée. » Dit-elle en reprenant sa place face à Oliver. « Une cliente qui…bref…je suis à vous maintenant. » Le couple la regarda mais elle ne sentit que le regard d'Oliver sur elle, elle l'avait toujours sentit mais à cet instant cela la déstabilisait énormément.

Laurel reprit donc la conversation et étala ce qu'elle voulait et surtout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle passa tout en détail et Felicity reconnaissait qu'elle n'en avait pas écouté la moitié, elle avait eu le malheur de lever les yeux et de tomber sur Oliver. Son regard l'avait happé et elle ne l'avait plus quitté, pas un seul instant. Se laissant à nouveau envahir par ses souvenirs de leur unique nuit.

« Donc comme vous avez pu le lire je veux un mariage traditionnel… » continua Laurel inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait entre son fiancé et son organisatrice de mariage. « ….j'ai déjà repéré quelques idées pour ma robe…je veux une robe de créateur je pense que cela est dans vos compétences de me trouver _Le_ créateur qui saura capturer ma personnalité… » Poursuivit-elle en consultant son autre liste qu'elle parcourait des yeux. « ….ah oui et aussi je souhaiterai un buffet vegan…c'est dans l'air du temps et je veux que mon mariage soit une référence en la matière….bien évidemment je compte sur vous pour me trouver ce qu'il se fait de mieux afin que nos invités soit subjugués….n'est-ce pas chéri ? »

Cette question mis fin à cette conversation silencieuse qu'échangeaient Felicity et Oliver. Ce dernier brisa leur échange et soupira en tournant son visage vers Laurel qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi…désolé je….j'ai encore la tête au bureau. » Mentit-il nerveusement. Laurel eut une petite moue sur le visage avant de franchement rire. Elle n'était pas étonnée, Oliver était toujours distrait et dans ses pensées, et même si parfois cela l'agaçait fortement elle trouvait ça aussi adorable.

« Ok…je disais que…je veux que nos invités soient subjugués par notre mariage. Je veux que notre mariage soit la référence à Starling et qu'on en parle encore pendant des années. » Dit-elle en le fixant tout en caressant sa joue de sa main.

Felicity regardait tout cet échange et ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Elle était perdue dans ses sentiments et ses émotions se disant qu'elle était dans un cauchemar ou dans un mauvais film. Elle regardait Oliver et ses réactions, il était….elle ne savait pas comment vraiment décrire ce qu'elle voyait, mais elle le trouvait blasé et très loin de cette conversation.

« Tu….on fera ce que tu voudras. » Finit-il par répondre difficilement d'une voix lointaine. Laurel lui fit un sourire satisfait avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Oliver ne put s'empêcher de se raidir légèrement à ce geste qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça…. » Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Elle reporta son attention sur Felicity pour continuer sa liste d'exigences indiscutables à ses yeux. « ….et concernant le lieu j'ai….oh non…c'est le bureau. » Dit-elle en jetant un œil sur son téléphone qui sonnait. « Je suis avocate….je me dois de répondre. » Dit-elle à Felicity sur le ton de la confidence.

La jeune femme lui fit signe qu'elle ne s'en formalisait pas et jeta un regard vers Oliver qui lui semblait agacé de l'attitude de sa fiancée. Laurel décrocha et s'en suivit un long monologue sur un dossier apparemment épineux. Elle tenta d'expliquer qu'elle était occupée, mais son interlocuteur avait besoin d'elle tout de suite.

« Je suis désolée..mais je vais devoir vous laisser. » Dit-elle en raccrochant et en se levant déjà prête à partir. « Je suis demandée sur le cas Brown….je te laisse avec Felicity et mes listes. » Dit-elle à Oliver en se penchant tout en saisissant son menton afin de l'embrasser à nouveau. « Je te fais confiance….tu sais ce que je veux. » Elle posa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche et s'éclipsa.

Le silence s'étira un moment sans que ni Oliver ni Felicity ne décrochent un seul mot. Ils étaient mal à l'aise de se retrouver seuls et n'osaient même pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Cela les ramenait à cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagé il y a deux ans, et même si cela avait été furtif ils avaient senti quelque chose se passer.

« Felicity…. » Commença Oliver tout bas.

« Non… » Elle se leva brutalement, elle venait de prendre sa décision, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était au dessus de ses forces. « ….je ne peux pas ! » Oliver la regarda rassembler ses affaires, elle allait partir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de partir ou la laisser faire. Son esprit bataillait et quand il la vit presque tourner les talons il saisit son poignet afin de la retenir.

« Felicity…. » Dit-il à nouveau penché sur la table sa main encerclant son fin poignet. « ….reste je…..je sais que la situation est….bizarre mais…. » Felicity pouffa en se dégageant de la prise d'Oliver.

« Bizarre n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai….gênante oui. » Dit-elle en le fixant enfin. « Je ne peux pas organiser ton mariage Oliver….je…on a….tu….tu as trompé Laurel avec moi à Tijuana ! » Finit-elle par dire exaspérée. « Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour donner le mariage de ses rêves à ta fiancée. »

« Je sais… » Reconnu Oliver. « ….mais si tu refuses Laurel ne va pas comprendre. Elle va chercher la raison et va finir par la trouver…..elle sait qu'il s'est passé un truc à Tijuana. J'ai été honnête avec elle…..et même si elle m'a pardonné je…..je ne voudrai pas qu'elle rende ta vie impossible. »

Felicity fronça les sourcils à cette explication. Elle retomba sur son siège et posa son regard surpris sur Oliver. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table et attendit la suite.

« Laurel….est très…..perspicace. À mon retour elle a compris de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. » Commenca-t-il son regard plongé dans celui de la blonde. « Je lui ai dit la vérité….que j'avais rencontré une fille et que j'avais failli à ma promesse…. »

« Oh…et…. ? » Oliver soupira et repris son histoire.

« Et après un moment de flottement, elle est revenue et m'a pardonné….mais elle remet souvent cette histoire sur le tapis quand les choses vont mal entre nous. » Avoua Oliver gêné de cette confidence. « Moi je peux gérer…je la connais mais je ne voudrai pas qu'elle se venge sur toi si elle finit par comprendre que tu es _la fille de Tijuana_. »

« C'est comme ça qu'elle m'appelle…._la fille de Tijuana_ ? » Oliver hocha la tête. « ….Ok…mais je…. » Elle soupira bruyamment se demandant comment allait se passer la suite. Elle fixa un point au loin histoire de recentrer ses idées et son esprit et après avoir bataillé un moment, elle fixa à nouveau Oliver. « Je veux bien le faire…à une seule condition… »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » Repondit le jeune homme heureux qu'elle accepte.

« Je ne veux pas te voir….enfin pas plus que nécessaire. » Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit son air surpris. « Parfois tu seras obligé d'être présent….mais quand cela n'est pas nécessaire je ne veux pas te voir, ni t'entendre…. »

« Ok….. » Repondit simplement Oliver. Ils se fixèrent encore un instant avant que Felicity ne se lève pour partir pour de bon cette fois-ci. « Encore une chose Felicity ….pour moi tu n'es pas juste que _la fille de Tijuana_….. » Dit-il nerveux de lui confier ça.

« Tu diras à Laurel que je la recontacte quand j'ai un peu avancé sur ses demandes. J'attends aussi votre date de mariage et si vous avez un lieu en tête…..de mon côté je vais voir ce que je peux vous proposer dans le coin. » Dit-elle ignorant délibérément sa dernière réflexion. Pour elle aussi il était plus que _le type de Tijuana._

Oliver la regarda partir en déambulant entre les tables. Malgré lui et la situation il avait un énorme sourire qui éclairait son visage. Il avait souvent pensé à elle, ce qu'elle faisait ou elle était. Felicity avait occupé son esprit un long moment après son retour du Mexique, et même quand Laurel lui avait pardonné son écart, la blonde avait toujours été dans un coin de sa tête.

Il se leva et alla régler l'addition au bar. Il allait devoir trouver des excuses valables afin d'éviter certains rendez-vous avec Felicity. Il savait d'avance que Laurel ne serait dupe de rien et qu'il allait devoir la jouer finement. Mais il devait le faire pour Felicity, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Laurel était capable de faire.

####

Felicity passa la porte de son bureau fatiguée. Elle était rentrée la veille de Starling et avait à peine dormi. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se traiter d'idiote à avoir accepté d'organiser quand même ce mariage. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser attendrir par Oliver et lui dire oui ?

Elle était vraiment d'une autre planète pour accepter d'organiser le mariage d'un type qu'elle avait connu au Mexique, avec qui elle avait partagé plus qu'un flirt et qui en plus lui avait retourné le cœur et la tête. Oliver l'avait longtemps hanté après son retour et Dana l'avait souvent poussée à le contacter.

« Oh, oh…tu as la tête des mauvais jours. » Lui dit justement Dana en la voyant se diriger directement vers la machine à café. Felicity la fusilla du regard, se servit une tasse et s'approcha d'un pas lent vers elle en la fixant.

« Tu le savais ! » Martela-t-elle en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. « Tu savais qui était le fiancé de Laurel Lance et tu ne m'as rien dit ! » Claque-t-elle attendant une explication de la part de son amie et assistante. Dana avait trouvé ce rôle naturellement à ses côtés quand la société de Felicity avait décollé.

« Oui je le savais et non je ne t'ai rien dit parce que c'est ton crédo Felicity ! » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix forte. « Tu ne veux jamais rien savoir de tes clients avant de les rencontrer pour ne pas te faire un jugement sur eux avant de les avoir rencontré. »

« Oui mais là c'est différent et tu le sais très bien Dana ! » Cria Felicity en colère à présent. « Tu sais bien qu'Oliver est…. » Elle se tut avant d'en dire trop et ferma les yeux se forçant à se calmer. « Me voilà à présent obligé d'organiser son mariage ! Merci beaucoup Dana ! » Elle prit le chemin de son bureau pour se mettre au travail sur le mariage de l'année.

« Oh arrête s'il te plaît ! » Dana la suivit et se planta devant elle alors qu'elle prenait place à son bureau. « Tu n'es pas obligée de l'organiser et tu le sais ! » Se défendit-elle en croisant ses bras. « Si je t'ai laissé y aller c'est parce que tu avais la chance de le croiser à nouveau et de pouvoir enfin lui parler ! » Felicity porta son regard noir sur son amie, elle l'adorait mais à cet instant elle la détestait pour l'avoir mis dans cette position délicate.

« Et lui parler de quoi Dana ?! » Contra Felicity. Dana pouffa et défia son amie en se penchant vers elle.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi Fel…..et si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir passer du temps avec lui et ne rien lui dire tu te trompes. » Elle se redressa et se décida à laisser son amie réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« On ne se verra pas. » Repondit tout de même Felicity en commençant à travailler sans regarder son amie à la porte prête à sortir. « C'est la condition pour que j'organise son mariage, je ne le verrai que lorsque cela sera nécessaire. » Elle leva enfin ses yeux et croisa ceux de son amie. « Il m'a supplié d'organiser le mariage de rêve de sa fiancée….elle sait pour Tijuana et je crois qu'il veut lui faire plaisir. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire non. »

Dana fut peinée du ton qu'avait pris Felicity, elle comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait fait, mais elle n'était pas certaine que c'était la chose à faire. En ne lui disant pas qui était le fiancé de Laurel, elle avait espéré déclencher chez Felicity une prise de conscience, en aucun cas elle n'avait imaginé que la blonde irait jusqu'à organiser son mariage.

« Je vais y arriver Dana… » Cette dernière haussa les épaules pas convaincue du tout. « Si…je vais organiser le mariage de rêve de Laurel et d'Oliver et ensuite je n'entendrai plus jamais parler de lui. » Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante.

« Si tu le dis…. » Dana fixa son amie avant de quitter son bureau la laissant seule avec ses réflexions et ses certitudes.

####

Felicity faisait les cents pas devant une vieille bâtisse dans la banlieue de Starling. Elle était de retour depuis deux jours en ville, Laurel lui avait fait savoir que le mariage devait avoir lieu dans moins de six mois et que les choses pressaient un peu. Elle avait donc mis les bouchées doubles et avait recensé tous les lieux potentiels pour une cérémonie et une journée parfaite.

Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Oliver et était plutôt contente, il respectait ce qu'elle lui demandait, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Le revoir l'avait énormément troublé et même si elle savait qu'elle serait amenée à le revoir à nouveau elle voulait encore du temps pour se préparer.

Laurel de son côté devait lui envoyer au bas mot dix mails par jour avec dans chacun une nouvelle exigence, où une nouvelle idée qui remplaçait celle de la veille ou de l'avant veille. Elle avait fait une nouvelle liste et Felicity devait mettre au clair avec elle certaines choses. Rien n'était compatible dans ses exigences et il était hors de question qu'elle organise un mariage qui n'avait ni queue ni tête.

« Salut » Entendit-elle dans son dos. Elle se figea à reconnaître la voix d'Oliver. « Laurel ne pourra pas être présente aujourd'hui….elle est retenue sur un dossier important. » Expliqua-t-il tout de suite quand il la vit s'agiter à le voir devant elle. « Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me voir, mais je pouvais difficilement dire non à Laurel pour visiter des lieux pour notre mariage. »

Felicity sentait ses forces l'abandonner, elle allait devoir passer une journée complète avec Oliver. Comment allait-elle pouvoir survivre à cette journée ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle finirait épuisée moralement.

* * *

**Voici pour ce second chapitre et les retrouvailles Olicity. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires. **

**Le Olicity est réuni pour la journée, que va-t-il se passer ? Réponse bientôt...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, **

**Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise autant. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps déposer un commentaires et merci pour vos nombreuses lectures. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire et je suis ravie de ton impatience. La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Toutes tes questions auront des réponses et tout de suite tu vas savoir comment se passe la journée pour le Olicity. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que cette histoire te plaise. Le Olicity est troublé de se retrouver dans ces circonstances, tes questions ont toutes des réponses dans les chapitres suivants...dont la première tout de suite à savoir comment va se passer la journée pour notre Olicity. **

**Voici le 3ème chapitre et cette journée tant attendue. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire sans qui écrire serait beaucoup plus difficile. Merci beaucoup Shinobu24 de tout le temps que tu peux me consacrer, je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

« Comme tu peux le constater la salle de réception est spacieuse. Vous pourrez largement y loger tous vos invités. Alors ici je pensais à une scène où les moments forts de la journée se dérouleront. »

Felicity montrait à Oliver cette vieille bâtisse du 18ème siècle qui venait tout juste d'être rénovée,_ La Clairière. _Elle avait eu un coup de cœur quand elle avait vu les photos sur internet et s'était de suite imaginée que ce lieu pourrait être parfait pour le couple.

« De ce côté je pense qu'on peut arriver à caser le buffet sans problème et de ce côté ci la table pour recevoir les cadeaux. » Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens et s'agitait d'un côté à un autre. Oliver la regardait faire et n'avait absolument rien écouté de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Il entendait sa voix et ses paroles, mais leur signification n'arrivait pas jusqu'à son cerceau et les mots qu'elle prononçait n'avait aucun sens. Il ne voyait qu'elle et sa gestuelle qu'il reconnaissait, et son enthousiasme qui était toujours le même que celui qu'elle avait à Tijuana.

« Tu en penses quoi ? » C'est cette question qui le fit redescendre sur terre. Il chercha ses yeux et rigola d'avoir été pris en faute. « Tu n'as rien écouté n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle se retenant de rire malgré elle. Oliver secoua la tête en rigolant. « Ok…donc je te disais…. »

« J'ai souvent pensé à toi tu sais. » Dit Oliver de but en blanc. Felicity s'arrêta de parler et se figea. Elle baissa la tête et fit une grimace qu'elle tenta de masquer. Elle ne voulait pas partir sur ce terrain là, le sujet était sensible et épineux. Une fois les battements de son cœur un peu calmé, elle releva la tête et regarda Oliver.

« Je te disais donc….que l'on pouvait mettre le buffet de ce côté de la salle et ici une scène. » Répéta-t-elle ignorant délibérément la réflexion d'Oliver. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. La bâtisse possédait un immense jardin, pour ne pas parler d'un parc avec un peu plus loin un étang.

Oliver suivit Felicity, il comprenait qu'elle évitait le sujet mais lui avait besoin d'en parler et de lui parler. Il ne s'imaginait pas passer la journée à ses côtés et ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, pourquoi elle avait choisi cette profession au lieu de poursuivre dans le domaine informatique, avait-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Était-elle heureuse ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis ce fameux déjeuner au restaurant il y a quelques semaines, et s'il n'obtenait pas de réponses à certaines il allait devenir fou. Il la rattrapa en trottinant pour arriver à sa hauteur et la stoppa d'un bras.

« Je suis sérieux Felicity….j'ai souvent pensé à toi. » Répéta-t-il en la fixant.

Cette fois-ci Felicity n'esquiva pas son regard et le fixa à son tour. Elle pinça ses lèvres, que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle aussi avait souvent pensé à lui, très souvent même….et alors ? Elle allait lui dire et cela les mènerait où ? Nulle part.

« Je me suis souvent demandé où tu étais et ce que tu faisais…. » Poursuivit Oliver, espérant déclencher un début de réponse chez la jeune femme. « Je sais que la situation est…gênante et que tu n'as certainement pas envie de m'entendre parler de….Tijuana. » Dit-il avec hésitation. « …..mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur toi… »

Felicity fut touchée de son explication, elle le sentait sincère mais surtout elle le savait sincère. Il avait ce timbre de voix qu'elle reconnaissait, il avait eu le même quand il lui avait confié ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait envie de lui répondre et de tout lui expliquer, mais elle savait aussi que si elle faisait ça, sa vie…leurs vies seraient bouleversées à jamais et elle ne se sentait pas de prendre cette responsabilité. Elle avait réussi à trouver un équilibre et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout chambouler encore une fois.

« Je vais bien Oliver….ma vie est parfaite. » Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. « Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je me suis découverte une passion pour rendre les gens heureux et faire de leur mariage un jour inoubliable…c'est juste ça qui m'a poussé à laisser tomber l'informatique….rien d'autre. » Elle fixait Oliver et tentait d'être persuasive afin qu'il abandonne son interrogatoire. « J'ai organisé le mariage d'une de mes amies en catastrophe et depuis j'ai été submergée par les demandes….je n'ai pas arrêté une minute. » Rigola-t-elle se voulant légère.

Oliver l'observait et plongeait dans son regard. Il tentait de détecter la moindre parcelle de mensonge mais il ne vit rien, cependant quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne lui racontait pas tout, et qu'il y avait un élément qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Quand ils étaient à Tijuana, elle lui avait raconté sa passion pour la création de programmes et il doutait fort que du jour au lendemain elle laisse tout tomber pour supporter les humeurs changeantes de futures mariés hystériques.

« Ok…je te crois….mais tu n'échapperas à une autre flopée de questions au déjeuner. » Dit-il en rigolant. « Parce que je compte t'emmener déjeuner dans une petite auberge que je connais pas très loin….et ce n'est pas négociable. » Ajouta-t-il quand il la vit protester.

« Ok…. » Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire. « …on peut poursuivre maintenant ? Au cas où tu l'oublierais nous avons un programme plutôt chargé et je suppose que Laurel voudra un rapport détaillé et complet ce soir. » Oliver acquiesça et fut agacé qu'elle inclus Laurel dans la conversation. À cet instant il devait avouer que sa fiancée n'envahissait pas vraiment ses pensées.

####

« Alors que penses-tu des deux endroits que je t'ai montrés ? » Ils venaient de s'installer à une table de l'auberge dont Oliver lui avait parlé. Ils étaient dans un endroit un peu isolé du reste de la salle et rien que cela la rendait nerveuse. Cet endroit était propice à la confidence et à une conversation plus intimiste et elle ne le voulait pas.

« J'adore _La Clairière._ Je trouve qu'elle a un caractère et un charme fou. » Finit par dire Oliver au bout d'un moment après avoir réfléchit. « La seconde est similaire mais beaucoup moins….comment dire...»

« Elle a moins de cachet ? » Finit Felicity en le voyant chercher ses mots. Oliver posa son regard et lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Oui c'est ça…elle a beaucoup de moins de cachet. » Répéta-t-il toujours en la regardant. « Mais je peux déjà te dire que Laurel n'aimera aucun des deux. » Felicity eut un mouvement de recul et se redressa.

« T'es sûr ? Enfin je veux dire…._La Clairière_ est magnifique ! N'importe qui rêverait de se marier dans un endroit pareil. C'est ancien mais avec de la modernité et tout le confort, le parc sera magnifique à la période à laquelle vous allez vous dire oui, sans compter les superbes photos que vous allez pouvoir faire et…..je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas. » Finit-elle à bout de souffle en se reposant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi…mais Laurel n'aime pas ce style. Déjà le manoir de mes parents est plus que limite pour elle…alors se marier dans un endroit y ressemblant c'est mission impossible. » Expliqua Oliver légèrement dépité du choix de sa fiancée.

Felicity se rapprocha un peu de la table et se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes tout en cherchant Oliver des yeux.

« J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris son refus de célébrer votre mariage dans le manoir familial. C'est un endroit superbe et avec une histoire….. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine en pensant à ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur le net concernant la demeure des Queen. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire des recherches sur internet depuis qu'elle avait revu Oliver.

« Ouais… » Soupira Oliver en la fixant. « …bref…..j'espère que le prochain lieu est un peu plus moderne. » Rigola-t-il voulant penser à autre chose. Felicity rigola à son tour et hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas parié sur le dernier lieu mais au vu de ce que venait de lui dire Oliver elle était certaine que Laurel allait adoré. « Alors…raconte-moi tout ce que tu as fait depuis Tijuana… » Oliver la sortit de ses pensées et elle lui fit un sourire nerveux. Elle n'allait pas échapper à l'interrogatoire. « Comment une fille passionnée par les codes et les sciences appliquées a pu finir par organiser des mariages….somptueux certes mais des mariages quand même….et oui moi aussi j'ai fait des recherches sur toi. » La taquina-t-il quand il la vit froncer les sourcils.

« Ok…. » Felicity battit en retraite. Elle allait lui raconter ce qu'elle pouvait, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas ses réponses. « ….j'ai eu mes examens haut la main après Tijuana….et j'ai cherché du travail tout de suite après. » Commença-t-elle espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas sa nervosité.

« Je ne suis pas étonné….en révisant au Mexique tu te devais de réussir en rentrant. » Il pouffa et cette réflexion les ramena à cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu sur la plage.

« Exactement….seulement c'était long et…..Betty est arrivée un jour en pleurs. Son organisatrice de mariage lui faisait faux bond et elle était désemparée. Elle connaissait mon goût prononcé pour l'organisation et m'a supplié de l'aider à finaliser ce jour….j'ai pas résisté…. » Dit-elle en rigolant. « A partir de là tout s'est enchaîné très vite et j'ai obtenu contrat sur contrat…et je dois dire que j'ai une petite notoriété. » Dit-elle plus légèrement en rigolant doucement.

Oliver l'observa sans rien dire, il écoutait attentivement tentant de détecter ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas. Il sentait depuis le début qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Si j'en crois les louanges de Laurel..c'est plus qu'une petite notoriété. Tout le monde ne peut pas organiser les mariages du tout Boston et de quelques célébrités si j'ai bien compris. »

Felicity se contenta d'hausser les épaules, elle n'était pas du genre à se venter mais ce qui disait Oliver était vrai. Elle était réputée dans son domaine et pouvait se permettre de choisir ses clients.

« En tout cas je remercie Betty de t'avoir débauchée….ce qui t'a mené directement à Starling. » Dit soudainement Oliver un peu plus doucement en continuant de la regarder. Felicity fut troublée de son regard perçant et de son ton. « J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure….j'ai souvent pensé à toi depuis Tijuana. » Il fit une pause sans quitter des yeux la blonde et repris. « Tommy m'a encouragé plus d'une fois à te chercher….mais…. »

« ….mais il y avait Laurel. » Finit Felicity tout bas. Oliver secoua la tête.

« Non ce n'était pas elle qui me retenait….je…j'ai longtemps déçu mes parents et je savais que si je…si je mettais un terme à ma relation avec Laurel ça allait être une autre déception pour eux….on était établi et même si rien n'était simple, c'était logique. Quand elle m'a pardonné Tijuana…j'ai vu qu'elle m'aimait vraiment...je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal depuis qu'on se connaît….et je me devais de bien me tenir. » Oliver finit sa tirade doucement en réalisant qu'à l'époque il n'avait pas pris la bonne décision pour lui.

Felicity l'écoutait choquée de ce qu'il racontait et en même temps peinée pour lui. Il avait fui son regard depuis un moment et elle voulait le retrouver pour le rassurer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient été deux cette nuit là à prendre cette décision de se laisser aller. Elle serra sa main posée sur la table et s'attira son regard.

« Tu as pris la décision que tu pensais la meilleure Oliver…et n'oublie pas que tout ce qui se passe à Tijuana, reste à Tijuana…. » Elle tenta l'humour qui fonctionna quand elle vit son visage s'éclairer d'un immense sourire à ce mantra qu'ils s'étaient souvent répété cette nuit là.

« Je voulais que tu saches que….ce qu'il s'est passé au Mexique a été plus qu'une nuit à Tijuana. » Dit-il en la fixant tout en caressant sa main de son pouce. Felicity apprécia cette mise au point et lui fit un tendre sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Pour moi aussi Oliver. » S'entendit-elle répondre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « On s'est juste pas rencontrés au bon moment. » Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne détache sa main de celle d'Oliver. Ils avaient enfin mit des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, cela n'enlevait pas cette gêne et cette envie que les choses soient différentes, mais au moins la situation était claire entre eux.

« Oui on va dire ça. » Dit enfin Oliver au bout d'un long moment. Le silence se fit chacun perdu dans ses pensées et le regard plongé dans la carte du restaurant. Oliver était soulagé d'avoir parlé à Felicity mais cela n'allégeait pas son envie de la connaître encore plus. Il savait qu'elle voulait mettre de la distance entre eux et même s'il savait que c'était la chose à faire, il avait du mal à l'accepter.

##

Oliver déambulait dans l'immense salle d'un hôtel hyper tendance de Starling. Et il devait admettre qu'il détestait, cet endroit pouvait être qualifié de tout sauf de charmant. C'était froid et impersonnel, rien n'était ancien et tout était si…moderne que s'en était glaçant. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise, mais il savait que cet endroit plairait à Laurel.

« Ok…et comment tu vois les choses ? » Il se tourna vers Felicity afin qu'elle l'aiguille sur la façon de rendre cette salle un peu plus chaleureuse et moins chirurgicale. Felicity le comprit et posa ses affaires en gardant sa tablette dans les mains.

Elle avait déjà étudié le sujet et avait gardé sous le coude quelques idées qui pourraient aisément s'intégrer ici.

« Tiens regarde…ça c'est une salle qui ressemble un peu et regarde ce qu'on a réussi à faire. » Elle s'approcha de lui et fit défiler les photos de cette salle. Oliver regardait et ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu mais il devait admettre qu'avec un peu d'effort et de l'imagination cet endroit collerait plus à ce qu'il imaginait. « Alors tu en penses quoi ? »

Oliver fit un pas sur le côté et regarda encore autour de lui. Son regard balaya la salle, définitivement il n'aimait pas du tout. Cela était sans charme et sans cachet. Il finit par hausser les épaules et poussa un profond soupir.

« La vérité ? » Felicity hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. « Je déteste….mais je sais que Laurel va adorer. Nous allons donc mettre une option. » Felicity nota sur sa tablette ce que lui disait Oliver et posa une option sur cette salle.

« Peut-être que si tu vends bien _La Clairière_ à Laurel elle trouvera elle aussi cette bâtisse parfaite. » Voulut-elle le rassurer. Oliver apprécia l'attention mais savait que s'était perdu d'avance. Son mariage aurait lieu dans cette salle sans âme et sans extérieurs charmants à souhait. « Je crois que ta folle journée est terminée ! » Dit-elle en rangeant sa tablette dans son sac. Elle reporta son attention sur Oliver qui ne répondait pas mais se contentait de la fixer. « Quoi ? »

« Rien…juste que j'ai grandement apprécié cette journée Felicity. » Répondit-il en s'avançant vers elle nerveux.

« Moi aussi. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse et malgré tout un peu gênée de l'avouer.

Elle avait l'impression de jouer à un jeu dangereux où elle savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait avec le cœur brisé. Oliver avait été plutôt clair tout à l'heure, il savait qu'entre eux les choses étaient loin d'être claires mais pour autant il n'avait pas eu le courage de la retrouver et d'affronter ses parents ou même Laurel.

« Je te raccompagne ? » Il voulait prolonger le moment encore un peu. Felicity grimaça en rigolant.

« Je….je crois qu'il est préférable que je prenne un taxi. Cette journée…..c'était super et je...j'ai l'impression d'être retournée sur cette plage au Mexique. » Elle dégluti à ce qui allait suivre. « Mais je reste sur ma condition Oliver…je ne veux pas te voir sauf cas extrême….nous deux c'est….ça doit rester à Tijuana. Je suis juste là pour organiser ton mariage rien de plus. »

« Ok…. » Elle chercha autre chose à dire, mais tout avait déjà été dit. Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier et tourna les talons laissant Oliver au milieu de cette salle aseptisée qu'il détestait déjà. Soudain il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas décidé à son retour du Mexique de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Laurel. Il n'avait pas été capable de résister à Felicity et à sa personnalité si rafraîchissante. Et en la revoyant et en la connaissant encore un peu plus, son attirance ne s'était pas estompée bien au contraire.

####

Felicity fit un détour par le supermarché du coin avant de rentrer chez elle, où plutôt cet appartement qu'elle avait loué le temps de son séjour à Starling. C'était une décision qu'elle avait prise quand elle avait vu le peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour organiser le mariage de l'année.

Dana se chargeait de gérer Boston et viendrait l'aider à l'approche de la date, mais pour l'instant elle avait posé ses valises à Starling. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit à Oliver sur ça, certainement afin qu'il ne vienne pas la tourmenter jusque chez elle.

Elle arriva enfin à sa porte et sonna. Elle était chargée et n'avait pas le courage de chercher ses clés dans son sac. La portait s'ouvrit en vitesse et elle fut accueilli par un éclat de rire.

« Hey mon ange ! » Dit Felicity en pénétrant chez elle. Elle se dépêcha de poser ses affaires et tendit les bras vers son fils. « Oh mon bébé tu m'as manqué. » Elle le serra contre elle et respira son odeur de bébé. Le jeune garçon se serra à son tour contre la poitrine de sa mère et soupira d'aise. C'était le meilleur moment de la journée pour elle.

« Tu lui as manqué aussi. » Felicity resta un moment le nez dans le cou de son bébé et finit par relever la tête avec un énorme sourire.

« La journée s'est bien passée ? Vous avez pu sortir un peu ? » Elle porta son regard sur Ray. « Tu as réussi à prendre tes marques ? » Ce dernier hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Tout s'est bien passé…et Raphaël a adoré le parc pas loin. D'ailleurs il s'est fait un copain. » Repondit-il en s'occupant des courses que Felicity venait de ramener. Cette dernière le suivit jusqu'en cuisine son fils toujours dans les bras.

« Oh mais mon ange…à peine arrivé et déjà tu as trouvé un copain… » Felicity regarda son fils qui l'observait et qui instantanément gazouilla quand il vit qu'elle lui parlait. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour à voir son fils si heureux de la retrouver. Elle plongea à nouveau son visage dans son cou et embrassa sa peau si douce. « Tu sais que je pourrai te manger ! » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Elle déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou du jeune garçon qui à son tour éclata de rire et attrapa les cheveux de sa mère.

Ray rigola à voir cette scène, c'était toujours leur rituel quand ils se retrouvaient. Felicity passait un temps fou après le travail à s'occuper de Raphaël. Elle le baignait, jouait avec lui, lui donnait son repas et le couchait. Sa soirée n'était consacrée qu'à son fils.

« Et toi….ta journée ? » Demanda Ray en rangeant les courses dans le frigo tout en réfléchissant au repas de ce soir. Felicity mit un certain temps avant de répondre continuant à s'occuper de Raphaël. « Ta cliente a aimé ce que tu lui as montré ? »

Il sortit tout un tas de choses du frigo et commença à préparer le repas. Felicity n'avait toujours pas répondu mais il était habitué. Elle daigna enfin poser son regard sur lui et lui répondre.

« Je n'ai pas passé la journée avec Laurel. » Commença-t-elle en posant son fils sur le plan de travail. « Mais avec Oliver….elle était retenue au bureau. » Cette annonce eut pour effet de figer Ray sur place. Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et regarda Felicity.

« Oh…et comment ça s'est passé ? » Il connaissait son histoire avec Oliver, Felicity ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Il savait qu'elle avait été extrêmement perturbée de le revoir alors il imaginait que de passer la journée exclusivement avec lui avait dû être plus que difficile.

« Et bien malgré mes craintes….ça été plutôt sympa. » Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. « On….on a mis les choses au clair. Ça devrait bien se passer. » Finit-elle par dire son regard plongé dans celui de Ray. Ce dernier fit une grimace pas vraiment convaincu. « Si…je fais ce pour quoi je suis là, et ensuite on rentre à Boston et chacun reprend sa vie. » Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans parler.

Ray n'était absolument pas convaincu que les choses se passent si bien entre elle et Oliver. Ils avaient eu une aventure et elle s'occupait de l'organisation de son mariage, c'était pour lui deux choses incompatibles. Mais surtout il doutait qu'Oliver reste en retrait, malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire à Felicity.

« Écoute Felicity… » A son ton elle sentit la conversation sérieuse approchée, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Elle repris Raphaël dans ses bras prête à quitter la cuisine.

« C'est l'heure du bain mon bébé. » Ray la regarda quitter la cuisine pas étonné qu'elle refuse la discussion. C'était toujours le cas quand il voulait parler d'Oliver.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous a plu...**

**La journée du Olicity s'est plutôt bien ****passée, ils ont parlé et mit au clair leur situation mais pour autant il y a toujours un petit quelque chose entre eux. Et cette fin...**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et théories sur la suite...**

**A bientôt...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque chapitre et je suis ravie que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise. **

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, c'est une source de motivation supplémentaire, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Oui la journée s'est bien passée entre eux, ils ont évoqué ce qu'ils ont vécu et même s'ils restent perturbés de cette nuit ils ne peuvent pas aller contre leur vie. Concernant la fin et ce bébé la réponse est juste dans ce chapitre. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise autant, je suis en plein déménagement et j'ai donc peu de temps pour poster. Les choses vont s'arranger ****d'ici peu. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que cette suite t'ai plu, concernant tes questions une bonne partie à des réponses dans ce nouveau chapitre, quand aux autres il faudra encore un peu patienter. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup, la suite c'est maintenant. **

**Je sais que je vous ai laissé avec une grosse surprise et une question importante...Raphaël est-il le fils d'Oliver ? Réponse tout de suite. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire, merci de répondre toujours présente. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Finalement Oliver était passé par son bureau avant de rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin d'un moment de décompression après avoir passé la journée avec Felicity et de retrouver sa fiancée. Laurel avait compris et lui avait dit qu'elle rentrait et qu'elle l'attendait pour diner.

Il était perdu dans l'étude d'un dossier dont il devait faire un rapport, quand ses pensées voguèrent naturellement vers la blonde avec qui il avait passée la journée. Instantanément un sourire apparu sur son visage. Il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer la suite, il pensait plus souvent à elle et à leur histoire à Tijuana qu'à Laurel et à la vie qui s'annonçait devant eux.

Il soupira et se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre de son bureau. Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer son attirance pour Felicity et son mariage prochain avec Laurel ? Depuis qu'il avait revu _la fille de Tijuana_, il ne pensait qu'à elle, elle envahissait toute sa tête et il devait se faire violence pour tenter de se concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle.

Sa relation avec Laurel n'avait jamais eu la même profondeur et la même intensité que ce qu'il avait pu vivre en une semaine avec Felicity au Mexique. C'est ça qui l'avait chamboulé et c'était pour cette raison que Tommy l'avait poussé à plusieurs reprises à prendre contact avec elle. Il avait bien vu que son ami avait eu un vrai coup de cœur pour la blonde, et il ne voulait pas qu'il passe à côté de celle qui était peut-être faite pour lui.

Quand il était rentré de Tijuana, il avait eu le moral dans les chaussettes, Felicity lui manquait et il n'avait fait aucun effort pour cacher à Laurel son énième infidélité. Elle avait vite compris qu'il avait encore une fois failli à sa promesse, et lui avait fait une crise monumentale. Mais il n'avait rien dit acceptant ses reproches et ses menaces de le quitter définitivement.

Ses parents avaient eu vent de cette histoire et avaient tenté à leur façon de lui dire de tout faire pour la récupérer. Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée et même s'ils étaient souvent en désaccord, sa mère lui avait dit que Laurel était une jeune fille bien, de bonne famille et qui était promise à une grande carrière d'avocate. En quelque sorte la femme parfaite pour lui et celle qui saurait l'épauler plus tard quand il reprendrait le flambeau de ses parents.

C'est cette discussion qui l'avait poussé à aller trouver la brune et à tenter d'arrondir les angles. Il l'avait supplié de lui pardonner, avait tenté de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle comptait énormément à ses yeux, qu'elle était celle dont il avait envie et que même s'il avait encore une fois bafoué sa confiance c'était la dernière fois.

À force de dîners romantiques, de déclarations en tout genre et de voyages surprises à travers le pays Laurel avait consenti à lui pardonner. Il avait réussi à regagner sa confiance et ses parents avaient été soulagé de cette nouvelle. Seulement sa relation avec Laurel avait été marqué par Tijuana, et elle ne se gênait pas pour lui rappeler son écart à chaque fois qu'elle sentait que les choses lui échappaient un peu.

Il n'avait pas fait de vraie demande en mariage, la conversation avait dévié un jour sur ce sujet au cours d'un repas de famille et tout naturellement ils avaient fixé une date. Voilà comment il se retrouvait à préparer un mariage qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu et surtout à avoir comme organisatrice de cet événement sa dernière conquête.

Il grimaça à cette expression, Felicity était tellement plus que ça.

« Bon je vois que j'ai bien fait de passer ! » Dit une voix à la porte. Oliver sursauta un peu, mais se retourna avec un énorme sourire, Tommy se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. « Pour un peu je pourrai penser qu'au lieu de préparer ton mariage tu prépares un enterrement Oliver. »

« Oh Tommy pitié…attends au moins de t'asseoir avant de me soûler avec tes sarcasmes. » Plaida Oliver en se dirigeant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Comment vas-tu ? » Il lui indiqua le fauteuil face à son bureau et prit place dans le sien.

« Ça va….je viens aux nouvelles et savoir comment tu vas. » Tommy porta son regard sur son ami et le fixa. « Comment s'est passé ta journée avec Felicity ? » Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et attendit qu'Oliver lui réponde. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, il reconnaissait ce regard il avait eu le même durant des semaines après leur retour du Mexique.

« C'était…..une super journée. » Dit-il enfin en posant ses yeux sur Tommy. Il s'accouda à son bureau et soupira à nouveau. « Elle…..elle est…je crois qu'elle m'obsède Tommy. » Avoua Oliver nerveux. « Je pense à elle sans arrêt….et c'est encore pire depuis cette après midi. Je me suis terré ici pour ne pas avoir à diné avec Laurel ! » Dit-il un peu plus fort en colère contre lui.

« Ok…. » Fit Tommy d'une voix traînante. « Et que comptes-tu faire ? Continuer à te torturer ou mettre fin à une relation qui à l'évidence ne te rends pas heureux ?….si tant est qu'un jour tu aies été heureux avec Laurel…. » Oliver lança un regard noir à Tommy, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas.

« C'est pas si simple…. » Oliver se leva nerveux. Il fit les cents pas derrière son fauteuil en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. « …je ne peux pas faire ça à Laurel….on se connaît depuis des lustres et mes parents…..pour une fois ils sont fiers de moi. Je ne veux pas les décevoir. »

Tommy secoua la tête dépité par le discours d'Oliver qui n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis des années. Il plaçait son bonheur après celui des autres, seulement il savait qu'avec le retour de Felicity dans sa vie plus rien ne serait pareil. Et même si Oliver refusait de le reconnaître, Tommy savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller au bout de sa décision. Il était certain qu'il n'épouserait jamais Laurel.

« Tu as tort….mais ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on va régler ce problème. » Tommy se leva et posa ses mains sur les hanches avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. « Et si on sortait comme au bon vieux temps ? Tu sais…l'alcool et les filles qui se jettent à nos pieds…. » Oliver rigola en voyant Tommy complètement excité de cette idée. « Allez tu as besoin de te changer les idées….et d'oublier un peu tes deux femmes. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel sous cette remarque typiquement Merlyn et attrapa sa veste au passage afin de suivre son ami. Il avait raison, il avait besoin de penser à autre chose pour un petit moment.

Quand il rentra, il avait du mal à marcher droit et à trouver le trou de sa serrure. Après un effort de concentration énorme il parvînt enfin à ouvrir sa porte qu'il tenta de refermer en silence. Il se déchaussa à l'entrée et tâtonna pour trouver le chemin de sa chambre.

Il mit un certain temps avant d'y arriver et il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il jeta un œil vers le lit où Laurel dormait profondément. Son regard s'attarda sur elle, il l'avait évitée toute la soirée. Elle l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises et lui avait laissé des messages mais il n'avait pas daigné répondre. Il avait eu besoin d'une soirée juste pour lui et pour être certain qu'il ne faisait pas fausse route avec elle.

##

Laurel s'affairait déjà en cuisine quand Oliver arriva. Il était douché et était encore un peu sous le coup de toutes les bières qu'il avait bu la veille avec Tommy. Il entra sans un mot et se servit en café. Le silence était légion et Laurel semblait ne même pas prêter attention à lui, plongée dans un dossier.

« Tu as eu le mail de Felicity concernant les visites d'hier ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment histoire d'engager la conversation. Laurel fit semblant de rien et continua de lire ses notes. « Je crois qu'elle a trouvé l'endroit parfait pour notre mariage. » Il s'approcha de la table où elle se trouvait et s'y accouda.

« Parfait… » Finit-elle par dire. « J'espère que ce jour là tu daigneras te présenter sobre…et à l'heure. » Son ton était cassant et elle releva son visage vers lui. Oliver grimaça, il avait mérité cette humeur de chien.

« Je suis désolé Laurel….mais hier a été une longue journée et j'avais besoin de décompresser un peu. » Tenta-t-il d'une voix douce en la regardant. Elle le fixa en colère d'un regard noir.

« Tommy n'a jamais eu une bonne influence sur toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à le fréquenter. » Elle se leva et posa sa tasse dans l'évier. Oliver soupira, déjà agacé de ce sujet de conversation qui souvent tournait à la dispute.

« C'est mon ami….et c'est le seul qui est là pour moi quand je…. »

« Quand tu décides de faire n'importe quoi ! » Elle se rapprocha de la table et rangea ses affaires dans sa sacoche. « Comme me tromper par exemple…si mes souvenirs sont bons il n'était jamais loin quand cela arrivait. » Son ton était ironique et méchant, clairement elle voulait le blesser. Elle le fixa un instant avant de poursuivre. « J'avais prévu qu'on passe la soirée à parler de notre mariage…je voulais que tu me donnes tes impressions sur ce que tu avais vu…mais j'ai dû me contenter d'un mail de notre organisatrice…d'ailleurs tu l'appelles Felicity, c'est nouveau ? Peut-être devrais-je me méfier…. » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et saisit sa sacoche avant de quitter la cuisine et de laisser Oliver seul.

Il resta un long moment sans bouger dans la cuisine, son attention focalisée sur ce que Laurel avait dit avant de partir. Si elle commençait à émettre des doutes sur Felicity, ce n'était pas bon signe. Il finit par bouger, décidé à se faire pardonner par sa future épouse. Hier soir et cette nuit lui avait remis les idées en place, il allait se recentrer sur son histoire avec Laurel et tenter de chasser Felicity de sa tête.

####

Felicity était noyée sous les tissus et les ébauches de robes de créateurs. Elle était à Starling depuis deux semaines à présent et n'avait plus croisé Oliver. Elle en était soulagée, passer une journée avec lui avait été une épreuve malgré tout et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir à nouveau le refaire.

Laurel lui avait confirmé l'option d'Oliver concernant le lieu de leur mariage et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une grimace à ce choix. Comment pouvait-elle aimer un lieu si froid ? C'était un mystère. Elle s'était donc concentrée sur ce lieu et avait commencé à penser à la décoration et à émettre quelques idées tout en respectant la très longue liste d'exigences de Laurel.

Elle en avait barré un certain nombre et avec surprise la future mariée n'avait rien dit. Felicity en avait été soulagée, au moins elle n'aurait pas à se battre. Elle reporta son attention sur les coupes de tissu que venait de lui livrer un coursier. Elle avait rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure avec Laurel et devait lui présenter des esquisses de sa robe ainsi que les différentes matières qu'elle pouvait envisagé.

Elle avait consulté les meilleurs créateurs du pays et seulement deux pouvaient respecter les délais. Elle savait que cette nouvelle n'allait pas plaire à Laurel mais ça arrivait quand on se mariait en moins de six mois. Elle se leva quand elle entendit son fils pleurer.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et vit Ray déjà à son chevet entrain de s'occuper de lui. Elle eut un triste sourire, il était parfait avec Raphaël et même avec elle. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit et annonça sa présence.

« Il a encore de la fièvre ? » Ray hocha la tête et saisit Raphaël dans son lit. Le jeune garçon se cala dans ses bras et s'y nicha.

« Passe moi le thermomètre….on va reprendre sa température. » Dit Ray en l'installant sur la table à langer. Felicity s'exécuta et lui tendit l'objet. « Voilà mon bonhomme…c'est rien… » Au bout d'un certain temps l'appareil sonna et rendit son verdict. « 38,8…. » Dit-il en portant son regard sur Felicity.

Elle se pencha vers son petit garçon et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle n'aimait pas quand il était malade, cela lui brisait le cœur et surtout quand elle ne pouvait pas vraiment veiller sur lui. Ce mariage lui prenait tout son temps.

« Oh mon ange…..t'as vraiment pas de chance mon bébé. » Felicity se redressa et alla chercher un suppositoire afin de faire baisser la fièvre. « Tiens… » Elle le tendit à Ray. « Il serait bien aussi de le baigner…. » Ray acquiesça et alla préparer le bain de Raphaël, laissant seuls la mère et le fils.

Elle observa un instant son petit garçon, elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour aimer si fort quelqu'un. Quand elle avait découvert sa grossesse, elle avait été paniquée comme jamais. Un bébé n'était pas prévu dans son plan de vie et surtout dans son plan de carrière. Un enfant demandait énormément de temps et d'investissement et était incompatible avec ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie.

Mais surtout ce bébé n'avait pas de père. Enfin théoriquement il avait un père bien évidemment, mais qui ne serait pas présent et qui ne savait même pas qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Elle avait tourné des jours le problème dans sa tête, pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur ce qu'elle envisageait de faire.

Dana l'avait harcelée afin qu'elle contacte le père de son bébé et qu'ils prennent une décision ensemble, elle avait bien vu ce qui unissait Oliver et Felicity à Tijuana et elle savait d'avance qu'il ne la laisserait pas seule. Seulement Felicity avait toujours refusé, elle avait mis en avant qu'Oliver avait une petite amie et qu'il avait une vie toute tracée d'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Elle ne se voyait pas débarquer chez lui et lui imposer sa grossesse. Même s'ils décidaient de ne pas garder ce bébé elle ruinerait sa vie et c'était une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Elle avait alors décidé de ne pas garder ce bébé. C'était une décision qui lui déchirait le cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle était seule, à peine diplômée, sans travail et sans argent comment pourrait-elle assumer un bébé ? Elle avait fait toutes les démarches nécessaires, était passée par plusieurs consultations avec un psychologue afin d'être certaine de prendre la bonne décision, et Ray était entré dans le tableau quelques jours avant l'intervention.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, ils avaient fait toutes leurs études ensembles et ne s'étaient pas quittés. Ils venaient tous les deux de la même ville et avaient la même passion pour l'informatique et les sciences appliquées. Ils étaient complices et se comprenaient sans rien dire, ils aimaient à dire qu'ils formaient un bon binôme.

Ray était venu la trouver et lui avait dit que si elle voulait garder le bébé il serait présent pour elle, qu'il l'épaulerait et qu'il serait son père si elle le voulait. Au début elle avait été surprise et avait refusé net, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander un tel sacrifice et un tel engagement, et puis surtout cela ne serait pas honnête envers Oliver.

Mais Ray avait réussi à la convaincre et à la toucher en lui parlant de sa vie et du fait qu'il était gay. Il lui avait expliqué que ce bébé était peut-être la seule chance qu'il avait d'être père et que c'était peut-être un signe du destin afin qu'ils l'élèvent ensemble.

Ils s'aimaient mais pas comme un couple, c'était plus une relation fraternelle, chacun pourrait mener sa vie comme il l'entendrait quand le moment serait venu et pour tout le monde Raphaël serait le fils de Ray. Ils pourraient toujours expliquer qu'il avait été un accident suite à une soirée un peu trop arrosée, cela tiendrait la route et personne ne poserait plus de questions.

« Le bain est prêt ! » Ray revint dans la chambre chercher Raphaël faisant sursauter Felicity perdue dans ses pensées.

« Tu veux que j'annule mon rendez-vous avec Laurel ? » Demanda Felicity en le suivant jusque la salle de bains. Elle regarda Ray plongé dans l'eau avec son fils.

« Non vas-y. Je peux gérer sans problème…hein mon bonhomme ? » Demanda-t-il à Raphaël qui s'amusait à tapoter ses mains sur l'eau. Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire à le voir faire. « Je crois que ça veut dire oui. »

« Je crois aussi…ok je file. » Felicity s'approcha de la baignoire et posa un baiser sur le front du jeune garçon. « A tout à l'heure mon ange. » Souffla-t-elle contre son front avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle se recula et le regarda encore un instant avant de partir, laissant Ray gérer son fils malade.

####

Oliver avait réussi à se faire pardonner sa folle soirée avec Tommy et les choses s'étaient finalement arrangées entre lui et Laurel. Ils avaient fini par avoir cette discussion que la jeune femme voulait avoir sur leur mariage et ils avaient un peu plus avancé sur ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment, ou plutôt sur ce que voulait Laurel, pour être honnête lui s'en fichait un peu. Il allait se marier avec la fille qu'il avait connue presque toute sa vie, qui avait supporté ses frasques et ses humeurs changeantes. Elle était sa constante dans sa vie et la belle fille idéale pour ses parents, c'était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Il s'était réveillé de bonne heure pour un dimanche matin, et avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour sa fiancée. Ce n'était vraiment pas son style mais il savait que cela lui faisait plaisir. Il avait été la réveiller une fois qu'il eut fini de tout préparer et Laurel l'avait retenu bien plus longtemps que nécessaire à ses côtés. Ils avaient passé un début de journée comme cela ne leur était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, et à cet instant Oliver réalisa qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en éloignant Felicity de ses pensées.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'occupait pas de temps en temps sa tête, mais c'était un peu moins fréquent et surtout quand ça arrivait il la chassait tout de suite. Il le fallait, pour lui et pour elle. Elle devait pouvoir faire tranquillement ce pour quoi elle était en ville et avec lui dans les parages il savait bien que c'était mission impossible.

« Et si on sortait ? » Demanda Laurel en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Elle venait de sortir de la douche et avait les cheveux humides. Oliver se redressa un peu et s'approcha d'elle, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et respira l'odeur de son gel douche à plein poumons.

« T'es certaine de vouloir sortir ? » Lui demanda-t-il ses lèvres parcourant son cou lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait en tête une autre envie.

« Oui… » Gloussa-t-elle en se laissant aller à ses baisers qui la rendait déjà dépendante de lui. « Mais on peut encore s'accorder un moment. » Murmura-t-elle avant de se retrouver sur Oliver et de le surplomber. Elle le fixa un moment avant d'ajouter. « Je t'aime Oliver. »

Ce dernier eut le cœur serré à son ton si tendre et si sincère, cela faisait des lustres qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit de façon si intense et si vraie. Il resserra sa prise sur sa taille et glissa une main dans ses cheveux afin de ramener sa tête vers la sienne. Il la fixa à son tour intensément et l'embrassa passionnément. Leur sortie pouvait attendre encore un peu.

##

« Tu as vu les progrès qu'il a fait ? » Felicity était émerveillée de ce que Raphaël venait d'accomplir. Il s'était levé et avait réussi à faire deux pas avant de retomber sur ses fesses et de regarder sa mère en éclatant de rire. Ray hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire, lui aussi fier du jeune garçon.

« Mais oui….dans peu de temps il marchera vraiment….un vrai génie ce petit…comme sa mère. » Glissa-t-il à Felicity dans son oreille en rigolant franchement. Elle rigola à son tour et haussa les épaules voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

« Ça passe tellement vite. J'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier qu'on se levait la nuit pour le nourrir. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Ray. Ce dernier posa un baiser dans ses cheveux et posa son regard sur le jeune garçon qui tentait déjà de se relever.

« Merci Felicity de me laisser l'élever avec toi. » Dit-il dans ses cheveux. Felicity hocha simplement la tête en regardant son fils. Elle finit par se lever pour aller le retrouver voulant l'aider un peu. Ils étaient au parc, assis dans l'herbe à profiter d'une journée de repos.

Felicity avait laissé de côté pour un moment le mariage d'Oliver et de Laurel et Ray s'était laissé gagné par la bonne humeur régnant dans l'appartement ce matin pour mettre également en pause son travail. Elle saisit les petites mains de Raphaël et l'aida à marcher vers Ray qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Raphaël rigola à sentir Ray le lever dans les airs et hurla presque de joie.

« Felicity ? » Cette dernière se retourna à l'écoute de son prénom surprise que quelqu'un la connaisse ici. Elle tomba sur le regard de Laurel et son sourire se fana instantanément à voir Oliver à ses côtés. « Je vois que nous avons eu la même idée. » Dit cette dernière en souriant.

« Oui, je….bonjour. » Réussit-elle à dire son regard posé sur Oliver dont elle ne savait décrypter l'attitude. « Il fait tellement beau que c'est dommage de rester enfermer. » Dit-elle nerveusement. Elle entendait Ray et Raphaël continuer à chahuter et elle espérait qu'ils ne viennent pas vers elle.

Laurel détourna un peu son regard et vit un homme brun avec un petit garçon dans les bras s'approcher d'eux. Elle porta à nouveau son regard sur Felicity et lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Oh vous êtes en famille ! » Dit-elle enjouée. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un enfant…et un petit garçon à ce que je vois. » Felicity se figea à cette réflexion, elle ne savait pas où se mettre et ne savait pas quoi dire. Son regard était posé sur Oliver qui ne la quittait pas non plus des yeux. « Bonjour bonhomme… » Laurel s'approcha de Ray et se présenta à lui.

« Oh…je suis ravi de connaître enfin la future mariée pour laquelle nous vivons à Starling. » Dit Ray en plaisantant. « Ceci dit j'adore cette ville…et puis pour être honnête ça fait du bien à Raphaël de voir autre chose que Boston. »

Laurel et Ray échangeaient simplement sur la ville, les alentours, les choses à voir ou à visiter, pendant que Felicity et Oliver se fixaient. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi ressentir ou quoi penser, il était surpris de découvrir que Felicity avait un bébé et un homme dans sa vie, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il se gifla mentalement pour cette réflexion, pourquoi aurait-elle du lui dire ? Ils n'étaient pas ensembles, ne l'avaient jamais vraiment été, ils avaient simplement partagé une nuit qui les avait marqué, ça s'arrêtait là. Seulement il sentait Felicity nerveuse de leur rencontre.

Elle était figée et stressée de tomber sur lui et jetait sans arrêt des regards en direction de…Ray s'il avait bien entendu et de leur bébé. Il le regarda un peu plus attentivement et trouva une certaine ressemblance avec Felicity dans la couleur des cheveux ou ses yeux bleus, et il se surprit à le trouver beau.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une famille. » Oliver s'était avancé vers elle et lui parlait tout bas tout en jetant un œil vers Laurel. La blonde sursauta ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » Felicity releva son visage lentement vers lui et trouva son regard interrogateur.

« Et pour quelles raisons aurais-je dû te le dire ? » Repondit-elle sur le même ton bas mais ferme. « On….on a chacun notre vie Oliver…et…. » Elle se stoppa, elle ne voulait pas parler et prendre le risque de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle était paniquée de cette rencontre et quand elle regardait Ray il semblait détendu mais elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise non plus.

« Oui tu as raison….seulement je suis…surpris. » Finit-il par dire son regard sur Ray et Raphaël. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais un sentiment de jalousie et de possessivité s'empara de lui. Il n'aimait pas ce type, c'était un fait.

« Felicity vous avez un magnifique petit garçon. » Dit Laurel en se rapprochant d'eux accompagnée de Ray. « Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour gérer votre vie de famille et votre carrière….c'est impressionnant. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai en faire autant. » Rigola-t-elle en regardant son organisatrice de mariage.

« C'est gentil, merci. Mais vous savez Raphaël à été une totale surprise et j'ai la chance d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui est extraordinaire. » Dit-elle en encerclant la taille de Ray. Ce dernier posa son regard sur elle et l'entoura à son tour de ses bras, il embrassa son crâne et lui murmura un _merci_ dans les cheveux.

Oliver suivit toute cette scène tendu, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, mais pas du tout. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait un homme dans sa vie, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle était mère de famille et plus que casée, et cela lui faisait un choc.

« Oliver regarde comme il est mignon. » Dit Laurel en voyant Raphaël tenter d'attirer son attention. « Oh il te tends les bras. » Tout le monde tourna son visage vers le jeune garçon qui effectivement tendait les bras vers Oliver et qui râlait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce dernier lui fit un tendre sourire et s'approcha du bébé.

« Je peux ? » Ray hocha la tête et le laissa prendre le petit garçon. Felicity le regardait faire et ne pu s'empêcher d'être émue de voir son fils dans les bras d'Oliver, dans les bras de son père. Elle retint toute une flopée de larmes qu'elle sentait pointer et tourna son visage vers Ray qui n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'elle.

Oliver regardait ce petit garçon et avait du mal à ne pas le fixer. Il le trouvait encore plus beau à l'avoir dans ses bras et surtout il le sentait détendu. Lui n'était pas très à l'aise mais apparemment Raphaël ne le ressentait pas du tout. Il finit par poser sa tête contre son torse et à regarder sa mère du coin de l'œil.

« Et quel âge à ce bout de chou ? » Laurel se tourna vers Felicity avec un énorme sourire. Apparemment son fils avait conquis son cœur. Elle était mal à l'aise de répondre sachant parfaitement que c'était un détail qui pouvait mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Oliver.

« Il vient de fêter ses 15 mois. » Finit-elle par répondre difficilement. « Et il commence à marcher tout seul… » Ajouta-t-elle voulant embrayer sur un autre sujet afin qu'Oliver ne s'attarde pas sur l'âge de Raphaël. « …et c'est épuisant ! » Dit-elle enjouée et légère. « Enfin surtout pour Ray c'est lui qui s'en occupe le plus….. »

La conversation dévia sur l'activité professionnelle de Ray et son travail de consultant qui lui permettait de travailler à domicile. Après un bon moment à parler de tout et de rien les deux couples se séparèrent au grand soulagement de Felicity et de Ray. Ils s'étaient dépêchés de rentrer chez eux et avaient à peine abordé le sujet en rentrant. Seulement Ray était inquiet, Oliver était loin d'être idiot et il avait bien sentit son regard sur lui et sur Raphaël. Il savait que s'il se posait les bonnes questions ou que s'il mettait Felicity au pied du mur elle lui dirait la vérité.

##

« Je trouve Felicity extrêmement courageuse d'avoir eu un enfant si tôt dans sa carrière et dans sa vie. » Dit Laurel. Ils étaient rentrés peu de temps après avoir croisé le couple et depuis Oliver était dans ses pensées. Sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme du matin s'étaient envolés à l'instant où il avait vu Felicity et sa vie de famille. Quelque chose le dérangeait et comme depuis le début il sentait qu'il ne savait pas tout. « Oliver… »

« Excuse-moi tu disais ? » Il la regarda avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Felicity et son bébé…c'est courageux d'avoir un enfant si tôt. » Répéta-t-elle d'un air détaché. « C'est vrai…elle a du tomber enceinte peu de temps après son diplôme voir pendant ses examens…je ne sais pas si…. »

Oliver se redressa à cette simple réflexion de Laurel. Il n'écoutait déjà plus ce qu'elle disait son esprit étant focalisé sur son diplôme….quand ils s'étaient rencontrés à Tijuana elle révisait…il sentit soudain une angoisse prendre possession de son ventre, il entendait les battements de son cœur qui martelaient sa cage thoracique. Une idée folle et complètement démente était entrain de lui traverser l'esprit….

* * *

**Voilà pour ce ****chapitre, vous savez qui est le père de Raphaël et sans surprise c'est Oliver seulement Ray joue un rôle important dans la vie de ce petit garçon. Les choses vont commencer à se compliquer pour le Olicity. **

**A votre avis Oliver va-t-il comprendre pour Raphaël ? Felicity va-t-elle finir par lui dire la vérité ? Comment Laurel va-t-elle le découvrir, si elle le découvre ? Comment Ray va réagir à cette rencontre ? Bref pleins de questions se posent encore...et elles ont toutes des réponses dans les prochains chapitres...**

**A bientôt...**

**Pour ceux qui suivent Aphrodite161701 vous avez dû remarquer que la suite de sa fiction n'a pas été postée vendredi, elle m'a laissé un petit message pour ses lecteurs qui passent par ici. **

** _Bonjour à toutes je suis dans l'incapacité de poster les chapitres comme d'habitude car je suis hospitalisée pour le moment et ne connais pas la durée de mon séjour. Dès que je pourrais de nouveau poster je le ferais. Merci à Delicity-Unicorn de faire passer le message. A bientôt mes lecteurs._**

**Je t'envoie tout mon soutien et t'embrasse très fort. Reviens nous en forme. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos lectures sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis contente que cette fiction continue de vous plaire autant. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente sur ce chapitre t'ait plu, je sais que les questions sont nombreuses suite a ce dernier chapitre et une bonne partie de tes interrogations ont une réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire. La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. La suite maintenant. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici le 5ème chapitre, vous allez savoir si oliver comprends et surtout s'il confronte Felicity. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée, merci Shinobu24 d'être toujours à mes cotés. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle. **

* * *

Ray attendait patiemment que Felicity sorte de la salle de bains. Il voulait lui parler sérieusement. La rencontre d'hier avec Oliver l'avait bouleversé et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle-même en pensait, et surtout de ce qu'elle comptait faire si Oliver finissait par comprendre. Voire même si elle comptait finalement lui dire la vérité.

Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'engager la conversation la veille, mais comme à chaque fois depuis elle avait évité le sujet. Seulement il avait besoin de réponses et d'être rassuré sur la place qu'il avait dans cette famille. Il considérait Raphaël comme son fils et s'il devait se préparer à le partager avec un autre homme il voulait le savoir.

« Tu es bien sérieux ? » Felicity pénétra dans la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café. Elle s'adossa au plan de travail et regarda Ray. « Ça va ? »

« Non Felicity ça ne va pas ! » Repondit-il assez sèchement. Il baissa d'un ton ne voulant pas réveiller Raphaël qui dormait encore. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira avant de reprendre. « Hier….il faut qu'on parle de…..d'Oliver. » Réussit-il à dire difficilement. « Il n'est pas idiot, il va vite comprendre que Raphaël est son fils et ce jour là….ça va être le drame Felicity et tu devrais…. »

« Il n'en saura rien. » Le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il aille plus loin. Ray la fixa en colère.

« Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu dis ça pour te rassurer mais tu n'en sais rien Felicity ! » Il s'agita et fit les cents pas dans la cuisine. « Que vas-tu faire s'il te pose directement la question sur sa paternité ? » Demanda-t-il en se postant juste devant elle. « Seras-tu capable de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui mentir ? Te connaissant tu ne pourras pas. »

« Bien sur que si ! » Contra-t-elle en se mettant à son tour en colère. « Il ne saura jamais qu'il est le père de Raphaël, il va se marier ! Je ne lui ai rien dit avant et je ne lui dirai pas maintenant ! Donc si tu as peur que ton statut de père soit remis en question tranquillise-toi ce n'est pas le cas ! » Finit-elle en hurlant presque à bout de souffle.

Ray resta surpris de sa tirade et de son ton. Jamais il n'avait vu Felicity si en colère contre lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était blessé de sa façon de lui parler et de son insinuation comme quoi il était dans la vie de son fils uniquement parce qu'elle le voulait bien. Elle réalisa le ton qu'elle venait d'employer et surtout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Je suis désolée Ray…je ne voulais pas dire que tu n'avais pas ta place à nos côtés. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Mais je…..je suis terrifiée depuis hier. » Finit-elle par dire en pleurant presque. « Je suis comme toi…j'ai peur qu'Oliver comprenne et qu'il…Raphaël est son fils et il va se marier…Laurel est avocate, je n'ai aucune chance face à eux. » Elle finit par éclater en sanglots.

Ray se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui. Il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, lui aussi avait pensé à ce cas de figure depuis hier soir. Felicity se lova contre lui et pleura pendant un bon moment.

« Allez Fel…on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passer. Peut-être rien. » La rassura Ray. « C'est nous qui nous montons la tête à penser qu'Oliver se doute de quelque chose. » Felicity se décolla de lui et acquiesça, il avait raison pensa-t-elle.

« Oui tu….tu as raison. Pour l'instant rien ne nous dit qu'il pense à ça. » Elle se rassura à son tour et essuya ses yeux larmoyants. « Je vais continuer comme si de rien n'était et on avisera si Oliver se pose des questions. »

« Ok…on va s'en sortir Felicity…et puis ce mariage approche, on va bientôt rentrer chez nous et reprendre nos vies. Et tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. » Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la laissa seule avec ses tristes pensées.

####

Oliver n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. La réflexion de Laurel et ce qu'il avait imaginé ensuite trottait dans sa tête. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit le père du bébé de Felicity ? Cela lui semblait inconcevable et complètement fou mais depuis qu'il y avait pensé, il était obsédé par cette idée.

« Tu es resté debout toute la nuit ? » Laurel faisait son entrée à la cuisine en baillant.

« Non pas toute la nuit…mais une bonne partie. » Oliver s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Mais au moins j'ai pu m'avancer dans mon travail. Cette insomnie aura eu du bon finalement. » Dit-il d'un ton léger. Il lui mentait délibérément mais il ne se voyait pas lui dire la vérité.

« C'est une bonne chose en effet. » Répondit Laurel en se servant une tasse de café. « J'aurai bien besoin d'une insomnie pour finaliser mes dossiers. » Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement. Elle allait partir se doucher quand elle se stoppa à la porte. « Oh n'oublie pas que nous avons rendez-vous avec Felicity pour choisir le traiteur ce midi. » Lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Si j'avais oublié…mais je serai là. » Laurel ne fut pas surprise, Oliver avait tendance à tout oublier. Il lui arrivait même d'oublier la date de leur rencontre ou de son anniversaire. Au début ce genre de choses l'avait vraiment blessé mais au fil des années elle avait appris à vivre avec. « On se voit ce midi. » Elle acquiesça et Oliver se retrouva à nouveau seul avec ses dizaines de questions qui pour l'instant n'avait aucune réponse.

Il avait passé la matinée au bureau à réfléchir à comment il allait pouvoir faire afin d'en apprendre plus le petit garçon de Felicity. Il ne se voyait pas lui poser directement la question il trouvait cela trop violent et à part la braquer cela ne mènerait à rien de bon.

Il avait pensé lui poser tout un tas de questions sur sa vie après le Mexique, mais étant donné qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls cela lui semblait impossible. Laurel ne manquerait pas de trouver son intérêt pour leur organisatrice de mariage bizarre, et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle apprenne que Felicity était _la fille de Tijuana_. Il serait toujours temps qu'elle l'apprenne s'il s'avérait que Raphaël était bien son fils.

Un tendre sourire naquit à penser à ce petit garçon. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé avec attention et maintenant il le regrettait, il aurait dû l'observer un peu plus. Il aurait peut-être pu voir des ressemblances ou des similitudes avec lui et cela lui aurait évité de se poser des tas de questions. Il savait que s'il n'avait pas des réponses très bientôt il allait devenir fou.

Il était partagé entre la peur de découvrir que ce petit bonhomme était vraiment son fils et toutes les conséquences qui en découleraient, et la peur qu'il ne le soit pas et voir son espoir de continuer à voir Felicity disparaître. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil et soupira. Il reconnaissait qu'il ne voulait pas renoncer à la blonde. Même avec les efforts qu'il avait fait depuis quelques semaines, la voir avec ce type et imaginer que peut-être c'était lui le père de Raphaël le mettait en colère.

Il avait du mal à imaginer que Felicity ait pu se vautrer dans le lit d'un autre après ce qu'ils avaient vécu au Mexique. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, ne s'étaient pas juré fidélité ou de se revoir, mais ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette semaine là et durant leur unique nuit, l'avait profondément bouleversé au point qu'il aurait été capable de tout quitter pour elle s'il elle était venue le voir pour lui annoncer sa grossesse.

Il savait au fond de lui et au fond de son cœur qu'il aurait tout fait pour elle, comme il en serait encore capable s'il s'avérait que Raphaël était bien son fils. Bien évidemment il redoutait la réaction de Laurel et de ses parents, mais il espérait que ces derniers comprennent qu'il prenne ses responsabilités et qu'il s'occupe de son enfant.

Son téléphone sonna une alarme. Il le chercha et vit qu'il était l'heure qu'il parte retrouver Felicity et Laurel afin de décider du repas de leur mariage. Il se leva ne sachant pas comment allait se passer les prochaines heures et si surtout il allait pouvoir freiner le flot de questions prêtes à sortir.

##

Cela faisait environ une heure qu'ils goûtaient à différents plats et pour l'instant Laurel et Oliver avaient du mal à se décider. Pour la future mariée rien n'était assez bien ou assez chic et du côté d'Oliver, Felicity pouvait dire qu'il s'en moquait royalement de par ses réponses monosyllabiques.

Elle tentait de garder son calme et de donner assez de poids et d'arguments afin qu'ils finissent quand même par se décider. Le traiteur avait passé un temps fou à leur préparer une ébauche de buffet et même s'il était flatté de pouvoir servir au mariage du fils Queen, il n'était pas non plus prêt à se mettre à genoux pour le faire.

« Et ça qu'en avez-vous pensé ? » Demanda Felicity avec un faux sourire plaqué sur son visage. Elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Sa tête était envahie de leur rencontre de la veille et elle sentait depuis le début le regard d'Oliver sur elle et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je n'aime pas ! » Décréta Laurel plongée dans son téléphone à répondre à un énième message de son bureau. « Et toi chéri ? » Elle posa la question à Oliver sans le regarder. Ce dernier marmonna une réponse incompréhensible son regard fixé sur Felicity.

« Écoutez tous les deux…. » Commença la blonde d'une voix qu'elle voulait posée et calme. « Il va falloir que vous soyez un peu plus avec moi et investi pour choisir votre buffet. » Elle fixa tour à tour Oliver et Laurel qui daigna enfin lever ses yeux de son portable. « Nous sommes à moins de 3 mois de votre mariage…je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte que les traiteurs sont en train de booker leur planning. Si vous ne vous décidez pas rapidement vous allez vous retrouvez sans buffet. »

Felicity voulait leur faire comprendre que malgré leur nom, le prestige ainsi que la publicité que cela représentait, les prestataires n'allaient pas attendre sagement qu'ils se décident sur tout. Laurel écoutait et n'aimait pas vraiment le ton que Felicity venait d'employer, elle avait eu le même discours la dernière fois durant leur rendez-vous concernant sa robe de mariée.

« Felicity….. » Laurel posa son téléphone et regarda sérieusement la jeune femme en prenant son timbre de voix qu'elle ne réservait qu'à sa plaidoirie. « Je comprends….mais il est hors de question que l'on se précipite pour choisir notre buffet….ou même ma robe, ce jour sera important et je ne compte pas bâcler tout ça. » Laurel fit une pause et poursuivit. « Si maintenant ça vous pose un problème….vous êtes libre de partir. »

« Pardon ?! » Felicity se retint de crier. Elle secoua la tête sous le choc et se mit à rire nerveusement. Laurel la regarda faire surprise de sa réaction. « Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois Laurel….si je démissionne votre mariage n'aura jamais lieu à la date prévu…mais si c'est ce que vous voulez…je m'en vais. » Felicity se leva lentement et commença à rassembler ses affaires éparpillées sur la table.

Le silence régnait et personne ne parlait. Laurel était sous le choc de la réaction de Felicity, le traiteur ne bronchait pas lui aussi surpris de la tournure du rendez-vous et Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que s'il laissait Felicity partir il ruinait ses chances d'avoir des réponses à ses questions et il ne pouvait pas. Elles étaient plus importantes que Laurel à cet instant.

« Non, ne partez pas ! » Il se leva et saisit le poignet de Felicity comme lors de leur première rencontre. Ils se figèrent tous les deux sous le geste et Oliver rencontra enfin son regard. « On….on ne peux pas vous laisser partir…s'il vous plaît restez. » Plaida-t-il.

Felicity le regarda se demandant pourquoi il la suppliait presque de rester. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et repris sa place sous le regard médusé de Laurel, qu'elle sentait fulminer et prête à exploser.

« Nous allons nous décider pour le traiteur avant demain. » Finit par dire Oliver au bout d'un moment toujours son regard planté dans celui de la jeune femme. Il sentait lui aussi l'agacement de sa fiancée à aller contre son sens, mais honnêtement à l'instant il s'en fichait complètement, rien d'autre ne comptait que de retenir Felicity à Starling et de la confronter.

« Très bien …comme je vois que mon avis compte plus que tout… » Dit Laurel en se levant. « ….je repart au bureau...là où ma présence est plus que nécessaire. »

Elle regarda Oliver qui ne daigna même pas lui jeter un regard. Elle observa un instant ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et fut surprise de voir son fiancé et son organisatrice de mariage les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre. Elle se retint de faire une réflexion déplacée mais nota mentalement de confronter Oliver. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait.

« Je…je vais vous laisser. » Dit le traiteur au bout d'un long silence. Laurel venait de partir et Oliver et Felicity n'avaient pas décrocher un mot. Il se leva les laissant seuls.

Oliver tourna dans sa tête comment aborder le sujet, et comment lui poser des questions sans avoir l'air d'en poser.

« Très bien… » Fit enfin Felicity au bout d'un long moment. « …je te fais confiance pour convaincre Laurel que ce traiteur est le…. »

« Ton mari a l'air gentil. » La coupa Oliver. Il s'était finalement décidé pour affronter le problème de front. Felicity manqua de s'étouffer sous cette réflexion et évita son regard.

« Ray et moi ne sommes pas mariés. » Répondit-elle tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix, relevant son visage vers lui. Il haussa les épaules en rigolant un peu. Cela ne changeait rien, elle avait quand même quelqu'un dans sa vie et elle ne lui avait rien dit. Et c'était ce détail qui le dérangeait.

« On a passé une journée ensemble, on a évoqué le Mexique…tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais un homme dans ta vie. » Contra Oliver en la fixant toujours. Il voulait voir la moindre réaction à ses questions et ce qu'il voyait le perturbait un peu. Felicity ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dis Oliver cela ne te regardait pas. On a chacun notre vie…toi avec Laurel et moi avec…ma famille. Je n'ai pas à te rendre de comptes. Tu te souviens….ça doit rester à Tijuana ?! » Elle se leva s'apprêtant à partir.

« Oui je me souviens parfaitement. » Répondit-il plutôt calmement malgré la colère qu'il sentait monter mais il devait rester calme, s'il la braquait jamais il n'aurait de réponses à ses questions. « Écoute Felicity….je sais que tu vas trouver ça dingue mais… » Il se leva à son tour afin d'être à sa hauteur. « Je…ton fils….je me demande si…je ne sais pas comment te dire ça et…. »

Felicity sentait la panique la gagner. Oliver se posait des questions et avait fait le rapprochement entre l'âge de Raphaël et leur séjour à Tijuana. Elle se sermonna afin de garder son calme et de ne pas paraître déstabilisée. Elle continua à le fixer et même si elle était mal à l'aise, elle avait le cœur serré de le voir se débattre avec ses mots.

« Non… » L'aida-t-elle. Elle se détestait de lui mentir, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour l'instant, peut-être même jamais.

« Oh… » Oliver fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête content d'avoir eu sa réponse, même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment posée. « Ok… » Dit-il nerveusement avec un demi sourire en la regardant. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire et Felicity quitta enfin la salle du traiteur.

Elle courra pour sortir et se réfugier dans sa voiture. Elle monta en vitesse et saisit de ses deux mains le volant le serrant de toutes forces. Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir les larmes qu'elle sentait pointer et les laissa couler en hurlant sa colère et sa honte d'avoir menti honteusement à Oliver en plein visage.

Oliver la regarda partir le cœur serré, il s'était posé tellement de questions depuis la veille que la réponse qu'il venait d'avoir le surprenait et s'il osait le penser il était déçu. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était réellement déçu de la réponse de Felicity. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise qu'il était bien le père de ce petit garçon.

####

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation bizarre et Oliver n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter la réponse que Felicity lui avait fournie. Il s'était plongé dans ses souvenirs de leur semaine au Mexique et s'était repassé les conversations qu'ils avaient eu, et Felicity n'avait jamais mentionné un petit copain qui l'attendait à Boston. Si ça avait été le cas il s'en souviendrait et surtout il savait parfaitement que Felicity n'aurait jamais cédé à ses baisers, même si elle avait aimé à lui rappeler que tout ce qui se passait à Tijuana restait à Tijuana.

Il était complètement à côté de sa vie depuis, ne pensant qu'à ça. Après que Laurel lui avait fait des reproches concernant l'attitude qu'il avait eu lors de la dégustation, ils avaient eu une violente dispute et depuis ils se parlaient à peine. Elle avait très mal pris le fait qu'il aille contre elle et qu'il soutienne Felicity, mais surtout elle lui avait reproché son attitude entreprenante avec elle. Oliver avait éclaté de rire à cette remarque stupide, mais Laurel n'avait pas lâché le morceau et l'avait asticoté des heures durant afin qu'il reconnaisse qu'il était attiré par leur organisatrice de mariage.

Il avait nié en bloc bien évidemment, mais il reconnaissait que la blonde envahissait ses pensées. Il ne pensait qu'à elle et à ce petit garçon qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se disait que Felicity n'avait pas dû lui dire la vérité. Il avait calculé et recalculé les dates et les mois de grossesse et il ne comprenait pas comment il ne pouvait pas être le père de Raphaël. Cela impliquerait que Felicity soit tombée enceinte juste en rentrant du Mexique, pas impossible mais cela serait une sacré coïncidence.

Il n'avait qu'une envie aller la trouver de nouveau et la mettre au pied du mur. Il sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité, il n'avait aucune preuve tangible mais son instinct parlait pour lui. Depuis le premier jour il sentait qu'un truc n'allait pas et depuis qu'elle lui avait apporté cette réponse c'était encore pire. Cela faisait des jours qu'il tournait dans sa tête le problème et qu'il se retenait d'aller la trouver, il n'était pas certain que de ne pas respecter sa promesse pour aller lui poser à nouveau directement la question était la bonne solution mais il ne voyait que ça pour l'instant.

« Monsieur Queen ? » Oliver releva la tête à la voix de sa secrétaire à sa porte. « Je…j'ai le renseignement que vous m'avez demandé. » Pam s'avança vers son bureau et lui tendit le papier. Oliver le saisit et l'ouvrit. Il fixa un moment cette adresse qui pouvait le libérer pour de bon de son tracas. « C'est une résidence d'appart hôtel en centre ville. Melle Smoak y a loué un grand appartement jusqu'à la date de votre mariage, à part elle, son fils et un certain Ray Palmer personne d'autre ne vit avec eux. D'après le rapport du détective sa mère vit encore à Vegas sa ville d'origine, et son père est aux abonnés absent depuis son enfance. » Pam lisait le rapport qu'elle avait entre les mains. « C'est une brillante élève qui a réussi haut la main ses études, elle est sortie major de sa promo et a ouvert sa boite d'événementiels juste après….oh et…. » Pam leva les yeux vers son patron et le fixa. « ….elle a accouché d'un petit garçon….un petit Raphaël le 11 Décembre de la même année…. »

Oliver écoutait et tentait de croiser tout ce qu'il savait avec ce que sa secrétaire venait de lui dire. Il recompta en vitesse les dates et cette intuition qu'il avait depuis le départ se vérifia encore une fois. Il y avait une forte probabilité pour que Raphaël soit bien son fils. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et fixa sa secrétaire. Il avait confiance en elle, Pam travaillait chez QC depuis des années et avant qu'elle ne soit son assistante elle avait été au service de sa mère. Moira avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en elle.

« Merci Pam….. » Dit-il d'une voix lointaine. Cette dernière posa le rapport sur son bureau et le fixa.

« Vous avez cette adresse maintenant Oliver….allez voir si ce petit garçon est bien votre fils. » Oliver fronça les sourcils, il ne pensait pas qu'elle comprendrait bien que rien que le fait qu'il demande un rapport détaillé sur la vie de son organisatrice de mariage soulevait à lui seul qu'il y portait un intérêt particulier. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette jeune femme vous a caché votre paternité….mais ne la jugez pas trop vite. » Oliver finit par acquiescer et regarda partir sa secrétaire partagé entre le fait de se rendre de suite à cette adresse ou de réfléchir encore un peu.

####

« Je suis épuisée ! » Felicity s'allongea sur le canapé et soupira au téléphone. Elle venait de coucher Raphaël pour sa sieste, elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu et ensuite avancer sur la déco pour le mariage princier de Laurel et d'Oliver. « Ray est parti depuis deux jours et mon fils a déjà usé tout mon quota d'énergie. » Rigola-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas étonnée. » Rigola Dana à son tour. « J'ai hâte que tu reviennes et que je vois enfin ce petit bout de chou gambader….il me manque. » Plaida la jeune femme. Raphaël était devenu un membre à part entière de sa vie.

Elle avait soutenu Felicity dans sa décision de le garder et elle avait été à ses côtés tout le long de sa grossesse. Quand la blonde lui avait parlé de cet arrangement avec Ray, elle n'avait pas trouvé l'idée mauvaise mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle soit la meilleure non plus. Elle avait toujours redouté le retour d'Oliver dans la vie du petit garçon et même si c'était elle qui avait provoqué cette rencontre elle avait finalement peur pour son amie.

« Tu lui manques aussi… » Repondit Felicity d'une petite voix. « Il te cherche partout quand on parle de toi. »

« Oh…c'est trop mignon. » Dana fondit devant cette réflexion. « Je suis désolé Fel de t'avoir mise dans cette situation…pour Oliver je parle. Mais je pensais que tu devais lui dire….je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences et maintenant qu'il sait que tu as un enfant j'ai peur qu'il…. »

« Hey Dana… » L'arrêta Felicity. « Tu as fait ce que tu pensais le plus juste et je ne t'en veux pas…enfin pas vraiment. » Dit-elle légèrement. « Je sais que j'aurai du lui dire la vérité mais je….c'est tellement difficile et puis Ray est là aussi…il m'a tellement aidé et épaulé depuis le début….il aime Raphaël comme son fils…qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si Oliver…. »

« Il ne se passera rien parce qu'Oliver ne comprendra jamais. » La rassura son amie. Felicity fit une grimace pas convaincu de ça. « Il te reste peu de temps avant la date fatidique….tu peux le faire Fel ! » L'encouragea Dana en éclatant de rire.

« Ouais…je peux. » Elle fit une pause et repris. « Mais pour être honnête je me pose la question de tout lui raconter….il a le droit de savoir. Et le revoir à…. »

« Remué ce que tu ressentais pour lui ? » La coupa Dana. Felicity sentit sa respiration se couper à cette simple question.

« Oui…..il….il est le même et… » Elle fut coupée par la sonnette de la porte. Elle se figea et se leva en vitesse voulant voir qui venait troubler le sommeil de son fils qu'elle avait mis un temps fou à endormir. Elle regarda par le judas et se figea sur place. « C'est lui….il est là Dana ! Il sait. » Paniqua-t-elle.

« Fel respire…tu ne sais pas pourquoi il est là et tu viens de me dire que peut-être… »

« Oui je sais ! Mais Ray n'est pas là et c'est une décision que je ne peux pas prendre seule ! Dana qu'est-ce que je fais ?! » Cria-t-elle presque au téléphone tout bas. La sonnette retentit une seconde fois, c'est clair il allait réveiller Raphaël. Felicity ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte. « Je te laisse Dana. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine en fixant Oliver.

« Salut. » Dit ce dernier sur le même ton. « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. » Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Felicity hoche la tête et se recule pour le faire entrer.

* * *

**Oliver est loin d'être dupe et ne croit pas Felicity. Va-t-il réussir à lui faire dire la vérité ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre qui n'attends que vous...alors à vos claviers. **

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fiction, merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Mathilde : Merci de ton commentaire, je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Oliver est loin d'être dupe et à vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, cette fois-ci il veut des réponses. Va-t-il les obtenir ? Réponse tout de suite. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes mes histoires, 2 autres vous attendent encore. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. Si tu es impatiente sur la suite c'est bon signe, lol...**

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Et oui le plus interessant arrive...et tout de suite d'ailleurs.**

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. La suite maintenant. **

**Voici ce nouveau chapitre et la conversation tant attendue entre notre Olicity. Cela va-t-il bien se passer ? Réponse de suite. Bonne lecture. **

**Un énorme merci à Shinobu24, ma beta ****extraordinaire pour sa patience d'ange et sa présence. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle adorée. **

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu'Oliver était dans sa voiture devant l'adresse que lui avait fournie sa secrétaire. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il savait qu'en pénétrant dans cet immeuble sa vie allait changer pour de bon. Soit il était le père de Raphaël et sa volonté de voir Felicity rester dans sa vie pour toujours était réalisée, soit il n'était pas son père et il devrait faire avec et l'oublier définitivement. Dans les deux cas, il ne serait plus le même.

Il décida enfin de sortir de sa voiture et traversa la rue en trottinant. Il fila vers les ascenseurs et monta au troisième étage. Il chercha l'appartement 314 et souffla un bon coup avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Son cœur battait la chamade à ce geste, il osait enfin le faire. Il entendait du bruit à l'intérieur et savait donc qu'il y avait quelqu'un, soudain il réalisa qu'il allait peut-être tomber sur Ray et sa bonne humeur s'envola d'un coup.

Il sonna une seconde fois et entendit la porte se déverrouiller. Il fut soulagé quand il vit Felicity, elle était au téléphone et fut surprise de le voir, il n'en doutait pas un instant.

« Je te laisse. » L'entendit-il dire à son interlocuteur. Ils se fixèrent un court instant avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. Il était là dans un but précis et voulait avoir des réponses franches et nettes.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Dit-il calmement mais d'une voix ferme.

Felicity hocha la tête et s'effaça afin de le laisser entrer dans l'appartement. Oliver ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Il arriva directement dans le salon et il sentit tout de suite un bien être l'envahir. Il regarda autour de lui et vit éparpillé un peu partout des jouets et des affaires d'enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Un problème avec le mariage ? » Demanda Felicity en le rejoignant au salon. Elle doutait qu'il venait lui parler du mariage un coup de fil ou un mail auraient suffit. Oliver se tourna vers elle avec un léger sourire en baissant la tête et en la secouant. « Ok…. » Dit-elle en rangeant un peu ce qui lui tombait sous la main histoire de se donner une contenance et de ne pas se laisser gagner par l'angoisse.

« Tu es seule ? Ray n'est pas là ? » Demanda-t-il avant toute chose. Felicity se figea à cette question, elle se tourna lentement vers lui.

« Non il….il a du rentrer à Boston en urgence. Un client qui avait besoin de lui….Oliver qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle en soupirant. Elle posa sur le canapé ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'approcha de lui en croisant les bras.

« Je veux des réponses Felicity….et je ne me contenterai pas de celles que tu m'as donné la dernière fois. » Dit Oliver en s'approchant d'elle encore un peu et en la toisant de sa hauteur. « Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit….c'est une impression que j'ai depuis le premier jour…je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit toute la vérité. »

Felicity eut un léger mouvement de recul à la détermination qu'elle sentait dans son ton. Elle fronça les sourcils et d'instinct fit un pas en arrière. La présence d'Oliver la troublait autant qu'elle la déstabilisait et elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à lui dire la vérité. Il se doutait de quelque chose et elle savait que ce moment allait arriver.

« Je…j'ai du mal à comprendre Oliver. » Tenta-t-elle quand même une dernière fois. « La vérité sur quoi ? » Oliver rigola doucement, il ne lui en voulait pas de vouloir continuer à nier. Il fit un pas vers elle et la fixa intensément.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler….et je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles continuer à nier et à protéger ton fils…..mais tu ne pourras pas indéfiniment repousser l'inévitable. » Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Cette fois-ci je vais te poser directement la question…et j'attends une réponse franche… »

Felicity sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, son souffle était difficile et elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Elle savait parfaitement la question qu'il allait lui poser et elle n'était pas prête à répondre, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant, pas sans Ray et son accord de lui dire la vérité.

« Est-ce que Raphaël est mon fils ? » Oliver avait posé sa question d'une voix calme en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Felicity déglutit péniblement à entendre cette question posée distinctement et sans aucune hésitation.

« Quoi….Oliver je…..je t'ai déjà répondu…et… » Oliver fit encore un pas vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules la figeant sur place.

« Non Felicity….je ne te crois pas. » Il serra un peu plus fort ses épaules et la regarda d'un air tendre. « Je sais et je sens que tu me mens. J'ai réfléchi et j'ai calculé tout ça des centaines de fois…..et si je n'étais pas le père de Raphaël cela impliquerait tu aies sauté dans le lit du premier gars croisé…et ce n'est pas ton genre. »

Felicity fut touchée de cette remarque et sentit son cœur se serrer à voir Oliver si perdu. Cependant elle ne devait pas perdre de vue que si elle lui révélait sa paternité, sa vie serait chamboulée ainsi que celle de Ray et celle de son fils, sans parler de Laurel qui allait mener la vie dure à Oliver. En quelque sorte elle voulait le protéger.

« Tu ne me connais pas ! » Dit-elle à la place en se dégageant de son étreinte. Elle se recula et poursuivit. « Je suis peut-être une fille qui saute d'un lit à un autre….on ne se connaît pas Oliver ! » Ce dernier pouffa à cette remarque à laquelle il s'était attendu.

« Tu n'es pas ce genre de filles…je le sais depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. » Repondit-il toujours son regard rivé sur elle. Il la voyait se débattre avec ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. « Tu ne sautes pas d'un lit à un autre….et je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir menti la dernière fois. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire des reproches mais si Raphaël est mon fils…..j'ai le droit de le savoir…._il_ a le droit de savoir que je suis son père. Felicity tu dois me dire la vérité. » Insista-t-il encore une fois.

Felicity recula encore d'un pas. Elle était au pied du mur et ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était partagée entre lui dire toute la vérité et être enfin libérée de ce poids qu'elle portait depuis la naissance de Raphael, et nier encore une fois quitte à s'attirer ses foudres si la vérité finissait par éclater. Elle savait à l'époque qu'elle n'avait pas forcément pris la bonne décision mais c'était celle qui s'était imposée de par sa vie.

Elle ne savait pas qui était Oliver, juste qu'il s'appelait Oliver. C'était un peu maigre comme indice, mais surtout elle ne voulait pas ruiner sa vie, elle n'avait rien voulu lui imposer et s'était débrouillée comme elle avait pu. Seulement à présent tout était confus dans sa tête et le voir face à elle et si bouleversé, la bouleversait à son tour.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit Raphaël pleurer. Sauvée par la gong pensa-t-elle, mais pas pour longtemps. Oliver n'allait pas abandonner si facilement.

« Excuse-moi je….je dois aller voir… » Elle indiqua d'un signe de tête le couloir menant aux chambres et Oliver acquiesça sans rien dire. Felicity sentait son regard sur elle tout le long de son trajet jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son fils.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur et ouvrit doucement les volets afin de faire rentrer un peu de lumière. Elle se pencha vers son lit et vit Raphaël parfaitement réveillé en train de jouer avec ses pieds. Elle rigola de le voir faire et quand son fils s'aperçut de la présence de sa mère il cria sa joie de la voir.

« Tu ne pouvais pas choisir plus mauvais moment pour te réveiller mon ange. » Dit-elle tout bas en le prenant dans ses bras. Raphaël gazouilla dans sa langue et éclata de rire en se blottissant contre sa mère. « Bien sur toi tu t'en fiches. » Rigola à son tour Felicity. Elle le serra un moment contre elle avant de repartir affronter Oliver. Déjà avant son réveil la conversation était difficile, mais avec Raphaël parfaitement réveillé cela allait s'annoncer encore plus dur.

Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur son fils et la ressemblance avec Oliver la frappa. Il était blond comme lui, avec deux prunelles bleues qui reflétaient tout à son fait son humeur. Elle se surpris à penser qu'elle avait toujours adoré se plonger dans le regard d'Oliver comme elle aimait à le faire avec son fils….leur fils pensa-t-elle.

Elle reprit le chemin du salon et trouva Oliver à la même place. Il n'avait pas bougé attendant son retour, elle vit ses yeux se focaliser uniquement sur Raphaël. Elle en fut aussi troublée qu'émue. Elle se stoppa à sa hauteur et lui fit signe de le suivre à la cuisine.

« C'est l'heure du goûter. Et il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas dans cette maison. » Dit-elle en pouffant tout en installant son fils dans sa chaise haute. Oliver prit place sur la chaise d'à côté et regarda Felicity préparer ce qu'il fallait, ne disant rien. Il avait sentit son changement d'attitude et espérait qu'elle allait enfin lui parler.

« J'imagine bien que pour ce bonhomme c'est un moment important. » Dit-il quand même quand il entendit le jeune garçon hurler de joie quand il vit sa mère préparer sa compote et ses biscuits. Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire à le voir faire et Felicity se concentra sur Oliver. Il fixait Raphaël avec un énorme sourire et à cet instant elle vit encore plus la ressemblance entre les deux.

« Tu n'as même pas idée. » Finit-elle par répondre. Elle prit place face à son fils et commença à lui donner des cuillères de compotes. Raphaël soupira de bonheur à sentir enfin la compote dans sa bouche. Le silence se fit un moment et Felicity décida de tout expliquer à Oliver, il avait raison. Il avait parfaitement le droit de savoir. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et se lança. « Quand…j'ai découvert ma grossesse, j'étais terrifiée. » Commença-t-elle sans le regarder, elle était concentrée sur son fils et sa compote. « J'arrivais au bout de mes examens et j'étais épuisée….j'ai longtemps mis ça sur la fatigue des révisions et le voyage au Mexique….mais…. »

« ….mais c'était plus que ça ? » Osa dire Oliver en la fixant. Felicity leva enfin son visage vers lui et acquiesça doucement.

« Dana m'a forcé à faire un test et quand….j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte ça été la fin du monde. » Dit-elle difficilement en regarda son fils qui râlait parce qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite à lui donner à manger. « Je…je finissais à peine mes études, j'étais sans emploi et sans bourse….c'était la panique totale. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse. « J'ai longtemps hésité avant de prendre rendez-vous pour…. » Elle n'osait pas dire tout haut ce qu'elle avait envisagé.

« ….avorter ? » Demanda Oliver tout bas à son tour. Elle hocha la tête en essuyant une larme qui venait de couler. Elle avait encore du mal avec ce qu'elle avait failli faire. « Hey…il est là Felicity…tu étais paniquée….ça se comprends. » Tenta Oliver en serrant sa main qui tenait la cuillère.

« Oui je sais.. » Réussit-elle à dire à travers ses yeux larmoyants. « …mais quand je pense à ce que j'ai failli faire, je suis toujours dans le même état. » Avoua-t-elle en portant son regard sur son petit garçon qui la regardait fixement se demandant certainement pourquoi sa mère pleurait.

« Je comprends. » Dit à nouveau Oliver en regardant à son tour Raphaël qui faisait un énorme sourire à sa mère. Felicity s'approcha de son fils et déposa un long baiser sur son front. « Mais tu as renoncé…. »

« Oui…la veille. Ray est venu me voir…il ne voulait pas que je fasse une chose pareille. » Dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur Oliver qui ouvrit grands les siens. Elle vit une douleur les traverser, elle savait ce qu'il pensait et l'espace d'un instant elle eut envie de lui mentir à nouveau, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« C'est Ray…c'est ça que tu es entrain de me dire ? » Osa-t-il demander d'une petite voix tous ses espoirs s'envolant. Felicity le fixa mais ne répondit pas.

« Il voulait qu'on l'élève tous les deux, qu'on lui donne une famille et un environnement stable. On se connaît depuis qu'on est ados, on s'aime et on se fait confiance. » Poursuivit-elle en donnant son gâteau à Raphaël qui mordit à pleines dents dedans provoquant un sourire chez sa mère.

Oliver sentait son cœur se fendre et se briser un peu plus à chaque parole que Felicity prononçait. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience en arrivant ici, mais à présent il voulait vraiment que ce petit garçon qui dévorait son gâteau en le regardant du coin de l'œil soit son fils.

« J'ai refusé…au début. » Felicity vit de la surprise dans le regard d'Oliver et un nouvel intérêt. « Je ne pouvais pas lui demander un tel sacrifice et un tel engagement. Ray n'était pas son père… » Finit-elle par dire en fixant Oliver légèrement paniquée de sa réaction.

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine, Felicity avait le regard plongé dans celui d'Oliver qui avait du mal à vraiment comprendre ce que Felicity lui disait, malgré la clarté de ses propos. Même Raphaël avait stoppé ses gestes ses yeux allant de Felicity à Oliver comme s'il comprenait que le moment était important pour eux trois.

« Tu…tu veux dire que….. » Oliver posa son regard sur Raphaël. « ….que je…que Raphaël est….. »

« C'est ton fils. Raphaël est ton fils. » L'aida Felicity voyant son manque de paroles évident à cet instant. Oliver resta figé un instant sous cette vérité et peu à peu un énorme sourire éclaira son visage. Il porta son regard sur elle et ensuite sur son….fils. Raphaël était son fils.

« Mon…fils….il est mon fils. » Répéta-t-il d'une voix lointaine. « Tu es mon fils….mon bébé… » Dit-il en regardant le jeune garçon qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Oliver chercha une de ses petites mains et la saisit. « Tu es un Queen mon bébé…. » Dit-il avec tendresse en regardant Raphaël qui après un moment de flottement hurla sa joie. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais Oliver lui semblait qu'il avait conscience qu'un événement important venait de se produire.

Felicity resta un peu en retrait et les regarda s'observer et tenter de s'apprivoiser. Elle avait été surprise de voir avec quelle facilité Raphaël avait été à l'aise avec Oliver dans le parc. Il n'était pas un enfant sauvage mais il n'allait pas facilement avec tout le monde non plus. Elle était certaine qu'à cet instant il avait su qui était réellement Oliver, et à les voir se fixer elle n'avait pas le droit de les priver de se connaître. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

« Merci. » C'est Oliver qui ramena Felicity à la réalité. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui disait merci. « De me l'avoir dit…tu aurais pu continuer à me mentir….pour ça merci. »

« Tu n'es pas….en colère ? » Demanda Felicity surprise de la réaction d'Oliver. Elle s'était attendue à des cris, de la colère, des reproches mais pas à de la tendresse et de la compréhension. Il la regarda en souriant tendrement et secoua la tête.

« Pour tout te dire…je ne sais pas trop quoi ressentir. Je suis très heureux de cette nouvelle…mais en même temps paniqué et je sais plus trop quoi penser. » Avoua Oliver en posant ses yeux tour à tour sur Felicity et Raphaël. « Mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi….on ne se connaissait pas, tu ne savais pas qui j'étais…..tout ce qui se passait à Tijuana devait rester à Tijuana, et je….je suis juste heureux que tu aies fini par me dire la vérité. » Finit-il dans son regard d'une voix douce.

« Merci Oliver. » Repondit Felicity soulagée de cette mise au point. Elle avait toujours imaginé qu'à la révélation il serait en rage et ferait tout pour se venger voire même lui enlever son fils. Il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, Raphaël était un Queen et elle savait l'importance qu'avait cette famille à Starling voire même dans le pays. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. « De ne pas m'en vouloir et de ne pas me traiter de tous les noms…..je m'étais attendu à beaucoup de réactions mais pas à celle là. » Dit-elle plus légèrement.

« Je peux être surprenant parfois. » Repondit-il lui aussi légèrement. « Mais plus sérieusement…..je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir. On a pas cherché à avoir un bébé….parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons on s'est protégés à chaque fois. » Dit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce et lointaine en la fixant.

Felicity soutint son regard à cette réflexion et hocha doucement la tête, effectivement ils s'étaient protégés à chaque fois cette nuit là. Ils avaient fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois cela avait été plus intense. Felicity se souvenait que la première fois ils étaient pressés de se découvrir et d'assouvir cette attirance qu'ils ressentaient depuis le début. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient découvert s'était devenu plus tendre et plus intime.

« Oui sauf…. »

« ….sauf la dernière fois. » Finit Oliver à sa place se souvenant de cette dernière fois. Il plongea dans ses souvenirs et se souvint que le jour commençait à se lever et qu'ils avaient senti le départ proche.

Ce qu'ils avaient vécu les avait bouleversé et ils savaient que même si cela restait à Tijuana, leur vie serait un peu différente. Ils avaient eu une connexion qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu et ils avaient eu du mal à se séparer. Oliver avait regardé Felicity dormir et il s'était approché d'elle afin de l'embrasser une dernière fois, il avait voulu une dernière fois sentir sa peau douce sur ses lèvres, sentir son odeur.

Il avait déposé un baiser sur son épaule et un autre dans son cou pour finir par embrasser sa mâchoire et arriver à sa bouche. Felicity s'était alors réveillée et avait accentué ce baiser qui les avait entraîné beaucoup plus loin que prévu. A cet instant Oliver avait eu envie de tout quitter pour elle, il savait qu'elle était plus qu'une conquête parmi tant d'autre, qu'elle était plus que _la fille de Tijuana_ comme finirait par l'appeler Laurel plus tard.

« Notre fils à été conçu à ce moment là. » Dit Oliver plongé dans ses souvenirs et toujours dans les yeux de Felicity. Le silence se fit un instant, leur vie venait de changer et de prendre une tournure inattendue aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

« Oui…c'est à ce moment là. » Répéta Felicity sur le même ton. C'est Raphaël qui les ramena à la réalité en hurlant d'avoir terminé son gâteau. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et Felicity lui en tendit un second. « C'est un ogre…je ne sais pas s'il tient ça de toi, mais en tout cas il a bon appétit. » Oliver éclata de rire et posa ses yeux sur son fils. Il savait que la suite ne serait pas facile, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire ou ce qu'ils allaient décidé, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas les voir disparaître de sa vie. Il avait retrouvé Felicity et ils avaient un petit garçon, ils étaient sa priorité à présent.

##

« Non attends ! Je dois avoir cette note quelque part ! » Felicity cherchait sur son bureau un rendez-vous qu'elle avait noté pour un autre mariage qui devait se dérouler à New-Yok. Elle entendit Dana rigoler à l'autre bout du fil. « Ne te moque pas Dana… » Rigola-t-elle à son tour. « Mon bureau est un bazar sans nom et….ah le voilà ! » S'écria-t-elle heureuse d'avoir mis la main dessus. « Ok donc…tu décales ce rendez-vous quand ils peuvent. Leur mariage n'est pas prévu avant 18 mois…on a encore le temps. »

Elle jeta un œil du côté d'Oliver et de son fils et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après leur discussion dans la cuisine, ils avaient migré vers le salon et Oliver s'était naturellement occupé de Raphael. Il l'avait posé au sol et avait commencé à jouer, à s'intéresser à lui, à lui parler. Elle avait éclaté de rire quand elle avait vu que son fils répondait aux questions de son père. Bien évidemment cela n'était absolument pas compréhensible, mais les deux garçons avaient instauré une espèce de langage et elle avait l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient.

« Tu es seule ? » Demanda Dana ramenant la blonde à sa conversation.

« Non…il est là. Il sait… » Dit-elle tout bas en se retournant afin qu'Oliver n'entende pas. « …et c'est très étrange mais…ça se passe bien. »

« J'en doutais pas un instant Fel…tu as eu raison. » Lui confirma Dana ce qui rassura un peu plus Felicity. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais…..Tijuana a été plus que ça pour vous deux. Raphaël n'est pas un accident c'est un signe du destin. » Felicity baissa la tête sous ces paroles, ce n'était pas la première fois que Dana lui disait ce genre de choses. Et si au début elle avait repoussé l'idée, depuis quelques heures elle devait admettre qu'elle commençait un peu à y croire. « Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas….pour l'instant c'est la découverte….mais ensuite…je sais pas. » Elle tourna son visage vers Oliver et le vit attraper Raphaël qui s'approchait dangereusement d'une prise électrique non protégée. « Il est toujours fiancé et il y a Ray…..et c'est….compliqué. » Soupira-t-elle son regard perdu sur Oliver qui expliquait à leur fils que c'était dangereux.

« Hey ça va aller Fel…ça va pas être simple mais vous allez trouver une solution. » La rassura Dana. « Je te laisse, j'ai un appel. Je te parie que c'est encore une mariée paniquée.» Eclata-t-elle de rire avant de raccrocher. Felicity raccrocha à son tour et posa son téléphone songeuse. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire par la suite.

##

« Tu me dis si je fais une erreur. » Oliver était concentré sur Raphael et il tentait de le mettre en pyjama après son bain sans lui faire mal ou lui casser un membre. Felicity le regardait faire et elle devait avouer qu'il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal.

« Pour l'instant tu gères comme un chef Oliver. » Rigola-t-elle tentant d'attirer l'attention de son fils afin qu'il arrête de bouger pour lui faciliter la tâche. « Une fois que tu as mis le devant et qu'aucun pied ne ressort…tu le retournes et tu fermes les pressions. » Oliver s'exécuta et réussi enfin à tout fermer sans problème. Il prit à nouveau Raphael dans ses bras et le porta.

« Et voilà ! Première mission accomplie ! » Il leva une main et sans s'y attendre Raphael frappa dedans surprenant au passage les deux adultes. « Pas de doute c'est bien mon fils. » Rigola-t-il. Il porta son regard sur Felicity qu'il sentit se figer. « Je suis désolé….je ne voulais pas insinuer que…. »

« Non c'est rien Oliver ! » Le rassura-t-elle quand même un peu vexée de sa réflexion. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas dit ça pour la vexer et que c'était une réflexion juste comme ça, mais elle était quand même blessée. « Je…tu as le droit de….douter et….. »

« Je ne doute pas Felicity. Et c'était bête comme réflexion. » Elle finit par hocher la tête et entraîna le père et le fils vers le lit. Elle lui expliqua le cérémonial du coucher et Oliver fit tout ce que Felicity lui indiqua. « Je vois que tu veux montrer à notre invité que tu es plutôt un gentil garçon qui ne râle jamais quand on le couche. » Raphael rigola à la réflexion de sa mère ce qui la fit rire. « Et en plus il se moque de moi… »

« Je crois bien. » Oliver finit par réussir à calmer le bébé et au bout d'un moment les deux adultes le laissèrent seul. Raphaël venait de s'endormir, était venu pour eux le temps de la discussion sérieuse. Cette journée avait été une parenthèse enchantée pour Oliver mais à présent venait le temps des questions et des décisions et Dieu sait qu'elles étaient nombreuses.

* * *

**Voici pour ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous a plu. **

**Oliver est enfin au courant pour Raphael et finalement c'est un soulagement pour lui, il apprends à connaitre son fils et Felicity lui laisse de l'espace. Maintenant se pose les vraies questions...comment vont réagir Ray et Laurel ? Comment Oliver voit les choses pour la suite ? Va-t-il quand même épouser Laurel, ou cela va-t-il mettre un frein à son mariage ? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres qui n'attendent que vous...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fiction. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise autant. **

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement Felicity n'a pas résisté longtemps à dire la vérité à Oliver. Une bonne partie de tes questions a une réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Voici le 7ème chapitre de cette fiction, après avoir appris sa paternité de nombreuses questions se posent pour Oliver. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée, merci d'être à mes cotés. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Oliver suivit Felicity jusqu'au salon et la regarda prendre place visiblement nerveuse de ce qui allait suivre. Il avait passé l'après midi complète avec Raphaël à s'occuper de lui, à jouer ou encore juste à le regarder. Il l'avait aidé à marcher et avait le dos cassé en deux à force d'avoir arpenté l'appartement.

« Je sais qu'à présent pleins de questions vont se poser. » Commença-t-elle en frottant ses mains sur son jeans. « Mais tout d'abord je….par rapport à ce que tu viens de dire concernant ta paternité je…. »

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! » La coupa Oliver avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. « C'était idiot et complètement déplacé…je te crois et je n'ai pas besoin d'un test si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. » Felicity le fixa surprise, mais elle n'était pas certaine que tout le monde voit les choses de la même façon.

« Je voudrais quand même en faire un. » Oliver fronça les sourcils et la regarda ne comprenant pas. « Je te remercie de ne pas douter de moi…mais je pense que pour prouver à certaines personnes que je ne mens pas…. » Dit-elle hésitante n'osant pas prononcer le nom de la personne à laquelle elle pensait en premier lieu.

« Tu parles de Laurel ? » Oliver s'approcha d'elle et prit place à ses côtés. Felicity hocha la tête un peu embêtée. « Tu as raison….mais si j'accepte ce n'est pas que je doute. Je veux que se soit clair entre nous. » Dit-il d'une voix ferme. « J'ai confiance en toi….ok ? »

« Ok…je te laisse organiser ce test, je ne veux pas qu'on puisse dire que j'ai truqué les résultats. » Elle porta son regard sur lui et le vit surpris. « Oui je suis un peu parano…. » Ajouta-t-elle nerveuse. « Mais tu sais bien que c'est ce qu'il va se passer….ce qu'on va dire..sur moi et Raphaël. Tu es d'une famille fortunée et connue dans le monde des affaires, les mauvaises langues vont s'en donner à cœur joie sans parler de Laurel qui va…. » Oliver lui saisit les mains afin de la calmer. Il la sentait nerveuse et à la limite de la panique. Il comprenait parfaitement, ça avait été son état d'esprit toute l'après midi.

« Hey Felicity personne ne doutera de toi….en tout cas pas moi ni ma famille. » Dit-il clairement en la fixant. « Quand à Laurel…. » Il soupira bruyamment et baissa la tête. « ….c'est….ça va être…. »

« L'apocalypse ? » Demanda Felicity se retenant de rire. Oliver hocha la tête et finit par éclater de rire entraînant Felicity avec lui. « Je suis désolée….mais je….c'est nerveux. » Dit-elle afin de se calmer. La situation était compliquée et se moquer de Laurel n'allait pas l'aider à y voir plus clair. « Je suis désolée…c'est ta fiancée et je me moque ouvertement d'elle. » Réalisa Felicity en arrêtant de rire de suite.

« Non c'est rien….seulement tu n'as pas tort. » Oliver fit une grimace. « Quand elle va apprendre pour Raphaël et surtout qui est sa mère….ça va être une explosion. » Finit-il par dire. « Je ne pourrai pas lui en vouloir…. » Felicity le regarda d'un air triste se sentant coupable de le mettre dans cette situation.

« Je suis désolée…..j'aurais dû…..je sais pas en fait ce que j'aurai dû faire ! » Felicity se leva nerveuse tout à coup et ne pouvant plus rester en place. « Je ne savais pas qui tu étais ! Et je ne voulais pas le garder, je n'allais pas te retrouver pour te dire _salut c'est moi Felicity tu te souviens ?! On a passé la nuit ensemble et finalement ce qui devais rester à Tijuana n'y est pas resté ! Je suis enceinte mais je ne vais pas le garder….c'était juste pour ruiner ta vie que je suis_ _là ! Au plaisir !_ » Elle arriva à bout de souffle et fixa Oliver qui la regardait surpris de sa réaction. Depuis qu'il la connaissait il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

« Tu n'es pas la seule responsable dans cette histoire Felicity. Je le suis autant que toi. » Il se leva et la retrouva. Il se planta devant elle et chercha ses yeux qu'elle fuyait. « C'est toi qui a eu le plus à perdre et qui a eu le plus difficile à gérer….je ne savais rien. Mais maintenant que je sais, les choses vont être différentes. » Dit-il sûr de lui.

A ces mots Felicity prit peur, qu'entendait-il par là ? Voulait-il lui prendre son fils et l'élever avec Laurel afin de lui donner une famille normale et traditionnelle ? Il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, Raphael était un Queen, elle doutait que sa famille laisse vivre leur petit fils avec une mère qui sortait de nulle part et qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de détester pour avoir ruiner la vie de leur fils et un père gay qui n'était pas vraiment son père.

« Tu vas me prendre mon fils ?! » Demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! Comment peux-tu penser à un truc pareil ?! Jamais de la vie. » Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la rassurer comme il le pouvait. « Jamais…tu es sa mère et Raphaël a besoin de toi. » Ces paroles calmèrent un peu Felicity qui se détendit. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je vais m'investir à tes côtés et que j'espère que tu me laisseras faire. Je veux m'occuper de Raphaël et le voir grandir, je veux pouvoir participer à toutes les étapes de sa vie…j'en ai déjà loupé quelques unes et je ne veux pas en louper plus. »

Felicity se détendit encore plus au fur et à mesure des paroles d'Oliver. Elle était heureuse qu'il prenne les choses de cette façon, seulement une partie d'elle était inquiète. Ray aussi était investi dans la vie de Raphael et elle savait qu'il allait très mal prendre l'arrivée d'Oliver dans leur vie de famille. Malgré tout ils avait réussi à créer un cocon protecteur et elle avait peur que cet équilibre fragile soit remis en cause.

« Je comprends….mais Ray est….il m'a aidé et soutenu quand j'ai failli faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie. Si j'ai gardé Raphaël c'est grâce à lui et depuis il est présent pour lui et pour moi. Je ne peux pas l'écarter et… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande non plus. » Éclaircit Oliver de suite, même si parler de Ray l'agaçait un peu, mais il était conscient que cet homme faisait partie intégrante de la vie de son fils et qu'il allait devoir composer avec lui. « Il fait partie de la vie de Raphael et de la tienne…je ne te demande pas de renoncer à ton histoire d'amour et...quoi ? » Demanda-t-il quand il vit Felicity pouffer. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Elle se calma un peu et s'expliqua.

« Ray est….Ray est gay Oliver. » Arriva-t-elle à dire au bout d'un moment. « Il n'est pas mon compagnon….c'est juste mon meilleur ami...gay. »

« Oh…ok je…je croyais que vous deux vous étiez….enfin vous semblez proches et…..complices et…. »

« Oui on est tout ça. » Felicity décida de le sortir de son embarras évident. « On s'aime mais pas comme tu le penses. » Oliver se sentit un peu mieux tout à coup et rigola nerveusement à sa confusion. « Il a voulu m'aider parce que….pour lui les choses sont compliquées pour être parents et moi j'étais seule et perdue…on s'est dit qu'on ferait une bonne équipe. Mais ça s'arrête là. »

Ils se fixèrent un moment l'un perdu dans le regard de l'autre, sans rien dire. Oliver assimilait le changement et le tournant que sa vie venait de prendre. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même, et même s'il était effrayé il était aussi le plus heureux. Il avait enfin une bonne raison pour garder Felicity dans sa vie.

Felicity elle se demandait comment elle allait annoncer à Ray que sa plus grande crainte venait de se réaliser et qu'il ne serait plus la seule référence paternel pour Raphaël. Elle savait qu'il allait avoir du mal et qu'il allait se sentir en concurrence avec Oliver, mais elle espérait qu'ils trouveraient un terrain d'entente tous les deux. Ses pensées voguèrent ensuite vers Laurel, elle savait que les difficultés viendraient de ce côté.

Elle avait compris comment fonctionnait l'avocate et elle redoutait qu'elle mène la vie dure à Oliver voir même qu'elle le retourne contre elle. Elle ne savait rien de leur histoire, mais à ce qu'elle avait pu voir durant leurs rendez-vous communs, Laurel n'était pas tendre avec lui et Oliver finissait toujours par plier à ses exigences pour avoir la paix. C'était elle qu'elle redoutait.

« Très bien…je prends note. » Oliver brisa ce silence. « Ray et toi n'êtes qu'amis….il va falloir que je parle à Laurel. » Dit-il d'un coup. Felicity hocha la tête d'accord avec lui. Il ne servait à rien de traîner.

« Je pense que je viens de perdre un gros contrat. » Dit-elle afin de détendre l'atmosphère. « Je doute qu'elle veuille encore de moi quand elle saura que je suis _la fille de Tijuana_. » Oliver pouffa malgré lui, et reconnu à cette instant justement _la fille de Tijuana_. Felicity avait toujours réussi pendant cette semaine à transformer tout ce que Dana et Tommy leur avaient fait vivre en chose positive et amusante, et à ce qu'il voyait c'était toujours le cas.

« Tu sais…je ne sais même pas s'il sera encore question de mariage après cette nouvelle. »

Il était sérieux, il n'était pas certain que Laurel lui pardonne ça. Il l'avait trompée à de nombreuses reprises depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, mais cette fois ci était différente, un petit garçon en était né. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui la mère de son fils avait aussi une place différente dans son cœur.

« Ne dit pas ça. » Voulut le rassurer Felicity. « Bien sur elle va être en colère, mais elle t'aime. Elle finira par te pardonner. Et puis sinon tu as toujours Raphael…généralement les gens craquent complètement devant lui. » Tenta-t-elle à nouveau de le faire rire. Oliver rigola à cette réflexion, mais voulu éclaircir un point.

« Non ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est que…je ne suis pas certain de toujours vouloir me marier avec elle. » Dit-il hésitant en fixant Felicity sérieusement. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais ne dit rien ne sachant pas quoi répondre. « Je…notre….on se connaît depuis des lustres, c'est simple je crois qu'elle a été la seule petite amie que j'ai eu, enfin officielle je veux dire…. » Il tenta à son tour de détendre l'atmosphère mais avec ce qu'il venait de dire il sentait Felicity encore plus stressée.

« Oliver…tu ne peux pas renoncer à épouser Laurel parce que tu as découvert que tu avais un fils….tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle va en penser. Laisse lui au moins une chance » Felicity était paniquée à l'idée qu'Oliver renonce complètement à se marier. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai dit la vérité…..Raphaël sera toujours ton fils que tu sois marié à Laurel ou non. » Tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je sais….mais mon histoire avec Laurel est compliquée et remplie de disputes, de crises perpétuelles et je crains que cet énième obstacle ait raison de toutes ces années….et pour être honnête je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie de sauver une relation qui a déjà beaucoup souffert et qui ne me rends pas forcément heureux. »

Oliver fit encore un pas vers elle, il était très près d'elle et s'il osait lever une main vers son visage il pouvait le caresser. Il en avait une envie folle, depuis qu'il l'avait revue il y avait des semaines il ne pensait qu'à ça. La toucher et la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour comme cette nuit là au Mexique.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas pour l'instant. Tout était trop compliquée et il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il faisait ça uniquement parce qu'il venait de découvrir sa paternité. Elle méritait mieux que ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour l'instant. Il n'était pas disponible et il devait déjà éclaircir sa situation avant de penser à construire quelque chose avec Felicity.

« Oliver…tu es perdu. Et ça se comprends….mais peut-être que Laurel va être…..compréhensive et t'aider à construire une vraie relation avec Raphaël. Je ne m'opposerai à rien si tu me promets de ne jamais me prendre mon fils ou de demander sa garde….je sais que la situation est bizarre mais je suis certaine qu'on peut trouver un arrangement qui conviendra à tout le monde. » Felicity était sincère, elle pensait vraiment qu'ils pouvaient tous trouver un équilibre et tenter de rendre cette situation supportable pour tout le monde.

« Tu as ma promesse Felicity, jamais je ne te prendrai notre fils….jamais. Tu es sa mère, on trouvera une solution afin que je….que je fasse partie de sa vie. » Dit-il d'un ton rempli de conviction. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle doute de sa sincérité. Jamais il ne pourrait la priver de Raphaël, ce n'était pas envisageable pour lui.

« Ok…je te crois. » Finit par répondre la blonde convaincue de la sincérité d'Oliver. « Et tu envisages les choses comment ? » Oliver haussa les épaules, honnêtement il n'en savait encore rien. Tout était frais et nouveau et pour l'instant sa tête n'était remplie que de son fils et de la mère de ce dernier et de finalement la chance qu'il avait malgré les circonstances.

« Pour l'instant j'en sais rien. Si on se laissait la nuit pour réfléchir…..parce que je t'avoue que là je suis un peu perdu. » Dit-il nerveusement en rigolant un peu. « Je…je vais rentrer…..Laurel doit se demander où je suis passé et je dois lui parler. »

« Oui bien sûr. » Repondit Felicity légèrement déçue tout de même de le voir partir si vite. « Je…je comprends et j'espère que tu auras la réaction que tu souhaites. »

« Merci, je….je vais aller voir Raphael une dernière fois avant de… » Il fit un geste en direction de la chambre de son fils. Felicity lui indiqua qu'il pouvait y aller sans souci et pensa à Ray, elle aussi devait lui parler. Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle et surtout elle ne voulait pas le faire au téléphone.

Oliver s'approcha doucement et sans bruit du lit de son fils. Son fils….il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était le père de ce magnifique petit bonhomme. Il sentit son cœur se remplir d'un amour puissant et qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il su à cet instant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi et tout ce qu'il fallait pour le connaître et le protéger. Peut importe ce qui allait pouvoir se dresser entre eux, il savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas à lui, ni à Felicity. C'était impossible pour lui d'imaginer le contraire. Il avait tellement pensé à elle au cours des deux dernières années que maintenant il lui était impossible de simplement renoncer à elle.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers Raphael et déposa un long baiser sur son front. Il se recula et le regarda bouger un peu afin de mieux se placer, il sourit tendrement à le voir faire. Il resta encore un moment à le regarder et bougea, il avait une chose à faire avant de pouvoir pleinement se consacrer à sa vie de père.

####

Laurel tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur le dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle recula son fauteuil et souffla histoire de se décontracter et de retrouver un peu ses esprits. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Oliver de la journée et cela la contrariait un peu.

Elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait été dure avec lui depuis ce rendez-vous désastreux chez le traiteur, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié sa façon de faire et de prendre le partie de Felicity. Mais ce qui la dérangeait vraiment c'était ce long regard qu'elle avait surpris entre les deux. Elle les avait senti perdu l'un en l'autre et cela l'avait mis en colère et avait réveillé toutes ses insécurités.

Elle soupira et se leva pour se poster à sa fenêtre. Elle adorait cet appartement, ils l'avaient choisi pour sa vue imprenable sur Starling. Elle se souvenait de ce moment précis où Oliver lui avait proposé de vivre tous les deux et elle eut un tendre sourire. Elle avait été heureuse, très heureuse.

Elle ne s'y était pas attendue, Oliver avait toujours plus ou moins refusé de s'engager aussi loin dans leur relation, alors quand enfin il avait sauté le pas elle n'avait pas hésité et lui avait sauté dans les bras. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver cette pépite et ils avaient emménagé rapidement. Et depuis leur histoire était sans nuage enfin presque.

Elle savait qu'elle avait un caractère difficile et qu'à cause de tout ce qu'Oliver lui avait subir elle était intransigeante et parfois sur la défensive, mais elle se protégeait comme elle le pouvait. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle lui avait pardonné ses écarts de conduite et celui de Tijuana avait été le pire à pardonner.

Oliver lui avait promis après son accident d'être sérieux et d'arrêter d'être un gosse de riches qui faisait n'importe quoi. Et il avait tenu sa promesse, jusqu'à Tijuana. Elle n'avait pas été enchantée de le laisser partir au _Spring Break_ avec Tommy mais elle avait voulu lui faire confiance. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il se comportait bien et elle s'était dit que c'était aussi une preuve pour lui qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Seulement le retour avait été difficile, elle avait bien vu qu'il était différent et elle avait senti de suite que quelque chose s'était passé. Il l'évitait et quand ce n'était pas le cas il était désagréable et écourtait leurs moments. Elle l'avait laissé faire un moment essayant de mettre ça sur la pression que ses parents exerçaient sur lui afin qu'il obtienne son diplôme.

Mais elle avait vite compris que le problème était plus profond que ça et qu'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose au Mexique. Elle avait alors cherché et Oliver lui avait finalement avoué son infidélité. Elle avait senti de suite que les choses étaient différentes et que cette fille l'avait marqué plus que les autres. Elle avait alors abandonné, elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre la vraie nature d'Oliver et son besoin de tout gâcher à chaque fois que les choses allaient bien entre eux.

Seulement lui n'avait pas abandonné et au bout d'un certain temps il avait commencé à la courtiser de nouveau et à lui présenter des excuses sous n'importe quelle forme. Et elle avait été touchée, plus que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu l'avouer au départ. Il lui avait montré qu'il tenait à elle et lui avait prouvé qu'il l'aimait, et elle avait à nouveau plongé malgré sa peur qu'il recommence parce qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout.

Alors quand il lui avait proposé d'avoir une vraie vie de couple elle en avait été heureuse et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Tout comme quand le mariage avait été évoqué. Bien évidemment elle aurait préféré une vraie demande, mais Oliver ne faisant rien comme tout le monde et ils avaient simplement décidé d'une date encore une fois sous la pression des parents du jeune homme.

Et voilà comment elle se retrouvait chez elle un soir à se demander si son fiancé n'avait pas eu un coup de cœur pour leur organisatrice de mariage.

« Salut… » Entendit-elle. Elle resta un moment sans se retourner à regarder la ville vivre ses dernières heures avant de plonger dans le sommeil. « Je sais qu'il est tard. » Oliver fit un pas vers elle et se posta juste à ses côtés.

« Ou étais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder. « Je t'ai laissé des dizaines de messages et je suis passé au bureau…Pam m'a dit que tu étais parti sans dire où tu allais. » Laurel daigna enfin se tourner vers lui, elle était fatiguée de cette tension permanente entre eux.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelle… » Commença-t-il en rencontrant son regard pour la première fois. « Laurel…il faut qu'on parle… » Cette dernière se tendit instantanément et fit un pas en arrière.

« Généralement ce n'est jamais bon signe quand tu me dis ça…. » Elle soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme si elle voulait se protéger de ce qu'il pouvait avoir à lui dire. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Elle le fixa et attendit patiemment qu'il s'explique.

Oliver tournait dans sa tête comment lui annoncer que _la fille de Tijuana_ était leur organisatrice de mariage mais que surtout qu'elle était le mère de son fils. Fils dont il venait juste d'apprendre l'existence. Il hésita un instant mais se dit que de toute façon il n'y avait aucune bonne manière d'annoncer ce genre de chose.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose….et je sais que j'aurai du te le dire bien avant...voire même tout de suite mais tu étais si heureuse que je n'ai pas voulu gâcher ton plaisir… » Il voyait Laurel s'agiter à sa façon de présenter les choses et savait d'avance que les choses allaient mal se passer.

« Très bien et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau d'un air blasé.

« Felicity…je la connaissais. » Dit-il d'abord, voulant amener les choses progressivement. Il vit Laurel froncer les sourcils et resserrer ses doigts autour de ses bras toujours croisés.

« Comment ça _tu la connaissais_ ? Elle habite à l'autre bout du pays, comment as-tu pu la…. » Sa phrase resta en suspends tandis que les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans son esprit. Elle se raidit rien qu'à penser à ça. « C'est elle ? » Elle posa sa question d'un ton glacial. « C'est elle _la fille de Tijuana_ n'est-ce pas ?! » Son ton s'était fait encore plus dur et dédaigneux.

« Oui c'est elle. » Avoua enfin Oliver provoquant un hoquet de surprise et de dégoût chez sa fiancée. « Et je sais que j'aurai du…. »

« Comment as-tu osé me la laisser l'engager ?! Comment as-tu pu me regarder en face et me dire que de l'engager était la meilleure idée ?! » Cria Laurel blessée. Oliver grimaça, il avait eu tort d'insister il en avait conscience.

« Tu voulais la meilleure et c'était elle et… »

« Non ! Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi Oliver ! » Le coupa-t-elle franchement en colère. « Tu savais qui elle était et tu savais ce que je ressentais pour elle ! Tu aurais du m'en dissuader ou même être franc pour une fois ! » Dit-elle en rage. « Cette fille…..cette Felicity…..regarde moi et ose me dire dans les yeux qu'elle n'a jamais été plus que _la fille de Tijuana_ ?! » Elle s'approcha de lui et le fixa. « Ose me dire que tu n'as pas eu envie au cours de ces deux dernières années d'aller la retrouver….. »

Oliver la fixait et luttait pour ne pas répondre à sa question. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'il lui faisait déjà. Seulement il se devait d'être honnête avec elle, elle méritait au moins son honnêteté.

« Si…bien sûr que si… » Avoua-t-il en la regardant à son tour fixement. Laurel eut un mouvement de recul à cette réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait mais qui n'en faisait pas moins mal.

« Mais dans ce cas pourquoi rester et vouloir m'épouser ?! Pour avoir le plaisir de me torturer et de me planter trois mois avant le mariage ?! » Hurla-t-elle cette fois en refoulant ses larmes. « Pourquoi tu fais ça Oliver ?! Pourquoi tu me fais sans arrêt du mal…je…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… » Demanda-t-elle plus calmement en le regardant ses larmes coulant à présent.

« Je suis désolé Laurel…sincèrement désolé….mais il est temps que je sois honnête avec toi à présent. » Dit Oliver triste de la voir dans cet état, mais il ne pouvait plus continuer à lutter contre ce qu'il avait envie. Et ce qu'il avait envie ne l'incluait pas. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait croire qu'on pouvait encore y arriver, mais la vérité c'est que depuis le Mexique rien ne va….il est temps qu'on arrête de se voiler la face. »

« Tu as découvert ça en la revoyant ?! » Laurel avait essuyé ses joues pleines de larmes et avait repris une contenance. « Tu me laisses pour aller avec elle et enfin vivre ce que je t'ai empêché de faire ?! Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est venu me supplier de te pardonner….moi j'avais tourné la page. » Oliver rigola nerveusement à cette réflexion.

« Vraiment…tu avais tourné la page ?! Si tu veux, si ça peut t'aider à te sentir moins mal….mais on sait tous les deux que c'est faux...sinon tu m'aurais repoussé. » Ils se fixèrent un instant sans parler et il pouvait voir qu'elle fulminait. « Il y a autre chose….je voulais te l'annoncer un peu plus en douceur mais à ce que je vois on ne pourra pas avoir une conversation normale donc…..Raphael, le fils de Felicity….c'est moi son père. » Il vit les yeux de Laurel s'ouvrir en grand sous la surprise. « Le Mexique nous a laissé un petit souvenir….et je compte assumer ma paternité. »

« Quoi ?! » Hurla Laurel. « Tu lui as fait un gosse ?! » Dit-elle ironiquement. « Non seulement tu m'as trompée et mentit mais en plus tu lui as fait….un marmot…. » Elle partit d'un éclat de rire nerveux et enfouie son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. « J'y crois pas… » Rigola-t-elle encore plus fort. « Toi qui a peur de l'engagement te voilà enchaîné à une fille toute ta vie….et va savoir vu la façon dont elle s'allonge assez facilement tu n'es peut-être même pas le père ! » Lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Oliver se retenait de lui hurler dessus, il était blessé et peiné de tout ce que Laurel pouvait lui dire, mais il la laissait faire. Il la laissait déverser sa colère et sa haine sur lui, il savait que ce qu'il venait de lui dire était la goutte d'eau et il comprenait qu'elle le déteste. Il n'avait jamais été un garçon bien avec elle et cette ultime trahison avait raison d'elle.

« Crois ce que tu veux….je suis bien son père. » Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Il la regarda encore un instant avant de tourner les talons et de quitter cet appartement, il n'avait plus rien à y faire.

Laurel pouffa ironiquement sous cette phrase mais ne dit rien de plus. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Sa vie était au bord de la ruine, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé presque toute sa vie, venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait eu un enfant avec la fille pour qui il avait eu un coup de cœur au Mexique….elle était en train de perdre pied et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir.

« Si tu le dis….en tout cas, moi je sais que tu es bien le père de mon enfant. » Lâcha-t-elle en le regardant partir. Oliver se figea et se retourna lentement vers elle, son regard noir de colère. « Je suis enceinte au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas bien compris. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre, Felicity accepte de laisser de la place à Oliver mais veut faire les choses correctement, ce dernier reconnait que son histoire avec Laurel est terminée depuis un moment ****déjà, et Laurel comprends enfin qui est Felicity...Les choses vont se compliquer un peu à partir de maintenant. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, surtout sur cette fin...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

**Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je vous ai laissé sur une fin pas très sympa et vous allez vite savoir si Laurel dit la vérité ou pas à Oliver. Certains d'entre vous doutent...avez-vous raison ? Réponse juste en dessous. **

**Avant tout chose merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer leur avis sur le chapitre, ça compte beaucoup. Merci aux inscrits et aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé. Concernant Laurel la réponse est dans ce chapitre. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Tu vas vite savoir si Laurel dit la vérité sur sa grossesse, et surtout tu vas voir si elle en reste là ou pas concernant Felicity. On va dire que le plus dur commence pour elle et tu vas en avoir une idée dans ce chapitre. **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction, bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire sans qui rien ne serait pareille. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Oliver sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds à cette phrase _je suis enceinte_. Il fixa Laurel d'un air mauvais et en colère comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Tu es sérieuse ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix claire et forte. Laurel posa une main sur son ventre et le regardant avec un sourire et en le caressant tendrement.

« Est-ce que tu as demandé la même chose à Felicity ? » Elle s'approcha de lui et chercha ses yeux noirs de colère. « Si elle était sérieuse à propos de ta paternité je veux dire.. » Elle eut un petit sourire ironique et enleva enfin la main de son ventre. Son sourire disparu pour laisser place à une froideur qu'Oliver lui avait rarement vu. « Rassure toi…je ne suis pas enceinte _chéri_… » Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille en rigolant froidement. « En tout cas je vois que ça t'aurait fait plaisir. »

Oliver ne bougea pas et la vit se reculer d'un pas. Il retrouva son regard et se retint de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Cependant il ne pu réfréner un immense soulagement de prendre possession de lui, honnêtement il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si elle avait vraiment été enceinte.

« Tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages….pas besoin de te dire que tu ne mettras plus un pied ici…alors n'oublie rien. » Souffla Laurel contre sa bouche qu'elle embrassa furtivement avant de se reculer et de quitter la pièce le laissant seul. Il resta un moment sans bouger sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

####

« Tu as fait quoi ?! » Demanda Tommy en prenant place face à son ami. Il tendit une bière à Oliver qui la saisit et qui en bu une longue gorgée.

« J'ai quitté Laurel. » Dit-il en repensant aux dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait emballé ses affaires le plus vite possible. Il avait rassemblé ce qu'il lui était essentiel et avait quitté l'appartement rapidement. Laurel s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains et il ne l'avait plus revue.

« Whoua….je ne croyais pas que tu aurais le cran de le faire un jour. » Tommy n'en revenait pas, Oliver l'avait toujours assuré qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Que Laurel était celle qu'il lui fallait et que ses parents l'adorait, cela faisait une raison supplémentaire de supporter parfois ses humeurs changeantes. « Dis donc Felicity t'as vraiment retourné la tête…si tu quittes Laurel pour elle, elle a du te laisser un souvenir incroyable. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Rigola Oliver en pensant à son fils. « Mais je n'ai pas quitté Laurel que pour elle… » Oliver vit l'intérêt de son ami grandir encore un peu. « ….j'ai un fils…avec Felicity nous avons un petit garçon. » Dit-il simplement. Tommy faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de bière et recracha tout d'un coup sous le regard dégoûté mais rieur d'Oliver.

« Tu rigoles ?! » Finit-il par demander. Oliver secoua la tête avec un immense sourire. « Whoua….c'est une sacré surprise. » Oliver resta silencieux un instant, plongé dans ses souvenirs de cette après midi complètement dingue et hors du temps qu'il avait passée. « Mais comment….enfin je veux dire je sais comment…. » Se reprit Tommy en rigolant. « ….mais comment tu l'as su ? »

« Par hasard….on s'est croisés au parc la semaine passée. Laurel était avec moi et Felicity était avec Raphaël et celui que je prenais pour son mari. » Expliqua Oliver se souvenant de ce qu'il avait ressentit à la voir avec un autre homme. À présent il se trouvait ridicule à avoir été jaloux de Ray mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. « J'ai été surpris de voir qu'elle avait un enfant mais c'est une réflexion de Laurel qui m'a fait réfléchir…..ça a tourné dans ma tête et j'ai fait des recherches. Felicity m'a avoué cette après-midi que j'étais bien le père de Raphaël. »

Tommy écoutait sidéré, il n'en revenait pas et avait du mal à y croire, mais il était aussi très heureux pour son meilleur ami. Oliver allait enfin avoir la chance de vivre une histoire sincère et pas dictée par sa culpabilité ou par ce qui était bon pour l'image de la famille Queen.

« Je suis….surpris, mais infiniment heureux pour toi Oliver. Tu vois tu aurais du m'écouter quand je te disais de la retrouver. » Lui rappella Tommy en rigolant. Oliver hocha la tête en rigolant à son tour d'accord avec ça. « A Raphaël …. » Tommy leva sa bière voulant trinquer avec son ami.

« A Raphaël. » Oliver leva la sienne et tinta sa bière contre celle de Tommy.

Il en bu une gorgée et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Le plus dur commençait pour lui, il allait devoir annoncer à ses parents sa paternité, la fin de son histoire avec Laurel et son intention d'assumer son fils et de s'occuper de lui, mais surtout il espérait que sa relation avec Felicity soit un peu plus que d'être les parents de Raphaël. Elle l'avait obsédé depuis deux ans, il avait pensé à elle presque sans arrêt et il espérait bien pouvoir donner libre court à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« Et c'est quoi la suite maintenant que tu es libéré de Laurel ? » Tommy le ramena à la réalité et Oliver haussa les épaules.

« On s'est donné la nuit pour réfléchir à ce qu'on voulait faire. Moi je veux m'occuper de mon fils, le connaître et ne pas le cacher…mais pour l'instant j'ai des choses à régler et elle veut faire pratiquer un test de paternité…..pour faire taire les mauvaises langues. » Tommy siffla sous cette nouvelle, surpris que cette idée vienne de Felicity.

« Eh bien Oliver….cette fille est précieuse et à la tête sur les épaules. » Oliver acquiesça d'accord avec cette remarque. « Elle a raison tu sais bien que votre histoire va être disséquée et étalée dans les journaux. Avec une confirmation l'opinion publique sera moins dure avec elle… » Dit Tommy pensif de tout ce qu'allait traverser Felicity. Il savait d'avance que la presse ne serait pas tendre avec elle. Elle venait de briser le couple princier de Starling, le couple qui faisait rêver depuis des années et que les parents donnaient en exemple à leurs enfants, elle allait en baver sans aucun doute.

« Oui je sais…mais je serai présent pour les protéger. » Tommy hocha la tête, mais savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant. Les vautours qui tournaient autour de la famille Queen employait parfois des méthodes extrêmes et limites morales. La bataille ne faisait que commencer. « Sinon…tu aurais une petite place pour moi dans ton immense appartement ? » Demanda Oliver afin d'alléger l'ambiance. « Je ne peux pas aller chez mes parents ce soir… »

« Tu restes autant de temps que tu veux ou que tu as besoin Oliver. » Confirma Tommy. « La chambre d'amis est à toi…. » Oliver remercia son ami et se leva pour aller s'installer et vider ses valises. La journée avait été longue et chargée en émotions. Il avait besoin d'un moment seul à présent pour réaliser le tournant que venait de prendre sa vie.

####

Felicity était allongée dans son lit à fixer le plafond. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle voyait Ray lui faire des reproches. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû attendre qu'il rentre, mais voir Oliver si perdu l'avait bouleversé et elle avait voulu alléger son angoisse.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers son réveil, elle calcula rapidement le décalage horaire. Elle pouvait appeler Ray il n'était pas encore couché. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps elle saisit son portable et composa son numéro.

« Hey ! Un problème avec Raphaël ?! » Demanda précipitamment Ray quand il comprit l'heure qu'il était à Starling.

« Hey…non tout va bien rassure toi. » Repondit de suite Felicity. Elle fut touchée de sa première pensée, il était vraiment parfait et attaché à son fils. « Je…..tu rentres quand ? » Ray fronça les sourcils à l'autre bout du fil, ce n'était dans les habitudes de Felicity de lui poser ce genre de question. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule à gérer Raphael à l'autre bout du pays.

« Tu es sure que tout va bien Fel ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Oui simplement….tu sais ce que c'est…les futures mariées et leurs exigences.. » Rigola-t-elle nerveusement. « Laurel est…bref, j'ai besoin de soutien. » Ray éclata de rire à cette raison mais sentait bien qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais il préféra ne rien dire. « Tu nous manques…. »

« Vous me manquez aussi…c'est plus long que prévu ici et je pense en avoir encore pour quelques jours…tu penses tenir le choc ? » Felicity fut déçue de sa réponse, mais ne pouvait qu'accepter. Définitivement elle ne se voyait pas lui annoncer une nouvelle si importante au téléphone.

« Oui bien sûr. » Elle se redressa et tenta de paraître convaincante seulement elle savait que Ray la connaissait bien et qu'il devait se douter que quelque chose la tracassait au point de l'appeler en pleine nuit.

« Fel…tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Tenta-t-il avant de raccrocher. Encore une fois Felicity fut touchée et remercia le ciel d'avoir un ami comme lui dans sa vie.

« Oui je sais….mais ça va aller Ray. » Le silence s'installa entre eux et au bout d'un moment ils raccrochèrent. Felicity se recoucha en fixant toujours son plafond et Ray perturbé de cet appel inhabituel.

C'est épuisée et sur les nerfs que Felicity se leva aux aurores. Elle avait encore des choses à régler pour le mariage d'Oliver, même si elle n'était plus vraiment certaine que le mariage soit encore d'actualité. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle allait continuer à travailler là dessus.

Elle alla en cuisine se préparer une cafetière complète et se mit derrière son écran. Elle allait profiter que Raphaël dorme encore pour avancer un peu. Une fois qu'il serait réveillé elle aurait moins de temps. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle travaillait quand la sonnette retentit, elle grimaça et se leva pour aller ouvrir pratiquement certaine de trouver Oliver derrière la porte.

Elle ouvrit avec un grand sourire qui se fana à l'instant où elle vit Laurel. La brune la regardait en colère et n'attendit pas d'être invitée à entrer qu'elle était déjà dans le salon. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle et remarqua la décoration qu'elle avait voulu pour son mariage. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur.

« Pas la peine de vous dire que vous pouvez jeter tout ça à la poubelle et que bien évidemment je ne vous paierai pas vos prestations. » Commença Laurel furieuse. Felicity n'était pas surprise de cette nouvelle mais elle n'était pas sereine face à l'attitude de Laurel.

« Écoutez Laurel…je sais que ça doit été un choc et que…. » Tenta la blonde ne voulant pas créer un scandale.

« Un choc ?! Vous croyez que je suis simplement choquée !? Et bien non Felicity je ne suis pas simplement choquée ! Je suis en colère et en rage…et je vous déteste ! » S'époumona Laurel. Felicity eut un mouvement de recul sous le ton et ces paroles franches.

« Je sais…et je suis désolée…mais…. »

« Ah non ne me servez pas le couplet de _s'est arrivé comme ça, on ne pensait pas mais on a pas pu lutter !_ Pitié ! Vous saviez parfaitement ce que vous faisiez cette nuit là et vous saviez qu'Oliver était avec quelqu'un..mais ça ne vous a pas arrêté ! Mais le pire…. » Laurel fit un pas vers Felicity et la toisa. « ….le pire c'est votre..._surprise_, je trouve très pratique d'être tombée enceinte avec une seule nuit… » Dit-elle plus calmement un petit sourire ironique accompagnant ses paroles.

Felicity se recula d'instinct et tenta de ne pas se sentir blessée par les attaques à peine voilées de Laurel. Elle la comprenait et se mettait à sa place, elle découvrait que son fiancé et son organisatrice de mariage avaient eu une aventure mais qu'en plus en était sortie un petit garçon.

« Je suis certaine à présent que vous saviez parfaitement qui était Oliver et que vous avez sauté sur l'occasion. » Dit-elle en s'approchant encore un peu de la blonde qui continuait à reculer.

« Quoi !? Mais absolument pas ! » Se défendit Felicity. « Je ne savais pas qui était Oliver à Tijuana et quand j'ai découvert qui était votre fiancé j'ai voulu partir mais….. »

« Mais quoi ?! Vous vous êtes dit que l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas lui révéler que vous aviez un enfant de lui ?! » La coupa Laurel.

« Non pas du tout ! » Felicity se redressa un peu et arrêta de reculer. « C'est Oliver qui m'a demandé de rester parce qu'il voulait vous faire plaisir ! Vous vouliez un mariage réussit et je suis la meilleure dans mon domaine….il voulait que vous ayez le mariage de vos rêves ! Jamais je n'ai pensé une seconde lui révéler qu'il était le père de Raphaël ! » Dit-elle d'une voix ferme et sûre d'elle.

« Mais vous l'avez quand même fait et pire de tout….vous êtes restée en sachant parfaitement qu'il y avait un secret entre vous et qu'il pouvait être découvert….inconsciemment vous vouliez qu'Oliver l'apprenne, sinon vous seriez partie. » Finit par dire à Laurel un peu plus calme. Felicity sursauta à cette vérité. « Je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible… » Rigola Laurel malgré elle. « Vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'aviez rien planifié….mais honnêtement je doute….malgré vos airs de jeune fille sage vous êtes un vrai démon qui ne cherche qu'à faire du mal… »

Felicity était choquée de la violence des paroles de Laurel, elle savait qu'elle était blessée et avec le cœur brisé, et s'en prendre à elle était une façon de décharger sa colère et sa peine, mais la juger alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas était aller un peu trop loin.

« Je ne vous permets pas de me juger Laurel ! » Dit-elle en la raccompagnant à la porte. « Vous êtes blessée, en colère et triste ….je peux comprendre mais je ne suis pas la fille mauvaise que vous pensez ! » Elle ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'extérieur. « Je ne vous permets pas de venir chez moi et de me traiter de tous les noms ! Vous devriez peut-être vous poser la question de savoir pourquoi Oliver vous a trompé cette nuit là ?! Peut-être aurez-vous enfin votre réponse. ! » Cria Felicity prête à claquer la porte.

« Comment osez-vous ?! » Demanda Laurel outrée de cette réflexion en posant sa main sur la porte afin qu'elle ne claque pas. « C'est vous qui … »

« Et vous comment osez-vous ?! » Lui Felicity en rage. « Vous venez m'accuser de choses dont vous ne connaissez rien sans vous posez de questions sur vous ! Et je…. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! » Felicity se stoppa tout de suite en reconnaissant la voix d'Oliver. Elle était aussi soulagée qu'inquiète de son arrivée. Elle détourna le regard de Laurel pour le poser sur Oliver qui semblait inquiet de voir son ex fiancée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » Demanda-t-il à Laurel d'une voix glaciale.

« Mais la même chose que toi…._chéri_… » Dit-elle d'un ton ironique. « Je rends visite à Felicity….seulement je doute que se soit pour les mêmes raisons. » Elle partit d'un éclat de rire et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en leur jetant un regard dédaigneux. « Felicity ….votre carrière est terminée…je vais m'assurer que plus personne ne fasse appel à vos services. » Dit-elle avant de disparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

Le silence tomba dans le couloir et Felicity se retint de pleurer. Elle avait tout garder en elle depuis l'arrivée de Laurel et avec la nuit qu'elle avait passé elle était à fleur de peau. Elle sentit un bras entourer ses épaules et la guider vers le canapé. Elle s'installa et Oliver pris place à ses côtés. Il ne dit rien durant un bon moment le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle se calme.

« Ça va ? » Osa-t-il demander au bout d'un moment. Felicity se contenta d'hocher la tête et de frotter ses mains sur ses genoux nerveusement. Oliver le remarqua et les saisit dans les siennes. « Hey….je ne la laisserai pas faire. Elle ne ruinera pas ta vie. » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Tu ne sais pas Oliver. » Elle se leva beaucoup trop nerveuse pour rester en place. « Elle….elle est blessée et en colère, je suis _la fille de Tijuana_…..celle avec qui tu as eu un enfant…j'ai ruiné sa vie elle va pas se gêner pour ruiner la mienne et honnêtement je ne peux pas la blâmer. » Finit-elle par dire en regardant Oliver résignée.

« Je sais qu'on a pas fait les choses comme il le fallait…mais c'est comme ça. » Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle à pas lents. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda. « On a pas cherché ce qui nous est arrivé….c'est arrivé c'est tout. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit pour te faire douter de toi, mais….c'est faux. » Felicity pouffa sous cette réflexion.

« Non elle a raison….je n'ai peut-être pas cherché à avoir un enfant mais quand j'ai su qui était son fiancé….j'aurais dû partir et ne pas t'écouter. Inconsciemment j'ai cherché ce qui nous arrive et c'est moi la seule responsable de tout ce bazar ! » Dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. « Si ton mariage tombe à l'eau c'est uniquement de ma faute et…. »

« Absolument pas ! » La coupa Oliver avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. « Si mon mariage tombe à l'eau c'est uniquement de ma faute. C'est moi qui était engagé dans une relation sérieuse, c'est moi qui ai provoqué le premier baiser et c'est moi qui n'ai pas pris la bonne décision ce soir là….en aucun cas tu n'es responsable de quelque chose…..à part peut-être de m'avoir réveillé d'un long sommeil. » Dit-il plus tendrement en s'approchant à nouveau de Felicity.

Elle avait écouté ses paroles et malgré ce qu'elle ressentait elle était contente qu'il la dédouane un peu de sa culpabilité. Cela n'enlevait en rien à ce qu'elle pensait d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais savoir qu'Oliver se sentait aussi coupable qu'elle la soulageait un peu.

« Merci….je suis toujours convaincue que j'ai mal agit, mais merci d'être là. » Finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment. Oliver lui fit un léger sourire et haussa les épaules.

« On est une équipe à présent….tu es la mère de mon fils et je me dois d'être à tes côtés. » Eclaircit-il afin qu'elle intègre bien l'idée qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. « Ok ? »

Felicity le regarda un moment se demandant comment elle pouvait avoir autant de chance. Il n'avait pas mal pris le fait de découvrir qu'il avait un fils, il venait de rompre avec sa petite amie qu'il connaissait depuis des lustres et il ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça, elle s'était attendue ce matin à le trouver différent voir même en colère contre elle, mais il semblait encore plus apaisé et heureux de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Ok… » Dit-elle enfin au bout d'un long moment soulageant au passage Oliver. Elle décida d'écarter Laurel de ses pensées un moment pour se concentrer sur le pourquoi de la présence d'Oliver chez elle si tôt. « Mais au fait….qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Son ton était rieur et cela rassura Oliver.

« Oh et bien je…..je suis passé pour t'apporter le petit déjeuné et ça…. » Il retourna dans l'entrée où il avait abandonné ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour s'occuper de Felicity. Il revint avec un énorme sourire, un sac de viennoiseries dans une main et en traînant un énorme sac dans l'autre. « Ça c'est pour toi… » Il lui tendit les viennoiseries. « Et ça pour Raphaël… » Il sortit du sac une voiture en plastique avec un manche sur le devant afin que leur fils puisse se lever et la pousser pour l'aider à marcher.

Felicity fut touchée de l'attention. Elle trouvait ce cadeau très utile et surtout il venait du cœur. Elle regarda un moment l'objet et s'approcha d'Oliver. Elle lui prit des mains la voiture et la posa au sol.

« Merci…je suis certaine que Raphaël va l'adorer. » Dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Oliver. « C'est une super idée et surtout ça nous évitera à tous d'avoir le dos cassé. » Ils éclatèrent de rire au souvenir de la veille ou leur fils n'avait pas arrêté de vouloir marcher.

« Pour être honnête c'était mon idée première. » Rigola Oliver. « Il…il dort encore ? » Pressé de lui faire découvrir son cadeau.

« Oui…mais je pense qu'il est l'heure. » Felicity regarda l'heure et vit avec horreur qu'il était tard. « Sinon pas de sieste et il est très désagréable quand il est grognon. » Felicity prit le chemin de la chambre de Raphaël Oliver sur ses talons. « Ça doit être un trait de caractère des Queen…nous les Smoak sommes toujours de bonne humeur. » Elle rigola franchement de sa repartie et Oliver éclata de rire.

##

Le réveil de Raphaël se passa bien et le jeune garçon semblait heureux de retrouver Oliver. Il le cherchait sans arrêt et criait après lui quand il ne le voyait plus. Felicity pouvait voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien et elle fut rassurée, pas qu'elle doutait qu'ils puissent s'entendre, mais c'était un changement énorme dans leurs vies et voir que le père et le fils étaient complices la rassurait encore un peu sur la décision qu'elle avait prise.

Ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers Ray et elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle se doutait de sa réaction quand il apprendrait qu'Oliver était dans la vie de Raphael et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente exclu ou de trop. C'était grâce à lui si son fils était vivant, il fallait qu'elle arrive à lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait toute sa place à leurs côtés.

« Mais tu as vite compris comment ça marchait. » Oliver regardait fier son fils se tenir debout et pousser cette voiture en plastique. Il se tourna vers Felicity qui les regardait. « C'est un vrai génie ! » Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire quand Raphael hurla apparemment d'accord lui aussi avec ça. « Ça aussi c'est un trait de caractère des Queen… » Oliver fixa Felicity et ils rigolèrent complices de cette répartie. « Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui ça va mieux. » Oliver abandonna Raphaël un petit moment pour s'approcher de Felicity. Elle était à son bureau et tentait de travailler sur un autre mariage qui demandait son attention. « Merci de t'occuper de lui…. » Elle posa ses yeux sur son fils. « ….j'ai une tonne de boulot en retard et avec tout ça je….je suis un peu sur une autre planète. » Dit-elle nerveuse.

Oliver s'appuya sur son bureau et la regarda s'agiter. Elle était dans cet état là depuis que Laurel était passée mais aussi depuis que le laboratoire était venu faire des prélèvements pour faire un test ADN. Il savait qu'elle était inquiète même si elle connaissait déjà le résultat.

« Mais de rien….et puis ça me permet de me faire adopter par mon fils et de me faire une petite place. » Il pensa à Ray et à son prochain retour. Felicity dû le comprendre car elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait. « Quand doit-il revenir ? » Il n'avait pas besoin de précisé de qui il parlait.

« A ce qu'il m'a dit dans quelques jours. Je l'ai eu au téléphone cette nuit, j'arrivais pas à dormir et je….je voulais lui dire mais j'ai pas réussi. » Expliqua Felicity sous le regard désolé d'Oliver. Il se doutait que sa position n'était pas plus évidente que la sienne. Il ne connaissait pas Ray mais au vu de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, il n'était pas certain qu'il prenne bien son arrivée.

« Ça va aller…ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'avec Laurel. » Dit Oliver légèrement voulant la décontracter un peu. Felicity secoua la tête en rigolant un peu. « Je ne m'opposerai à rien je te l'ai promis…tout ce que je veux c'est avoir la chance de faire partie de la vie de Raphael. Je n'oublie pas ce que Ray a fait pour vous et si…..s'il est là en train de gambader c'est grâce à lui. » Oliver posa son regard sur son fils qui continuait à marcher en poussant son nouveau jouet. « Tu n'étais pas seule. »

« Ouais…. » Felicity s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. « Mais ça n'en est pas moins difficile. Je connais Ray et il va se sentir exclu. Il va vouloir te laisser la place à laquelle tu as droit et j'ai peur qu'il se coupe lui-même de nous… » Dit-elle songeuse. « Il pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à lui et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ou lui briser le cœur….Raphaël est comme son fils et même si je sais que tu as du mal avec ce concept c'est la vérité. » Finit-elle à bout de souffle. Elle voulait qu'Oliver comprenne parfaitement la place que Ray occupait dans leur vie et qu'il n'était pas simplement là par hasard. Ça avait été une vraie décision et un choix de vie, elle ne pouvait pas du jour au lendemain le priver de ce qui faisait sa vie.

« Je sais Felicity….je te promets que je le sais. » Oliver jeta un regard à son fils et s'approcha un peu plus de Felicity quand il vit qu'il avait finalement décidé de s'arrêter de marcher, s'étant mis à jouer avec son petit train. « Et je ne souhaite pas non plus couper Raphael de Ray….c'est la seule figure masculine qu'il a connu jusqu'à présent et il l'aime, tout comme Ray l'aime….mais je me ferai ma place aussi. C'est mon fils, et je veux pouvoir m'en occuper comme tel. »

« Je sais et je comprends…on va tenter de trouver une solution qui convienne à tout le monde. » Oliver hocha la tête mais son cœur serra, lui avait une solution toute trouvée. Il voulait une vraie vie de famille et vivre avec Felicity l'histoire qu'il avait envie. Seulement il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

####

Oliver relisait pour la vingtième fois au moins le courrier du laboratoire qu'un coursier venait de lui amener. Un sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres, il était écrit noir sur blanc qu'il était le père de Raphael. Il n'avait jamais douté de la parole de Felicity mais le voir noté si clairement le remplissait de joie.

À présent il allait pouvoir enfin annoncer à tout le monde qu'il avait un fils et surtout que son mariage n'était plus d'actualité. D'ailleurs il était étonné que Laurel n'ait pas encore divulgué cette information. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et réalisa qu'effectivement ce n'était pas normal. Habituellement elle se ruait au manoir dès qu'il y avait un problème qu'elle ne savait pas gérer seule afin que ses parents l'aident, mais là rien. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas en train de préparer quelque chose contre Felicity, son silence l'inquiétant d'un coup.

« Oliver….tu as oublié notre rendez-vous ? » Demanda sa mère en rentrant dans son bureau. Elle vit son fils perdu dans ses pensées et s'approcha en souriant tendrement.

« Maman ! » Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit un sourire gêné. « Désolé j'ai oublié…j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs depuis quelques jours et…. »

« Non Mademoiselle vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! » Oliver entendit la voix de Pam et la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup. « Désolé Monsieur Queen j'ai tenté de l'empêcher d'entrer mais… » Oliver fit signe à sa secrétaire que ce n'était rien et porta son regard sur Felicity qui le regardait furieuse. Elle avait une enveloppe à la main et l'agitait sous son nez.

« Pam ça va aller. » Dit-il à sa secrétaire qui les laissa. Elle ferma la porte et Oliver se concentra à nouveau sur Felicity sous le regard surpris de sa mère.

« Tu m'avais promis ! » Finit par dire la blonde quand elle retrouva le regard d'Oliver. Elle s'approcha et lui balança l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait. « Tu m'avais promis de ne pas me le prendre Oliver ! » Dit-elle en hurlant sa colère et sa peine « J'aurais dû savoir que tu mentais ! C'est ce que font les gens de ton rang non !? Ils écrasent ceux qui ne savent pas se défendre ! »

Oliver la regardait ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il voulu s'avancer vers elle et la calmer mais elle lui intima de rester où il était. Il sentait sa mère surprise de cette scène mais étrangement elle ne disait rien et n'intervenait pas.

« Felicity veux-tu bien te calmer et me dire pourquoi tu es si en colère contre moi ? » Tenta-t-il en ramassant l'enveloppe au sol. Elle partit d'un petit éclat de rire et finit par s'approcher de lui.

« Me calmer !? Tu veux que je me calme alors que tu veux me prendre mon fils !? » Dit-elle en le fixant. « Jamais ! Tu m'entends jamais tu n'auras mon fils ! Et peut importe que tu t'appelles ou Queen ou autre chose. Raphaël est mon fils….il restera avec moi. »

« Quoi !? Te prendre Raphael mais que… » Oliver ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe et y vit une demande de garde exclusive à son nom. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et comprit la colère de Felicity. « Je te promets que je n'ai pas fait cette demande…. » Felicity grimaça. « …je te le jure jamais je ne ferai un truc pareil….je t'ai donné ma parole et….c'est Laurel qui est derrière tout ça. » Finit-il par comprendre d'un coup.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre. » Moira osa enfin s'immiscer dans la conversation. « Oliver pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et qui est cette jeune femme ? »

Oliver se figea à cette question, il avait presque oublié que sa mère était présente, accaparé par Felicity et ce qu'elle lui disait. Il ferma les yeux de frustration ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il voulait annoncer les choses. Cette question ramena aussi Felicity à la réalité et elle réalisa à cet instant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Si vraiment ce n'est pas toi le responsable de ça… » Felicity pointa les papiers. « ….je te conseille de régler ça tout de suite ! » Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le bureau aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Oliver la regarda faire sans rien dire, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Moira regarda cette jeune femme blonde partir, elle n'avait pas vraiment idée de ce qu'il se passait mais elle savait déjà qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Oser défier son fils de cette façon n'était pas dans les habitudes des gens qui gravitaient autour d'eux et d'Oliver en particulier.

« Alors…qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois à Oliver. Ce dernier se tourna vers sa mère et la regarda en soupirant.

« La mère de mon fils. » Finit-il par dire en soupirant. Il vit le visage de sa mère se teinter de surprise. « Je crois qu'il faut que je t'explique. » Moira hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner vers le canapé pas très loin.

* * *

**Les problèmes commencent pour le Olicity. Laurel est furieuse mais pas enceinte, Oliver veut assumer pleinement son rôle de père et commence déjà, Ray se doute de quelque chose et Moira apprends d'une drôle de façon l'existence de son petit-fils. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Merci pour toutes vos lectures sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis contente que cette fiction continue de vous plaire.**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaires, notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Effectivement Laurel en veut à Felicity et tu vas voir qu'elle va aller loin, quand à Ray tu vas avoir de ses nouvelles dans ce chapitre et pour les Queens tu vas en savoir plus tout de suite. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup, la suite maintenant. **

**Nina : Merci beaucoup, ****effectivement tu avais visé juste pour Laurel. Concernant tes questions elles ont toutes des réponses dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici la conversation entre Oliver et sa mère, vous allez savoir qui a demandé la garde de Raphaël, et un peu plus...bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice toujours présente à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24, merci pour tout. **

* * *

Oliver racontait à sa mère son séjour à Tijuana, sa rencontre avec Felicity, ce qu'elle faisait, qui elle était, ce qu'il avait ressenti tout le long de la semaine. Cette attirance quasi immédiate, son envie de se confier, leurs fous rires, leurs longues conversations.

« On a passé la dernière nuit ensemble. » Dit-il plongé dans ses souvenirs. « J'ai….j'ai complètement oublié Laurel, mais cette fois là c'était différent des autres fois. » Dit-il en regardant sa mère. « …y avait un truc, un vrai truc…c'était autre chose que du sexe…. »

Moira regardait son fils se confier. Ce n'était pas souvent et elle appréciait qu'il ait autant confiance en elle pour se confier de la sorte. Oliver avait un caractère assez difficile et renfermé et elle savait que Robert et elle y étaient pour quelque chose, ils avaient toujours beaucoup exigé de lui parce qu'il était l'aîné et surtout parce qu'il était un garçon.

« J'ai eu l'impression pour la première fois de vraiment ressentir quelque chose de fort….c'était…j'ai pas réussi à lutter maman. » Finit-il plus bas en baissant la tête gêné de s'être confié ainsi à sa mère. Moira rigola doucement et se décida à lui parler.

« Oliver je ne te juge pas chéri. Je suis plutôt contente que tu m'aies raconté cette rencontre. » Oliver releva la tête d'un coup vers sa mère, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction. « Je comprends…..c'est donc elle _la fille de Tijuana_ ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Oui….c'est elle. Mais c'est aussi…enfin _c'était_ notre organisatrice de mariage. » Il vit se peindre sur sa mère une grimace dont il ne la savait pas capable et lui expliqua alors comment cela était arrivé. « Je ne savais pas...je l'ai découvert lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Elle a voulu se retirer mais je….je lui ai demandé de rester. Tu connais Laurel et son besoin de fouiller je ne voulais pas qu'elle…. »

« Qu'elle découvre que c'était elle _la fille de Tijuana_… » Finit Moira à sa place. Oliver acquiesça. « Et comment as-tu su pour….le bébé… ? » Elle avait encore du mal avec le concept que son fils soit père.

« Oh…on s'est croisés au parc la semaine dernière et….elle était là avec un petit garçon et un homme…..Laurel a posé des questions et c'est elle sans le savoir qui m'a mis sur la piste. » Il continua d'expliquer ses recherches et qu'il était finalement allé voir Felicity pour avoir une réponse franche et nette.

« Chéri….désolé de te poser la question mais….tu es certain que cet enfant est le tien ? » Oliver ne fut pas choqué de la question il s'y était attendu. Et même si lui croyait Felicity sans aucun doute, elle avait eu raison de faire faire un test ADN. » Il se leva et alla chercher le courrier du laboratoire. « Tiens…c'est un test qui prouve que Raphaël est bien mon fils. Et pour la petite histoire c'est Felicity qui a insisté pour faire ce test. »

Moira saisit le papier et le parcouru en vitesse. Effectivement tout était noté noir sur blanc. Oliver était bien le père de ce petit Raphaël ce qui faisait donc d'elle une grand-mère, un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Même si les circonstances étaient surprenantes et difficiles, elle était heureuse.

« Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur Oliver. » Ce dernier rigola nerveusement et hocha la tête. « Et Laurel…. » Oliver grimaça, le plus difficile arrivait. « La connaissant… »

« Le mariage est annulé et je l'ai quittée. » Dit-il brutalement. Il ne voulait pas s'étaler et se trouver des excuses. « Je…depuis l'arrivée de Felicity en ville je ne pense qu'à elle, mais…..et puis j'ai su pour Raphaël et….c'est terminé maman. Laurel et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne. » Finit-il par dire. Il attendit un moment que sa mère digère la nouvelle s'attendant à essuyer des reproches mais rien ne vint.

« Je pourrai te blâmer ou te faire la leçon….mais la vérité c'est que je suis extrêmement fière de toi Oliver. » Moira fit une pause et chercha le regard de son fils. « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour cet enfant et ce qui était bien pour toi. » Il fronça les sourcils ayant du mal à comprendre. « Si toutes ces années ton père et moi t'avons pousser vers Laurel c'est parce qu'on….pensait qu'elle était celle qu'il te fallait, mais je n'en suis plus si sûre à présent. Tu as suivi ton cœur cette nuit là au Mexique et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté….c'était plus qu'une nuit. Cet enfant n'est pas là par hasard Oliver... » Moira saisit une de ses mains et poursuivit. «... et j'espère que tu feras tout ce qu'il faut pour ce petit garçon et lui donner une famille stable doit être ta priorité. »

« Je sais maman…. » Repondit Oliver en s'approchant d'elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Son assentiment était la chose la plus importante pour lui après l'avoir déçue durant tellement d'années, que de savoir qu'elle était en accord avec sa décision valait tout l'or du monde. « Merci….de me soutenir…. » Moira haussa les épaules et encercla le visage de son fils avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Je suis là pour ça cheri….mais pour revenir à cet enfant….qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de garde… » Oliver soupira ayant presque oublié cette histoire. Il chercha des yeux les papiers et le relu encore une fois.

« C'est Laurel….elle a décidé de simplement gâcher ma vie et celle de Felicity… » Dit-il déjà fatigué de cette bataille qu'il allait devoir mener contre son ex-fiancée. « Elle a profité du fait qu'elle est mon avocate pour faire une demande de garde exclusive à mon nom…. »

« Oh…elle l'a mal pris si je comprends bien. » Moira n'était pas étonnée, Laurel avait toujours eu un caractère de feu et avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait, et si c'était des qualités qu'elle avait apprécié chez elle au début, la voir parfois mener la vie dure à son fils lui avait déplu, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas toujours tort.

« Disons que le fait que tout ce qui se passe à Tijuana doit rester à Tijuana..n'est finalement pas resté à Tijuana ne lui a pas plu…mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. » Soupira Oliver. « Je lui ai brisé le cœur, elle se venge c'est tout. » Il fixa sa mère qui hocha la tête d'accord avec lui. « Je vais aller la voir et arranger tout ça….sinon je peux dire adieu à ma bonne entente avec Felicity. » Ajouta-t-il plus légèrement en rigolant nerveusement.

« Je pense aussi… » Rigola Moira. « ….mais ça prouve une chose….cette Felicity est une femme de caractère qui ferait n'importe quoi pour son fils. Et c'est respectable…quitte à défier Oliver Queen. Et quand on sait que toute la gente féminine a un faible pour toi….je ne peux qu'être de son côté. » Oliver pouffa à cette remarque mais compris ce que voulait dire sa mère et cela le toucha profondément. « Allez file régler ce problème…et ensuite va conquérir le cœur de la mère de ton fils… »

Oliver rigola doucement et se leva en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et en lui murmurant un merci sincère. Il la fixa un moment avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

« Oliver….j'espère avoir le bonheur de rencontrer mon petit fils bientôt. » L'arrêta-t-elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Bien sur. » Oliver s'attarda encore une minute et pria sa secrétaire d'annuler ses rendez-vous de la journée. Il savait, qu'entre affronter Laurel et tenter de convaincre Felicity qu'il n'y était pour rien, que la journée serait longue.

####

Laurel sursauta à peine quand elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir en fracas précédé d'injonctions de sa secrétaire à ne pas laisser rentrer Oliver. Il était à l'encadrement et la regardait d'un air mauvais.

« C'est rien Samantha, laissez Mr Queen entrer. » Dit-elle en regardant sa secrétaire sans regarder Oliver. Elle le vit faire un léger sursaut à la façon dont elle l'avait appelé.

« Tu vas réparer ça tout de suite ! » Il s'était avancé et avait jeté sur le bureau les papiers que Felicity lui avait laissés. Laurel le regarda à peine et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. « De quel droit t'es-tu permise de demander la garde exclusive en mon nom ?! » Cracha-t-il en la fixant le regard noir de colère.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais…oh je suis désolée. J'ai mal interprété ton intention. » Repondit-elle désinvolte et limite moqueuse. Oliver retint une réflexion déplacée et tenta malgré tout de garder son calme.

« Tu vas arrêter cette procédure tout de suite. J'ai promis à Felicity que je ne ferai rien contre elle donc… »

« Oh tu as promis…je comprends. » Le coupa Laurel. Elle se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. « Tu adores faire des promesses….c'est de les tenir qui est le plus difficile pour toi. » Elle lui servit un sourire de circonstance et Oliver sentit sa dernière once de calme le quitter.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi mauvaise ?! Tu donnes en pâture un enfant qui n'a rien demandé ! » Finit-il par hurler hors de lui. « C'est à moi et à moi seul que tu en veux et contre qui tu es en colère, Raphaël n'a rien à voir là dedans ! » Il s'approcha d'elle et la toisa en la fixant rageusement. « Tu le laisses en dehors de nos disputes Laurel…. »

« C'est une menace. » Elle aussi était en colère à présent et encore plus blessée de la façon dont il défendait son fils et par extension Felicity. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel pour elle et cela lui brisa encore un peu plus le cœur.

« Non….un avertissement. Si tu essaies de t'en prendre à mon fils ou à sa mère….tu t'en mordra les doigts. » La prévint-il durement. Laurel croisa les bras et pouffa. « Je t'aurai prévenu…. » il la fixa encore un instant et prit le chemin de la porte. « Au cas ou ça ne serait pas assez clair…tu n'es plus mon avocate, je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre….tu viens de perdre ton plus gros client…..parce que bien évidemment QC ne travaillera plus avec toi non plus. »

Laurel le regarda en plissant les yeux en colère. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, c'était la mort assurée de son cabinet et il le savait parfaitement. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, si elle perdait son boulot elle ne serait pas la seule.

####

Felicity claqua violemment la porte de son appartement faisant sursauter au passage Raphaël qui se mit à pleurer.

« Pardon mon bébé. » Dit-elle quand elle le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. « Je suis désolée…mais j'étais, je suis très en colère contre ton père. » Elle colla sa tête à celle de son fils et lui fit un câlin pour le calmer. « Voilà chéri…tout va bien. »

Elle se dirigea vers le salon et une fois que le jeune garçon fut calmé elle le posa au sol et se laissa tomber sur le canapé tout proche. Elle s'enfonça et se demanda si elle pouvait faire confiance à Oliver, lui avait-il dit la vérité ? Elle l'avait sentit sincère quand il lui avait dit ne pas être responsable de cette demande. Elle ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, mais il ne lui avait jamais menti.

Elle soupira, sa vie si tranquille et rangée était en train de lui échapper et cela la pesait un peu. Elle était heureuse que finalement Oliver fasse partie de la vie de Raphaël et que ce dernier ait l'occasion de connaître son père, mais elle était entrain de réaliser aussi qu'elle allait devoir faire des sacrifices et des concessions. Jusqu'à présent elle avait eu son fils pour elle seule et à présent elle allait devoir le partager.

Elle posa ses yeux sur son petit garçon et eut un sourire tendre à le regarder s'amuser. Elle qui avait eu du mal à se réjouir de sa grossesse et de son arrivée, n'imaginait plus une seconde vivre sans lui. Il avait rempli son cœur d'un amour qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas et avait comblé une partie de sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, un père aux abonnés absents très vite dans sa vie, une mère qui avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour élever au mieux sa fille avec un salaire de serveuse, mais qui avait finalement baissé les bras. Felicity s'estimait heureuse d'avoir pu faire de bonnes études dans une faculté réputée, même si au bout du compte cela ne lui avait pas servit à grand-chose.

Et c'est pour ça qu'elle était heureuse que son fils puisse avoir une vie de famille épanouie. Certes la famille qu'elle avait construite avec Ray était atypique mais ils s'aimaient tous les trois et c'était tout ce qui comptait. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien pour se battre pour la sauvegarder, elle ne laisserait pas Oliver tenter de lui voler son fils.

Quand elle avait reçu ce courrier ce matin son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, elle avait habillé en vitesse Raphaël et avait foncé chez QC. Elle n'avait écouté que son instinct de mère et elle n'était pas prête à céder aux exigences d'Oliver. Bien sûr elle avait conscience qu'ils devraient trouver un terrain d'entente afin qu'il puisse voir son fils grandir mais sans passer par un tribunal et certainement pas en lui accordant un droit de garde.

Bien évidemment les choses seraient plus simples si Oliver et elle….elle secoua la tête refusant de partir sur ce terrain là. Elle avait toujours évité d'y penser pendant sa grossesse et même après la naissance de Raphaël. Oliver avait été une jolie parenthèse dans sa vie, il lui avait fait un magnifique cadeau, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il était prêt à plus avec elle.

Elle se souvenait encore de son cœur battant la chamade lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée ce soir là sur la plage, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait senti sa main plonger dans ses cheveux et chercher sa nuque afin qu'elle ne s'écarte pas. Jamais de sa vie un simple baiser n'avait autant affolé ses sens. Elle s'était sentie connectée à lui comme jamais avec personne auparavant, et cette nuit avait complètement transformée sa vie et pas uniquement à cause de Raphaël. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Oliver durant ces quelques heures l'avait marqué et elle savait qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais toutes ces émotions avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire mon ange ? » Elle s'assit à côté de Raphaël. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et grimpa sur ses jambes. « Tu as une petite idée mon bébé…...non toi tu t'en fiches une fois que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut peu importe où tu es….. » Elle déposa un baiser sur son crâne et le serra fort contre elle. « J'espère que ton père sera conciliant… » Dit-elle songeuse. Le silence tomba dans le salon, même Raphaël semblait comprendre que sa mère avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir.

##

Il était le milieu de l'après midi et Raphaël venait de se réveiller de sa sieste. Felicity avait pu avancer un peu sur ses autres mariages à venir et avait passé une bonne partie de son temps au téléphone avec Dana à tenter de régler certains problèmes. Elle lui avait confié également qu'Oliver était au courant de sa paternité et finalement ce qui devait être une réunion de travail s'était transformé en conversation sur sa vie.

Dana lui avait demandé quand elle comptait rentrer à Boston et à cette question Felicity n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Effectivement sa présence n'était plus nécessaire à Starling étant donné que le mariage Queen était annulé. Mais seulement pour l'instant elle ne se voyait pas quitter la ville. Rien n'était clair avec Oliver et elle ne voulait pas déclencher des hostilités alors qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

Ray avait été également évoqué et la blonde lui avait dit que pour l'instant il n'était au courant de rien. Il ne devait plus tarder à rentrer, elle comptait lui parler dès qu'il serait en face d'elle. Dana l'avait rassurée lui disant qu'elle avait pris la meilleure décision possible pour tout le monde et que Ray comprendrait parfaitement même si cela voulait dire s'éloigner un peu d'elle et de Raphaël.

Felicity avait raccroché un peu plus sereine, mais elle ne le serait vraiment qu'une fois Ray au courant et qu'Oliver lui aurait confirmé que cette histoire de garde était réglée. Elle avait préparé le goûter de son fils et avait décidé de sortir un peu, elle commençait à tourner en rond dans cet appartement et Raphaël avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle l'installa dans sa poussette et sortit tout en parlant gaiment avec son fils de ce qu'ils allaient faire. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et au moment où elle allait monter Oliver en sortit.

« Hey… » Dit-il en voyant qui il avait failli heurter. « Mais c'est mon fils… » Il se pencha vers la poussette et saisit le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Oliver embrassa ses joues et déposa un baiser dans son cou quand Raphaël se nicha contre son torse. « Oh mais mon bébé…on dirait que tu es fatigué… » Il porta son regard sur Felicity qui n'avait encore rien dit, elle les regardait se retrouver et malgré elle son cœur de mère fondait. Elle les voyait contents de se voir à chaque fois.

« Il vient de se réveiller. » Répondit-elle à la question silencieuse d'Oliver. « On descendait au parc….tu veux venir ? » S'entendit-elle demander sans pourvoir se stopper. Elle se disait qu'ils seraient mieux pour discuter dans un endroit privé mais elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, même si elle redoutait que les gens reconnaissent Oliver.

« Avec plaisir. » Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et Oliver reposa Raphaël dans sa poussette. Ce dernier rala un peu mais se calma assez vite quand Oliver continua à lui donner la main. Felicity remarqua le geste et eu un léger sourire.

« C'est incroyable comme il s'est attaché à toi. » Dit-elle d'une voix tendre ses yeux sur leurs mains liées. Oliver rigola à son tour tendrement et la regarda.

« Oui…c'est pareil pour moi. » Dit-il simplement. « L'histoire de la garde est réglée…c'est Laurel qui en a fait la demande…pas moi. » Il voulait mettre les choses aux clair tout de suite, afin que le reste de l'après midi se passe bien. Il ne voulait pas devoir se battre avec Felicity, et voulait profiter de son temps avec elle et leur fils.

« Merci. » Elle était soulagée de cette mise au point et elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir fait confiance. Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur lui et cela la rassura encore un peu. « Je ne suis pas étonnée….elle va te mener la vie dure. » Ajouta-t-elle. Oliver acquiesça d'accord avec elle.

« Oui je sais….mais ça en vaut la peine. » Dit-il toujours ses yeux plongés dans les siens. « Vous en valez la peine tous les deux.. » Dit-il plus bas en posant son regard sur Raphaël qui regardait ses parents sans rien dire, comme s'il était conscient que leur conversation était importante.

À cette précision Felicity sentit son cœur s'emballer comme ce fameux soir ou leur vie avait basculé. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et hocha doucement la tête voulant le remercier. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, elle était confuse sur ce qu'elle ressentait et Oliver n'était pas très clair sur ce qu'il voulait. C'est leur arrivée au rez de chaussé qui sortit Felicity de ses pensées.

##

« Allez encore une fois mon bébé ! » Oliver et Felicity étaient chacun à un bout et Raphaël allait de l'un à l'autre en marchant, certes pas forcément sûr de ses pas mais il marchait. Il s'élança vers son père lâché par Felicity et il se jeta dans ses bras content d'avoir encore une fois réussi à marcher d'un bout à l'autre. Oliver le serra contre son torse et le souleva dans les airs. « Mais ça y est ! Tu marches ! On fera de toi un vrai champion ! » Raphaël éclata de rire à se sentir lancer dans les airs et Felicity regardait tout ça d'un air tendre.

« On en fera ce qu'il voudra faire. » Dit-elle en s'approchant des deux et en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son fils. « Je suis fière de toi mon ange. » Dit-elle contre sa peau. « Enfin…il était temps. » Les deux adultes rigolèrent à cette réflexion sous le regard surpris de leur fils. « Finit notre dos cassé en deux et tes cris parce que tu veux aller là où là… »

Oliver reposa Raphaël au sol et le jeune garçon allait et venait autour de ses parents, de plus en plus assuré de ses pas.

« Que de progrès en peu de temps. » Dit Oliver en prenant place sur le banc pas loin. Felicity se tourna vers lui et le suivit. Ils avaient leur regards posés sur leur fils qui tournait en rond et qui parfois tombait. Ils rigolaient doucement de le voir râler et se relever pour continuer à découvrir la station debout.

« Oliver…. » A son ton il comprit que la conversation serait sérieuse. « …je….comment vois-tu les choses ? Pour la suite je veux dire….il est temps d'en parler je crois…» Osa-t-elle enfin demander. Cela faisait un moment que cette question tournait dans sa tête et elle voulait savoir.

« Je ne sais pas….tu habites à l'autre bout du pays, moi ici et….pour être honnête je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. » Avoua-t-il en soupirant perdant son regard sur Felicity qui le fixait elle aussi. « Je ne veux pas te séparer de Raphael mais je veux trouver ma place et le voir grandir….la question est comment toi tu envisages les choses ? Crois-tu pouvoir déplacer ton entreprise à Starling ? »

« Pour être honnête c'est une chose que j'avais envisagé. » Avoua-t-elle ses yeux toujours dans les siens. « Je peux travailler de n'importe où dans le pays….seulement Ray…. » Oliver grimaça et Felicity s'en aperçu. « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais je….je ne peux pas prendre de décision sans lui. »

« Je sais.. » Soupira Oliver. « Seulement me dire que son avis conditionne ma relation avec mon fils m'agace. J'y peux rien. » Felicity fut touchée de sa franchise et sentit son cœur se serrer à le voir si torturé. Il voulait bien faire et vraiment s'investir auprès de Raphael et rien que ça valait de faire ce sacrifice.

« Ok….on va faire un test quelques temps. » Dit-elle d'un coup. « On va rester ici et tu…tu pourras ainsi profiter de Raphaël et je verrai avec Ray….de toute façon je devais rester jusqu'à ton mariage donc… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspends et se perdit dans le regard bleu d'Oliver. Elle le voyait soulagé et heureux de sa décision. Elle sentit sa main glisser sur la sienne et la serrer. Elle baissa son regard et regarda leurs mains entrelacées, son cœur rata un battement à les voir ainsi et cela la ramena au Mexique.

« Merci….et quand le moment sera venu et que tu auras parlé à Ray on avisera. » Felicity acquiesça doucement se demandant réellement quelle décision ils allaient pouvoir prendre parce que forcément un des deux hommes finirait avec le cœur brisé.

Ils se perdirent dans leurs regards jusqu'à ce que leur fils n'arrive vers eux et se rappelle à leur bon souvenir. Oliver se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Raphaël éclata de rire et son père l'entraîna vers le toboggan pas très loin sous le regard tendre de Felicity.

####

Ray attendait assis sur le canapé que Felicity daigne rentrer. Il venait d'atterrir à Starling et était heureux d'enfin retrouver sa famille. Il pouffait toujours quand il pensait à Felicity et à Raphaël de cette façon mais pourtant s'était ce qu'ils étaient, une famille….atypique mais une famille tout de même.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées et réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de voir au parc et il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se briser. Oliver savait, voilà le seul constat qui lui venait à l'esprit à le voir jouer et rire avec le jeune garçon Felicity à leurs côtés et à les prendre en photos.

Quand il était arrivé dans l'appartement et qu'il n'avait trouvé personne, au vu de l'heure il s'était douté que Felicity avait emmené Raphaël au parc. Il était descendu en vitesse pressé de les voir et les avait vite trouvé. Quand il avait aperçu Oliver le monde s'était écroulé sous ses pieds. Son temps auprès d'eux était compté, il avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela arrive si vite.

Il les avait observé un moment tous les trois. Il avait eu un tendre sourire à les voir si à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux juste une complicité qui crevait les yeux et un amour immense pour Raphaël. Son regard s'était focalisé sur lui et il avait vu que le jeune garçon ne quittait pas des yeux Oliver comme s'il savait qui il était.

À cet instant il s'était rendu à l'évidence que son rôle auprès de lui était terminé. Plus jamais il n'aurait la place qu'il avait espérée, et même s'il avait le cœur brisé il comprenait parfaitement. Il ne pouvait pas s'immiscer entre eux, il n'en avait pas le droit. Raphaël n'était pas son fils, malgré ce qu'il avait tenté de croire.

Felicity lui avait toujours laissé la place qu'il souhaitait avoir, mais à la voir avec Oliver et avec ce qu'elle lui avait confié, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne forment une vraie famille. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle avait pour Oliver. Elle l'aimait cela ne faisait aucun doute. Quand à savoir si Oliver partageait ses sentiments, il suffisait simplement de le voir agir avec elle et de le regarder. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour pour la mère de son fils, ils avaient juste à assumer ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Felicity rentrer avec en rigolant tout en parlant à Oliver. Il imaginait son sourire béat à ce qu'elle lui racontait sur Raphaël et imaginait bien le bébé les regardait comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Ils parlaient sans se douter qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'appartement.

« Allez champion…c'est l'heure du bain. » Entendit-il dire Oliver l'imaginant en train de soulever Raphaël de sa poussette. Il fixa la porte du salon et le vit entrer, leurs yeux se trouvèrent et Oliver se figea à le voir sur le canapé.

« Attends Oliver avant de le baigner il faut…. » Les mots de Felicity se perdirent sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut à son tour Ray dans le salon. « Ray…. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix en jetant un œil vers Oliver. « Tu…tu ne m'as pas dit que tu devais rentrer….. » Elle grimaça à sa réflexion et se sentit de suite mal à l'aise.

« Non en effet….j'aurais peut-être dû... » Répondit Ray en se levant doucement. Raphaël reconnu sa voix et se tourna de suite vers lui, Felicity vit son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire et son fils lui tendre les bras en hurlant sa joie de le revoir. « Hey mon bonhomme….moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. » Ray s'approcha d'Oliver et ce dernier lui tendit le jeune garçon.

Felicity était mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle voulait annoncer les choses à Ray. Il avait dû entendre leur conversation en entrant et elle ne pouvait nier qu'avec Oliver tout coulait de source. Il s'était moulé sans souci dans son rôle de père et Raphaël ne jurait que par lui quand il était présent….comme à cet instant. Il avait déjà voulu retourner dans les bras de son père.

Oliver se sentait lui aussi mal à l'aise et il n'imaginait pas comment devait être Felicity. D'instinct il se rapprocha d'elle son fils dans les bras et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Je vais aller baigner Raphaël, je vous laisse seuls. » Dit-il tout bas. Elle hocha la tête et sentit un tendre baiser être déposé sur sa tempe. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux à ce geste et les rouvrit pour voir Oliver se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Le silence s'étira un moment avant que l'un d'eux ne parle. Felicity ne savait pas comment amorcer la discussion et Ray ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il était furieux ou en colère. Il était juste triste.

« Alors ça y est….il sait. » Constata-t-il simplement en regardant sa meilleure amie.

« Ouais… » Soupira-t-elle en le fixant. « Je suis désolée Ray…..je n'ai rien planifié, il est arrivé un jour et avait compris pratiquement tout seul….je ne pouvais pas lui mentir à nouveau. Il avait le droit de savoir. » Elle ne voulait pas le blesser mais elle savait que de toute façon il serait peiné.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Felicity. » Ray voulait clarifier de suite la situation. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi…tu as raison il a le droit de savoir et surtout Raphaël a le droit d'avoir son père à ses côtés. C'était juste une question de temps….on le savait bien en venant ici. » Felicity secoua la tête.

« Non…ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. » Répondit Felicity paniquée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle avait eu une arrière pensée en acceptant d'organiser le mariage d'Oliver. « On devait juste….._je_ devais juste faire mon boulot et ensuite rentrer à Boston et voilà que….. »

« Hey Fel….c'est rien. » La rassura Ray en s'approchant d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fixa. « C'est comme ça…..je le savais….je savais qu'un jour Oliver reviendrait dans ta vie. » Felicity retenait ses larmes, elle savait qu'il était en train de lui faire ses adieux et elle sentait son cœur se briser. Ray lui avait été d'une aide précieuse durant ces deux dernières années, elle avait du mal à imaginer sa vie sans lui.

« Non..ne fait pas ça Ray….y a de la place pour vous deux dans la vie de Raphaël…tu le sais et…. »

« Non…tu sais bien que non. » La coupa-t-il très vite. « Je vous ai vu au parc…..vous êtes une famille…Oliver est son père, moi je n'ai été qu'un père de remplacement en attendant. » Felicity laissa couler ses larmes à cette phrase, il avait été tellement plus que ça. « Oliver ne trouvera sa place que si je suis loin de vous….et c'est normal. » Ajouta-t-il quand il la vit prête à protester. « Je vais repartir pour Boston…et je veux que tu sois heureuse….Raphaël a enfin ses deux parents avec lui. Même si rien ne sera simple…..il t'aime, ça crève les yeux. Je n'ai pas le droit de rester et de priver Raphael d'une vie de famille heureuse. »

« Tu vas nous manquer énormément. » Finit par dire Felicity en se jetant dans ses bras tout en pleurant. Ray la serra contre lui et lui dit la même chose à l'oreille. « Je….je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer tout est un peu flou pour l'instant mais je sais une chose…..tu resteras toujours un père à mes yeux pour mon fils. Sans toi il ne serait pas là. » Dit-elle refoulant ses sanglots. « Juste pour ça...merci Ray. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête incapable de prononcer un mot, sa gorge bien trop serrée. Il quittait la vie qu'il avait rêvée durant un petit moment, mais il avait toujours été lucide sur sa fin. Il avait toujours su à un moment qu'elle s'arrêterait.

« Fait attention à toi et à Raphaël. » Dit-il quand même en se détachant de Felicity. « Et….laisse le s'approcher, même si tu es morte de trouille. » Dit-il en rigolant un peu ses yeux noyés de larmes. Il fit un signe en direction de la salle de bains où se trouvait Oliver. « Tu sais bien que rien n'arrive par hasard… » Ray déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et prit la direction de la porte.

« Attends ! » Felicity l'arrêta. « Raphaël….tu ne veux pas attendre que….. »

« Non….c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. » Dit-il sans se retourner. « Donne moi juste des nouvelles…. »

« Bien sûr…. » Répondit Felicity d'une voix cassée sous les sanglots qu'elle retenait. Ray hocha la tête, récupéra ses valises et sortit de sa vie. Elle resta un moment à fixer cette porte close avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé ayant du mal à croire que sa vie était une nouvelle fois chamboulée.

Oliver arriva dans le salon avec Raphaël dans les bras et trouva Felicity seule. Il la vit prostrée et les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il prit place à ses côtés et posa son fils entre eux.

« Ou est-il ? » Il posa sa question doucement ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

« Partit….il est partit Oliver. » Elle avait le regard fixe. « Il ne veut pas être un obstacle pour toi et Raphael. » Dit-elle en le regardant enfin.

« Quoi…non je…. » Oliver se leva précipitamment et couru afin de rattraper Ray. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, bien évidemment il voulait être le père de Raphaël et vivre avec Felicity, mais pas en éloignant Ray de leurs vies. Il descendit en vitesse les escaliers et trouva Ray sur le trottoir à chercher un taxi qui daigne s'arrêter. « Ray ! Attendez…. » Il arriva à sa hauteur essoufflé. « Ne..faites pas….ça. Ne partez pas. »

Ray fut touché de voir Oliver vouloir le retenir, il ne s'était pas trompé pour le peu qu'il savait de lui. Il eut un triste sourire en le regardant.

« C'est gentil Oliver, mais je ne peux pas rester et vous le savez. » Dit-il quand même.

« Mais si…Ray. Nous sommes adultes et vous avez votre place auprès d'eux vous le savez comme moi. » Insista Oliver. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous serez là que je ne serai pas le père de Raphaël…vous avez tout autant votre place que moi. On sait tous les deux que sans vous nous n'aurions jamais cette discussion….restez s'il vous plaît… » Plaida Oliver.

Il le faisait pour Felicity et pour leur fils. Raphaël était attaché à Ray et même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux, Ray lui manquerait et il ne voulait pas qu'un jour son fils puisse lui reprocher quoique se soit le concernant. Ray avait sauvé son fils et aidé Felicity quand lui ne le pouvait pas. Il devait rester.

« Mais je….je ne veux pas…..vous êtes certain ? » Oliver eut un énorme sourire à la pensée qu'il réfléchissait à rester.

« Bien sur ! Felicity vous aime….et vous êtes son équilibre. Elle a besoin de vous aussi. » Oliver attrapa une de ses valises et l'entraîna afin de rentrer. « Allez ne traînons pas. » Ray le suivit sans rien ajouter.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement Felicity était au téléphone et semblait agitée. À ce qu'ils comprenaient elle était avec Dana et apparemment les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

« Tu plaisantes ?! » Elle faisait les cents pas devant le canapé où Raphaël était installé et semblait captivé par ce qu'elle racontait. « Mais qui a publié ça ?! » Hurla-t-elle en pleurant presque. Elle se stoppa quand elle posa son regard à la porte du salon où se tenaient Ray et Oliver. « Ok….écoute renseigne-toi et je te rappelle…. »

Elle raccrocha et fit un pas vers Ray. Ce dernier fit le chemin restant et la prit dans ses bras. Elle chercha le regard d'Oliver et lui mima un _merci_ de ses lèvres, heureuse qu'il ait réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant qu'Oliver ne brise l'instant en bougeant.

« Je suis contente que tu sois resté…. » Dit-elle en se décollant de son ami. « Je vais avoir besoin de toi et de ton soutien. » Dit-elle en regardant ensuite Oliver. « On a un problème….. »

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre qui je ****l'espère vous a plu. Les choses avancent pour le Olicity, Laurel se venge comme elle peut, Ray se sent exclu...et au milieu de tout ça Moira encourage son fils à aller vers Felicity. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre. **

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour,**

**Encore une fois merci pour vos lectures et vos retours sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis contente que l'évolution de l'histoire continue de vous plaire. Dans ce nouveau chapitre on continue d'avancer et vous allez découvrir ce qui attends notre couple. **

**Mais avant de vous laisser le découvrir, merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site pour leurs commentaires. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que cela te plaise et il y aura encore des moments entre le Olicity et leur fils, quand à Laurel tu vas voir ce qu'elle a préparé...je peux te dire que notre couple n'est pas au bout de ses peines. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Guest : La suite maintenant. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire, ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Moira ne juge pas son fils, pour une fois elle le voit vraiment heureux et sûr de lui. Ray a du mal à trouver sa place et ça se comprends aisément. Toutes tes questions ont de réponses dont une partie dans ce chapitre. **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre et je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice adorée, merci Shinobu24 de ta présence, de tes conseils et de ton soutien. Je t'embrasse très fort. **

* * *

« Quel problème ? » Demanda Oliver. Felicity posa son téléphone et se tourna vers lui.

« Enfin plus exactement c'est moi qui ai un problème. » Commença-t-elle son regard allant de Ray à Oliver. « Dana est assailli de mails et de coups de téléphone…..une rumeur circule sur le net comme quoi j'ai fait capoter un mariage. » Dit-elle enfin en fixant Oliver. « Les futures mariées sont toutes hystériques et demandent des explications que Dana ne peut leur fournir…. »

Oliver s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules afin de la serrer contre lui. Felicity se laissa faire et se glissa contre son torse en encerclant sa taille de ses bras. Il savait de qui venait cette rumeur, il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre que Laurel avait jeté un pavé dans la marre et que l'information avait été relayée sur tous les réseaux sociaux.

Ray posa Raphael au sol et se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Il se connecta sur le site de Felicity et pu constater qu'effectivement il était inondé de messages inquiets et pas toujours très sympa. Il jeta un œil vers son amie inquiet pour elle, sa réputation était en jeu ainsi que son entreprise. Il savait bien que ce genre de rumeurs allaient mettre à mal la confiance de ses prochains clients. Qui voudrait d'une organisatrice de mariage pour tombait amoureuse du futur marié ?

« J'ai bloqué ton site Fel. » Dit-il après avoir pianoté un moment. « Plus personne ne peut déposer de messages et surtout personne ne peut plus y avoir accès pour l'instant. » Felicity se tourna vers lui lui un léger sourire pour le remercier. « Maintenant je vais chercher qui a fait ça et… »

« C'est Laurel, pas la peine de chercher. » Le coupa Oliver un bras toujours autour de Felicity. « Je vais aller la…. » Felicity le retint en serrant son bras autour de sa taille.

« Non….c'est ce qu'elle veut. » Elle se tourna à nouveau complètement vers lui. « Elle veut ton attention et que tu la défies encore. Ça ne sert à rien, le mal est fait. » Dit-elle faiblement. « Je n'ai plus qu'à réfléchir à comment me sortir de là et à calmer toutes les futures mariées dont le jour approche. » Elle soupira devant l'immensité du travail qu'elle allait devoir abattre.

« Ok, comme tu veux. » Souffla Oliver dans ses cheveux en déposant un baiser sur son crâne.

Felicity se serra encore un peu contre lui et soupira de bonheur de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle sursauta à cette pensée, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'autorisait ce genre de pensées….se laisser emporter par ce qu'Oliver lui inspirait. Et même si cela la terrifiait elle était aussi apaisée et se sentait moins seule.

« Fel….tu devrais lire un peu….mais je te préviens c'est….affreux. » Ray les sortit de leur bulle et regarda Felicity d'un air hébété. Il savait que les gens étaient méchants, mais pas à ce point.

Felicity s'approcha et Ray lui céda sa place. Elle commença à lire et ne put empêcher des larmes d'affluer, la personne qui avait posté le premier commentaire la traitait de tous les noms possibles. Elle racontait comment elle était peu professionnelle, qu'elle ne prêtait aucune attention aux exigences des couples qui l'engageaient, qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, qu'elle était désagréable et le pire de tout qu'elle avait séduit honteusement le futur marié.

« Ne crois pas un mot de ce qui est noté là. » Oliver posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule que Felicity saisit, heureuse de le sentir près d'elle. « Tout est faux et tu le sais. » Il était en colère contre Laurel et seule sa promesse à Felicity le retenait de ne pas créer un scandale en allant la voir.

« Je sais…mais c'est tellement….méchant. » Finit-elle par dire. Oliver resserra sa main sur son épaule à cette phrase. Elle avait raison c'était simplement de la méchanceté gratuite. « Je savais qu'elle allait me détester….mais pas à ce point. Cette boite c'est ma vie….si elle détruit ça qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire…. » Felicity continuait de parcourir les commentaires et plus elle avançait plus elle en découvrait de mauvais, même d'anciens clients venaient raconter leur expérience affreuse avec elle. « Mais eux ?! » S'écria Felicity en reconnaissant un couple. « Lui là….c'est lui qui me poursuivait sans arrêt….il n'aimait pas sa fiancée ! La preuve à peine mariés ils ont divorcés ! Et c'est moi qu'on accuse ?! » Elle se leva de colère. « J'aurai tout entendu ! »

Oliver la regardait faire les cents pas impuissant, Ray avait eu la gentillesse de s'occuper de Raphaël et ils étaient seuls. Il savait que sa vie était entrain de lui échapper et que ce pour quoi elle avait travaillé si dur était en train de s'effondrer sous ses yeux et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

« Viens là…. » Oliver s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains pour la conduire au canapé. « Tu ne peux rien faire contre ce genre de commentaires et de personnes….tu sais bien que les gens sautent sur un scandale dès qu'ils le peuvent. Ils inventent des histoires juste pour faire parler d'eux. »

« Tu parles en connaissance de cause ? » Demanda-t-elle en voulant dégager ses mains des siennes. Oliver nota le geste et relâcha sa prise légèrement déçu de perdre son contact.

« Un peu….dans mes jeunes années….la presse relatait chacune de mes incartades et crois moi il y en a eu de nombreuses. » Fit-il légèrement. « Laurel vivait très mal tout ça, mais le pire était ceux qui ne savaient rien mais qui parlaient quand même….et c'était de ma faute, comme c'est encore le cas pour toi. Je suis désolé. » Dit-il au bout d'un long moment. « Si tu subis tout ça c'est à cause de moi et ….. »

« Non Oliver….c'est à cause de moi. » Le coupa-t-elle. « C'est moi qui ai eu un enfant sans rien te dire, c'est moi qui ai accepté d'organiser ton mariage alors que je savais très bien que c'était une très mauvaise idée….et c'est moi qui ai décidé de te dire la vérité pour Raphaël. J'aurais pu te mentir encore une fois….mais je ne l'ai pas fait. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux et soupira. « C'est de ma faute si Laurel m'en veut….. » Il grimaça pas convaincu qu'elle ait totalement raison mais il ne voulait pas se battre avec elle pour ça.

« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je vais voir avec mon avocat s'il y'a un moyen pour attaquer tous ces gens et si on peut faire un démenti. » Felicity le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu pourrais faire un communiqué et donner ta version. Ces gens t'accusent d'une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable et je crois que…. »

« C'est gentil Oliver mais les choses vont se tasser d'elles mêmes. » Le coupa Felicity. « Je vais tenter de calmer toutes mes futures mariées, de les rassurer sur le fait que je ne vais pas m'enfuir avec chacun de leurs futurs époux….et les choses reviendront à la normale dans quelques temps. » Dit-elle se voulant légère et confiante. « Et puis….un jour viendra où tu voudras annoncer à tout le monde que tu as un fils…et si l'on découvre que j'ai menti…cette fois-ci je ne serai pas défendable. »

« Ok..mon idée n'était pas la meilleure. » Rigola-t-il en cherchant sa main. Il joua un moment avec ses doigts ne sachant pas comment aborder la suite. « Je….je voudrai… » Il rigola nerveusement sans oser la regarder. « Ecoute je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour parler de ça, mais….tu crois qu'on pourrait….parler de nous et de notre famille ? » Il était soulagé d'être arrivé au bout de sa question et chercha le regard de Felicity.

« Nous….je..j'ai du mal à comprendre Oliver. » Dit Felicity surprise ne s'attendant pas à ça. « Tu viens à peine de te séparer de Laurel et si je t'ai dit la vérité pour Raphaël ce n'est pas dans l'espoir que toi et moi… »

« Je sais ! » Ne voulant pas qu'elle en dise plus. « Je sais….seulement je….nous deux y a un truc Felicity depuis le début…tu ne peux pas le nier. Et au Mexique je n'étais pas libre mais maintenant je le suis et il y'a Raphael et….. » Felicity posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise. Elle le regarda avec un tendre sourire.

« Tu as raison entre nous il y a quelque chose qui nous a poussé l'un vers l'autre à Tijuana. On avait toutes les raisons de ne pas céder et pourtant on l'a fait. » Elle enleva son doigt et continua à le fixer en déglutissant, son cœur battant la chamade. « Et cette nuit nous a donné notre petit garçon…..mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoique se soit. Tu es le père de Raphaël que l'on soit ensemble ou pas…rien ne pourra changer ça. »

Oliver fut touché de cette mise au point, il reconnaissait la _fille de Tijuana_ qui l'avait de suite intriguée et qu'il avait eu du mal à repousser, pourtant elle n'avait rien fait, elle avait juste été elle. Comme elle l'était à cet instant.

« Je ne me sens obligé de rien Felicity, et surtout pas de vouloir être plus que le père de Raphaël. » Eclaircit-il de suite. « Je veux plus que ça….parce que je sais que si Laurel n'avait pas été dans le tableau à l'époque c'est ensemble qu'on aurait eu notre fils. Tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre ta grossesse sans moi….je veux plus…. » Dit-il très clairement en se penchant vers elle.

Felicity sentit son cœur s'emballer sous ces paroles, elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait jamais rêvé de les entendre, mais à présent elle était paniquée. Sa première pensée fut pour son fils, ils ne pouvaient pas faire n'importe quoi, leur priorité devait être Raphaël.

« Tu es ok avec ça ? » Felicity ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son cœur lui criait de dire oui mais sa tête lui disait d'être prudente et de faire attention. Elle le fixa un instant avant qu'un léger sourire n'éclaire son visage. « Je prends ça pour un oui ? » Demanda doucement Oliver.

« Oui… » Répondit-elle tout bas. Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'Oliver et le vit à son tour sourire légèrement. Elle sentit sa main se resserrer autour de la sienne et son pouce caresser doucement son poignet. Il était d'une douceur extrême et rien que ça la faisait fondre. Elle le vit se pencher un peu plus et poser son front contre le sien.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, sereins de leur décision. Ils ne pouvaient nier que depuis le premier instant quelque chose s'était passé entre eux et les avait conduit à ce moment précis. Ils étaient déjà parents et avaient brûlé les étapes, mais ils avaient à présent l'occasion de faire les choses dans le bon ordre, d'apprendre à se connaître, de se découvrir et de peut-être s'aimer passionnément.

Oliver posa sa seconde main sur la joue de Felicity qui ferma les yeux sous la douceur de son geste. Il caressa tendrement son menton et effleura ses lèvres qu'il ne rêvait que d'embrasser depuis qu'il l'avait revue. Depuis ce jour au restaurant où même si les circonstances étaient bizarres et gênantes il s'était senti enfin revivre.

Son pouce s'attarda un peu plus sur ses lèvres et ses yeux les fixèrent, il avait envie de plonger sur sa bouche et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Felicity lui avait toujours fait cet effet, comme s'il était au bord d'un précipice mais qu'il savait qu'en sautant il allait assouvir un besoin et une envie qu'il ne pouvait repousser. Il remonta ses yeux dans les siens et la vit aussi regarder sa bouche, comme lui, elle avait envie d'y goûter.

Felicity sentait son souffle se raréfier sous le regard d'Oliver. Elle le voyait l'observer et hésiter à l'embrasser. Il fixait sa bouche et ses lèvres avec envie et elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il l'embrasse. Elle en mourait d'envie depuis des semaines à présent, elle le reconnaissait enfin.

Depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied en ville, Oliver avait envahit sa tête et son esprit et pas seulement à cause de ce qu'elle lui cachait. Non le revoir avait remué ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui, et ce qu'elle ressentait toujours. Il l'avait touché avec son air un peu mystérieux et lointain dès le premier jour, il ne se confiait pas facilement mais quand il le faisait c'était sincère et profond. Ce n'était pas un grand bavard non plus mais quand il disait quelque chose c'était vrai et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Elle déglutit à sentir son souffle s'écraser contre sa bouche, il lui suffisait de bouger un tout petit peu et elle touchait ses lèvres. Elle se demandait si elles étaient toujours aussi douces, elle se souvenait encore de l'effet que lui avait fait le premier baiser qu'il lui avait donné et elle se demandait si celui qu'il hésitait à lui donner lui ferait la même chose.

Elle passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres et vit un intérêt non dissimuler de la part d'Oliver. Il fit un dernier aller retour entre ses yeux et sa bouche et elle comprit à cet instant qu'il cessait de se battre. Elle le vit s'approcher et combla la courte distance qu'il restait entre eux pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle entendait les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles. Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant que ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces et qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie les dévorer aussi longtemps que possible.

Oliver fut heureux de voir qu'elle avait fait le dernier pas afin de l'embrasser. Une joie immense prit possession de son cœur à la sentir enfin contre lui et réceptive à ses avances. Il retrouva ses lèvres avec bonheur et se retrouva deux ans en arrière sur cette plage du Mexique, là où sa vie avait changé.

Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle et fit glisser sa main de sa joue à son cou où il trouva ses cheveux. Il plongea sa main dans ses boucles blondes et la tint fermement contre son torse. Il la sentit passer ses deux bras autour de sa nuque et s'accrocher à lui. Elle non plus ne voulait pas s'éloigner.

Il sentit ses doigts gratter sa nuque et s'enfouir à leur tour dans ses cheveux courts. Ses ongles raclaient son cuir chevelu et rien que cela lui déclencha un son rauque. Il lécha sa lèvre supérieure, il voulait découvrir à nouveau sa bouche et goûter sa langue.

Felicity ne se fit pas prier et écarta les lèvres en gémissant plus fort quand elle sentit la langue d'Oliver chercher la sienne et la caresser tendrement. Ce baiser avait exactement la même saveur que celui qu'il lui avait donné sur la plage. Elle ressentait la même chose, les papillons dans le ventre, le souffle court mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Oliver taquinait sa langue et se sentait enfin à sa place. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un sommeil de deux longues années, comme ce jour là au Mexique. Il lui avait dit il n'y a pas longtemps qu'elle l'avait réveillé et c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait à l'instant. Elle lui donnait vie.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment et c'est le manque d'air qui les fit se séparer. Felicity posa son front contre celui d'Oliver et garda ses yeux fermés afin de continuer à ressentir ce bonheur et ce bien être que ce baiser venait de lui procurer.

Elle se sentait sur un petit nuage et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en redescendre, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur les prunelles bleus d'Oliver. Il lui souriait tendrement et cela lui gonfla le cœur de voir que finalement rien n'avait changé entre eux.

« Hum…hum… » Entendirent-ils à la porte du salon. Ils se figèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire doucement de s'être fait surprendre. Felicity se dégagea la première et se pencha un peu pour voir Ray qui rigolait doucement. « Je ne voulais pas interrompre ce moment, mais votre…..fils ne va pas tarder à aller se coucher et je crois qu'il aimerait bien dire bonne nuit à ses parents. »

Felicity acquiesça et Oliver se leva en l'entraînant avec lui sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne. Ils passèrent devant Ray qui fit un petit sourire complice à Felicity qui haussa les épaules sous son air enjoué. Ils mirent un certain temps à coucher Raphael qui ce soir avait décidé de s'accrocher à son père. Oliver avait eu un mal fou à également se détacher de lui et avait du déplier des trésors de patience et de conversations entre père et fils afin que le jeune garçon daigne s'allonger et se calmer.

Ils finirent par sortir de la chambre de Raphaël, et Oliver entraîna Felicity dans l'entrée.

« Tu pars déjà ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise quand elle le vit s'habiller. Il hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et chercha ses mains. « Tu peux dîner ici et… »

« Oliver, restez. » Intervint Ray. « J'ai préparé à manger pour un régiment et je….je voudrai vous remercier. » Dit-il en le regardant avec gratitude.

« Ok… » Felicity eut un énorme sourire et Oliver se déshabilla pour les suivre en cuisine. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance malgré la drôle de situation. Felicity avait tenté d'oublier pour un moment ses soucis mais l'effort avait été de courte durée, sa société était en péril et avec elle toute sa vie.

« Tu vas t'en sortir. » Ray la sortit de ses pensées et la rassura. « Quand tu auras expliqué à tes clients le fond du problème les choses se calmeront, tu verras. » Felicity hocha la tête, elle savait que quelque part Ray avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait délibérément pas expliquer de suite le fond du problème. Et c'était bien là que les choses coinçaient.

Pour l'instant personne ne savait qu'Oliver Queen était le père de son fils, et c'était très bien comme ça. Elle savait ce que représentait la famille Queen à travers le pays et elle se doutait des choses affreuses qui allaient circuler sur elle et sur Raphaël. Et pour l'instant elle n'était pas prête à affronter tout ça. Elle voulait déjà avancer un peu avec Oliver, mettre les choses à plat en ce qui concernait leur vie et la façon dont ils allaient s'organiser et seulement ensuite ils pourraient penser à révéler au monde entier la paternité d'Oliver.

« Ça va être difficile….ce que Laurel a dit est…..quand tu ne connais pas la vraie histoire tu y crois. » Dit-elle dépitée sa tête posée sur sa main. Elle regarda Oliver qui la regardait d'un air triste plutôt d'accord avec elle.

« Si tu veux c'est moi qui vais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Je peux très bien dire que je me suis aperçu que finalement le mariage n'était pas ce que je voulais et que en aucun cas tu n'es responsable de ma rupture avec Laurel » Proposa-t-il. « Je peux très bien raconter ma version sans parler de Raphael. C'est notre trésor, on est pas obligé de le partager de suite. Je sais que tu as peur des répercussions pour la suite mais honnêtement pour l'instant c'est ta seule option pour tenter de calmer les choses. » Felicity se redressa à cette idée qui ne semblait pas si mauvaise finalement avec le recul. Elle jeta un oeil vers Ray qui semblait lui aussi d'accord avec cette idée.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Bien sur….si ça peut t'aider, je ferai n'importe quoi. » Il la regarda tendrement et se perdit dans ses yeux bleus. « Je vais rédiger un communiqué que tu pourras publier sur ton site. Et ensuite tout ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir….je te le promets. » Il se pencha vers elle et s'approcha de son visage.

Ray les observait avec un tendre sourire, il était heureux pour Felicity qu'Oliver soit à ses côtés et si investit. Il n'avait jamais eu d'aprioris sur lui mais voir qu'il la soutenait peu importe ce qu'il se passait le rassurait beaucoup. D'un coup il se sentit de trop et décida de les laisser seuls en quittant la table.

« Merci… » Souffla Felicity contre ses lèvres avant d'y déposer les siennes tendrement. Le baiser s'approfondit assez vite et c'est le souffle court qu'ils se séparèrent. « Ça compte pour moi. » Finit-elle légèrement essoufflée. Oliver acquiesça doucement et réalisa qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Je vais y aller….il se fait tard et je crois que tu dois parler avec Ray. » Dit-il tout bas. Il se leva et entraîna Felicity vers l'entrée. Il salua Ray au passage et s'habilla en se tournant vers la blonde. « Je reviens demain avec le petit déjeuné et mon communiqué. » Dit-il en la saisissant par la taille pour la coller à lui. Les bras de Felicity trouvèrent naturellement son cou et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur.

« Ok….c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a toujours connu ce qu'on vit en ce moment. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? » Dit-elle plus bas.

« Parfaitement. Et je ressens la même chose.» Répondit-il sur le même ton en l'embrassant tendrement. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers et Olivier quitta l'appartement. Felicity resta un moment encore surprise et hébétée de sa soirée, celle-ci avait plus que mal commencé mais finissait sur une note un peu plus gaie.

« Mais regardez-moi ce visage ravi. » La taquina Ray en la voyant s'approcher de lui. Elle lui fit une grimace et prit place à ses côtés en se tournant vers lui. « Oh laisse moi te taquiner un peu… » Rigola-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour la ramener vers lui. « Je suis content que tu aies suivi mon conseil. » Felicity éclata de rire et se dégagea de ses bras. « Tu mérites d'être heureuse et Raphaël a le droit de connaître enfin une vraie famille. »

Felicity le regarda en grimaçant un peu, avec Ray aussi son fils avait une vraie famille, le plus important étant de s'aimer les uns les autres et pas forcément d'être du même sang.

« Oui…mais tu sais que tu fais partie de cette famille, alors je ne veux plus de crise de ce genre. » Dit-elle faussement en colère en repensant à son départ avorté de ce soir. « Tu es important pour Raphaël au même titre qu'Oliver. Tu as ta place parmi nous…et même si je sais que tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment à Starling….pour l'instant j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami. » Dit-elle sincèrement.

Ray la fixa un moment rassuré de ces paroles. Il avait lui aussi conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment en ville, mais pour l'instant Boston n'avait plus besoin de lui. Cependant il releva un détail.

« Tu vas donc rester ici. » Constata-t-il avec un demi sourire.

« Pour l'instant oui. Ils ont besoin de se connaître et….Oliver, je dois savoir où ça peut me mener. » Ray hocha la tête d'accord avec son analyse. « Mais avant je dois éviter les pièges de Laurel, elle va me mener la vie dure. Elle a commencé par Oliver. » Ray fronça les sourcils et Felicity se décida enfin à lui raconter comment Oliver avait fait le lien entre lui et Raphaël et ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire avec cette demande de garde exclusive. « Elle veut qu'on se batte pour notre fils…et maintenant elle veut détruire mon entreprise. »

« On ne va pas la laisser faire Fel. » Ray se leva et alla chercher son ordinateur. « Tout d'abord je vais chercher l'adresse IP de ce message et ensuite quand on aura la preuve que c'est bien elle on verra ce qu'on en fait. » Felicity le regarda pianoter sur son clavier heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés. Ray était le meilleur dans son domaine et elle savait qu'il allait finir par trouver une solution. « Et voilà ! À peine quelques minutes….ça vient bien de Starling…et plus précisément d'ici ! Tiens regarde… » Il pianota encore quelques secondes et fit apparaître le plan d'un quartier de Starling. « Oh mais quelle surprise….c'est justement le quartier où Laurel a son cabinet…non c'est l'adresse où Laurel a son cabinet…bingo ! Tu as ta preuve. »

« Je n'en doutais pas mais avec ça….je vais pouvoir me défendre. » Elle fixa l'écran, se disant que ce n'était que le début. Laurel était blessée et avec le cœur brisé, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça. « Tu peux m'imprimer tout ça ? » Ray s'exécuta et tendit les papiers à la jeune femme. « Tu vois tu ne peux partir j'ai besoin de toi. » Eclata-t-elle de rire. Ray la suivit et hocha la tête.

####

Cela faisait deux jours que Felicity passait coups de fil sur coups de fil. Elle avait pratiquement eu tous ses clients et les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, plus de la moitié avait annulé ses services. Oliver lui avait ramené son communiqué comme convenu le lendemain mais cela n'avait pas apaisé les tensions.

Ray avait réouvert son site et depuis il tentait de mettre en place un filtrage pour éviter les messages où les insultes fusaient, mais il avait du mal à trouver comment faire. Il savait d'où venait tout ça et mettait de côté toutes les preuves qu'il pouvait. Felicity ne savait pas encore quoi vraiment en faire mais elle se disait que ça pouvait toujours servir et que si les choses allaient trop loin un jour elle pourrait s'en servir.

« Annabelle, vous me connaissez depuis des années. J'ai organisé le mariage de votre fils et vous savez que je ne suis pas comme on le dit… » Tenta-t-elle lassée de répéter la même chose depuis des heures. « Vous aviez été contente de mes prestations et je…..ok…je comprends. » Elle raccrocha dépitée de perdre encore un contrat. Elle posa son téléphone et barra encore un nom de sa liste. Elle sentit un baiser être déposé sur son crâne, et releva doucement la tête pour tomber sur le regard d'Oliver.

« Encore une qui refuse…. ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air désolé. Felicity se contenta d'hocher la tête et regarda sa liste. Il ne lui restait plus que deux contrats et encore elle n'avait pas réussi à joindre les personnes concernées.

« Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence que ma boite est en train de couler. » Dit-elle en repoussant son fauteuil et en se levant. Oliver la suivit du regard et pu voir son désarroi même si elle tentait de le cacher. « Personne ne veut plus me faire confiance….mais le bon côté des choses c'est que du coup je peux rester à Starling sans problème. » Elle rigola nerveusement et Oliver comprit qu'elle tentait de faire de l'humour pour masquer sa peine.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle c'est certain mais je suis désolé que tu sois obligée de rester à cause de ça….. »

« Non je ne reste pas qu'à cause de ça…simplement maintenant c'est plus simple. » Rectifia-t-elle de suite s'étant mal exprimée. Oliver acquiesça et s'approcha. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui dit tout bas.

« Je crois que tu as besoin de te détendre…et je sais ce qu'il te faut. » Felicity gloussa sous cette réflexion et se sentit tirer en avant. « Allez viens…Ray s'occupe de Raphaël et moi je m'occupe de toi. » Dit-il quand il la vit prête à refuser. « Tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Ok..dans ce cas je ne peux pas refuser. » Elle saisit ses affaires au passage et se laissa entraîner par Oliver vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

**Laurel avait promis de ruiner la carrière de Felicity et pour l'instant c'est bien partit et le Olicity se rapproche sérieusement.**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre. **

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour,**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Tu vas avoir des réponses à des questions dans ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Voici cette suite et vous allez savoir où Oliver emmène Felicity et même un peu plus. Bonne lecture. **

**Merci à ma beta extraordinaire pour sa patience et tout le temps qu'elle peut me consacrer. Je t'embrasse très fort ma Rainbow girl. **

* * *

Felicity regardait Oliver pianoter sur son téléphone et répondre à des messages qu'il recevait. Elle rigolait doucement de le voir faire, même si elle n'aimait pas trop ça.

« Si tu veux je peux où conduire où répondre à tes messages. Mais faire les deux ne me semble pas judicieux. » Glissa-t-elle doucement mais d'un ton sans appel. Oliver la regarda et hocha la tête.

« Je sais…les messages sont terminés et pour être tout à fait honnête ils étaient pour organiser notre soirée. » Dit-il avec un sourire en reportant son attention sur la route.

« Oh…notre soirée... » Répéta doucement Felicity le regardant toujours. Il souriait toujours et la regarda furtivement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Très bien tu ne me diras rien donc je patiente. » Oliver saisit sa main pas loin et entrelaça leurs doigts en la portant à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

« On est presque arrivés. » Dit-il tout bas.

Effectivement moins de dix minutes plus tard Felicity vit la plage se profiler au loin. Oliver s'engagea dans un sentier un peu reculé et se gara. Ils sortirent de la voiture et il se dirigea vers ce qu'elle supposa un livreur. Il revient vers elle avec un sac duquel se dégageait une odeur qui lui ouvrit l'appétit.

Oliver lui tendit la main l'invitant à le suivre et sans réfléchir plus longtemps elle la saisit et entrelaça à son tour leurs doigts. Elle se colla à son bras et apprécia l'instant, cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait pris autant soin d'elle. Ray le faisait mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils grimpèrent un moment la dune de sable avant d'arriver tout en haut.

« C'est magnifique ! » Dit-elle heureuse d'être arrivée au bout de son ascension. Elle se posa dans le sable et enleva sa veste en admirant cette vue à couper le souffle. Elle sentit Oliver en faire de même.

« Tu aimes ? » Demanda-t-il en portant ses yeux sur elle. Il fut heureux d'y voir un éclat un peu moins triste qu'il y'a quelques minutes et fut rassuré de sa décision.

« Beaucoup….merci ça me fait du bien de voir autre chose. » Elle quitta la plage et la mer des yeux pour plonger dans ceux d'Oliver. « Mais pour être honnête l'odeur qui se dégage de ce sac me donne faim… » Eclata-t-elle de rire en se cachant honteuse de sa réponse. Oliver rigola à son tour et étala ce qu'il avait commandé. « Des tacos ? »

« En fait….j'ai repris notre histoire où elle s'est arrêtée…sur une plage au Mexique. Et comme il était compliqué d'aller à Tijuana pour la soirée…je me suis dis que des tacos feraient l'affaire. » Expliqua Oliver la peur au ventre que sa surprise ne lui plaise finalement pas. Il la regarda et vit une petite moue adorable se dessiner sur son visage.

« C'est une excellente idée. » Dit-elle tout bas en le regardant tendrement. « Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, notre histoire a été plus loin qu'une plage au Mexique. » Finit-elle sur le ton de la confidence surprise de son audace.

« Tes souvenirs sont bons… » se tourna-t-il vers elle et la fixant intensément. « Seulement…avant d'en arriver là on va tout reprendre depuis le début. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque en se penchant vers son oreille. « On a plein de choses à se dire, à se raconter et ensuite quand….. » Il poursuivit sa phrase tout bas dans l'oreille de Felicity qui déglutit péniblement à l'énoncé de ce qu'Oliver lui disait.

Il se recula un peu et chercha ses yeux, Felicity le regarda troublée de ce qu'elle avait entendu et surtout de ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle savait qu'Oliver la tentait et l'attirait mais elle avait oublié à quel point c'était fort.

« Ok… » Réussit-elle à dire quand même difficilement. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire et Oliver sentait flancher son envie d'y aller doucement. Il se reprit au bout d'un moment et lui tendit un tacos. « Merci…je meurs de faim. » Elle mordit à pleine dents dedans et Oliver rigola de la voir changer de sujet comme si de rien n'était.

Ils passèrent leur repas à parler de leurs souvenirs de Tijuana et Oliver lui expliqua comment allait Tommy. Felicity fut surprise d'apprendre qu'il travaillait avec son père mais qu'il avait aussi ouvert une boîte de nuit sur les quais. Elle avait rigolé et avait fini par dire qu'elle n'était pas étonnée au vu du souvenir qu'il lui avait laissé. De son côté elle lui parla de Dana et du fait qu'elle était son assistante.

« Mais dis-moi….comment une fille hyper douée et diplômée du MIT a pu finir par tomber dans l'organisation de mariage. Je veux dire…tu as aidé une de tes amies mais pourquoi avoir continué ? » Oliver sauta sur l'occasion de lui poser cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

« Au départ c'était juste pour aider Betty et puis après j'ai…j'ai découvert ma grossesse. » Dit-elle en quittant ses yeux tout en baissant la tête. « Je n'avais pas d'argent, plus de bourse et personne ne voulait embaucher une jeune diplômée enceinte….je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. » Elle releva la tête et tomba sur le regard triste d'Oliver. « Mais ça va Oliver….j'adore ce que je fais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à un métier de ce genre, mais je suis heureuse de rendre les gens heureux. » Le rassura-t-elle de suite.

« Peut-être mais tu aurais pu aussi faire des merveilles dans des grandes entreprises et travailler dans ce qui était ton domaine. » Contra-t-il s'en voulant de cette voie qu'elle avait dû suivre. « Je me souviens que tu me parlais sans arrêt de codes informatiques et de choses auxquelles je ne comprenais rien mais qui avait l'air de te passionner. Et je regrette qu'à cause de moi tu aies dû dire adieu à ton rêve. »

Oliver baissa à son tour la tête ne supportant plus son regard. À cause de lui et des décisions qu'il avait prises, il avait gâché la vie de Laurel et celle de Felicity. Laurel méritait mieux que ce qu'il avait pu lui donner durant toutes ces années et Felicity aurait mérité de faire ce qu'elle avait vraiment voulu.

« Non détrompe toi. Mon rêve c'était d'être heureuse….et je suis heureuse. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. « Raphaël a été ma priorité depuis le jour où j'ai appris son existence. Et j'étais prête à tout afin qu'il soit heureux lui aussi et qu'il ait tout ce qu'il fallait…..et ce métier m'a permis de faire ça. Je n'ai jamais pris ça pour un sacrifice. Alors enlève de ta tête qu'à cause de toi je ne vis pas la vie que je voudrais. »

Oliver pouffa à sa dernière remarque, elle le connaissait bien finalement. Il osa un regard vers elle et la vit le fixer avec un léger sourire. Il ne put résister plus longtemps et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et apprécia ce tendre baiser.

« Merci… » Dit-il en se reculant doucement. « C'est gentil de me dédouaner… »

« Je ne te dédouane pas du tout, je te dis la vérité. C'était mon choix pas le tien. » Oliver hocha doucement la tête et Felicity s'approcha à nouveau pour l'embrasser à son tour tout aussi tendrement. « Et toi…tu as donc réussi tes examens pour te retrouver chez QC. » Elle le vit froncer les sourcils. « Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies fait des recherches…. » Rigola-t-elle en l'entraînant avec lui, se souvenant de ce qu'il lui avait confié il y a quelques temps.

« Oui….j'ai réussi. De justesse mais je les ai eu. Et ensuite tout s'est enchaîné très vite, mes parents m'attendaient chez QC, je suis passé dans à peu près tous les services pour me familiariser avec l'entreprise et depuis 6 mois environ je suis aux côtés de mon père. » Soupira-t-il en perdant son regard sur l'horizon. « Je suis l'héritier de l'empire Queen…un jour je serai destiné à lui succéder et je…..me dois d'apprendre. »

Felicity ne le sentait pas heureux de cette vie, elle pouvait même dire qu'il devait l'avoir en horreur. Mais il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui et même si elle trouvait ça louable, elle trouvait ça surtout triste. Ne pas vivre la vie qu'il voulait simplement parce qu'on attendait de lui quelque chose.

« Mais pourquoi te plier à ce que veulent tes parents si cela te pèse tant ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un long moment. Oliver soupira et rigola doucement, son regard au loin et pensif.

« Parce que je me dois de le faire….j'ai longtemps été un sale gosse de riches qui faisait tout ce qu'il voulait. » Il quitta l'horizon du regard pour se perdre dans celui de Felicity. « J'ai fait des tas de bêtises, j'ai brisé un bon nombre de cœurs et j'ai fais du mal à tous ceux à qui je tenais….mes parents y compris…..après mon accident je voulais faire les choses bien, mais tu es arrivée dans ma vie et j'ai à nouveau dérapé. » Dit-il tendrement en faisant glisser un doigt sur sa joue. « Tu étais…..absolument tout ce que je n'avais jamais imaginé, mais je savais que tu étais celle qu'il me fallait. »

Felicity sursauta, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de confessions et sentit à nouveau son cœur s'emballer. C'était toujours le cas dès qu'Oliver parlait de ses sentiments pour elle ou de ce qu'elle représentait.

« Mais….je ne pouvais pas les décevoir encore une fois. Alors quand je suis rentré et que Laurel m'a pardonné mon nouvel écart, j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi. » Dit-il en se redressant. « Je suis rentré dans le moule du futur héritier Queen et le mariage avec Laurel était logique. Mais quand je t'ai revu….. » Sa voix se fit plus douce à ce souvenir et il porta à nouveau ses yeux sur Felicity qui elle n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer. « ….tu as été à nouveau cette bouffée d'oxygène que j'avais ressenti à Tijuana….je ne pouvais pas ignorer ça. Et quand j'ai… »

« Et quand tu as su pour Raphaël ça a été pire ? » Finit-elle à sa place. Il acquiesça doucement ses yeux toujours dans les siens.

« Je sais que tu doutes et que tu as peur de ce que va être la suite et pour être honnête je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Laurel a l'air déterminé à nous faire vivre un enfer et quand la presse aura eu vent pour notre fils….ça va être complètement fou….mais je sais une chose… » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. « …..je ne veux plus continuer mon chemin sans toi Felicity….même si c'est dur et qu'on en bave. Ça sera encore pire si tu es loin. » Avoua-t-il enfin d'une douce voix et limite tremblante.

Felicity le regardait et il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Ils étaient à la limite de laisser couler les larmes qu'il y voyait, mais il ne savait pas si elle pleurait de ce qu'elle allait lui répondre ou de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Elle osa enfin un geste vers lui et posa une main sur son visage en posant son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux qui libérèrent ses larmes contenues. Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer sous cette déclaration, son ventre se tordait d'angoisse et de bonheur mêlé, et elle ne savait pas trouver les mots pour dire tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. C'était tellement fort et soudain que pour une fois dans sa vie elle était sans voix.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. » Dit Oliver quand il vit qu'elle ne disait rien. « Je te dis juste ce que je…. »

« Tais-toi. » Dit-elle d'une voix tendre. Oliver obéit et la vit se redresser afin de trouver ses yeux. « Tu as raison j'ai peur de la suite….mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est que…..je me dois d'essayer ce que je ressens pour toi. » Déglutit-elle péniblement. « Raphaël mérite d'avoir une famille….et nous sommes ses parents. Dana et Ray m'ont toujours dit qu'il n'était pas là par hasard et même si ça m'a souvent fait lever les yeux au ciel….depuis que je suis ici j'ai tendance à les croire…. »

« C'est marrant ma mère m'a dit la même chose l'autre jour. » Felicity fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as….tes parents sont au courant pour Raphaël ? » Demanda-t-elle sous le choc de cette révélation. Pour être honnête depuis qu'Oliver savait la vérité son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Tout était chamboulé dans sa vie et elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il en était déjà à ce stade.

« Oui…. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante. « C'est un souci ? » Il accrocha le regard de Felicity qui semblait beaucoup moins sereine qu'il y a quelques minutes.

« No….non mais je…..désolé…je ne pensais pas que tu leur dirais si vite et que… » Elle rigola nerveusement. « ….Raphaël a une famille maintenant et je….dois juste m'y habituée. Mais y a aucun problème Oliver, je t'assure. » Elle se voulait rassurante mais encore une fois c'était un détail qu'elle avait occulté. « Ta mère….oh mon dieu…. » Réalisa-t-elle d'un coup. « Ne me dis pas que ta mère est la femme qui était dans ton bureau quand… » Oliver hocha la tête en rigolant à moitié sous l'air paniqué de Felicity. « Elle doit me prendre pour une folle…je t'ai hurlé dessus et je t'ai…malmené, et…. »

« Non pas vraiment….elle t'a trouvé au contraire….très intéressante. » Felicity grimaça à ce qualificatif et Oliver éclata franchement de rire. « Non ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle a été impressionnée de la façon dont tu es venue défendre Raphaël…..l'esprit de famille est important chez nous et ma mère est très sensible à ça. Je crois que tu as marqué des points. » Dit-il d'un ton moqueur en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

« Ne te moque pas Oliver ! » Dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur son épaule. « J'ai complètement snobé ta mère ! Je doute avoir marqué des points. »

« Tu verras bien quand tu la rencontreras….elle veut voir son petit fils. » Dit-il en scrutant sa réaction. « Et rassure toi elle va t'adorer…j'en suis certain. » Ajouta Oliver quand il vit sa grimace.

« Oui tu dis ça pour me rassurer mais je doute qu'elle apprécie la façon dont Raphaël est né et surtout à cause de moi ton mariage a capoté sans compter que depuis un moment tu passes ton temps avec nous et que ton travail doit en pâtir et que…. »

« Hey Felicity calme toi. » Oliver saisit son visage entre ses mains et chercha ses yeux qui voyageaient un peu partout. « Ma mère n'a aucun apriori sur toi où notre fils où notre rencontre où même notre histoire…..elle veut juste connaître son petit fils et sa mère. Ça ne va pas plus loin. » La rassura-t-il encore une fois.

« Ok… » Finit-elle par dire. « On va organiser ça et je suis certaine que Raphaël va adorer rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. » Elle fit un timide sourire à Oliver qui acquiesça doucement de la tête, déjà impatient que son fils rencontre sa famille.

##

« Te voilà arrivée. » Dit Oliver devant la porte de Felicity. Il la vit se retourner et le fixer, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser. Leur soirée avait été la meilleure qu'il avait passé depuis des lustres et il voulait encore prolonger l'instant. Et à ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de la jeune femme elle non plus n'avait pas envie de le voir partir.

Felicity hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir partir. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, s'étaient découvert un peu plus et même s'il restait encore beaucoup de choses à évoquer et des zones d'ombres à éclaircir, ce qu'elle voyait d'Oliver lui plaisait énormément et la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle avait eu de lui au Mexique.

Elle s'approcha et se pendit à son cou, Oliver la tint contre lui en encerclant sa taille d'un bras et la regarda tendrement.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. » Souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Oliver répondit à son baiser et la plaqua doucement contre le mur pas loin, en se moulant à son corps tout en dévorant sa bouche d'une envie pressante.

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de te laisser. » Dit-il à bout de souffle de ce baiser passionné. Ils se regardèrent tendrement et Felicity eut un léger sourire.

« Cette situation me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. » Oliver lui fit un énorme sourire et hocha la tête.

« Parfaitement….cette nuit là a changé toute notre vie à jamais. » Dit-il tendrement en balayant son visage de ses yeux. Il posa une main sur le mur et l'autre sur sa joue. « J'ai toujours eu peur de l'engagement et des responsabilités….mais avoir un enfant avec toi, me donne envie de plus. Et je n'ai plus peur… »

Felicity fut touchée de cet aveu qui sonnait comme une déclaration. Elle le regardait et sentait encore une fois son cœur s'emballer. Elle remonta ses mains qui étaient sur sa taille pour encercler le visage d'Oliver, et ancra ses yeux aux siens pour le fixer intensément.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me dire plus jolie chose Oliver. » Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa longuement. Ils restèrent encore un moment à parler et à s'embrasser avant que Felicity ne décide de rentrer. « Merci pour cette soirée….on recommence quand tu veux… »

Oliver pouffa et hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait envie de recommencer encore et encore. Il se détacha à regret d'elle et la regarda rentrer, ils se donnèrent un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne la voit disparaître derrière sa porte. Il resta encore un moment à fixer cette porte close, heureux.

####

Felicity conduisait nerveusement vers le manoir Queen, elle serrait son volant un peu trop fort et jetait un œil dans le rétroviseur vers son fils. Raphael semblait apprécier la ballade et babillait comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu n'es pas nerveux toi ? » Elle s'attira le regard de son fils. « Tu vas rencontrer pour la première fois tes grands parents… » Dit-elle précipitamment. « Non…toi tu n'es pas nerveux et tu t'en fiches. » Raphaël éclata de rire et continua à lui parler dans son langage incompréhensible. « Tu sais que ton père est hyper impatient que tu rencontres tout le monde ? Et je crois que… »

« Pa…pa…papa… » Demanda Raphaël en fronçant les sourcils. Felicity fut surprise, C'était la première fois que son fils prononçait distinctement ce mot. Il avait fait plusieurs tentatives et souvent il appelait Oliver simplement _Pa_ mais là il disait correctement P_apa_.

« Oui mon ange….on va voir Papa. » Raphaël cria sa joie et Felicity continua sa route un peu plus enjouée mais tout aussi nerveuse.

Le manoir fut enfin en vue et elle fut surprise de sa taille. C'était un bâtiment imposant et sa première pensée fut qu'il devait être un vrai labyrinthe. Elle s'arrêta devant les grilles et s'annonça au gardien, qui jeta un œil sur sa liste d'invités avant de lui ouvrir la grille.

« Et bien mon bébé…c'est une vraie forteresse cet endroit. » Dit-elle en poursuivant sa route. Elle se gara sur l'immense parvis et descendit de voiture. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et se dirigea vers l'arrière de sa voiture afin de détacher son fils. « Allez chéri….tu fais ton plus beau sourire à tout le monde et…. » Elle entendit la porte du manoir s'ouvrir et des pas se diriger vers elle. « Mais regarde bébé qui c'est… » Elle sortit Raphaël de son siège et lui montra Oliver qui s'avançait vers eux.

Oliver avait guetté l'arrivée de Felicity en tournant en rond sous le regard rieur de sa mère. Le gardien l'avait prévenu que la jeune femme entrait dans la propriété et à peine sa voiture en vue il était sortit en vitesse afin d'aller l'accueillir. Il était nerveux et anxieux mais aussi extrêmement pressé de faire entrer Felicity et son fils dans sa famille.

« Hey mon bébé ! » Dit-il en avançant vers eux. Il n'eut pas besoin de tendre les bras que Raphaël lui tendait déjà les siens.

« Papa ! » Hurla le jeune garçon pas content que son père mette si longtemps à l'attraper. Oliver si figea sous ce nom et posa son regard sur Felicity qui haussa les épaules avec un énorme sourire. Il sentit son cœur de père fondre, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait si nettement.

« Oui champion…Papa te prends. » Oliver saisit son fils des bras de Felicity et déposa un énorme baiser sur sa joue rebondit en fermant les yeux. Il avait sous estimé ce qu'il allait ressentir à ce simple mot. Son cœur était gonflé d'amour pour ce petit bonhomme et même s'il savait qu'il était prêt à tout afin de le garder à ses côtés, à cet instant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il le devait. « Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Felicity pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Oui ça va. » Répondit-elle en soupirant stressée. « Je suis hyper nerveuse….mais ça va aller. » Oliver la prit par les épaules et l'entraîna vers le manoir tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes dans son oreille. Le chemin ne fut pas long et Felicity souffla un dernier coup avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

Son regard était fixé sur Raphaël qui observait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Cela n'enlevait en rien son stress et son angoisse mais arrivait tout de même à focaliser son attention sur autre chose que ça. Elle voyait Oliver avec un énorme sourire sur son visage et il avait l'air confiant de cette rencontre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée et Felicity fut surprise de l'immensité de cette simple pièce. Elle posa ses yeux un peu partout et ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur internet concernant ce manoir était loin de la vérité. Cette demeure avait encore plus de charme en vrai. Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement à la porte du salon où elle vit un couple arriver.

« Oh….vous voilà. » Oliver s'approcha d'eux Raphaël toujours dans ses bras et il saisit la main de Felicity afin qu'elle le suive. « Papa, Maman….voici Raphaël, mon fils et Felicity. » Dit-il d'une voix tendre en posant ses yeux sur eux.

Moira et Robert Queen posèrent leurs regards sur ce petit garçon qui était leur petit fils et Moira fut frappée de la ressemblance évidente entre Raphaël et Oliver. Il était exactement comme son fils au même âge, des yeux bleus expressif, une chevelure blonde abondante et presque indomptable et un sourire qui lui avait ouvert bon nombres de portes plus tard.

« Bonjour Felicity. » Moira s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle la sentait stressée et pas très à l'aise. Oliver lui avait expliqué ses craintes et elle voulait la rassurer sur leur état d'esprit la concernant. « Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance….quand à ce jeune homme… » Elle détourna les yeux vers Raphaël qui suivait toute cette conversation attentivement. « Bonjour Raphaël….. »

Le jeune garçon regarda sa grand-mère avec attention et assez sérieusement, avant qu'un énorme sourire ne fende son petit visage et qu'il émette un cri de joie.

« Ça veut dire qu'il est content. » Rigola Felicity. « Bonjour Madame Queen…Monsieur Queen… » Elle les salua et se resserra contre Oliver sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle sentit ce dernier la tenir par la taille et tenter de la réconforter comme il le pouvait.

« Je vous en prie Felicity. Pas de ça entre nous…Moira et Robert seront largement suffisant. » Le mère d'Oliver lui fit un sourire rassurant et Felicity se détendit un peu plus encore.

« Très bien…je suis ravie de faire connaissance également…et je voudrai m'excuser pour la dernière fois.. » Commença Felicity d'une voix tremblante. « …je vous ai..comment dire snobée et je…mais j'étais hors de moi avec cette histoire de garde et pour être honnête…je ne vous ai pas vu..et je….suis désolée de… »

« Felicity… » La coupa Moira. « …vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Votre réaction était plus que légitime et très louable à mon avis. Vous défendiez votre petit garçon…on ne peut pas vous reprocher ça. » Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit les mains. « Une mère se doit de protéger ses enfants coûte que coûte….et je suis ravie de constater que la mère de mon petit fils est prête à n'importe quoi pour lui. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en la fixant.

« Merci… » Répondit simplement Felicity contente de cette mise au point. Son regard glissa vers Oliver qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil et déposa un rapide baiser dans ses cheveux. Le silence se fit un instant et c'est Raphaël qui le brisa en interpellant son père.

« Papa… » Dit-il en montrant Moira et Robert.

Tout le monde rigola et le cœur d'Oliver se gonfla encore une fois à la façon dont son fils venait de l'appeler. Les Queens entraînèrent le couple et leur petit fils vers le salon afin de faire un peu plus ample connaissance, ils voulaient tout savoir de ce cadeau tombé de nulle part.

##

L'après midi se passait bien, Raphaël avait été plutôt sage et avenant avec ses grands parents, si au début il avait eu un peu de mal à se laisser approcher au bout d'un petit moment c'est lui-même qui avait fait les premiers pas et qui avait brisé la glace. Il avait passé son temps à aller d'un adulte à un autre et Moira avait posé toute sortes de questions à Felicity de la grossesse à la naissance de Raphaël en passant par la case Tijuana et Laurel.

« Je ne voulais pas être une cause de rupture entre Laurel et Oliver. » Dit Felicity en abordant le sujet avec Moira. Elle jeta un œil vers Oliver qui discutait avec son père des progrès de leur fils concernant sa façon de marcher. « Et pour tout vous dire….. » Hésita-t-elle un peu. « ….je ne voulais pas lui révéler sa paternité. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue en ville. »

Moira lui sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. Elle regardait cette jeune fille qu'elle trouvait charmante et remplie d'esprit. Sa première impression se confirmait et au fil de leur discussion elle avait compris qu'elle avait la tête sur les épaules.

« Je sais Felicity. » La rassura Moira. « Oliver m'a expliqué votre rencontre et votre histoire…et pour être honnête c'est la première fois qu'il se confiait de cette façon. Et rien que pour ça merci à vous. »

« Oh…de rien. » Répondit la blonde pas certaine de sa réponse. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'Oliver vous a vraiment raconté…mais ça devait être unique et en aucun cas je n'ai voulu… »

« Felicity….je ne vous connais pas mais je sais que vous êtes sincère avec mon fils et sur vos intentions. » La coupa Moira. « Nous ne doutons pas de vous que les choses soient claires. Pas quand je vois cet air épanoui sur le visage d'Oliver. » Dit-elle en se tournant afin de voir son fils et son mari suivre Raphaël à la trace. « Vous lui avez donné ce qu'il lui manquait sans le savoir. »

Felicity fut surprise ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de confession ni de conversation avec la mère d'Oliver. Elle qui avait tant redouté cette rencontre se trouvait à être sereine sur la suite. Elle ne savait pas ce que son histoire avec Oliver allait donner, ils avaient simplement envie de plus tous les deux.

« Merci….j'avoue que je ne m'attendait pas à ça. » Dit Felicity en rigolant doucement. « J'ai énormément stressée de cette rencontre et j'avais peur que vous pensiez que….je suis désolée pour Laurel et je la respecte….je ne pensais pas que… »

« C'est mieux ainsi….Laurel était une gentille jeune femme qui a supporté mon fils durant ses pires années. Et je l'aime beaucoup mais depuis qu'Oliver a décidé d'être celui qu'elle voulait je le sentais... éteint. Jusqu'à votre arrivée. » Moira regarda Felicity droit dans les yeux voulant qu'elle comprenne bien ce qui allait suivre. « Son mariage était voué à l'échec avec ou sans Raphaël….ne culpabilisez pas Felicity. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et tenta de faire ce que Moira venait de lui dire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Laurel et au mal qu'elle lui avait fait et même si à cause d'elle son entreprise capotait et était même au bord de la faillite, elle comprenait son acharnement.

« Merci beaucoup. » Finit par dire Felicity. Elle sentit un regard sur elle et croisa les yeux bleus d'Oliver qui semblait lui aussi soulagé et rassuré de cette rencontre qui se déroulait pour le mieux.

##

Felicity était en route pour son appartement. Elle venait de quitter le manoir encore sous le choc de son après-midi, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ce qu'il s'était passé. Moira et Robert Queen avaient été plus que charmants et l'avaient accueilli comme si elle n'avait pas ruiné la vie de leur fils unique.

Elle jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et vit son fils endormi dans son siège auto, il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas arrêté de marcher et de passer de bras en bras et à ce qu'elle avait pu voir il avait adopté ses grands parents aussi vite qu'il avait adopté Oliver. Un sourire éclaira son visage à penser à lui.

Il avait insisté pour les raccompagner mais elle lui avait dit que la route n'était pas longue et qu'elle l'appellerait à peine arrivée. Leur relation avait encore un peu progressé ils se montraient de plus en plus affectueux l'un envers l'autre et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait envie de plus, de beaucoup plus.

Plus les jours passaient, plus elle côtoyait Oliver et plus elle voulait qu'ils forment une vraie famille, Oliver ne s'était jamais caché que c'était ce qu'il voulait et elle avait toujours redouté qu'il le fasse uniquement à cause de Raphaël, mais après sa discussion avec Moira elle savait que ce n'était pas uniquement ça. Ils avaient réellement une chance que cela fonctionne et son cœur bondit à cette perspective.

Elle arriva vite en centre ville et pénétra dans le sous-sol de son immeuble. Elle se gara et prit Raphaël dans ses bras qui dormait toujours et elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle était pressée d'arriver, son fils pesait de tout son poids sur ses bras et à cet instant elle regretta qu'Oliver ne soit pas là finalement. L'ascenseur tinta son arrivée au 3ème étage et elle fut accueillie par des cris fusant de toutes parts.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et ce petit moment Olicity. Oliver veut que Felicity comprenne qu'il est sérieux dans sa ****démarche, cette dernière veut se laisser une chance avec lui et les Queens, notamment Moira, est plus que ravie de rencontrer cette_ fille de Tijuana_ et son petit fils...maintenant je vous laisse encore avec une drôle de fin...**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour,**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fiction. Merci pour vos nombreuses lectures et vos commentaires, inscrits comme guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Guest : Merci beaucoupo de ton commentaire. La suite maintenant. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Tu vas savoir de suite ce qu'il se passe et je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre côté Olicity. Quand à savoir si Laurel va les laisser tranquilles...réponses au fil des chapitres. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu, pour l'instant tout se passe bien et tu vas savoir à qui appartiennent ces cris. Concernant tes questions, elles auront des réponses au fil des chapitres, dont une dans celui-ci.**

**Voici le 12ème chapitre et la réponse aux cris entendu par Felicity...et pleins d'autres choses. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice et beta ****extraordinaire, merci de ta patience et de ta présence. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Felicity sursauta aux cris qui pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Elle se retrouva face à une horde de journalistes qui hurlait à travers tout avec des flashs crépitants de toutes parts. Elle hurla sous la surprise et sortit de l'ascenseur afin de courir chez elle et de s'y réfugier. Elle ne voyait rien et ne comprenait aucune des questions qu'on lui posait. Elle entendait vaguement _Oliver Queen, enfant illégitime, mariage avorté….._

« Êtes-vous vraiment responsable de l'échec du mariage d'Oliver Queen ? » Entendit-elle crier.

« Oliver Queen est-il vraiment le père de cet enfant ? » Un autre journaliste demanda-t-il.

Elle tentait de passer au travers de tout ce monde et de protéger Raphaël qui s'était réveillé sous les cris et le bruit. Elle le serrait contre elle et tenait sa tête afin qu'il ne bouge pas trop et qu'il soit en sécurité. Elle arriva enfin à sa porte et fébrilement chercha ses clés dans son sac.

Elle entendait toujours les questions fuser, et elle voyait les micros et les caméras se rapprocher d'elle. Elle tournait la tête ne voulant pas être filmée et surtout elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit filmé. Elle l'entendait pleurer et se débattre dans ses bras, Raphaël était terrorisé. Elle cherchait toujours ses clés et se maudit de ne pas avoir accepter l'offre d'Oliver.

S'il les avait raccompagné elle ne serait pas seule face à ses vautours qui ne cherchaient qu'une chose, des réponses à leurs questions. Ils s'en fichaient de traumatiser un bébé ou de lui faire peur. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le scoop qu'ils espéraient avoir.

Elle sonna dans l'espoir que Ray soit présent mais se rappela qu'il était parti depuis ce matin voir un client à Central City. Elle finit par tomber sur ses clés dans son sac et réussit enfin à ouvrir cette fichue porte. Elle s'engouffra dans l'appartement et la claqua en s'y adossant. Elle entendait encore les voix hurler et crier tout un tas de questions.

Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et laissa couler ses larmes. Elle pleurait de rage et de colère, elle reprit ses esprits et s'occupa de Raphaël qui continuait à hurler. Elle chercha ses yeux et le serra contre elle en le rassurant, lui murmurant des paroles douces et en lui chantant sa chanson préférée.

Au bout d'un moment son fils se calma et elle le sentit complètement détendu. Il s'était rendormi. Elle chercha son téléphone dans son sac, elle avait besoin d'Oliver. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec à sa porte des gens prêts à n'importe quoi pour avoir un mot de sa part. Soudain elle prit peur que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse passer par le balcon.

« Hey..tu es arrivée ? » Demanda tendrement Oliver, elle ne répondit pas de suite et tenta de calmer son angoisse. « Felicity….tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau devant son silence.

« Oui….non ! Oliver…je suis assaillie pas les journalistes. » Dit-elle enfin. « Ils m'attendaient devant chez moi…Raphaël est…. »

« Il va bien ?! Vous allez bien ?! » Demanda précipitamment Oliver en se préparant déjà à partir. Il chercha ses clés de voiture et descendit en trombe jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Oui ça va mais….Raphaël a eu peur…et Oliver, ils savent. » Dit-elle platement. Oliver montait déjà dans sa voiture et fonçait vers le centre ville.

« Je sais chérie…j'arrive. » Souffla-t-il en fixant la route ses mains serrées autour du volant. « Reste calme…je serai là dans peu de temps. Raphaël… » Felicity soupira et eut un léger sourire en posant son regard sur le bébé qui dormait profondément.

« Il s'est endormi….ça va Oliver. » Le rassura-t-elle encore une fois. Le silence se fit, ils savaient que leur vie venait encore de prendre un tournant différent. La presse savait et n'allait pas les lâcher à présent. Les journalistes allaient suivre Felicity dans n'importe lequel de ses déplacements et elle allait être harcelée sans arrêt. « Je t'attends…. » Oliver marmonna une réponse et ils raccrochèrent.

Quand il arriva à l'étage de Felicity le calme régnait et devant sa porte était déjà posté un agent de sécurité. Sa mère avait vite réagit et avait vite fait intervenir la police de la ville. Il salua l'homme devant la porte et envoya un message à la jeune femme. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Felicity avec les yeux rougis.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement sans attendre et Felicity se jeta dans ses bras, rassurée de le voir enfin devant elle. Oliver l'entoura de ses bras et la berça un moment. Il la sentait tremblante et bouleversée de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Il la décolla doucement au bout d'un moment et chercha ses yeux.

« Ils sont partis. » Dit-il tout bas. « Ma mère a fait intervenir la police et tu as devant ta porte un agent de sécurité qui ne laissera personne s'approcher d'ici. » Felicity hocha la tête et remercia intérieurement Moira.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé mais je…j'étais complètement paniquée et Raphaël était dans un état…..il a eu peur. » Dit-elle d'une voix cassée en repensant à son petit garçon qui hurlait de peur. Oliver la rapprocha de lui en la prenant par les épaules et la ramena contre son torse. Elle se lova contre lui et se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte.

« Ça n'arrivera plus. Je sais que c'est impressionnant et encore plus quand on ne s'y attends pas. »

Felicity acquiesça sans répondre en se resserrant encore plus contre Oliver. Elle soupira de bien être à l'avoir à ses côtés, elle savait que sa réaction était un peu disproportionnée par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé, mais sur le moment elle avait vraiment paniquée et avait eu peur pour son fils.

« Je veux voir mon fils. » Souffla Oliver dans ses cheveux. Felicity se décolla de lui et le tira par la main afin de l'emmener dans la chambre. Raphaël dormait à poings fermés, il l'observa un moment se demandant comment sa vie avait pu changer en si peu de temps ? Et comment à présent il ne pouvait plus l'imaginer sans Raphael ni Felicity.

« Il dort bien… »

« Ouais…. » Murmura Felicity tout bas. « ….son après-midi l'a épuisé….il a adoré tes parents. » Dit-elle doucement. Oliver sourit, ses parents aussi avaient apprécié cette rencontre et n'avaient qu'une envie le revoir très vite. « Mais le retour a été plus compliqué…. »

« Allez viens, laissons le dormir tranquillement. » Oliver lui saisit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon. Ils allaient devoir mettre au point une stratégie pour la presse.

Il prit place sur le canapé, Felicity à ses côtés. Il se pinça l'arête du nez épuisé. Il savait ce qui les attendait et savait que les prochaines semaines seraient très difficiles nerveusement. La presse n'allait rien lâcher, et allait les poursuivre peu importe où ils seraient et il doutait que Felicity puisse rester dans cet appartement.

« Merci d'être venu si vite…et merci à ta mère. » Felicity brisa le silence qui s'était installé. « Tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Tout va bien et j'ai un garde devant la porte. » Oliver la fixait et même si elle tentait de prendre un air détaché, il voyait bien qu'elle était encore secouée de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Il savait parfaitement ce que cela faisait, lui aussi avait été la cible de ces vautours durant de nombreuses années. Ils étaient toujours là à épier ses moindres faits et gestes, à le poursuivre dès qu'il sortait, à être présent quand il se faisait arrêter par la police, ils avaient même réussi à pénétrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital durant son coma. Il ne voulait pas que Felicity et Raphaël vivent avec la même angoisse de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas tranquillement.

« Felicity….tu ne pourras pas rester ici. Pour ce soir on a trouvé une solution mais je te parie que demain le trottoir sera à nouveau inondé de journalistes voulant le scoop ou la photo qui fera la une. »

« Mais où veux-tu que j'aille Oliver ?! » Demanda Felicity sur la défensive.

« Au manoir. » Répondit-il simplement. Il la vit ouvrir de grands yeux et froncer les sourcils.

« Hors de question ! » Elle se leva et s'agita. « Hors de question que j'aille vivre au manoir. » Répéta-t-elle en faisant les cents pas. « De toute façon ma vie n'est même pas ici alors comment veux-tu que j'aille m'installer au manoir ?! » Dit-elle en le fixant un peu en colère.

Oliver ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il ne lui imposait rien, mais voulait simplement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle et pour Raphaël. Et pour l'instant c'était le manoir Queen et rien d'autre. Il se leva à son tour et tenta de ne pas se sentir blessé de son attitude et de ses paroles.

« Pour l'instant c'est le mieux à faire Felicity. Je refuse que tu restes ici à la merci de ces tarés qui vont trouver un moyen de rentrer chez toi ! » D'une voix dure. « Demain tu viendras t'installer au manoir et on avisera ensuite…et ma mère… »

« Non ! » Le coupa-t-elle. « Que n'as-tu pas compris dans _hors de question que j'aille vivre au manoir ?_ C'est pourtant clair ! » Cette fois-ci elle était vraiment en colère et ne pouvait retenir son humeur. « Si j'en suis là c'est de ta faute ! Avant ma vie allait très bien, j'avais un boulot que j'adorais, je voyageais partout dans le pays et je rendais les gens heureux ! Mais depuis que je suis ici et que tu es dans ma vie…tout va mal ! Ton ex fiancée me déteste et fait crouler ma boite et en prime elle me donne en pâtures à la presse ! » Cria-t-elle en s'approchant d'Oliver les yeux noirs de rage. « Parce que tu as conscience que c'est encore elle la responsable de tout ça ?! » Elle martela son torse d'un doigt. « Je ne vais certainement pas me plier à tes exigences ! Jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien dit et j'ai tout accepté….mais ça Oliver non ! »

Oliver était blessé de ce que Felicity venait de lui dire. Il avait pris chaque mot comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il tentait de relativiser, mais quand il entendit qu'elle le tenait pour responsable de l'échec de sa vie il vit rouge.

« De ma faute ?! Tu crois que tout est de ma faute ?! » Dit-il à son tour en colère. « Qui a eu un enfant sans rien me dire ?! Qui m'a menti ouvertement depuis son arrivée en ville ?! Si je ne t'avais pas croisé avec Raphael je ne saurais même pas que je suis son père ! » Cria-t-il à son tour.

« Parfaitement ! Je ne t'aurais rien dit, je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Je me débrouillais très bien ! » Dit-elle en le fixant. Elle le voyait vexé et triste mais poursuivit tout de même. « Raphaël avait une vie stable et organisé, il avait une figure paternelle qu'il aimait, Ray était présent et on s'en sortait très bien ! Mais depuis que… »

« Ray ! » Rigola Oliver mauvais. « Tu parles d'une figure paternelle ! » Se moqua-t-il. « Raphaël est mon fils….et je peux t'obliger à rester en ville ou même finalement je peux encore demander sa garde si… » Il fut coupé par la main de Felicity sur sa joue qui lui fit balancer la tête sur le côté.

« Comment oses-tu ?! » Dit Felicity les dents serrées de rage. « Comment oses-tu me menacer de cette façon ? » Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux se demandant qui était cet homme face à elle. Le Oliver qu'elle côtoyait depuis des semaines n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui était devant elle.

Cette gifle eut pour effet de remettre les idées en place d'Oliver. Il se rendit compte de ses paroles et trouva les yeux de Felicity remplis de larmes. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais elle l'avait poussé à bout en lui disant que tout était de sa faute, quelque part elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais il ne l'avait pas encore vraiment accepté. Il s'en voulait déjà assez comme ça et avec ses reproches, Felicity avait encore un peu plus chargé la balance.

« Dégage de chez moi. » Dit-elle froidement toujours les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Je suis désolé… » Commença Oliver. « Je…je ne voulais pas dire ça. » Felicity s'agita et le poussa vers la sortie en posant ses deux mains sur son torse. Oliver les saisit et la maintint contre lui. « Jamais je ne ferai ça…tu le sais… » Plaida-t-il d'une petite voix dans son oreille. Felicity réussi à se dégager de son éteinte et continua à le faire reculer. « Felicity…. »

« Non..les choses sont plutôt claires je crois. » Dit-elle froidement. « Tu veux me prendre mon fils…tu dégages ! » Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et attendit qu'il daigne sortir. Oliver hésita un instant à la laisser mais il savait que pour l'instant une discussion était impossible. Il avait été trop loin et l'avait blessée. Il fit un pas sur le palier et entendit la porte claquer un grand coup.

Felicity sursauta au claquement de la porte. Elle se figea un instant se demandant si elle n'avait pas réveillé son fils mais apparement il avait le sommeil lourd. Elle fit un pas en arrière tout en fixant la porte d'entrée et laissa ses larmes couler. Elle les essuya rageusement et tenta de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés à se hurler dessus.

Elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il lui impose son choix, même si elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, la presse savait où elle habitait et ne tarderait pas à revenir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais elle avait mal pris le fait qu'il ne lui laisse pas le choix. Elle avait alors dit n'importe quoi et ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée.

Oliver aussi avait été loin dans ses paroles, mais elle le croyait quand il disait qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle savait qu'il ne la séparerait jamais de Raphael, s'il l'avait voulu le faire la procédure serait déjà en route. Ils avaient simplement tous les deux été trop loin et s'étaient laissés emporter par leur caractère.

À présent, elle voulait s'excuser et lui demander pardon. Elle ne pensait pas que tout était de sa faute, la seule responsable là dedans'était Laurel. Tous ses problèmes venaient d'elle et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était que le début.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et hésita un instant à l'ouvrir. Peut-être était-il encore là, planté devant à attendre qu'elle se rende compte de sa bêtise ? Ou alors il était déjà au parking et elle ne pourrait pas s'excuser de suite, ou encore pire il la détestait pour l'avoir jeté dehors et ne voudrait plus entendre parler d'elle.

Elle se secoua et ouvrit finalement cette porte, elle ne serait fixée qu'une fois dans le couloir. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup surprenant l'agent de sécurité au passage et trouva Oliver assis juste en face. Ils se fixèrent avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un signe de tête de rentrer. Oliver se leva doucement et entra la tête basse. Felicity referma la porte et s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis désolée….je…mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, et je… » Oliver la regardait s'excuser et la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il voyait qu'elle était sincère dans ses excuses et comme lui c'était la colère qui avait parlé rien de plus. Il fit un pas vers elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et l'embrassa. Il taquina ses lèvres un moment avant d'approfondir ce baiser, Felicity lui répondit avec la même ardeur et s'accrocha à son cou. Elle était rassurée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas et elle voulait lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Elle comprit à cet instant que leur colère et leur rage étaient aussi lié à ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle était très attachée à Oliver et pas seulement depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, elle était attachée depuis le Mexique, et depuis qu'elle se savait enceinte de lui. Elle s'était toujours interdit de penser à lui ne voulant pas souffrir inutilement, mais maintenant elle pouvait s'autoriser à se laisser aller et elle était certaine qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Oliver explorait la bouche de Felicity avec attention et passion. Il fut rassuré quand elle répondit à son baiser et qu'il la sentit se détendre complètement. Elle ne lui en voulait pas ou de moins elle ne lui en voulait plus. Il n'avait pas voulu partir sur une dispute et il aurait attendu toute la nuit s'il l'avait fallu pour lui parler.

Il quitta sa bouche sous le manque d'air et explora sa mâchoire et son cou. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de l'embrasser c'était plus fort que lui, il la sentait réceptive à ses assauts ce qui l'encourageait encore plus. Felicity se raccrochait à lui par ses épaules, ses jambes ne la tenant pas vraiment.

Elle sentait la bouche d'Oliver et sa langue découvrir son cou et cela la fit gémir sous la traînée de frissons qu'elle ressentait. Oliver la serra encore plus fort contre lui et continua d'explorer son cou, il remonta vers son oreille et lécha délicatement son lobe lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif.

Il rigola contre sa peau et continua sa douce torture en descendant un peu plus bas. Il rencontra une barrière de tissus qui l'empêchait d'aller découvrir un décolleté qui lui faisait envie depuis des semaines. Il poussa délicatement Felicity vers le mur pas très loin et se décolla un peu. Il posa une main sur sa taille et quitta son cou pour trouver ses yeux.

Il sourit tendrement quand il vit qu'elle les gardait fermés, c'est quand elle ne le sentit plus qu'elle réussit à les ouvrir lentement. Ils se fixèrent un moment sachant parfaitement où tout cela allait les conduire, il caressa délicatement une de ses joues et fit glisser sa main le long de son corps. Il rigola de sa réaction et se colla à elle en posant son front contre le sien.

« Avant d'aller plus loin….je veux que tu saches que jamais….jamais je ne te prendrai Raphaël. J'ai dit ça comme ça parce que… » Felicity posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise.

« Je sais Oliver. Je le sais parfaitement….mais j'étais en colère. Ma vie est entrain de partir en lambeau, tout ce que je connaissais avant n'existe plus ou presque plus et c'est difficile d'y faire face. » Expliqua-t-elle son regard plongé dans celui d'Oliver. « Tu as raison…je ne pourrai pas rester ici…..mais je ne suis pas certaine que le manoir soit une bonne idée. »

« Pour le manoir on verra ça plus tard..mais je suis heureux de constater que tu es d'accord pour déménager. » Dit-il avec un sourire taquin. « Je veux juste que vous soyez en sécurité….c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. » Il la fixa intensément et serra ses doigts un peu plus fort sur sa taille. « Je tiens à toi tellement fort Felicity tu n'as même pas idée. » Réussit-il à dire après avoir hésité à lui confier ses sentiments.

« Moi aussi je tiens à toi….très fort. » Ajouta-t-elle tout bas contre les lèvres d'Oliver. Ce dernier sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à cet aveu. Il sentit ses deux mains chercher son cou et se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Ce fut le signal pour lui, il fonça sur sa bouche et la posséda passionnément et urgemment. Il la colla à son torse et se pencha un peu afin de la porter, Felicity se laissa faire et enroula ses deux jambes autour de sa taille, il l'a conduisit à sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur le lit en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans qu'aucun des deux n'osent faire le premier geste. Cela les ramenait deux ans en arrière et cette unique nuit qui avait bouleversé leur vie pour le meilleur. C'est Oliver qui initia le premier baiser qui les emporta dans un monde remplit de gémissements et de soupirs.

##

« Arrête…» Rigola Felicity contre le cou d'Oliver. Le jeune homme se décala et se mit à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur sa taille et chercha ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, ils venaient de faire l'amour et ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir avait été encore plus fort que ce qu'ils avaient vécu à Tijuana. « Tu sais que je suis extrêmement sensible de ce côté ci… » Dit-elle en montrant son oreille.

« Je sais… » Murmura Oliver déjà reparti à l'assaut de son cou. « …mais j'adore t'entendre gémir et me supplier… » Il rigola doucement et se décolla à nouveau quand Felicity le repoussa délicatement. « On est plus fâchés ? » La jeune femme éclata de rire sous cette demande et secoua la tête.

« On a jamais vraiment été fâchés…et si c'était le cas, j'ai adoré notre réconciliation. » Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Moi aussi. » Avoua-t-il en l'embrasant à son tour. Il se recula et soupira, ils devaient aborder le fond du problème. « Écoute je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord pour habiter au manoir…mais c'est un endroit hyper sécurisé. Rien ne nous dit que la presse ne va pas à nouveau découvrir ta nouvelle adresse et encore venir te harceler. Je ne veux pas que tu vives dans la peur… »

Felicity reconnaissait qu'il avait raison, la presse l'avait trouvée, même si elle avait eu de l'aide pense-t-elle, et elle pourrait aisément la retrouver une seconde fois. Seulement aller habiter au manoir ne l'enchantait guère, les Queens étaient charmants mais elle ne les connaissait pas et elle ne voulait pas s'imposer ou être une charge. Elle s'était toujours assumée seule et voulait continuer à le faire, peu importe qu'Oliver soit à ses côtés à présent.

« Tu as raison…mais le manoir c'est…trop et trop tôt. » Elle voulait qu'il comprenne que pour elle sa vie changeait et qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour tout assimiler.

« Je comprends…et si on trouvait un compromis. Tu pourrais par exemple venir vivre au manoir le temps que la presse se calme, qu'on fasse une conférence de presse où qu'on donne une interview pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe et ensuite on pourrait peut-être envisager de….trouver un vrai chez nous. » Oliver avait tout dit d'une traite et presque sans hésitation. Il regardait Felicity et scrutait sa réaction qui pour l'instant ne venait pas.

« Tu veux qu'on habite ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris. Oliver hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire. « Ok, je….je m'y attendais pas mais pourquoi pas. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Depuis qu'on se connaît tout va très vite entre nous alors ça ne devrait pas m'étonner plus que ça. »

Oliver la regarda avec adoration, pour une fois dans sa vie il se sentait bien et apprécié à sa juste valeur. Cette blonde devant lui n'attendait pas plus que ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner et il devait avouer que cela lui faisait du bien et la rendait encore plus spéciale à ses yeux.

« Ok…vous allez donc venir au manoir et ensuite on cherchera un endroit rien qu'à nous. » Dit-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser. « Au fait…je t'ai menti tout à l'heure… » Il se recula et vit Felicity froncer les sourcils. « …quand je t'ai dis que je tenais énormément à toi..c'était un mensonge. C'est beaucoup plus que ça. » Il leva une main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front.

Felicity fut touchée en plein cœur de cette déclaration et ne pu empêcher son cœur de tambouriner à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

« Pour moi aussi c'est beaucoup plus ça. » Ils se regardèrent amoureusement avant qu'Oliver ne plonge sur elle et lui prouve à quel point il tenait à elle.

####

Felicity finissait de préparer ses affaires ainsi que celles de Raphaël. Elle avait décidé de ne pas traîner pour s'installer au manoir Queen, son expérience de la veille l'avait vraiment secouée et elle ne voulait pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois. Oliver était parti tôt ce matin afin de prévenir ses parents de ce qui allait se passer et devait revenir les chercher.

Elle fit le tour de l'appartement et eu un petit pincement au cœur. Malgré le fait que ce n'était pas son chez elle, c'est ici que sa vie avait vraiment changé. Elle regarda Raphaël qui jouait calmement et se dit que c'était le bon moment pour prévenir Ray de sa décision. Elle chercha son téléphone et chercha son nom dans son répertoire. Elle était un peu anxieuse de sa réaction, même si elle savait qu'il serait d'accord.

« Salut ! » Dit-il joyeusement. Felicity sursauta un peu au son de sa voix. Ray n'était pas vraiment expressif, et cette façon de lui dire bonjour ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elle entendit Ray rire doucement à l'autre bout du fil et lui confirmer qu'il allait très bien. « Ok…. » Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. « En tout cas Central City te réussit…. » Elle l'entendit rire et trouva son comportement encore plus bizarre, Ray n'éclatait jamais de rire. Du moins il gardait toujours une certaine retenue. Elle entendit une voix étouffée et comprit qu'il n'était pas seul. « Je te dérange….tu n'es pas seul….et comment s'appelle cette voix ? »

« Je ne suis pas seul en effet…et tu ne sauras rien de plus pour l'instant. Je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas pour me faire passer un interrogatoire… » Il coupa court à toute forme d'autres questions et détourna délicatement et délibérément la conversation.

« Non en effet…. » Felicity partit dans l'explication de sa journée de la veille avec sa visite au manoir et son retour chaotique. « Mais tout va bien Moira a fait le nécessaire et Oliver a passé la soirée ici et il….il m'a proposé d'habiter au manoir le temps que les choses se calment et je…..je sais que ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait….. »

« Fel…tu as pris la bonne décision. » La rassura de suite Ray. « Tu ne peux pas rester à la merci de ces journalistes, Oliver à raison tu seras en sécurité là bas. » Felicity fut soulagée à sa réponse. « Et puis on va pas se mentir….un jour tu voudras plus avec Oliver, tu voudras créer une vraie famille avec le père de ton fils. Ce moment est arrivé. » Dit-il d'une voix douce, il imaginait Felicity s'assoir pour écouter ce qu'il lui disait. Il eut un tendre sourire, son amie lui avait apporté sur un plateau ce qu'il rêvait d'avoir mais qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de vouloir autre chose et de vouloir construire une vraie famille.

« Merci….tu sais que tu resteras toujours celui qui m'a permis de garder Raphaël. Rien ne changera ça…et je veux que tu restes dans notre vie. » Le cœur de Ray se réchauffait à ces paroles, lui aussi voulait rester dans la vie de Felicity et de son fils et même si Oliver était d'accord avec sa présence, il savait parfaitement qu'il leur fallait un peu d'espace afin qu'ils arrivent tous les trois à se construire.

« Moi aussi Fel…ce n'est pas triste, c'est juste normal. Et je suis infiniment heureux pour toi. » Le silence s'installa un moment et Ray finit par raccrocher le cœur lourd mais heureux pour son amie de toujours. Felicity méritait ce bonheur qui s'offrait à elle, il n'avait pas le droit de l'en priver parce qu'il voulait être père.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. » Ray se tourna à cette voix et sourit tendrement. Il vit s'approcher Barry qui prit place à ses côtés. « Tu la laisses vivre sa vie et tu t'autorises enfin à vivre la tienne….je sais que tu souffres mais c'est mieux ainsi pour tout le monde. » Ray se contenta d'hocher la tête, Barry avait raison.

Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs, de ce jour où il avait décidé de changer de vie. Il se souvenait encore de son empressement à venir annoncer la nouvelle à Felicity. Il avait monté les escaliers en vitesse et était rentré en trombe chez son amie. Il se souvient l'avoir trouvée prostrée sur son canapé les joues maculées de larmes, incapable d'aligner un mot correctement.

Il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait consolée comme il avait pu. Au bout d'un moment Felicity avait fini par lui confier sa grossesse et sa décision radicale. Il avait été surpris et peiné de ce qu'elle devait traverser, Felicity avait toujours eu la tête sur les épaules et s'il y avait bien une personne à qui il n'avait pas pensé pour se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, c'était bien elle.

Elle lui avait alors confié ce qu'il s'était réellement passé au Mexique, et il avait compris de suite qu'Oliver n'était pas qu'un garçon de passage. Il avait tenté de la faire changer d'avis, de la convaincre de le retrouver mais elle avait toujours refusé. Pendant des jours il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens et finalement il s'était décidé à lui venir en aide, il pouvait le faire, même si cela voulait dire mettre sa vie entre parenthèses et sacrifier son histoire avec Barry. Mais l'envie d'aider son amie et d'être père avait été plus forte.

« Tu as raison….mais ça fait mal quand même. » Dit-il en regardant tendrement son compagnon. « Je devais le faire…je devais l'aider. » Dit-il ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

« Je sais..…je ne t'en ai jamais voulu de ça. » Dit Barry. « C'est de m'avoir mit sur le côté comme tu l'as fait et de faire comme si je n'existais pas qui m'a blessé. » Ray hocha la tête, il n'avait pas été correct avec lui et il tentait par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils avaient été amis durant longtemps avant de reconnaître qu'il y avait plus entre eux, et ils avaient vécu leur histoire à l'abris des regards, personne ne savait qu'ils s'aimaient, même pas Felicity.

Pour une raison inconnue Ray lui avait caché cette histoire peut-être parce qu'il sentait que Barry était le bon et qu'il voulait le protéger le plus longtemps possible. Mais quand il avait su ce que Felicity s'apprêtait à faire il avait décidé de mettre Barry de côté et d'aider son amie. Et le jeune homme avait eu du mal à accepter sa décision, signant ainsi le coup d'arrêt de leur relation.

« Mais tu m'as pardonné… » Dit-il tendrement en s'approchant de lui. « Et même si je suis triste de ne plus voir Raphaël tous les jours, je t'aurai toi…. » Ray accrocha la nuque de Barry et l'approcha encore un peu de lui. « Je t'aime Barry…. » Le brun lui sourit à son tour et combla la courte distance qui les séparait encore, lui murmurant à quel point lui aussi l'aimait.

####

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

Oliver pénétra dans la chambre de Felicity et observa cette pièce qu'elle avait déjà transformée en vrai chez elle. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'elle avait déposé au hasard des choses un peu partout. Raphaël marchait autour d'elle et prenait un malin plaisir à déplier tout ce qu'elle déposait sur le lit. Il s'approcha et prit son fils dans les bras.

« Merci…. » Rigola Felicity en le suivant des yeux. « ….c'est déjà long alors si en plus je dois tout faire deux fois on va pas s'en sortir. » Elle s'approcha de son fils et frotta son nez du sien avec un énorme sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Son regard tomba sur celui d'Oliver qui lui souriait. Elle s'approcha à son tour de ses lèvres et les embrassa furtivement. « Et pour répondre à ta question….oui j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. » Felicity se recula et finit de ranger ses affaires.

Oliver l'entraîna ensuite vers la chambre de Raphaël qui était contiguë à celle d'Oliver et à celle de Felicity. La jeune femme pu voir que les Queens n'avaient pas fait dans la demi mesure, tout avait été fait afin que leur petit fils ne manque de rien. Elle posa son regard un peu partout et se décida à ranger les affaires de son fils. Oliver prit place dans le fauteuil pas loin et joua avec Raphaël afin de l'occuper un peu.

Felicity le regardait faire et comme à chaque fois, elle était heureuse et sentait son cœur s'emballer à les voir ainsi et à la perspective qu'ils formaient vraiment une famille. Et même si elle savait que les prochaines semaines seraient difficiles, compliquées et certainement épuisantes elle ne changerait rien. Elle se dépêcha de finir son rangement et d'aller retrouver son fils et Oliver pressée de passer du temps tous les trois.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et l'heure du dîner arriva bien vite. Raphaël commençait à fatiguer et pour être honnête Felicity aussi était épuisée. Elle avait hâte de s'occuper de lui et de pouvoir souffler un peu. Ils prirent le chemin de la salle à manger en faisait marcher leur fils qui ne goûtait pas son plaisir de pourvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

Ils descendirent l'escalier à une lenteur d'escargot et furent presque bousculés par une tornade brune qui montait les marches deux par deux sans faire attention. Elle bouscula Felicity qui se retrouva propulsée contre la barrière, elle dû se retenir de ses deux mains afin de ne pas s'écrouler sur Raphaël.

« Hey Thea ! » Cria Oliver en regardant si Felicity allait bien. Cette dernière hocha la tête et Oliver reporta son attention sur sa sœur. « En tout cas tu n'as pas volé ton surnom de speddy. » Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse et dure.

« Très drôle Oliver je suis pressée tu m'excuseras… » Thea s'apprêtait à partir quand Oliver la retint le coude.

« Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser ! » Dit-il d'un ton froid. Thea leva les yeux au ciel ce qui accentua la colère d'Oliver un peu plus. « Tu as failli faire tomber Felicity. » Dit-il en jetant un regard vers la jeune femme. Thea resta toujours silencieuse et se dégagea de la prise de son frère pour reprendre son chemin. « Tu ne seras pas là pour le dîner ? »

« Non…j'ai des…choses plus importantes à faire. » Répondit-elle en montant les escaliers. Felicity regardait tout ça d'un air surpris et un peu mal à l'aise, Thea n'avait même pas daigné la regarder et avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et qu'elle n'avait pas failli la faire tomber.

« Ok… » Soupira Oliver. Il se tourna vers Felicity et il vit qu'elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait. « Thea…je voulais te présenter Felicity et ….Raphaël mon fils. » Dit-il fièrement en portant le jeune garçon dans ses bras afin qu'il soit à la hauteur de sa tante.

Thea stoppa ses pas et se retourna lentement. Elle posa à peine un regard sur Raphaël qui tentait vainement d'attirer son attention. Felicity ne comprenait pas cette réaction surprenante et pouvait voir qu'Oliver ne semblait pas particulièrement étonné, mais elle le sentait gêné.

La jeune Queen redescendit de quelques marches et tourna la tête pour regarder Felicity droit dans les yeux. Elle eut un petit rictus et l'observa de la tête au pieds en haussant un sourcil à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle croisa les bras et trouva enfin les yeux de Felicity.

« Oh…c'est donc elle…._la fille de Tijuana_, dont papa et maman ne tarissent pas d'éloges et que Laurel déteste. » Felicity eut un mouvement de recul à ce ton si froid et cassant qui sortait de la bouche de la sœur d'Oliver. Elle tourna son regard vers son frère et le fixa à son tour. « En tout cas celle là à été plus intelligente que les autres…elle t'a mis un gosse dans les bras. »

« Thea ! » Ce ton fit sursauter Raphaël qui grimaça et Felicity reçut cette réflexion comme une gifle.

« Quoi…c'est pas vrai ? » Répondit la brune en fixant son frère en rigolant de sa réaction « Elle a au moins un moyen de pression sur toi et notre famille maintenant. Parce qu'honnêtement je doute que tu te sois trouvé une vocation de père. » Elle fixa son frère encore un instant avant de se décaler et de monter dans sa chambre, laissant Felicity et Oliver sous le choc.

« Je…. » Tenta le jeune homme. Felicity posa une main réconfortante dans son dos et suivit des yeux Thea qui continuait de monter tranquillement les escaliers comme si de rien n'était. Felicity soupira, sa cohabitation chez les Queen ne partait d'un bon pied.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre...vous venez de faire connaissance avec Thea...**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, alors à vos claviers...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour,**

**Désolé de mon retard, je pensais poster hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fiction, et à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Pour Thea tu le sauras mais encore un peu de patience, en attendant tu vas avoir une idée de la cohabitation de tout le monde. **

**Guest : Contente de savoir que ça te plait toujours. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente de savoir que cette suite t'a plu, tu vas avoir une idée du comportement de Thea dans ce chapitre et tu verras que Laurel est encore bien remontée contre Felicity...pour le reste il faudra encore attendre un peu. **

**Voici donc ce 13ème chapitre...bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée, merci de ta présence Shinobu24. Je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

« Thea ! » Hurla Oliver après avoir repris ses esprits. Il regarda sa sœur continuer de monter les marches sans se retourner.

« Laisse Oliver… » Le calma Felicity en cherchant son regard. Oliver croisa ses yeux et vit qu'elle avait été blessée des paroles de sa sœur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il remonta les marches Raphaël toujours dans ses bras.

« Thea ! » Cria-t-il à nouveau. La jeune Queen se figea quand elle entendit la voix de son frère dans son dos. « Enfin tu daignes t'arrêter, c'est trop gentil. » Dit-il ironiquement. Il la vit se tourner et ses yeux lancer des éclairs. « Tu vas t'excuser de ce que tu viens de dire ! Felicity n'a pas à subir ta mauvaise humeur et en plus…. »

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur Oliver. Je ne vais pas aller m'excuser d'avoir dit ce que je pense. » Elle se pencha un peu et vit Felicity toujours à la même place qui les regardait. « Elle est plutôt jolie…pas du tout ton style mais pas mal… » Elle reporta son regard sur son frère et poursuivit. « ….et en plus elle n'a pas l'air trop bête….mais de toute façon elle ne passera pas le mois alors tu m'excuseras mais j'ai plus important à faire aujourd'hui. » Le frère et la sœur se fixèrent un bon moment.

Oliver bouillonnait de l'attitude de Thea, il ne la comprenait pas. Depuis des mois maintenant elle était cette jeune femme froide et fermée à toutes émotions. Elle ne partageait plus rien avec sa famille et était en conflit permanent avec leurs parents. Aucune discussion n'était constructive et la plupart du temps cela se terminait dans les cris et les portes qui claquent.

« Quand à ce….truc. » Dit-elle en faisant un signe du menton en parlant de Raphaël. « …si ça se trouve tu n'es même pas son père. » Dit-elle en rigolant presque, brisant au passage le cœur de son frère. « Tu n'as quand même pas été assez bête pour coucher avec une fille sans te protéger….apparement si… » Dit-elle en voyant le visage d'Oliver se décomposer.

« Ce truc...comme tu dis est mon fils. Et je t'interdis de parler de lui de cette façon, tout comme je t'interdis de parler à nouveau de cette façon à Felicity. Tu ne les aimes peut-être mais ils ont droit à ton respect. » Claqua Oliver avant de se retourner sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Il descendit rapidement les marches et encercla les épaules de Felicity qu'il entraîna vers le rez-de-chaussée. La blonde se laissa guider encore sous le choc de cette dispute. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Thea qui les regardait descendre le regard noir de rage.

####

Oliver était nerveux, extrêmement nerveux. Il tentait de mettre sa cravate sans trembler mais s'était peine perdue. Il soupira et tenta de se calmer deux minutes. Il allait dans quelques instants révéler au monde entier sa paternité.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Oliver regarda dans son miroir et tomba sur sa mère. Elle s'avança quand il acquiesça. « Tu n'as pas à être nerveux Oliver, tout va bien se passer. » Le rassura Moira avec un tendre sourire en nouant sa cravate. « Voilà c'est parfait. »

« Merci maman. » Il maîtrisa sa voix la sentant fébrile. « Je n'ai pas peur d'aujourd'hui…mais de l'après. Pour l'instant rien n'est officiel et nous sommes encore relativement tranquilles, mais dès que l'info sera lâchée….ça va être dingue. »

« Effectivement mais ça ne durera qu'un temps. » Balaya sa mère d'une main. « Quand la presse verra que tu es heureux de cette nouvelle et que tu mènes une vie ordinaire avec ton fils et sa mère tu ne les intéresseras plus du tout….c'est juste histoire de quelques semaines et ici vous êtes protégés. »

Oliver hocha la tête, sa mère n'avait pas tort mais il était angoissé malgré tout de la suite. Felicity n'avait aucune idée de la folie que la révélation de sa paternité allait déclencher même si elle en avait eu un aperçu il y a quelques jours. Il sourit tendrement en pensant à elle, malgré tout elle gardait sa bonne humeur. Sa vie était en train de prendre un tournant radical mais elle gardait la tête froide et voyait toujours le côté positif. Hier encore elle lui avait dit que le plus important à ses yeux était le bonheur de Raphaël et qu'il passait par lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle se fichait qu'il soit un Queen ou pas.

« Et Felicity dans tout ça ? » Demanda Moira avec un léger sourire.

« Elle prends tout très bien…elle est juste...formidable. » Dit-il tendrement en baissant la tête un peu gêné. « Je pense ne pas pouvoir rêver mieux comme compagne. »

Moira était heureuse de ces paroles, elle voyait bien comment son fils agissait avec Felicity et elle savait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Oliver n'avait jamais été aussi attentionné et aussi béat d'admiration pour Laurel, même si elle était persuadée qu'ils s'étaient aussi aimé passionnément, leur histoire en était la preuve. Mais avec Felicity c'était différent, Oliver était apaisé et serein en plus d'être fou amoureux de la jeune femme cela crevait les yeux.

« J'espère que tu lui diras mon fils….elle va avoir besoin de tout ton soutien et de ton amour pour traverser cette période. »

« C'est prévu. » Rigola doucement Oliver en se regardant une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Felicity pour faire cette interview.

##

Felicity était nerveuse et tentait de cacher son angoisse en s'occupant de Raphaël. Cela faisait quelques jours à présent qu'elle vivait au manoir et si les choses se passaient plutôt bien avec les Queens et avec le personnel c'était une autre affaire avec Thea.

Elle était encore choquée de leur rencontre dans les escaliers et n'avait pas réussi à avoir une conversation plus longue que _je n'ai pas envie de te parler_ où _tu ne_ _feras pas long feu dans cette maison_. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de briser la glace et de ne pas se laisser atteindre par la méchanceté évidente de la jeune Queen. Elle comprenait son rejet, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris Thea et Laurel étaient très proches et elle devait prendre son arrivée comme une trahison, ce n'était pas ça qu'elle lui reprochait, mais plutôt son manque de politesse et d'intérêt envers Raphaël. Son fils n'était responsable de rien et il n'avait pas à être traité de la sorte.

« Et si on tentait d'oublier nos soucis un instant mon bébé et qu'on jouait un peu ? » Demanda Felicity en posant Raphaël sur le tapis au sol et en cherchant de quoi l'occuper. Elle se posa à ses côtés et commença à jouer avec lui. Elle le regardait avec un tendre sourire à le voir s'agiter content de cette activité et parler comme il le pouvait à ses jouets.

« Et en plus elle joue à la mère attentionnée. » Entendit-elle à la porte. Felicity se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Thea. C'était la première fois que la brune l'attaquait sur ce terrain. « Tu pousses le vice très loin quand même. » Dit Thea en pénétrant dans la chambre de Raphaël. Elle en fit le tour et nota les quelques photos éparpillées ici et là. Elle s'attarda sur une photo d'Oliver avec le jeune garçon.

« Je ne pousse pas le vice Thea….je m'occupe simplement de mon fils comme je le fais depuis sa naissance. Même si pour toi c'est inconcevable. » Répondit la blonde sur la défensive. Thea pouffa en reposant le cadre sur la commode, elle s'approcha et croisa les bras.

« Et en plus elle arrive à se convaincre qu'elle agit bien….une vraie comédienne. » Rigola-t-elle mauvaise. « Mais tu sais quoi…je ne te crois pas une seconde. Tu es là uniquement pour le statut que mon frère et ma famille peuvent t'apporter, ce gosse n'est qu'un batard honteux pour qui tu cherches désespérément un père….et mon frère est assez bête pour te croire. » Dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux en faisant une grimace.

Felicity se leva sous l'insulte très calmement et s'approcha de Thea. Elle chercha ses yeux et les accrocha le regard noir de colère.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me détestes autant Thea….il n'y a pas que mon arrivée….mais je t'interdis de traiter mon fils de cette façon. Jusqu'à présent tu ne t'en aies pris qu'à moi et j'accepte. Mais Raphael c'est juste un bébé…respecte au moins ça. » Dit-elle d'une voix froide les dents serrées de rage contenue.

« Tout va bien ici ? » Oliver observa sa sœur et Felicity se fixer et il pouvait sentir la colère et la rage émaner de leurs deux corps. Il ne comprenait pas sa sœur, elle était proche de Laurel cela pouvait expliquer sa colère mais pas sa haine contre Felicity et Raphaël.

« Tout va bien Oliver. » Répondit Felicity toujours en fixant Thea. « Ta sœur me disait à quel point je m'occupais bien de notre fils. Elle allait partir. » Thea eut un petit rictus à la réponse de la blonde et fit un pas en arrière avant de quitter la chambre sans un regard pour son frère ou Raphaël.

Felicity souffla de soulagement et sentit les deux bras d'Oliver l'entourer. Elle se détendit instantanément et encercla sa taille avant de se coller à son torse. Elle sentit un baiser sur son crâne et cette tendresse lui donna les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis désolé… » Souffla Oliver dans ses cheveux. « Elle est….tu n'as pas à supporter ça. Je vais lui parler..encore. »

« Ça ne changera rien Oliver, elle me déteste et elle déteste Raphaël. » Felicity se décolla de lui et leva sa tête pour croiser son regard. « Et puis tu sais il n'y a pas qu'à moi qu'elle s'en prends tout le monde y passe. » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié entraînant Oliver avec elle.

« C'est l'heure monsieur. » Le couple fut dérangé par Raisa qui fit son entrée dans la chambre de Raphaël. « Tout le monde vous attends. »

Oliver hocha la tête et regarda son fils qui continuait à jouer comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui et de l'importance que cela avait pour lui. Il chercha la main de Felicity et entrelaça leurs doigts en la regardant à son tour avec un léger sourire. Il sentait sa nervosité aussi et tentait de la calmer.

« Ça va aller….on a répété un bon nombre de fois les réponses. Tu vas t'en sortir sans problème. » Dit-il contre sa tempe avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

« J'espère… » Elle souffla sa réponse et se pencha pour embrasser son fils avant de le quitter donnant ses dernières recommandations à la gouvernante des Queens. Felicity avait une confiance aveugle en cette femme qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts et qui s'occupait de Raphaël comme s'il était un trésor.

C'est en silence qu'ils descendirent l'imposant escalier du manoir, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Ils se dirigeaient vers leur nouvelle vie et même s'ils étaient sereins avec cette décision, ils savaient aussi qu'ils allaient être sous les feux de la rampe un petit moment et c'était ça qui les angoissaient énormément.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, une frénésie régnait dans la bibliothèque. Plusieurs journalistes triés sur le volet avaient été conviés et répétaient leurs nombreuses questions, des assistants réglaient les lumières et les caméras tout ça sous l'œil avisé de la responsable des relations publiques de QC.

La famille Queen avait préféré organiser une interview en petit comité que de faire une conférence de presse où Moira savait d'avance que Felicity ne se sentirait pas à l'aise. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de chose et elle ne voulait pas la mettre dans une position délicate, la suite serait déjà assez compliquée.

Oliver lui serra un peu plus fort la main pour lui montrer son soutien avant d'annoncer leur présence. Tout le monde se retourna et ils furent accueillis par Denise qui se dirigea vers eux.

« Bonjour à tous les deux. » Dit-elle en les saluant chaleureusement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Felicity la rencontrait et le courant était de suite passé entre leurs deux. Denise Richards connaissait bien son travail et avait réussi à canaliser un peu l'angoisse de Felicity de se retrouver devant des journalistes qui attendaient qu'elle fasse un faux pas. « Felicity ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle prévenante.

« Bonjour….ça va, nerveuse mais je….ça va aller. » La rassura-t-elle. Denise hocha la tête et se tourna vers Oliver qui lui fit la même réponse.

Felicity observa l'agitation à ses côtés et regarda le plateau qui avait été aménagé pour l'interview, elle posa ensuite son regard sur les 3 journalistes qui étaient un peu plus loin. Son regard croisa celui d'une femme qu'elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois et elle n'était pas sereine de l'avoir face à elle. Susan williams était réputé pour son franc parler et sa façon de réussir à faire dire à n'importe qui ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Elle la vit s'approcher vers eux un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oliver ! » S'exclama-t-elle en le regardant avec un énorme sourire tout en tendant sa main. « Je suis ravie de vous revoir…. » Dit-elle sans un regard pour Felicity qui se sentit d'un coup un peu mal à l'aise. Oliver le nota et serra un peu plus sa compagne contre lui.

« Susan…bonjour. » Dit-il d'une voix plutôt froide. « Tout est prêt ? » Il ne voulait pas éterniser la conversation et laisser l'occasion à Susan d'ignorer Felicity plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. La journaliste fut surprise de la question et se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Très bien dans ce cas allons-y de suite…rien ne sert de traîner. Felicity…je te présente Susan Williams….Susan, la mère de mon fils…Felicity Smoak. »

Susan tourna enfin son visage vers Felicity et lui fit un énorme faux sourire. La blonde ne fut pas dupe de cette gentillesse et lui répondit de la même façon, sans un mot. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par les deux autres intervenants qui se présentèrent à leur tour, et pour une raison inconnue Felicity se sentait plus à l'aise face à leurs regards.

Une fois les présentations faites, tout le monde prit place et Oliver et Felicity se retrouvèrent face aux trois journalistes. Oliver n'avait pas lâché la main de Felicity, il la savait angoissée et stressée et il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui cela le calmait aussi énormément. Il lui fit un léger sourire avant de commencer l'interview. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes.

« Merci, Oliver. » Murmura-t-elle à son tour. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir à propos de Susan Williams ? » Demanda-t-elle tout bas. Elle vit Oliver se reculer et froncer les sourcils. « Je n'aime pas vraiment sa façon d'être avec toi… » Expliqua-t-elle dans son oreille.

« Non rien du tout….j'ai toujours été une sorte d'obsession pour elle. » Dit-il à son tour tout bas. « Elle a toujours voulu le scoop qui ferait d'elle une star, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. » Il se recula et lui fit un sourire taquin. « Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse chérie…vraiment aucune. » Dit-il tout bas contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

« Je ne suis pas…. » Elle se stoppa quand elle vit le regard peu convaincu d'Oliver. « …ok peut-être un peu. » Admit-elle en rigolant doucement. « Merci de cette mise au point. » Ils se fixèrent un instant avant d'être prévenu du début de l'interview. Ils se redressèrent et regardèrent les trois personnes face à eux, toujours leurs mains jointes.

Les questions s'enchaînaient et pour l'instant tout se passait plutôt bien, les journalistes avaient passé en revue la vie un peu mouvementée d'Oliver et si Felicity en connaissait une partie, elle en avait découvert une autre. Elle n'avait pas été plus surprise que ça, mais elle l'avait senti un peu perturbé à l'évocation de sa vie étalée de cette façon et avait serré sa main un peu plus fort.

« La rumeur est-elle vraie Oliver….avez-vous un enfant ? Un fils en l'occurrence. » C'est Susan Williams qui posa la question. Felicity nota son ton et son regard sur lui.

« Oui…la rumeur est vraie. Je suis père d'un petit garçon de plus d'un an. » Répondit-il avec un énorme sourire. « Ça été soudain….mais je ne pouvais rêver meilleur surprise. » Son sourire étirait ses lèvres et Susan sentait la sincérité et l'amour dans sa réponse.

« Une surprise ?...Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? » Il avait été entendu que le couple raconterait l'entière vérité sur la naissance de Raphaël, il ne voulait pas inventer une histoire et que tout soit finalement étalé dans la presse dans quelques temps.

« Par hasard….Felicity et moi on s'est rencontrés sur une plage de Tijuana il y a deux ans et…. » Il posa ses yeux sur la blonde et lui fit un tendre sourire en serrant sa main qu'il avait toujours dans la sienne. « ….et j'ai passé un séjour magnifique. Ça été une évidence depuis le premier instant. » Avoua-t-il ses yeux dans les siens.

Susan nota le changement de ton d'Oliver et comprit qu'il ne mentait pas non plus sur ce qu'il ressentait pour cette jeune femme.

« Mais pourtant vous étiez en couple à l'époque…avec Laurel Lance. » Peter Davis prit la parole ne souhaitant pas que Susan monopolise l'interview. Oliver détourna son regard de Felicity pour le plonger dans celui de Peter.

« C'est exact….et je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. Mais je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai vécu au Mexique. » Oliver voulait que les choses soient claires dans l'esprit de tout le monde. Felicity ne l'avait pas séduit honteusement, elle ne savait pas qui il était et surtout elle n'était pas tombée enceinte exprès. « Notre fils est une bénédiction du ciel, en aucun cas une erreur comme certains pourraient le penser. »

Felicity écoutait et était soulagée, rassurée et fière de ce que disait Oliver. Il assumait leur histoire et leur fils, elle n'en avait pas douté mais l'entendre le dire si distinctement devant des journalistes et des caméras donnaient encore plus de poids à ses paroles.

« Vous êtes vous revus après le Mexique ? » Demanda le troisième journaliste.

« Pas du tout….il a fallu que Felicity vienne à Starling pour organiser mon mariage pour que l'on se retrouve. » Dit-il en posant un regard tendre sur sa compagne. « Tout a changé à partir de ce moment. »

Susan eut un petit rictus, ils étaient arrivés au meilleur moment de l'histoire. Elle allait enfin pouvoir titiller cette jeune femme et tenter de la faire dire qu'elle avait plus ou moins provoqué la rencontre.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté de rencontrer Laurel et Oliver alors que vous saviez pertinemment que vous lui cachiez un secret ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant son regard sur Felicity qui fut légèrement surprise de la question. « Vous ne pouviez pas ignorer depuis tout ce temps qui était Oliver…..en tout cas j'ai du mal à le concevoir. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Mademoiselle Williams….je ne savais pas qui était Oliver à Tijuana, comme je ne savais pas qui était mon client quand je suis venue à Starling. Même si Oliver est une figure connue, je ne suis pas obsédée par les potins et scandales en tout genre….donc non je ne savais pas qui était Oliver et je ne suis pas venue ici dans le but de lui révéler sa paternité ou encore qu'il la découvre… »

Felicity s'était exprimée d'une voix claire et limpide tout en regardant fixement Susan. Elle ne comptait pas passer pour une fille arriviste et veinale qui n'avait chercher qu'une chose depuis sa rencontre avec Oliver, sa fortune et son nom.

« Pour tout vous dire j'ai refusé de m'occuper du mariage et si Oliver ne m'avait pas rencontré par hasard avec mon bébé jamais je ne lui aurais dit. » Ajouta Felicity en se redressant sur son fauteuil. Susan fut satisfaite de la réponse de la jeune femme et tourna son regard vers Oliver, attendant sa version.

« Felicity a raison…c'est moi qui ai insisté afin qu'elle s'occupe de mon mariage. Laurel voulait la meilleure et c'est ce qu'est Felicity…seulement les choses ont évolué. Et c'est moi et uniquement moi qui suis responsable de l'échec de ma relation avec Laurel Lance….personne d'autre. » Dit-il bien droit dans les yeux de Susan Williams.

Le silence se fit un instant sur le plateau, tout le monde avait bien compris l'intérêt non dissimulé d'Oliver pour Felicity et qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser dire n'importe quoi sur elle ou sur leur fils. Les deux autres journalistes n'osaient pas prendre la parole jusqu'à ce que Felicity se tourne vers l'un d'eux avec un léger sourire.

« Felicity…comment va votre fils ? » Demanda Peter déviant ainsi la conversation. « Je suppose qu'il est heureux d'avoir trouvé un père ? » Felicity fut ravie de cette question et commença à raconter les premiers pas de cette relation qui avait été une découverte pour Oliver. Le sujet fut traité dans tous les sens possibles et finalement l'interview se termina dans une bonne ambiance.

« Peut-on dire qu'Oliver Queen a enfin trouvé la paix et qu'il est un homme comblé avec cet enfant ? » La question de Susan surpris tout le monde, mais avait le mérite d'être clair. Oliver serra un peu plus fort la main de Felicity à cette question, il posa brièvement son regard sur elle avant de se concentrer sur Susan.

« Oui….je suis comblé, serein et heureux. » Finit-il par dire avec un sourire sincère. « J'ai longtemps cherché ce pourquoi j'étais fait…et Felicity m'a donné ce qu'il me manquait. » Il posa à nouveau son regard sur elle et la regarda tendrement. « Une bonne raison de rester dans le droit chemin et d'être enfin un homme bien. Raphaël mérite d'avoir un père responsable…ce que je suis, enfin j'espère. » Dit-il en éclatant de rire ses yeux toujours dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Parfaitement Oliver. Tu es juste parfait et ce qu'il faut pour notre fils. Il a de la chance de t'avoir. » Répondit Felicity perdue dans son regard oubliant où ils étaient et avec qui. Susan n'en perdait pas une miette et posa la question qui la taraudait depuis le début.

« Vous êtes absolument adorables tous les deux. » Elle s'attira le regard du couple et les vit revenir à la réalité. « Encore une question et ensuite on vous laisse retrouver votre fils. Oliver Queen est-il toujours un cœur à prendre ou vous avez enfin trouvé celle faite pour vous ? » Oliver fut interdit un instant avant de sourire franchement.

« Non….mon cœur est déjà pris par la mère de mon fils et pour être honnête ça fait un bon moment. » Avoua-t-il en détournant son regard vers Felicity qui semblait figée à cette vérité. Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre et c'est quand ils entendirent un énorme_ coupez_ qu'ils revinrent à la réalité et qu'ils comprirent que l'interview était terminée.

Tout le monde avait l'air plutôt satisfait de l'enregistrement et Oliver sonda du regard Denise pour avoir sa première impression, elle hocha la tête avec un clin d'œil lui faisant comprendre que tout avait été parfait. Chaque journaliste passa saluer le couple avant de partir et Susan s'attarda un peu plus en attirant Felicity un peu à l'écart.

« Pour être honnête Felicity j'avais un avis tout fait sur vous et vous m'avez bluffé. » Dit Susan d'un ton sincère. « Je vais arrêter mon acharnement sur Oliver et je vous promets que je ne publierai jamais un papier désobligeant à votre égard….vous êtes quelqu'un de bien….et il a raison, vous lui avez donné ce qu'il lui manquait. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. » Dit-elle avant de s'éclipser rapidement sans laisser à Felicity l'opportunité de lui répondre.

####

Laurel regardait cette interview en rageant, à chaque fois qu'Oliver ouvrait la bouche ou qu'il regardait Felicity elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de marmonner des insultes ou de commenter ce qu'il disait. Elle le détestait et pire encore elle détestait Felicity. Elle la tenait pour responsable de l'échec de sa relation et de sa vie tout entière.

Son cabinet était en train de crouler depuis que QC ne faisait plus appel à elle pour négocier ses contrats ou pour rédiger des actes juridiques. Ses clients n'étaient pas nombreux et d'ici peu de temps elle pourrait mettre la clé sous la porte. La seule chose qui la consolait un tant soit peu, était que Felicity aussi avait des difficultés avec sa société ce qui à ses yeux mettaient les compteurs à zéro.

Mais ce qu'elle venait de voir, et ce qu'Oliver venait d'avouer devant le pays entier la rendait folle de rage, il était amoureux d'elle, ça crevait les yeux. Et il venait d'avouer que c'était le cas depuis un moment, elle se retint de jeter sa chaussure contre son écran de télé ne voulant plus voir son visage. Elle se demandait si finalement leur histoire avait eu un sens.

Depuis le début Oliver n'avait jamais été correct avec elle, mais en plus il avait fait un enfant à une autre et reconnaissait qu'il l'aimait. Pour qui passait-elle aux yeux du monde entier ? Une parfaite idiote qui n'avait jamais rien vu et qui avait tout accepté.

Elle se leva et saisit le dossier que lui avait remis un ami qui travaillait dans la police de Starling. Elle le feuilleta et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle allait le faire. Cela déstabiliserait Felicity et elle espérait ainsi créer des tensions avec Oliver.

D'après ce qu'elle lisait Felicity avait quitté Vegas sans y remettre un pied et avec ce qui était noté dans ce rapport elle comprenait pourquoi. Elle chercha son téléphone et composa le numéro qui était indiqué.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je sais que vous allez adorer ce que je vais vous proposer. » Dit-elle à la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires...notamment avec cette fin...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fiction. Merci de vos lectures et de vos commentaires qui font un bien fou quand l'inspiration n'est pas forcément au rendez-vous. **

**Co : Merci beaucoup. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, concernant Laurel tu vas en avoir une idée dans ce chapitre et pour Thea il va falloir encore attendre un peu. **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Je voulais changer un peu pour Felicity et tu vas vite savoir ce que Laurel a mijoter. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Laurel a encore trouvé quelque chose pour tourmenter Felicity et tu vas en avoir une idée ici. Concernant Thea tu sauras pourquoi elle est comme ça et le voile se lève un peu dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici cette suite et encore beaucoup de choses...bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire, merci ma jumelle d'être présente à mes côtés, ****particulièrement en ce moment où touver du temps est compliqué. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Felicity frappa fébrilement à la porte de la chambre d'Oliver. Elle venait de coucher Raphaël et avait eu un mal fou à l'endormir. Dans sa tête tournait la journée qu'elle venait de passer et cette interview qui venait de changer radicalement sa vie. Le monde entier connaissait à présent la vérité au sujet de Raphaël et de sa naissance mais ce qu'elle retenait surtout était la déclaration d'Oliver devant les caméras.

Elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer comme à chaque fois et avait dû se retenir de lui hurler à son tour son amour. Et à cet instant elle avait besoin de lui dire qu'elle aussi l'aimait et que son cœur n'était rempli que de lui et de personne d'autre, et que c'était le cas depuis ce fameux soir sur cette plage de Tijuana.

Elle entra doucement et trouva Oliver allongé sur son lit en train de bouquiner. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Felicity s'adossa à la porte pendant qu'Oliver se redressait. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et s'avança doucement.

« Je vois que nous sommes déjà tombés dans le stéréotype du vieux couple….moi je m'occupe des enfants et toi…tu lis.. » Elle éclata de rire à sa réflexion et entraîna Oliver avec elle.

« Ouais je…..désolé mais je….j'avais besoin d'être seul. » Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Felicity s'approcha encore un peu de lui et prit place sur le bord du lit, surprise et un peu angoissée ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Je comprends….ça fait beaucoup depuis un moment. Tu te découvres un fils, ton mariage est annulé et tu viens de révéler au monde entier ta paternité. Tu es confus et ce que tu as dit un peu plus tôt….c'est… »

« Hey bébé….non tu ne comprends pas. » La coupa Oliver en cherchant ses yeux. « Si j'avais…besoin d'être seul c'est parce que…..ce que j'ai dit un peu plus tôt pendant l'interview…je le pensais, mon cœur n'est rempli que de toi. Je t'aime….mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de me le dire si de ton côté…. »

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver. » Le coupa-t-elle à son tour. « Tu ne m'obliges à rien du tout…..c'est ça que je suis venue te dire. » Elle fit une pause et posa une main sur sa joue. « Je t'aime et mon cœur aussi n'est rempli que de toi depuis très longtemps. » Dit-elle dans un souffle ses yeux accrochés à ceux d'Oliver. Il serra sa main posée sur son visage et la saisit pour la porter à sa bouche.

Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire, ils voulaient graver ce moment précis dans leur mémoire. Ils n'avaient jamais été destinés à se croiser ou à se rencontrer. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement en leur offrant Raphaël. Oliver l'attira à lui en tirant tendrement sur son bras. Felicity trouva ses bras qui la serrèrent contre son torse. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa pour sceller cette déclaration d'amour.

« Il y a juste une chose… » Dit-il en se reculant à bout de souffle. Felicity hocha la tête et attendit la suite. « Tu as dit _les_ enfants… » Il rigola doucement et s'approcha de son oreille. « …est-ce une façon de m'annoncer que…. »

« Non ! Pas du tout…. » S'écria-t-elle en le repoussant un peu. « Je...j'ai dit ça comme ça et je…..tu veux un autre bébé ? Maintenant ? C'est un peu…. » Oliver la coupa par un baiser.

« Non détends toi….c'était juste pour te taquiner. » La rassura-t-il avec un large sourire. « Je veux d'autres enfants avec toi…mais pas maintenant. » Il brossa ses cheveux d'une main et la regarda intensément. « Avant ça…je veux profiter de Raphaël et de toi, je veux qu'on ait une vraie vie de famille et qu'on profite tous les 3, je veux rattraper le temps perdu et profiter de toi pendant des jours et des jours sur une ile déserte où tu n'auras besoin de rien d'autre que de moi…..et ensuite je veux t'épouser….. »

« Oh…. » Fut tout ce que Felicity pu répondre.

Elle était touchée et extrêmement heureuse de ce programme qu'il lui exposait. Elle balaya son visage de ses yeux et posa une main dans ses cheveux. À cet instant elle réalisa à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais pas parce qu'il venait de lui avouer ce qu'il voulait….elle l'aimait parce qu'elle voulait la même chose que lui et parce que l'aimer était une évidence depuis ce jour où il était venue la sauver d'un type d'un peu collant.

« Et seulement quand j'aurais fait de toi une Queen….on aura un autre bébé et encore un autre…et encore un autre…et encore un… » Souffla-t-il contre son cou en déposant à chaque fois un baiser brûlant. Il se redressa et chercha ses yeux. « Je t'aime comme un fou Felicity et je remercie le ciel, Tommy et Dana de nous avoir réuni… » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié.

Felicity le fixa tendrement et rigola à sa suite, elle remerciait sa meilleure amie et Tommy sans eux et leurs hormones en folies ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa en le poussant contre le matelas voulant lui prouver qu'elle aussi l'aimait follement.

####

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Felicity habitait au manoir Queen. L'interview avait eu un bon accueil dans l'opinion et finalement la frénésie tant redoutée autour de leur couple n'avait pas eu lieu, du moins pas vraiment. Quelques journalistes campaient devant les grilles du manoir attendant un mot quelconque et quelques articles étaient sortis dans les journaux à scandales du pays reflétant quelques aspects de leur séjour au Mexique, mais rien d'important.

Oliver avait emmené Felicity visiter quelques maison et appartements qu'il avait repéré, mais aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient retenu son attention. Pour l'instant elle n'avait eu aucun coup de cœur mais elle espérait bien trouver leur futur chez eux et enfin commencer leur nouvelle vie.

Elle avait dû, le cœur dans l'âme, se décider à fermer sa société d'organisation de mariage, tous ses contrats étant tombés à l'eau. Elle avait dû licencier Dana et cela avait été le plus difficile pour elle, Dana n'avait pas hésité à la suivre depuis le début et elle avait eu l'impression de la trahir même si cette dernière lui avait rit au nez quand elle lui avait fait part de ses pensées.

Elle avait bien pensé à une autre idée mais pour l'instant son esprit était occupé par Oliver. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps libre tous les deux enfermés dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient insatiables l'un de l'autre et mettaient de côté tout le reste, à part Raphaël pas grand-chose ne trouvait grâce à leurs yeux. Ils tentaient de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux et d'être présents durant les repas, mais ils n'avaient qu'une envie, se retrouver seuls et assouvir ce besoin quasi obsessionnel qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

Seulement Felicity savait qu'elle ne pouvait vivre aux crochets d'Oliver et de sa famille éternellement. Elle s'était toujours assumée et ce depuis son adolescence et elle comptait bien continuer. Oliver lui avait vaguement parlé une fois qu'elle pourrait rejoindre QC et ainsi mettre à profit ses études mais cette proposition s'était perdue dans une multitude de soupirs et de gémissements dès qu'il avait posé ses mains sur elle. C'est donc surprise et choquée qu'elle écoutait ce que Robert Queen lui proposait.

Felicity restait sans voix, son regard allait d'Oliver à Robert et Moira sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle déglutit péniblement et tenta de reprendre une contenance et de ne pas paraître trop idiote à cet instant. Elle rigola nerveusement et reprit ses esprits.

« Je…je suis flattée de votre offre…mais je ne peux pas accepter. » Finit-elle par dire hésitante.

« Quoi…mais chérie c'est… » Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Oliver et décida de s'expliquer. Elle serra ses doigts et posa son regard sur ses parents.

« Merci pour m'avoir accueilli ici, pour avoir accepté mon fils comme vous l'avez fait. Vous nous avez donné un toit quand les choses étaient compliquées et vous…..n'avez jamais douté de ma bonne foie. » Dit-elle légèrement émue.

« Felicity….vous êtes la mère de notre petit fils, vous faites partie de cette famille. » Robert reprit la parole, il n'était pas un grand bavard un peu comme son fils, ce qui donnait encore plus de crédit à ses paroles. « Notre fils n'a jamais douté de vous et nous lui faisons confiance et puis quand on vous connaît… » Dit-il avec un léger sourire. Felicity sourit à son tour soulagée. « Cette proposition n'est pas un cadeau où de la pitié… »

« Non Robert je ne refuse pas pour ça. » Le coupa Felicity. « Je refuse parce que je ne veux pas travailler dans ce domaine. Ma société a fait faillite dans l'organisation de mariage. En même temps je peux comprendre qu'avoir une organisatrice qui tombe amoureuse du futur marié puisse faire peur…..mais les sciences appliquées et l'informatique sont loin pour moi. J'adore organiser…c'est devenu mon truc et j'ai pour projet d'ouvrir une société d'événementiels ici à Starling. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Oliver surpris de cette nouvelle. « Mais quand as-tu décidé ça ? » Felicity rigola.

« A l'instant…je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à me lancer à nouveau…mais votre proposition m'a ouvert les yeux et c'est une évidence. » Répondit-elle à son compagnon.

« Dans ce cas QC sera votre premier client et croyez-moi question événements vous allez être servie. » Rigola Moira à son tour. La conversation s'orienta alors sur cette nouvelle et Felicity expliqua ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle avait une âme d'organisatrice et après avoir déjà eu affaire à différents prestataires en ville elle savait qu'elle pourrait aisément trouver une activité qui lui assurerait un revenu suffisant et confortable.

« Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites pour Raphaël et moi. » Dit-elle à nouveau en s'adressant aux parents d'Oliver. « Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point cela compte pour moi. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus faible en pensant à sa famille qui se résumait à son fils. « Je n'ai pas vraiment connu mon père quand à ma mère….c'est compliqué et….bref merci. »

Les Queens furent touchés de cette réflexion et Moira saisit la main de Felicity qui n'était pas très loin. Elle avait bien compris au cours de leurs différentes conversations que les relations avec sa mère n'étaient pas bonnes voir carrément inexistantes, et à cet instant elle comprit que la jeune femme n'avait certainement plus aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis un bon moment.

« Vous serez toujours la bienvenue dans cette maison Felicity…peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer. Vous faites partie de cette famille et même si parfois les choses sont difficiles et semblent insurmontables, on les affrontent toujours ensembles. » Moira lui fit un sourire sincère et Felicity retint une larme sous le regard attendrit d'Oliver.

C'est un claquement de mains à la porte qui les fit tous sursauter. Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent sur Thea qui avait un regard noir et un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres. Elle s'avança tout en regardant Felicity. Elle prit place à table et se servit sous le regard de tout le monde.

« Bravo Felicity….en à peine deux semaines tu as réussi à conquérir le cœur de pierre de Moira et l'opinion publique ne parle que de _la fille de Tijuana_ et de comment elle a réussi à dompter le célibataire le plus en vue du pays. » Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Felicity et la fixa en rigolant. « Beau boulot….même si je pense toujours que tu es une opportuniste….je commence à bien t'aimer. Tu t'accroches à l'arbre…. »

« Thea.. » La prévint Oliver d'un ton dur, sachant parfaitement où toute cette conversation allait encore une fois les mener. C'était la même rengaine à pratiquement chaque repas que la jeune Queen partageait avec eux. Elle arrivait, crachait son venin à Felicity qui restait d'un calme olympien, et repartait pour disparaître durant des jours et elle revenait pour recommencer.

« Oliver… » Défia-t-elle son frère en le regardant et en rigolant le provoquant encore plus. « ….quelque chose à ajouter sur l'exposé de Felicity ? Oh attends…. » Elle maintint le suspens quelques secondes avant d'ajouter. « ….je te parie qu'au lit c'est une bonne affaire…c'est vrai c'est ce…. »

« Ça suffit ! » La voix de Robert s'éleva et fit sursauter Thea. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que son père s'oppose à elle de cette façon, généralement c'était sa mère qui le faisait. « Tu vas t'excuser de suite….Felicity n'a pas à supporter ton impolitesse et tes insultes ! »

Felicity ne disait toujours rien, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait, mais elle n'était pas certaine que de sans arrêt répondre aux attaques de Thea étaient la bonne solution. Elle cherchait la confrontation et les disputes à répétition et Felicity ne voulait pas tomber dans ce schéma, Oliver et ses parents n'avaient pas à supporter leur affrontement. Elle avait donc simplement décidé d'ignorer les paroles dures de la jeune Queen, même si parfois il lui était difficile de ne pas répondre.

« Non….pas envie. » Thea se leva en fixant son père. « Au plaisir ! » Dit-elle avant de quitter la table en renversant ce qu'elle pouvait. Moira regarda sa fille partir et la suivit, elle en avait assez de son comportement déplacé et plus que grossier envers Felicity.

« Thea ! » La stoppa-t-elle avant qu'elle n'arrive au vestiaire afin de prendre ses affaires pour sortir. « Thea ! Tu restes là ! Il est temps qu'on parle. » La brune partir d'un éclat de rire caustique avant de se retourner vers sa mère et de s'approcher d'elle en rage.

« Parler….tu veux parler _maman_… » Dit-elle d'un ton mauvais en insistant sur le maman. « Mais de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? De cette nouvelle fille que tu as prise sous ton aile parce qu'elle ressemble plus à ce que tu souhaitais…. »

« Non chérie….ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais…. » Tenta Moira d'une voix douce. « Felicity est parfaite mais toi tu es ma fille….mon petit bébé….Thea il est temps que tu arrêtes de m'en vouloir pour… »

« Jamais ! » La coupa-t-elle les dents serrées de colère. « Jamais je ne pourrai te pardonner Moira….jamais, tu entends ?! Et surtout pas quand je vois comment tu agis avec Felicity…. » Thea termina de s'habiller et s'avança vers la porte. « Tu as fait un choix…je t'ai supplié de ne pas le faire, que j'allais me….perdre. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et hésitante. « ….et tu l'as fait quand même….ce jour là tu as perdu ta fille. » Le silence se fit un court instant avant que Thea ne sorte et ne claque la porte violemment.

Moira resta un moment devant la porte d'entrée à pleurer en silence. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et la serrer contre un torse qu'elle connaissait bien. Son mari la serrait contre lui et lui murmurait des paroles tendres dans son oreille histoire de la réconforter. Moira hochait la tête mais ses larmes ne cessaient pas, doucement Robert la retourna dans ses bras et l'entraina vers l'étage. Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls et Moira avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits.

Ils quittèrent le hall d'entrée sous les regards tristes et médusés d'Oliver et Felicity qui avaient assisté et entendu toute la scène. La blonde se tourna vers son compagnon et l'interrogea du regard.

« Tu sais de quoi parlait Thea ? » Osa-t-elle demander tout bas. Oliver secoua la tête.

« Pas du tout…mais apparemment c'est assez grave pour que ma sœur et ma mère s'affrontent. » Dit-il son regard sur ses parents qui montaient les escaliers. Felicity se contenta de cette réponse mais garda dans un coin de sa tête de creuser un peu du côté de Moira.

Elle savait d'expérience que les relations mère fille pouvaient être conflictuelles mais pas à ce point. Un lourd secret pesait entre Thea et Moira et elle voulait les aider. Elle voyait Moira détruite de cette énième dispute et elle avait aussi remarqué que Thea dépérissait à vue d'œil et cela n'était pas sans lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

####

« Mais cet endroit est dément ! » S'exclama Dana en faisant le tour des bureaux. Felicity la regardait faire avec un énorme sourire. « Mais comment as-tu dégoté un endroit pareil en si peu de temps ?! »

« Disons que connaître les Queen aide beaucoup dans cette ville. » Répondit Felicity en rigolant et en haussant les épaules. « Alors tu es d'accord pour qu'on recommence à zéro ici ? » Felicity posa sa question en grimaçant et en attendant fébrilement la réponse de sa meilleure amie. Dana se tourna vers elle avec les yeux grands ouverts et faussement en colère.

« Felicity ! Comment peux-tu imaginer une seconde que je te dise non ?! Tu es folle ou quoi !? » Rigola Dana en la prenant dans ses bras. « Bien sur que je te dis oui….Boston sans toi et Raphaël c'est beaucoup moins drôle…vous me manquez énormément. » Felicity la repris dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre elle.

« Toi aussi tu nous manques..si tu savais. » Dit Felicity d'une voix étouffée contre l'épaule de Dana. À son ton son amie compris qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

« Dis donc toi…tu ne me cacherais pas un truc ? » Dana la repoussa et la fixa, Felicity ne savait pas mentir et capitula de suite. Elle hocha la tête et commença à lui raconter ses conflits permanents avec Thea et son attitude avec Moira ainsi que la conversation qu'elle avait saisit entre les deux. « Et tu en déduis quoi ? »

Les deux jeunes s'étaient assises au sol et discutaient comme au bon vieux temps. Felicity haussa les épaules et perdit son regard au loin réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Thea en veut particulièrement à sa mère….et à moi. Elle me déteste mais pire que tout elle ne supporte pas Raphaël. » Expliqua la blonde se souvenant du nombres de fois où elle avait évité de croiser son fils et où elle l'ignorait complètement. « Elle ne supporte pas sa présence…..à croire qu'elle déteste les enfants...… »

« Oh…pourtant Raphaël est un amour… » Rigola Dana. « Tu crois qu'il faut chercher de ce côté-là ? »

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas. » Soupira Felicity. « Mais il est clair que c'est assez grave pour avoir transformé une jeune fille de bonne famille et plutôt bonne élève en une jeune fille aigrie qui se moque de tout et qui déteste tout le monde….elle me fait penser à ma mère. » Finit par dire Felicity. Dana la regarda surprise cela faisait des années que le mot _mère_ n'avait plus franchit les lèvres de son amie.

« Tu crois que…. »

« Non il y a plus que ça mais…je pense que c'est une partie du problème et je…. »

« Mais dites moi que je rêve ! » Les deux jeunes femmes furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Tommy et d'Oliver qu'elles n'avaient pas entendues s'approcher bien trop absorbées par leur conversation. « Dana ! » S'exclama Tommy en la regardant en riant. « Tu n'as pas changé….simplement je préférais te voir en maillot. » Tommy éclata de rire à sa réflexion et regarda Dana se lever et se diriger vers lui.

« Salut Tommy. » Dit-elle à son tour en le prenant dans ses bras. « Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé…toujours aussi musclé à ce que je constate. » Dit-elle en tâtant ses bras. Tommy haussa les épaules et roula des yeux.

« Je m'entretiens….que veux-tu mon meilleur ami est un père de famille pas très drôle depuis que ta copine lui a mis le grappin dessus. » Il fit un signe de tête vers Oliver et Felicity qui rigolaient de ces retrouvailles surprenantes. Oliver secoua la tête en rigolant de l'aplomb de son ami et Felicity éclata de rire en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Felicity avait appréhendé de se retrouver face à Tommy, elle savait qu'il comptait beaucoup pour Oliver et elle avait eu peur de sa réaction concernant Raphaël. Mais sa peur s'était envolée à l'instant où Tommy l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait remerciée d'avoir mis fin à son calvaire de voir son meilleur ami traîner sa peine auprès de Laurel. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais elle n'était clairement pas faite pour Oliver.

« Je m'en doute…. » Chuchota Dana en se penchant vers lui. « ….Felicity est un peu pareille depuis qu'elle est maman…ils se sont bien trouvés tu ne crois pas ? »

« On est là je vous signale. » Felicity s'avança vers Tommy et lui dit bonjour pendant qu'Oliver saluait Dana et lui disait combien il était heureux de sa présence en ville.

« Tu vas rester j'espère ? Felicity a besoin de sa meilleure amie pour mettre Starling à ses pieds. » Le petit groupe rigola et Felicity fut touchée de cette gentille remarque.

« Il est hors de question que je sois ailleurs qu'ici ! » Confirma Dana. « Et en plus Felicity paye très bien ce qui ne gâche rien. » Lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence en éclatant de rire. « Non…plus sérieusement rien ne me retient à Boston….je suis heureuse d'arriver en ville. » Son regard glissa vers Tommy qui lui fit un léger sourire. À ce geste elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Felicity. Elle donna un coup de coude à Oliver qui saisit lui aussi l'instant.

« Je vous invite à déjeuner ! C'est ma tournée on va célébrer ton arrivée.. » Dit Tommy en s'adressant à Dana. « ….et ta nouvelle boîte… » Il s'adressa à Felicity et se tourna vers Oliver. « ….et nous on va fêter….le succès de ces deux créatures. » Il entraîna tout le monde vers la sortie et ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble à se rappeler leur séjour au Mexique.

##

Dana et Felicity observaient leur travail et elles étaient plutôt fières d'elles. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elles travaillaient d'arrache pied pour donner vie à ce bureau afin qu'il ressemble à ce qu'elles voulaient et elles étaient enfin arrivées à ce qu'elles souhaitaient. Une ambiance chic mais chaleureuse à la fois.

« C'est juste….parfait ! » S'écria Dana en sautant sur place et en frappant dans ses mains d'excitation. « Si avec ça on cartonne pas je ne comprendrais rien ! » Felicity rigola doucement et hocha la tête plutôt d'accord avec elle sur ce point.

« Je reconnais que c'est plutôt pas mal…. » Felicity observa encore l'immense pièce du regard. C'était un open Space qu'elles avaient aménagé avec les moyens du bord. Oliver avait voulu lui faire un prêt afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise mais Felicity avait refusé, voulant se débrouiller seule et finalement le résultat lui plaisait. Elle se tourna vers Dana et leva sa main attendant qu'elle la frappe.

« Comme au bon vieux temps ? » Demanda son amie en frappant sa paume. « Tu vas cartonner ma belle et cette Laurel va s'en mordre les doigts de t'avoir mise à terre. » Dit-elle d'une voix dure.

Felicity la remercia d'un sourire, elle lui avait raconté les manipulations et les coups bas de Laurel et Felicity avait dû retenir Dana d'aller la trouver et de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Elle ne voulait pas la provoquer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pour l'instant elle la laissait plutôt en paix et elle espérait que les choses allaient continuer ainsi.

« Comme au bon vieux temps….j'espère réussir. » Répondit la blonde doucement. « Allez au boulot ! On a un événement dans 15 jours chez QC et on a du pain sur la planche. »

Moira lui avait confié le départ à la retraite d'un cadre du groupe et cela devait être une surprise totale. Dana suivit son amie et écouta attentivement ce que Moira avait émis comme idée. Elles travaillèrent une bonne partie de la journée en cherchant et en élaborant toutes sortes d'idées concernant le thème de la soirée, en épluchant sur internet les différents traiteurs et prestataires à qui elles pourraient s'adresser.

« Fel réponds s'il te plaît ! » Dit Dana agacée. « Il n'a pas arrêté de sonner de la journée, c'est agaçant ! » Elle posa son regard sur Felicity qui continuait de fixer son écran d'ordinateur comme si de rien n'était. Elle soupira légèrement en colère. « Au moins mets le en silencieux ! »

« Non ! » Felicity la regarda enfin agacée elle aussi. « S'il y a un souci avec Raphaël Raisa ne pourra pas me joindre….donc non. Au boulot ! » Dit-elle en colère cette fois-ci. Dana fut surprise de cette réponse et de son ton et se stoppa, elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras tout en fixant son amie.

« Maintenant Smoak tu vas arrêter de faire ta mauvaise tête et me dire qui n'arrête pas de t'appeler depuis des heures. Et je ne plaisante pas ! Tu es stressée et agacée depuis….Fel…raconte-moi. » Son ton s'était adouci et Felicity capitula. Elle avait besoin d'en parler, elle prit son téléphone et le montra à Dana.

« Je comprends ton agacement… » Dit-elle en regardant son amie quand elle vit le nom de Donna s'afficher dans les appels manqués. « Et ça fait….3 jours qu'elle essaie de te joindre….mais pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Tu l'envoies balader et tu reprends ta vie. »

Felicity se leva ne pouvant plus rester en place, ce n'était pas si simple que ça. Elle tourna en rond dans le bureau avant de se poser à la fenêtre et de perdre son regard au loin

« Je ne veux même pas entendre le son de sa voix. » Dit-elle platement sa voix tressautant. Dana fit une grimace comprenant parfaitement la réaction de Felicity et s'approcha d'elle.

« Demande à Oliver de le faire dans ce cas. » Felicity secoua la tête et pinça ses lèvres afin de retenir ses larmes. « Fel….tu n'as pas à lui raconter….demande lui juste d'envoyer balader ta mère. »

« Non je peux pas….ça voudra dire lui raconter une partie du problème et je….il ne va pas comprendre et…je peux pas Dana. » Felicity laissa ses larmes couler et se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Dana la consola et elles restèrent un bon moment dans cette position. « Allez on se remet au boulot…j'aimerai bien ne pas rentrer trop tard et profiter de mon fils. »

« Oui t'as raison et moi j'ai rendez-vous avec Tommy. » Dit innocemment Dana en reprenant sa place s'attirant ainsi le regard de Felicity.

« Tu vois Tommy et tu ne m'as rien dit !? Mais quel genre de meilleure amie es-tu ?! Ça fait des jours que tu m'asticotes sur mon histoire avec Oliver et tu sors avec Tommy et tu ne me dis rien ! Je suis vexée ! » Felicity prit un air faussement en colère et prit place à son bureau.

« On ne sort pas ensemble…on se voit c'est tout. » Rectifia Dana en faisant une grimace à sa meilleure amie. « Mais pour être honnête je voudrais bien….que se soit un peu plus que ça. » Felicity la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes choquée. Dana n'avait jamais été le genre à se poser ou à penser à se stabiliser, elle profitait juste de la vie et prenait ce qu'il y avait à prendre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où est ma meilleure amie ? » Demanda Felicity en rigolant à moitié.

« Tu peux te moquer….mais quand je te vois avec Oliver et Raphaël….tu as l'air si….heureuse et épanouie…ça me donne envie. » Lui expliqua Dana en la fixant. « J'ai envie de ça à présent et je me dis que Tommy pourrait être celui là….il m'a manqué en fait. » Dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Felicity fut surprise de cet aveu, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ce coté là de son amie. Seulement elle connaissait un peu Tommy et son côté volage et sans attache. Elle ne voulait pas que Dana se retrouve avec le cœur brisé si Tommy ne voulait pas la même chose qu'elle.

« Dana….Tommy est un gentil garçon mais c'est aussi un grand enfant…et je ne… »

« Je sais. » La coupa Dana. « Je sais….mais c'est plus fort que moi…et puis regarde Oliver, il a bien changé. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il ferait un père si parfait avec Raphaël. Je dois essayer. » Felicity hocha la tête sans répondre. Son amie n'avait pas tort, Oliver non plus n'avait pas été le genre à se poser, mais il l'avait fait quand même. Elle espérait que son amie ait la même chance qu'elle.

##

C'est épuisée et avec un début de migraine que Felicity passa la porte du manoir. Elle fut accueillie par Oliver qui s'approchait Raphaël dans ses bras. Son fils lui tendait les siens et l'appelait _mama_ afin qu'elle le prenne.

« Oh mon bébé bonsoir…tu m'as manqué. » Dit Felicity en le serrant contre elle et en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Elle respira son odeur de bébé et déposa un baiser sur sa peau douce. « C'est le meilleur endroit que je connaisse. » Souffla-t-elle en jetant un œil vers Oliver qui les regardait avec un sourire tendre. « Enfin…au coude à coude avec les bras de ton papa… » Dit-elle tout bas en s'approchant d'Oliver afin de l'embrasser.

« Merci de le dire. » Rigola ce dernier en l'embrassant à son tour. « Dure journée ? » Il reprit Raphaël et Felicity commença à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui parla aussi de Dana et de Tommy.

« Tu pourrais un peu prendre la température de ton côté ? Je ne voudrais pas que Dana tombe de haut. » Demanda Felicity tout en se déshabillant. Elle posa son manteau et son sac dans le vestiaire et s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin du salon quand Oliver la stoppa.

« Attends….oui je vais voir du côté de Tommy. » Dit-il en prenant une de ses mains. « Fel….tu as de la visite. » Dit simplement Oliver et à cette simple phrase il la sentit se tendre.

« Tu montes Raphaël, je ne veux pas qu'il soit dans la même pièce. » Dit-elle d'une voix dure mais posée. « S'il te plaît Oliver….monte le. » Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit son hésitation.

« Ok…mais il a déjà été dans la même pièce bébé et….ok, ok. Raisa ! » Appela-t-il la gouvernante quand il vit s'agiter. « Montez Raphaël dans sa chambre et restez avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous vous rejoigne. » Raisa saisit le petit garçon et monta sans discuter. Oliver reporta son attention sur Felicity qui était restée figée. « Un mot et…. »

« Non…je vais le faire moi-même. » Dit Felicity en prenant déjà la direction du salon. « Elle a ruiné mon enfance et mon adolescence il est hors de question qu'elle ruine aussi ma vie ici. » Dit-elle déterminée en regardant son compagnon. « Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin de ton soutien. »

« Bien sur chérie…. » Oliver passa une main dans ses cheveux et remis une mèche en place. « Je suis à tes côtés. » Felicity se sentit soulagée et prit sa main dans la sienne, prête à affronter sa mère et à la jeter dehors.

* * *

**Encore une drôle de fin...je pense que vous avez compris que les relations entre Donna et Felicity sont compliquées. La question est de savoir pourquoi elle ne veut pas la voir...**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre.**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour, **

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, je suis contente de constater que cette fiction continue de vous plaire autant. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, inscrits comme guets.**

** Clo : Merci beaucoup.**

**Olicity-love : La suite maintenant.**

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, le Olicity est pour l'instant heureux, cela va-t-il durer ? Réponse dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants. **

**Voici le 15ème chapitre avec la discussion entre Felicity et sa mère, vous allez connaitre toute l'histoire de notre petite blonde. Bonne lecture...**

**Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire et adorée, merci Shinobu24 de ta présence et de ton soutien. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle.**

* * *

Felicity pénétra d'un pas décidé dans le salon et se figea à l'instant où elle entendit le rire de sa mère parvenir à ses oreilles. Elle avait son regard sur elle, Donna était de dos et ne l'avait pas encore vue, elle était en pleine discussion avec Moira et elle imaginait bien qu'elle devait se montrer sous son meilleur jour et qu'elle devait inventer des histoires à dormir debout.

Oliver regardait sa compagne complètement choquée de se retrouver face à sa mère. Felicity ne lui avait jamais rien raconté, mais il avait vaguement compris qu'elles ne se parlaient plus depuis longtemps et que Felicity avait affronté jeune les difficultés de la vie. Instinctivement il s'approcha d'elle et entoura sa taille en la serrant contre lui.

« Si tu veux je m'en occupe. » Souffla-t-il tout bas contre sa tempe. Felicity secoua la tête, c'était à elle de le faire.

« Felicity te voilà. » C'est Moira qui la fit bouger et elle reprit son chemin pour se poster devant sa mère.

Elle regarda Donna et devait admettre qu'elle était surprise, elle semblait en forme et plutôt bien. Elle la regarda se lever et plongea enfin dans son regard. Elle avait du mal à y lire quelque chose mais ce qu'elle n'y lisait pas c'était bien sa joie de la revoir.

« Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. » Dit-elle simplement en affrontant sa mère. Donna eut un léger rictus et observa sa fille un instant. Elle était belle et déterminée et à cet instant elle était fière d'elle, malgré sa vie difficile et son absence, Felicity était devenue une magnifique jeune femme avec un caractère bien trempé.

« Je sais que tu dois être surprise de me voir mais… » Commença Donna, Felicity la stoppa d'une main levée.

« Je ne suis pas surprise Donna…je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais là. Et tu n'as rien à y faire. » Répondit Felicity en maîtrisant sa voix. Se retrouver face à elle après toutes ces années réveillaient sa tristesse et son traumatisme, elle pensait qu'elle avait oublié, que tout ça était loin derrière elle, mais il suffisait qu'elle la croise pour que tout lui revienne.

« Felicity…on pourrait peut-être tenter de passer au dessus de tout ça, tu ne crois pas ? » Dit Donna d'un ton doux que sa fille ne lui connaissait pas. Elle tenta un geste vers la blonde et Felicity fit un pas en arrière en sursautant. Elle sentit Oliver dans son dos avec son étreinte rassurante autour de sa taille et elle se sentit beaucoup plus rassurée tout de suite.

« Passer au dessus de tout ça ?! » Répéta-t-elle incrédule. « Passer au dessus de tout ça….je n'arrive même pas à croire que ça sorte de ta bouche… » Dit Felicity lointaine et sous le choc.

Moira et Oliver regardaient cette conversation et cette rencontre sans rien comprendre. Felicity semblait complètement déstabilisée, et jamais ils ne l'avaient vu si perdue. Même les attaques incessantes de Thea ne l'atteignaient pas comme ce qu'ils voyaient en ce moment.

« Mon petit fils à l'air tout fait charmant. » Donna bougea un peu et croisa le regard d'Oliver. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et s'adressa à lui. « Je vois qu'il a vos yeux. Je suis ravie d'enfin connaitre le père de Raphaël...» Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Oliver resta un instant sans rien dire à fixer la mère de Felicity.

« Merci... » Fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de répondre.

« Je disais à Moira justement qu'au même âge tu.. » Tenta Donna une nouvelle fois.

« Tais-toi ! » Felicity haussa le ton cette fois-ci et fit sursauter sa mère qui perdit instantanément son sourire. « Je t'interdis de parler de mon fils, je t'interdis même de penser à lui comme ton petit-fils. » Dit-elle d'une voix dure et glaciale. « Tu ne le connais pas, il n'est rien pour toi…...c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non !? » Felicity se ressaisit et s'approcha de sa mère. « Tu prends tes affaires et t'en vas…tu nous oublies comme tu le fais depuis des années. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie….et plus important mon fils n'a pas besoin de toi dans sa vie. »

Donna accusa le coup de cette tirade froide et destinée à la blesser. Elle tenta un instant de garder un air neutre mais elle devait avouer que les paroles de sa fille la touchait ainsi que son air froid et distant. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant.

« Felicity….chérie… » Tenta-t-elle en voulant lui prendre la main. Felicity la retira vivement et fit encore un pas en arrière.

« Ne me touche pas et ne m'appelle pas chérie ! » Donna retira vivement sa main et tenta encore une fois de lui parler. « Oliver s'il te plaît tu peux la faire sortir…je crois qu'elle a du mal à comprendre. » Finit par dire Felicity tout en fixant sa mère. Ce dernier hocha la tête et fit un geste en direction de Donna afin de lui montrer la sortie. Elle mit un certain avant de réagir, regardant sa fille et espérant qu'elle change d'avis mais elle comprit que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Elle ramassa ses affaires sur le canapé, salua Moira en la remerciant de son accueil chaleureux et posa une dernière fois son regard sur sa fille. Elle la fixa un instant avant de lui parler.

« Je compte rester en ville un moment…je te laisse l'adresse de mon hôtel si tu changes d'avis. » Donna lui tendit une carte qu'elle se décida à poser sur la table basse quand elle comprit que sa fille ne la prendrait pas. « J'ai changé Felicity… » Donna suivit enfin Oliver et Felicity se sentit respirer à nouveau.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et enfouie sa tête dans ses mains sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle savait que de la revoir la remuerait mais pas à ce point. Elle était troublée, triste, choquée et en colère.

« Je suis désolée Felicity. » La voix de Moira était d'une douceur qui lui tirèrent des larmes. « Je croyais bien faire en acceptant qu'elle t'attende. Je ne savais pas que vos rapports étaient si….conflictuels. » Felicity releva la tête vers la mère d'Oliver, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable de quoique se soit. Elle avait agit en toute bonne foie et si les circonstances avaient été différentes elle aurait été heureuse de sa façon d'agir.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Moira. » Dit-elle en reniflant. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. « C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser….ce que vous venez de voir…j'ai dû vous choquer et vous paraître insensible mais… » Moira lui serra les mains et la força à la regarder.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser non plus Felicity. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que votre mère n'était pas…bref. Cette maison est la vôtre….si quelqu'un vous mets mal à l'aise vous n'avez pas à supporter sa présence. Je pensais vous aider mais j'ai fait pire que mieux. Donna ne mettra plus un pied ici. »

Felicity se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement et ferma les yeux laissant couler ses larmes. Elle les essuya bien vite, il y avait longtemps qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer pour sa mère. Elle sentit le canapé s'affaisser à ses côtés et reconnu le parfum d'Oliver.

« Elle est partie et je lui ai conseillé de ne plus mettre un pied ici. » Dit-il en regardant tour à tour Felicity et sa mère. Le silence se fit un moment, Oliver regardait sa mère et ne savait pas quoi dire afin de soulager la jeune femme, elle était dans ses pensées et semblait à des années lumières d'eux. « Tu veux aller voir Raphaël….et ensuite je vais demander à Raisa de nous préparer un plateau. Ça te dis ? » Demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

Felicity hocha la tête et se laissa guider par Oliver sous le regard triste de Moira. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis Felicity dans cet état, elle savait qu'elle allait être surprise mais pas traumatisée à ce point. Elle la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision se demandant bien ce que cette femme avait pu faire à sa fille.

####

Oliver s'était occupé de Raphaël et l'avait couché après que Felicity lui ait donné son bain et son repas. Il avait vu sa compagne se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait du temps avec leur fils et au bout d'un moment elle était redevenue cette jeune femme pétillante et pimpante qui l'avait fait craqué au Mexique.

Il s'affairait à préparer la table qu'il avait dressé dans sa chambre qui était devenue la leur depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour. Il eut un tendre sourire à ce souvenir qui n'était pas si loin mais qui pour l'instant lui semblait bien lointain.

Felicity était sous la douche et il voulait que tout soit parfait quand elle allait le rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à se confier, mais il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était prêt à l'écouter et surtout qu'il ne la jugeait pas sur ce qu'il avait vu cette après midi.

« Tu sais que tu es un petit ami parfait. » Dit Felicity en encerclant sa taille et se lovant contre son dos. Oliver se redressa un peu et emprisonna ses deux mains en serrant ses doigts.

« Il paraît. » Dit-il en se retournant et en cherchant ses yeux. Il posa son front contre le sien et l'embrassa tendrement. « Je veux que tu passes une bonne soirée….et je suis heureux de t'avoir pour moi tout seul ce soir. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Felicity gloussa sous l'effet de son souffle contre sa peau et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Merci mon cœur….ça compte tu n'as pas idée. » Soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse. Elle déposa un baiser près de son cœur et releva son visage vers celui d'Oliver. « Je t'aime. » Dit-elle tout bas.

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange... » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche avant de la capturer pour un baiser langoureux. Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à sa hauteur et se raccrocha à lui en encerclant sa nuque. Oliver se pencha un peu et la souleva pour la porter et se diriger vers leur lit.

« Je croyais que tu voulais d'abord dîner. » Dit-elle taquine tout en découvrant son cou de ses baisers urgents.

« J'ai changé mes plans…j'ai très envie de toi…tout de suite. » Rigola-t-il contre sa bouche qu'il repris pour un nouveau baiser. Il la posa sur le lit et la vit se redresser un peu. Elle se recula afin de lui laisser de la place pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre et détacha son peignoir qu'elle ouvrit lentement.

Oliver mit un genoux sur le matelas et avança vers elle en rampant. Il la regardait ouvrir son peignoir et déglutit à la voir nue dessous. Elle était juste parfaite, il avança encore un peu vers elle et fit glisser son regard sur son corps qu'il avait envie de posséder encore une fois.

Felicity l'obsédait depuis le premier jour, mais depuis qu'ils vivaient une vraie relation c'était encore pire. Il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier d'elle et en voulait toujours plus. Il s'attarda un peu sur sa poitrine et ses pointes qui étaient déjà dressées sous son excitation évidente. Il continua à la détailler et ses yeux tombèrent sur son sexe découvert et qu'il savait d'avance prêt pour lui.

Il se sentit plus dur rien qu'à penser à ce qu'il allait découvrir quand il allait y goûter. Il gémit sans s'en rendre compte et remonta ses yeux vers son visage. Felicity le regardait avec un petit sourire satisfait contente de le voir si perdu en la regardant. Elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses et frotta de son pied son entrejambe.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Hum hum…. » Oliver s'avança encore vers elle et la surplomba de son corps. Il s'était déshabillé avant de s'allonger sur elle et de se sentir peau contre peau le fit gémir à nouveau. « Fel…. » Soupira-t-il contre son cou. Il déposa des baisers humides et descendit lentement vers sa poitrine qu'il ne rêvait que de cajoler. Il rencontra vite un mamelon dressé et le happa sans se poser de question.

Felicity se cambra et enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux sous l'effet que cette caresse lui faisait. Elle sentait la langue d'Oliver s'enrouler autour de son mamelon et le lécher délicatement tandis qu'il taquinait l'autre de ses doigts. Elle s'offrit encore un peu plus à lui et gémit son plaisir quand il fit descendre une main sur son sexe palpitant.

« Oh mon dieu… » Dit-elle dans un souffle quand elle sentit les doigts d'Oliver partir à la découverte de sa féminité. Elle sentait ses doigts plongés dans son excitation et inonder son intimité. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et se laissa aller à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Oliver la regardait complètement perdue dans son plaisir, il la trouvait encore plus belle. Il quitta son visage pour tracer une ligne de baisers qui descendait lentement mais inexorablement vers sa féminité qu'il ne rêvait que de goûter. Il y arriva enfin et fit glisser sa langue de bas en haut lentement. Il gémit fortement à la sentir si excitée et prête à l'accueillir.

« Oh mon dieu bébé….tu es juste….parfaite. » Souffla-t-il contre son sexe. Felicity gémit sous son souffle et s'agita voulant qu'il retrouve sa place et qu'il continue à lui donner du plaisir. Oliver leva ses yeux et la regarda à nouveau, il croisa son regard et la vit limite suppliante. Il rigola doucement et plongea à nouveau sur son sexe.

Il s'employa à lui donner du plaisir en la caressant de sa langue et de ses doigts. Elle était réceptive à ses caresses et gémissait plus ou moins fort selon l'endroit où il la touchait. Il s'attarda un peu plus son clitoris qu'il taquina du bout de sa langue avant de lui donner des coups un peu plus appuyés. Felicity se décolla du matelas et commença à s'agiter voulant se donner encore plus plaisir.

Oliver la laissa faire et augmenta la cadence de ses coups de langue tout en plongeant un doigt dans son intimité. Son humidité le fit gémir fortement et il ne rêvait que d'y plonger. Il voulait la sentir entièrement et lui donner du plaisir de cette façon. Il se redressa d'un coup surprenant au passage Felicity qui ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il faisait, elle se redressa à son tour et se retrouva avec Oliver sur elle enfoncé dans sa chair.

Elle hurla presque sous l'effet de le sentir en elle si vite. Elle chercha ses yeux et les ancra aux siens. Ils se fixèrent un instant figés dans leur plaisir de se retrouver connectés de cette façon, Oliver lui fit un tendre sourire et s'approcha de sa bouche qu'il caressa d'un baiser qu'il intensifia assez vite. Felicity le laissa dominer ce baiser passionné et commença à bouger.

Elle voulait le sentir aller et venir en elle, ses caresses l'avaient excitée et elle en voulait plus à présent. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses fesses et le força à s'enfoncer encore plus loin en elle. Elle releva un peu plus ses jambes et commença à se déhancher. Elle sentit Oliver suivre son mouvement et gémir de plaisir dans sa bouche, sa langue cherchant toujours la sienne.

Il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou et se positionna un peu mieux afin d'aller un peu plus vite et peu plus loin. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et posa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux de Felicity qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux blonds et sentit une bouffe d'amour encore plus forte le submerger.

Il comprit à cet instant précis que Felicity était la femme de sa vie, celle qu'il avait attendue toute sa vie et qu'il avait cru ne jamais trouver. Il se figea et la fixa intensément, Felicity fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude à le voir d'un coup si sérieux.

« Hey bébé tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout bas. Oliver ne répondit pas de suite se perdant dans ses prunelles bleues qu'il adorait.

« Oui ça va….je viens juste de réaliser à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu es mon équilibre…et même si je devrai paniquer, je n'ai qu'une envie...que ça dure éternellement. » Répondit-il hésitant à se confier de la sorte. Felicity fut touchée en plein cœur de cette déclaration inattendue. Elle encercla son visage de ses mains et colla son front au sien.

« Si tu savais aussi à quel point je t'aime. Quand j'ai…quand j'ai enfin pris ma grossesse pour une bonne nouvelle...j'ai été extrêmement heureuse. » Dit-elle en le regardant amoureusement. « J'allais avoir un bout de toi près de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie….tu as été une vraie surprise au Mexique…et si j'avais osé à l'époque je t'aurais supplié de rester avec moi. » Avoua-t-elle enfin.

Oliver sentit son cœur s'ouvrir encore plus grand devant ce discours qu'il n'attendait pas. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre ses coups de rein. Ils se déhanchèrent de concert et atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps.

##

Felicity laissait traîner son doigt sur le torse d'Oliver. Elle dessinait ses muscles et déposait au hasard des baisers tantôt rapides tantôt un peu plus appuyés. Oliver rigolait sous les caresses parfois un peu trop vives de sa compagne et inversa en vitesse leur position afin de la surplomber. Felicity éclata de rire et se laissa glisser contre lui.

« Merci pour ce soir. » Dit-elle tendrement en le fixant. « J'avais besoin de cette soirée et de savoir que tu m'aimais encore malgré que j'ai jeté ma mère à la porte. » Oliver relâcha un peu sa prise et se mit sur le côté. Il posa une main dans le creux de sa taille et posa sa tête sur une main son regard tourné vers elle.

« Chérie…tu sais que tu peux tout me confier….même si tu penses que je ne pourrais pas comprendre je ne te jugerai jamais. » Oliver voulait mettre les choses au clair et bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle. « Mais tu le feras quand tu seras prête….en attendant je veux que tu saches que jamais…..jamais je ne pourrais te détester. » Felicity fit une petite grimace pas convaincue de ce qu'il disait.

« Tu dis ça maintenant mais quand tu connaîtras toute l'histoire….tu pourrais ne plus me voir de la même façon et…. » Elle fit une pause et baissa son regard ne supportant pas qu'il puisse y voir ce qu'elle tentait de cacher. Oliver ne comprit pas ce soudain changement et saisit son menton entre ses doigts afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais bébé…..pourquoi tu dis ça. » Il croisa ses yeux larmoyants et son cœur se serra à la voir si triste et peinée de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle. Felicity se dégagea de ses bras et se leva. Elle chercha de quoi s'habiller et une fois chose faite elle se planta au bout du lit prête à lui dire toute la vérité sur sa vie.

« Je vais tout te dire….mais tu ne dois pas m'interrompre, c'est….c'est la première fois que je vais tout raconter à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Ray…même Dana ne sait pas tout. » Dit-elle d'une voix peu sûre d'elle. Oliver hocha la tête et se redressa en s'adossant à la tête de lit, Felicity prit place au bout et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Elle chercha un moment par où commencer, il s'était passé tellement de choses dans sa vie depuis qu'elle était enfant qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu arriver à son âge sans troubles psychologiques et à arriver à se construire une vie si équilibrée.

« Mon père a quitté la maison quand j'avais 7 ans. Un jour il m'a embrassé et il n'est plus jamais revenu. » Elle avait le regard au loin se disant que sa vie avait basculé à cet instant précis. « Ça été le début de la galère...je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs d'avant cette période mais je sais que ça été le point de départ de tout. »

Elle osa regarder Oliver qui l'écoutait attentivement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

« Ma mère a très mal réagi à son départ, c'était….il était l'amour de sa vie mais apparemment elle n'était pas le sien. On avait pas d'argent et le peu que ma mère avait, passait dans le loyer et les factures. Elle était serveuse dans un casino et elle faisait des extras dans un bar histoire d'arrondir les fins de mois. »

Elle jouait avec le bord de la couette, se souvenant de tous ces moments difficiles comme si c'était hier.

« Moi je faisais ce que je pouvais pour l'aider. Je travaillais bien à l'école, j'étais obéissante et j'aidais comme je pouvais à la maison. Et ça été un temps…mais ma mère a fait une mauvaise rencontre. »

Elle soupira se souvenant encore de ce Todd qui avait entraîné sa mère dans une spirale infernale.

« Elle a commencé à boire…beaucoup. Et bien évidemment elle a perdu coup sur coup ses deux boulots et on s'est retrouvé sans rien. J'avais treize ans à l'époque…mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas…elle a commencé à se droguer. »

Oliver écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure de ce que Felicity lui racontait, il se doutait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit par ci par là que son enfance n'avait pas été heureuse, mais il ne s'était pas douté que cela avait été si dur. Son cœur était serré d'émotions et la voir si triste mais si digne à se confier le rendait encore plus fier d'elle.

« Ça été la descente aux enfers…..le peu d'argent qu'on avait passait dans ses doses de cocaïne. Elle disparaissait parfois pendant des jours voir des semaines et revenait comme si de rien n'était. »

« Mais toi… » Osa quand même demander Oliver sous le choc. Felicity pouffa un peu et le regarda les yeux légèrement humides.

« Je survivais comme je pouvais. Ray et sa famille ont toujours été là pour moi, ils m'aidaient et j'avais toujours un repas qui m'attendait chez eux. » Oliver eut un triste sourire, il reconnaissait bien la dévotion de Ray. « Mais elle devenait de plus en plus dépendante et….on avait pas d'argent et elle a commencé à…. » Elle hésitait à poursuivre. « Elle a….elle a commencé à se prostituer pour payer ses doses. » Dit-elle enfin soulagée.

Felicity essuya une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux et repris ses esprits avant de poursuivre.

« Un jour, un de ses dealers est venu chez nous…elle lui devait pas mal d'argent et il l'a menacé des pires choses si elle ne le payait pas. » Dit-elle son regard sur la couette, elle était arrivée au pire de son histoire. « Elle lui promettait des choses qu'elle savait parfaitement impossible…et il n'était pas dupe. Alors elle…..elle lui a proposé un marché…..moi en contre partie de ce qu'elle lui devait. J'avais 15 ans.»

« Quoi ?! » S'écria Oliver en se redressant sur le lit. Il bougea de sa place et la rejoignit en vitesse. « Bébé… » Dit-il quand il la prit dans ses bras. Felicity s'y réfugia et enfouie son visage dans son cou. Felicity pleura un bon moment avant de se ressaisir et de se décoller doucement d'Oliver.

« J'ai eu de la chance que ce type est une conscience. Il a refusé et j'ai su à cet instant que je ne pouvais plus rester avec ma mère. Elle était toxico, ne voulait pas se soigner et était prête à m'offrir à n'importe qui pour avoir sa dose… » Elle essuya encore une fois ses yeux qui pleuraient et poursuivit. « Les parents de Ray m'ont recueilli et traité comme si j'étais leur fille…..ils ont interdit à ma mère de venir me voir, j'ai fini mes études à Vegas et dès que j'ai pu j'ai quitté la ville. »

Oliver avait les larmes aux yeux d'entendre tout ce par quoi elle avait du passer. Il tentait de maîtriser la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Felicity l'essuya d'un revers de sa main et lui fit un léger sourire.

« J'ai fait mes études à Boston, Ray ne m'a pas lâché et Dana à été un rayon de soleil dans ma vie…elle m'a appris à me détendre et à profiter un peu plus de la vie. Et puis tu m'as sauvé sur cette plage d'un type collant… » Dit-elle en rigolant un peu voulant alléger l'atmosphère. « Et on a vécu un truc indescriptible qui nous a donné notre fils…. »

« Je…je suis désolé Fel… » Finit par dire Oliver au bout d'un moment. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa tendrement. « Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu as pu subir tout au long de ces années….mais pourquoi avais-tu peur que je te vois autrement ? Tu n'es responsable de rien c'est ta mère la coupable et… »

« Tu ne sais pas tout…. » Déglutit Felicity fuyant ses yeux. « …..quand j'ai découvert ma grossesse j'étais tellement paniquée que j'ai appelé ma mère. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais elle est la première à qui j'ai pensé. » Oliver haussa les épaules et l'encouragea à poursuivre. « Ça faisait des années que je ne lui donnais plus de nouvelles….et elle a été compatissante au début….mais vraiment gentille. Elle m'a rassuré et pour être honnête j'étais étonnée de sa gentillesse…. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Oliver tout à coup inquiet. Felicity se leva et mit une certaine distance entre eux.

« Elle est venue me rendre visite à Boston et m'a fait tout un discours sur le fait que je devais garder le bébé et que je pourrais même revenir vivre à Vegas et qu'on pourrait peut-être reprendre une relation à peu près normale….et j'y ai cru… » Dit Felicity d'une voix faible et tremblante. « …j'y ai vraiment cru…jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'elle voulait simplement vendre mon bébé…notre bébé.. » Sanglota Felicity en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Quoi ?! » Oliver se leva à son tour et en deux pas Felicity fut dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et caressa son dos tout en la rassurant. Felicity se calma et tenta de se reprendre afin de terminer son explication.

« Elle voulait que je mette au monde Raphaël et qu'on le fasse adopter par des gens ultras riches qui ne s'embêtaient pas trop avec les lois. » Felicity reniflait et sanglotait tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. « Et je….pendant un quart de seconde…j'ai été tentée de dire oui… » Eclata-t-elle en sanglots. « Pendant un quart de seconde j'ai failli dire oui et vendre notre bébé…j'étais perdue et paniquée et je ne savais pas quoi faire…j'avais déjà pris rendez-vous pour l'avortement et je me disais que c'était mieux pour moi..que je ne pouvais pas faire ça toute seule..… et que finalement si j'acceptais notre bébé aurait la chance de vivre...et puis ma mère à parler de ce qu'elle ferait de l'argent, qu'elle serait à l'abri pour un bon moment et à cet instant j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas faire ça….je préférais encore me faire avorter que de lui donner de l'argent et de confier mon bébé à des inconnus sans savoir s'il serait bien traité…. »

Felicity se dégagea des bras d'Oliver et recula tout en voyant la stupeur sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas elle le voyait bien. Elle secouait la tête et tremblait de la tête aux pieds, elle venait d'avouer son plus grand secret et sa plus grande honte, elle avait été tentée de vendre son petit garçon pour que sa vie soit plus facile.

« Fel…. » Dit Oliver en s'approchant d'elle doucement. Elle fit un pas en arrière ne voulant pas qu'il la touche, elle ne méritait pas d'être consolée. « Non bébé….viens je ne t'en veux pas…tu ne l'as pas fait. » Tenta de la rassurer Oliver. « Tu étais perdue et vulnérable…ta mère a profité de ta faiblesse rien de plus….chérie… » Il fut enfin à sa hauteur et saisit son visage entre ses deux mains. « Tu as finalement pris la bonne décision et Raphaël est parmi nous en bonne santé, tu as tout fait afin qu'il ait la meilleure vie possible….bébé….je ne t'en veux pas du tout… »

Il essuyait les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Felicity, elle lui fendait le cœur à la voir dans cet état. Elle continuait de secouer la tête ne voulant pas croire à ses paroles et à son réconfort.

« Si chérie…je sais que même si tu y as pensé un quart de seconde….tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Et tu sais pourquoi je le sais ? Parce que quand je te vois avec notre fils tu aurais été incapable de le laisser à des inconnus….tu t'es toujours battue pour lui….tu ne l'aurais pas fait. » La rassura-t-il encore une fois en la prenant dans ses bras. Il embrassa son crâne et la serra très fort contre lui. Il voulait qu'elle le croit parce qu'il était sincère, il ne lui en voulait pas.

Oliver la sentit se détendre un peu à ces paroles sincères et réconfortantes.

« Tu ne l'aurais pas fait Felicity….jamais….tu as eu peur et tu étais seule, j'aurai dû être là pour t'aider et t'épauler….tu as fait ce que tu as pu bébé…. »

Felicity finit par hocher la tête et se serra à son tour très fort contre le torse d'Oliver. Elle respirait à plein poumon son odeur et se sentit un peu mieux au bout d'un certain temps. Elle se décolla doucement et chercha ses yeux. Oliver la fixa à son tour et lui fit un tendre sourire.

« Merci….. » Sa voix était cassée d'avoir pleuré et ses yeux étaient rouges des larmes versées mais il ne l'avait jamais trouvée si belle. Il était admiratif de sa force de caractère après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé dans sa vie elle avait encore eu la force de dire non à sa mère et de ne pas céder à la facilité.

« Non merci à toi mon ange. Tu as résisté à ta mère, tu as élevé notre fils avec courage….sans ça on ne serait pas réuni et je serai toujours vide de l'intérieur…. » Oliver se pencha vers elle et frotta son nez du sien avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu m'as donné vie Felicity….et tu m'as donné ce qui me manquait….Raphaël est un don du ciel. » Il conclut par un baiser que Felicity approfondit assez vite. Elle avait besoin de sentir Oliver au plus près d'elle.

Oliver lui rendit son baiser et la serra très fort contre lui. Malgré les circonstances et ce qu'il avait appris Felicity s'était confiée à lui et il était heureux. Restait seulement à ce qu'elle se pardonne totalement, et surtout il ne voulait plus jamais voir Donna Smoak, et il allait s'en assurer. Mais pour l'instant c'était Felicity qui avait besoin de lui et de son amour.

####

Felicity tournait cette carte dans sa main depuis un moment. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle avait revu sa mère et elle avait eu du mal à se remettre de cette rencontre ainsi que de ce qu'elle avait confié à Oliver. Ce dernier avait été d'un soutien incroyable et l'avait aidé à raconter à ses parents ce qui lui était arrivé dans son adolescence.

Oliver lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de leur dire mais elle en avait sentit l'envie et le besoin. Elle ne voulait plus avoir de secret et surtout elle voulait être honnête envers les gens qui l'aidaient et qui lui avaient tendu la main quand elle en avait eu besoin.

Les Queens avaient été touchés et Moira avait promis que Donna ne mettrait plus un pied au manoir, qu'elle serait interdite de séjour également chez QC et qu'elle allait dépêcher un agent de sécurité afin qu'elle n'aille pas non plus importuner Felicity à son bureau. La blonde en avait été touchée et l'avait remerciée chaleureusement.

Elle s'était décidée la veille à aller parler à sa mère et à lui demander de partir. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'elle pouvait la croiser en ville et que Donna tente par tous les moyens de s'immiscer dans sa vie. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, elle voulait être seule avec sa mère et lui dire enfin ce qu'elle pensait d'elle.

Elle se décida enfin à sortir de sa voiture et à rentrer dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et monta en appuyant sur le 2ème étage. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine d'angoisse et de peur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle mit un certain temps à se décider à avancer en direction de la chambre 213.

Ses pas la guidèrent franchement quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir au loin et une voix en sortir. Elle se figea quand elle l'a reconnue et chercha un endroit où se cacher. Heureusement pour elle il y avait un renfoncement sur sa droite, elle s'y cacha et tenta de voir ce qu'il se passait. Sa surprise fut totale quand elle vit que sa mère était accompagnée de deux personnes qu'elle connaissait bien. Soudain tout alla très vite dans son esprit et le puzzle qu'elle avait un mal fou à assembler prenait forme sous ses yeux.

* * *

**Vous connaissez toute l'histoire de Felicity et la pauvre en a bavé. Donna est bien loin de la mère aimante qu´on connait.**

**Comme toujours j´attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre, et sur cette fin.**

**Pour info il reste encore 4 chapitres à cette fiction. **

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir, **

**Me voici enfin...je suis désolée de ce retard mais je suis en vacances et le partage de connexion internet ne fonctionnait pas correctement pour vous poster ce chapitre. Problème résolu...et voici la suite.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ainsi que pour vos lectures, guests comme inscrits. **

**Ally84 : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et contente que cela te plaise toujours. **

**Clo : Merci be****aucoup**

**Lulzimevelioska : ****Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, concernant ta question réponse de suite. **

**Nina : Merci de ton retour. Tu vas vite avoir les réponses à tes questions.**

**Voici ce 16ème chapitre et vous allez savoir qui Felicity a surpris. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée sans qui cette aventure serait moins drôle. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Felicity n'en revenait pas. Sa mère, Laurel et Thea étaient toutes les trois de mèche pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Elle perdit ses yeux un instant dans le vide se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle se montrer et ainsi les surprendre toutes les trois en même temps ? Où devait-elle attendre et aller les trouver une par une et leur dire leurs quatre vérités ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle où se cacher et vit la porte de l'escalier de secours, elle s'y précipita et s'y cacha juste à temps pour voir partir Laurel et Thea.

« Tu rentres au manoir et tu continues comme tu le fais. » Dit Laurel d'un ton froid et sans appel. « Tu continues à lui mener la vie dure. » Felicity aperçu le visage de Thea et la vit cernée et épuisée. Elle fronça les sourcils et soudain la réalité la frappa, ce visage, cette fatigue, elle reconnaissait parfaitement les signes. Son cœur se serra à comprendre dans quoi la sœur d'Oliver était tombée.

« Laurel….s'il te plaît…. » Plaida Thea d'une petite voix nerveuse. « Je….j'en ai besoin… » Elle était à la limite de pleurer et Felicity vit la brune avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Laurel fouilla dans son son sac et en sortit un petit sachet qu'elle tendit à Thea.

« Tiens…. » Thea allait le saisir quand Laurel le retira d'un coup sec. « ….mais tu fais ce que je te dis….tu rentres et tu continues à être détestable….et si tu pouvais même être violente avec elle ou son batard ça pourrait être parfait… » Felicity fut outrée de cette proposition et dû lutter afin de ne pas se montrer.

« Quoi ?! Non ! » S'écria Thea. « Je suis peut-être dépendante de toi mais je ne ferai pas ça ! » Elle prit violemment des mains de Laurel sa dose de cocaïne et se dirigea vers les escaliers où Felicity était cachée. Elle se dépêcha de monter un étage afin que Thea ne la surprenne pas. Felicity la vit entrer et dévaler les escaliers. Elle resta un moment sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Elle avait enfin une vision plus claire de ce qu'il se passait et malgré la situation elle était un peu plus confiante. Elle avait un moyen d'agir pour retrouver une vie normale et de sauver Thea de cette vie qu'apparemment elle subissait. Elle finit par se lever et reprit le chemin de la chambre de sa mère. Elle n'avait plus l'air dépendante de la drogue mais elle imaginait bien que Laurel la tenait par quelque chose.

Elle se stoppa à sa porte et prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper. Sa mère ne mit pas longtemps avant de venir ouvrir et à son regard Felicity comprit qu'elle était surprise de sa visite, c'était un bon point pensa-t-elle.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir Felicity. Tu es seule ? » Demanda Donna en jetant un oeil, dans le couloir.

« Bien sur…tu attends de la visite ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas pour entrer. Sa mère s'effaça et la laissa pénétrer dans sa chambre. Felicity regarda autour d'elle et constata que sa mère avait toujours un certain goût pour le désordre. « Je vois que les choses ne changent pas.. » Dit-elle en se retournant.

Donna haussa les épaules et lui fit un léger sourire. Elle s'avança et débarrassa un peu le fauteuil afin que sa fille puisse s'assoir. Elle était nerveuse et réalisa qu'elle était arrivée juste à temps, un peu plus tôt et Felicity tombait sur Laurel et Thea. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et prit place sur le bout de son lit.

« Je suis contente de te voir Felicity. » Commença Donna. « J'aurais préféré que Raphaël soit présent mais… » Elle fut arrêté par un éclat de rire de sa fille et se figea. Felicity la fixa durement et prit place sur le fauteuil, elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son chéquier.

« Combien ? » Fut sa seule question. Donna ouvrit grand les yeux. « Combien je dois te donner pour que tu quittes Starling et que tu oublies mon existence et celle de mon fils ? »

« Quoi…mais rien enfin chérie…tu ne… » Felicity leva sa main afin qu'elle se taise.

« Écoute Donna je sais….Alors dis moi combien Laurel t'a promis... » Elle vit sa mère avoir un mouvement de recul et blanchir à cette phrase. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire et à protester mais elle vit dans le regard de sa fille qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire.

« 100 000 dollars. » Dit-elle simplement en baissant la tête. Felicity siffla sous la somme élevée mais finalement dérisoire par rapport à ce qu'elle avait envisagé de lui proposer pour avoir la paix.

« Ok…...je t'en donne 300 000 et tu quittes Starling sans un mot pour Laurel et surtout tu m'oublies. Tu n'as plus de fille et surtout tu n'as jamais eu de petit fils. » Donna posa son regard dur sa fille et hocha la tête après un moment d'hésitation. Elle pouvait refuser et aller au bout de ce que Laurel voulait mais cet argent elle en avait besoin et cela la mettrait à l'abri un bon moment. « Je vois que tu n'as pas changé….je ne suis toujours rien pour toi. » Constata Felicity amèrement.

Donna ne dit rien et la regarda faire le chèque qui allait changer sa vie. Felicity lui tendit et se leva. Elle la regarda faire et voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

« Je t'aime tu sais. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait….je t'aime Felicity. » Finit par dire Donna avant que sa fille ne quitte sa chambre. « Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et que tu as le droit de me traiter comme tu le fais….je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Oh tu ne m'en veux pas !? Merci de cette précision Donna ! » Dit Felicity en colère en se retournant. « Mais je vais te dire un truc….même si tu m'en voulais ou me détestais….ça me passerait au dessus…pour moi tu es morte le jour où tu as voulu me vendre pour une dose. Ce jour là j'ai compris que je n'étais rien. » Felicity et Donna se fixaient sans rien dire de plus. Tout avait déjà été dit, la blonde ne rêvait que de retrouver son fils et Oliver et de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle se tourna pour sortir et Donna la stoppa encore une fois.

« Elle te déteste… » Dit-elle simplement. « Tu as ruiné sa vie….elle t'en veux. »

« Je sais….mais même si j'ai une part de responsabilité je ne suis pas la seule fautive. On est juste tombés amoureux…on avait rien calculé. » S'expliqua quand même Felicity.

« Je sais…mais elle ne le voit pas de cette façon... » Lui dit Donna. Felicity se contenta d'hocher la tête et sortie de cette chambre d'hôtel, elle venait de fermer définitivement un chapitre de sa vie et même si elle était peinée malgré tout elle était surtout soulagée. Sa mère ne viendrait plus jamais troubler sa vie.

Elle rentra au manoir et fut ravie de voir la voiture de Thea. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et après avoir été voir Raphael elle prit la direction de la chambre de Thea. Elle hésita à frapper mais se décida à agir comme la jeune Queen aimait à le faire. Elle savait que c'était de la pure provocation mais en même temps Thea n'avait que la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ?! » Demanda Thea en sursautant quand elle reconnue Felicity. « Ah c'est vrai ta mère était une simple serveuse de bar sans éducation. » Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Felicity ne releva pas l'attaque et se contenta de sourire.

Elle fit un pas dans la chambre de Thea et observa un peu la décoration. Elle voyait des photos sur les murs et reconnue la jeune jeune avec un groupe de filles. Elle s'approcha un peu et l'observa. Elle avait l'air heureuse sur cette photo et son cœur se serra à la voir maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Tu n'es pas venue ici pour voir la deco je suppose. » Thea se planta devant Felicity qui se décida enfin à lui parler.

« Non en effet. » Felicity fit un pas sur le côté et la contourna. « Tu avais l'air heureuse sur cette photo… » Felicity tendit le bras et la décrocha pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Thea pour que tu deviennes cette fille…..qu'est-ce qui t'a fait basculer dans la cocaine ? » Dit-elle en la regardant enfin. Elle vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de la jeune Queen et fut ravie de son effet.

« Non mais tu es folle ?! » Cria Thea pour se défendre. « Je ne me drogue pas ! » Elle fit un pas vers Felicity et la fixa ses yeux noirs de colère. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une vie pourrie que celle des autres doit l'être aussi ! Si je suis si….mauvaise c'est parce que tu m'insupportes avec tes airs de petite fille sage qui ne comprends jamais ce qui lui arrive. On te donnerait le bon dieu sans confession alors que je suis certaine que tu as un lourd secret… »

Felicity ne se laissa pas impressionner par cet air supérieur. Maintenant qu'elle savait d'où venait le problème, elle pouvait enfin se défendre et confronter Thea.

« Tu as raison….j'ai un lourd secret. » Elle fit une pause pour maintenir le suspens un moment. « J'ai failli vendre mon fils quand j'étais enceinte… » Elle vit la stupeur dans les yeux de Thea. « ….tu vois je ne suis pas si lisse que ça. » Elle fit une pause et poursuivit. « Je suis étonnée que ma mère ne t'ait pas raconté ce détail afin que tu me le balances à la figure au bon moment. » Son ton devenait ironique et elle vit Thea encore plus surprise.

« Je ne connais pas ta mère….et c'est dommage elle a l'air d'avoir des infos croustillantes. » Contra-t-elle tentant de cacher sa surprise encore un peu. Felicity pouffa à cette réponse et continua.

« Je ne te crois pas Thea….tout simplement parce qu'i peine deux heures tu étais dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec Laurel….vous étiez toutes les trois et vous mettiez au point une nouvelle stratégie pour me rendre folle… »

Thea eut un mouvement de recul et fit un pas en arrière sous l'accusation. Elle tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire et démentir mais les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge.

« Tu te drogues depuis des mois et Laurel te fournit ta dose…..c'est de cette façon qu'elle te tient. » Constata Felicity d'une voix plus douce. « Laisse moi t'aider Thea…laisse moi te sortir de cet enfer. » Thea fronça les sourcils surprise de cette proposition. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger de toute cette gentillesse.

« Tu veux m'aider ?! » Dit-elle à la place en colère. « Tu veux vraiment m'aider ?! Dans ce cas sort de ma vie avec ton batard ! Voilà une façon de m'aider ! Je ne peux plus te voir ainsi que ton marmot pleurnichard ! » Cracha-t-elle au visage de Felicity qui tenta de ne pas se laisser atteindre par ses paroles méchantes et blessantes. « Tu veux faire croire à tout le monde que tu es la perfection incarnée mais la vérité Felicity c'est que tu es une peste comme Laurel…. » Thea s'avança vers elle les yeux remplit de colère. « Tu as couché avec mon frère alors que tu savais parfaitement qu'il n'était pas libre, tu as eu un gosse avec lui et tu n'avais même pas l'intention de lui dire s'il ne l'avait pas découvert seul…..ça fait quoi de toi à ton avis ? » Thea posa sa question à quelques centimètres du visage de Felicity. « Une garce tout simplement. » Claqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière en rigolant toujours un peu voyant le visage de Felicity se transformer sous la blessure qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Elle chercha son blouson et son sac afin de partir, elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cette maison, pas avec Felicity qui connaissait son problème. Elle allait parler à ses parents et les prochaines heures seraient difficiles.

« Et toi Thea….tu arriveras à pardonner à ta mère de t'avoir obligé à avorter un jour ? » Dit Felicity d'une voix basse et cassée. Elle avait cherché pendant un bon moment le pourquoi de la haine entre la mère et la fille et du pourquoi de sa méchanceté envers Raphaël et c'était cette conclusion qui s'était imposée à son esprit. « Parce que c'est bien ça le cœur du problème….Moira t'a obligée à avorter et tu ne lui as jamais pardonné….et depuis tu la détestes comme tu me détestes et comme tu détestes mon fils…...mais la cocaine n'est pas la solution Thea…..elle va t'enfoncer encore un peu plus et tu vas finir par en mourir si tu continues…. »

Thea était figée à la porte de sa chambre et laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Felicity avait visé juste, elle avait tout compris et rien que ça lui serra le cœur. Cette inconnue arrivée de nulle part avait compris avant son frère le mal qui la rongeait ainsi que toute cette colère. Elle n'était plus seule, elle pouvait avoir une alliée si elle le souhaitait, mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas affronter son regard ou sa pitié. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et de s'évader, elle avait mal et devait s'échapper de cette chambre et de cette maison.

« Pour l'instant c'est la seule chose qui calme ma douleur et ma peine. » Dit Thea d'une petite voix en se tournant un peu vers Felicity afin qu'elle l'entende. Le silence se fit un instant avant que la jeune Queen ne quitte précipitamment sa chambre sous les appels de Felicity.

##

Felicity faisait le tour du bureau attendant patiemment. Cela faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'elle attendait mais elle n'était pas pressée, elle visa sa montre. Il n'était pas très tard, elle voulait régler cette affaire aujourd'hui. Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage, elle allait enfin pouvoir confronter la responsable de tout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! » Demanda Laurel à la porte de son bureau surprise d'y trouver Felicity. Cette dernière se retourna et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Bonjour je suis heureuse de vous voir également Laurel. » Répondit Felicity ironiquement. Elle fit un pas vers la brune et s'arrêta devant un fauteuil. « J'aimerai bien qu'on parle un peu…..si vous voulez bien vous assoir. » Felicity avait conscience de la provoquer mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Cette femme avait chamboulé sa vie, avait colporté des rumeurs, sa société avait fait faillite à cause d'elle, sa mère avait failli ruiner ce qu'elle avait construit avec Oliver, elle continuait d'enfoncer Thea dans son mal être au lieux de l'aider à s'en sortir. Elle ne méritait pas mieux que la façon dont Laurel l'avait traité.

Laurel s'exécuta même si répondre à cet ordre ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Très bien et que me veux la nouvelle conquête d'Oliver. » Dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Felicity pouffa à cette remarque destiné à la blesser et à la mettre en colère. Elle décida de ne pas relever et de faire ce pourquoi elle était là.

« Ma mère vous fait dire qu'elle a quitté la ville. » Commença Felicity en la fixant avec un léger sourire qui étirait le coin de ses lèvres quand elle fit la stupeur dans ses yeux. « Je le sais car je l'ai moi-même mise dans un avion pour Vegas... » Ajouta Felicity. « Et je vous interdis de continuer à fournir Thea en cocaine. »

« Mais vous êtes complètement folle ! ». S'insurgea Laurel en se levant afin d'impressionner Felicity. « Je ne connais pas votre mère et concernant Thea c'est bas de…. »

« Asseyez-vous ! » Cria Felicity d'un ton froid. « Jusqu'à présent j'ai été calme mais là vous allez arrêter de mentir. » Laurel se rassît sous le ton de Felicity et écouta. « Je vous ai vu ce matin sortir de la chambre d'hôtel de ma mère…avec Thea. Et je vous ai vu lui donner une dose de cocaine. »

« N'importe quoi ?! Qui vous dit que c'est de la drogue ?! » Felicity haussa un sourcil, elle reconnaissait donc bien être là bas ce matin.

« J'ai vécu toute mon enfance et mon adolescence avec une alcoolique et une toxicomane….je sais reconnaître les signes et les doses…. » Expliqua Felicity calmement. « Vous allez arrêter de suite Laurel….vous allez foutre la paix à Thea et surtout vous allez oublié cette guerre stupide contre mon fils et moi ! »

« Sinon quoi Felicity….vous allez faire quoi ? » Demanda Laurel tentant de paraître sûre d'elle alors qu'elle était loin de l'être. « Vous allez courir trouver Oliver afin qu'il vous défende ou encore Moira….si j'ai bien compris vous avez réussi un miracle...d'après Thea sa mère vous adore…..mais que va-t-elle penser quand elle saura que la mère de son petit fils a un temps envisagé de le vendre au plus offrant ? »

Felicity n'était pas surprise de cette pique, elle l'attendait. Et c'est avec un énorme sourire qu'elle repondit à Laurel.

« Elle le sait…..tout le monde le sait. » Dit-elle calmement heureuse d'avoir fait le bon choix et d'avoir raconté à tout le monde son hésitation. « Tout comme elle sait que je n'aurais jamais rien dit à Oliver s'il n'avait pas découvert sa paternité….malgré ce que vous pouvez penser de moi je ne suis pas restée dans le but de ruiner votre vie Laurel. C'est vous qui avez mis Oliver sur la piste et j'ai tenté de détourner son attention mais il ne m'a pas cru. »

Laurel croisa les bras et pouffa à chaque parole prononcée. Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que lui disait Felicity, même si elle devait admettre qu'elle connaissait le côté têtu d'Oliver, il creusait toujours jusqu'à trouver la vérité.

« Quand il m'a posé directement la question je ne pouvais pas lui mentir effrontément…il avait le droit de savoir. » Finit par dire Felicity.

« Bien sûr ça sert vos intérêts qu'il soit au courant…et que devient ce gay qui servait de père à votre enfant ?! » Felicity fut choquée par la dureté de ces paroles.

« Il reste un homme important dans la vie de notre fils…..mais là n'est pas le sujet Laurel. Je veux que vous laissiez Thea en paix. Elle a besoin de soutient pour s'en sortir et pas d'un dealer. »

« Comment osez-vous ?! Un dealer ?! Je pourrais vous attaquer pour avoir eu ce genre de propos ! » Hurla Laurel en regardant Felicity en rage.

« Vous pouvez hurler tout ce que vous voulez c'est ce que vous êtes….un dealer. » Felicity se leva, cette conversation ne menait nulle part. « Je vous le répète une dernière fois….laissez Thea tranquille où je vous dénonce à la police. » Laurel éclata de rire sous la menace.

« Parce que vous croyez qu'ils vont vous croire sur parole ? » Demanda-t-elle moqueuse de sa naïveté.

« Non je ne suis pas naïve…mais ils auront assez de doute pour ouvrir une enquête et je suis persuadée qu'une femme comme vous est remarquée dans les Glades. Je suis prête à parier ce que vous voulez que la personne qui vous fournit sera très bavarde quand on lui aura expliqué où est son intérêt. » Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau et s'approcha de Laurel afin de la fixer. « Restez loin de mon fils et des Queens Laurel…..on est juste tombés amoureux…je suis désolée pour vous mais se sont des choses qui arrivent. Aucun d'eux ne mérite votre colère et votre rage. »

Felicity se releva et se recula. Elle la fixa encore un instant avant de tourner les talons et de prendre la porte. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour sa famille et pour Thea, elle espérait simplement qu'elle avait été assez persuasive et que Laurel les laisserait tranquilles à présent.

####

Oliver bataillait depuis des heures avec un dossier qui allait le rendre fou. Il ne comprenait pas comment il allait se sortir de cette affaire, et surtout comment il allait éviter à QC de perdre des millions de dollars. Il cherchait et ne trouvait aucune solution.

Il soupira et repoussa ce dossier avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil et de se détendre. Il ferma les yeux et ses pensées voguèrent de suite vers Felicity et Raphaël, ils étaient devenus son équilibre et sa raison de vivre et il en était encore étonné. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait pensé ressentir autant d'amour pour une femme et pour un enfant.

Il avait souvent entendu parler du grand amour et de ce qu'on ressentait à la naissance d'un enfant mais il avait toujours cru que c'était faux et surtout surjoué. Mais non, ce qu'il ressentait pour Felicity il ne l'avait jamais ressenti pour Laurel. Elle lui inspirait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait pas comment exprimer son amour pour elle. Il savait simplement que si elle disparaissait de sa vie il serait perdu. Il en était de même pour son fils, Raphaël avait comblé une partie de son cœur qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas et une partie de sa vie qu'il avait vainement cherché à combler.

Felicity lui avait enfin apporté la paix et le bonheur qui lui manquait. Toute son adolescence il avait cherché ce qu'il lui manquait, il avait cherché à combler ce vide qu'il ne s'expliquait pas mais qui existait dans sa vie et enfin avec Raphaël ce vide n'existait plus. Il avait trouvé sa raison de vivre et surtout sa raison d'être enfin un homme responsable.

« C'est donc de cette façon que tu comptes devenir le nouveau PDG de QC dans quelques années. » Oliver se redressa et vit Felicity adossée à la porte de son bureau les bras croisés et le regard taquin.

« Ah non ça c'est juste la méthode pour accéder au poste…une fois en place je n'aurai même plus un dossier sur mon bureau. » Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Felicity s'avança dans le bureau tandis qu'Oliver fit rouler son siège afin de se lever pour aller la retrouver. « Salut. » Dit-il contre ses lèvres après l'avoir embrassée.

« Salut. » Felicity laissa traîner ses mains sur son torse et les remonta jusque sa nuque. « Plus sérieusement…..je te dérange ? » Oliver fronça les sourcils sous cette question.

« Non…y a un problème ? » Felicity hocha la tête et soudain Oliver paniqua que peut-être cela concernait leur fils. « Raphaël... »

« Non il va bien. Il est au manoir avec Raisa. Tout va bien Oliver…mais j'ai découvert quelque chose et je….j'ai déjà réglé le problème, enfin je crois… » Dit-elle de façon nerveuse et décousue. Oliver posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fixa.

« Chérie…calme-toi et explique-moi. » Dit-il doucement. Felicity acquiesça et commença à lui expliquer qu'elle avait voulu aller voir sa mère pour avoir une conversation franche et lui demander de partir.

Oliver fronça les sourcils surpris. Il aurait préféré être avec elle et la soutenir, il avait vu comment Donna regardait et parlait à sa fille et il imaginait bien que la conversation avait dû être éprouvante pour Felicity.

« Seulement quand je suis arrivée elle n'était pas seule. » Elle fit une pause et repris. « Laurel et Thea sortaient de sa chambre. »

« Quoi !? C'est une blague ?! » Felicity secoua la tête et vit Oliver accuser le coup. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre lui. « Je suis désolé c'est de ma faute tout ça…Laurel… »

« Attends…je n'ai pas terminé. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Je les ai laissé faire….et je suis allée trouver ma mère ensuite. Je lui ai donné de l'argent afin qu'elle quitte la ville…..et j'ai confronté Laurel. » Dit-elle sous le regard inquiet d'Oliver.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire….tu n'aurais pas dû y aller seule et… »

« Non je devais le faire seule Oliver. » Le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. « J'avais besoin de les confronter….ma mère pense pouvoir revenir dans ma vie comme ça, quand à Laurel elle pense que je me cache derrière toi et ta famille…je devais le faire. » Oliver acquiesça comprenant bien où elle voulait en venir. « Ma mère est dans un avion pour Vegas…et Laurel ne nous causera plus de problème. »

Oliver la regarda tendrement, il était fière d'elle et de sa détermination. Il n'en avait jamais douté mais à cet instant la voir défendre sa famille et mettre un terme à cette situation le rendait encore plus fier d'elle.

« Ok….et comment as-tu réglé le problème Laurel ? » Felicity grimaça et fit un pas en arrière. Elle était arrivée à la partie la plus délicate de l'histoire. « Thea…. » Demanda doucement Oliver.

« Oui je….ce que je vais te raconter doit rester entre nous pour l'instant Oliver…..Thea ne m'a rien dit, j'avais déjà des doutes avant mais ce que j'ai vu a confirmé ce que je pensais. » Oliver acquiesça et attendit la suite, nerveux. « Ok….Laurel a un moyen de pression sur Thea. »

« Lequel ?! » Oliver bouillonnait de rage. Il savait que Laurel pouvait être cruelle parfois, il en avait déjà fait les frais mais s'en prendre à sa sœur pour l'atteindre lui et Felicity était impardonnable à ses yeux. « Lequel Felicity ?! » Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

La blonde le regarda hésitante à lui révéler de suite. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui dire la vérité mais au vu de sa réaction à cet instant elle savait qu'il allait faire n'importe quoi et elle avait peur qu'il ruine ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle tenta de le calmer.

« Je vais te le dire, mais avant tu dois me promettre que tu ne feras rien….du moins pas de suite. On doit parler à Thea et tenter de la raisonner et… »

Elle fut coupée par son téléphone qui sonna. Elle soupira d'agacement et regarda qui pouvait bien l'appeler, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle ne reconnu pas le numéro. Elle fut tentée de ne pas répondre, mais son instinct la fit décrocher.

« Mademoiselle Smoak ? » Demanda la voix au bout du fil. Felicity marmonna une réponse et ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle comprit de qui venait l'appel.

* * *

**Encore une fin qui soulève beaucoup de questions...**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et la confrontation de Felicity avec tout le monde. On en apprends enfin plus sur Thea et son histoire et certaines avaient visé juste depuis un moment. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour, **

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**Co : Merci beaucoup. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé. La suite maintenant et la réponse à ta question. **

**Guest : La suite maintenant. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Nina : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Concernant tes questions elles vont toutes avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre. **

**Voici la suite et la réponse à ce coup de téléphone mystérieux ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire. Merci Shinobu24 de me consacrer du temps, je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

Felicity écoutait attentivement son interlocuteur tout en posant ses yeux sur Oliver. Elle le voyait impatient de savoir ce qu'il passait parce qu'elle imaginait qu'elle devait paraître choquée.

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Répondit-elle avant de raccrocher. « Je dois y aller. » Elle allait tourner les talons quand Oliver la rattrapa par le bras.

« Hey attends. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il quand il croisa ses yeux. « Bébé… »

« Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, mais je….je vais régler le problème et on se retrouve au manoir. » Elle vit qu'Oliver n'aimait pas cette proposition et tenta de le rassurer. « Je te promets de tout t'expliquer une fois rentrée…mais pour l'instant je dois filer. » Oliver acquiesça avec difficulté et elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir.

Elle trouva rapidement une place sur le parking du commissariat et entra en trombe dans le bâtiment, elle chercha le bureau du capitaine Lance et soudain elle percuta que cet homme devait certainement être de la famille de Laurel. Elle grimaça à ce constat et trouva enfin le bureau qu'elle cherchait.

« Bonjour je suis Felicity Smoak. » Dit-elle en frappant. Quentin Lance lui fit signe d'entrer d'un geste de la main tout en continuant sa conversation téléphonique. Felicity s'exécuta et prit place face à lui légèrement nerveuse.

« Désolé pour l'attente mais c'était important. » Quentin porta son attention sur Felicity qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien. « Mademoiselle Smoak enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » Quentin lui tendit une main pour la saluer que Felicity saisit surprise de cet accueil chaleureux. « Pour couper court à toutes questions….je suis le père de Laurel et je sais qui vous êtes. » Dit-il de but en blanc.

« Oh….je vois. » Répondit Felicity surprise et mal à l'aise. « Écoutez je…. »

« Je ne veux rien savoir. » La coupa Quentin. « Cette histoire ne concerne que ma fille et Oliver….quand à vous je ne vous connais pas….et je ne suis pas forcément du côté de ma fille. Je sais qu'Oliver n'a jamais été un modèle de stabilité, mais ma fille a toujours su le pousser pour qu'il finisse par déraper donc…je ne blâme personne. » Il voulait mettre les choses au clair de suite.

« Très bien…merci de la mise au point Capitaine. » Le silence se fit un court instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne. « Où est-elle ? » Felicity vit Quentin saisir son téléphone et demander qu'on lui amène Thea. « Pourquoi m'avoir appelée ? »

« C'est elle qui a insisté, elle ne voulait personne d'autre. » Felicity s'enfonça dans son fauteuil sous le choc de cette révélation. Quand elle avait quitté Thea un peu plus tôt ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle avait envisagé. « Je crois qu'elle a confiance en vous…c'est étrange au vu de ce qu'elle m'a raconté…mais cette gamine est perdue. »

« Je sais Capitaine….et je veux l'aider mais pour ça il faut qu'elle en ait envie. » Felicity croisa le regard de Quentin et pu y lire toute la compassion qu'il pouvait avoir pour Thea. Elle savait qu'Oliver fréquentait Laurel depuis les bancs du collège il avait du la voir grandir et changer au fil des années.

« Je crois qu'elle en a conscience à présent. » Son regard se leva vers la porte et il vit Thea entrer dans son bureau. « Viens t'assoir….. » Lui indiqua Quentin, il la suivit des yeux et fut triste de la voir dans cet état. Elle avait les yeux cernés et vitreux, ses joues creusées. Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme. « Combien de temps ? »

Felicity fut surprise de la question et se tourna vers Thea, elle comprit quand elle croisa le regard vide de la jeune femme. Elle était en manque. Thea bougea nerveusement sur son fauteuil et se gratta les bras. Felicity trouva une de ses mains qu'elle serra voulant la rassurer et la calmer. Thea posa ses yeux sur sa main entourée de celle de Felicity et sentit des larmes affluer à ses yeux.

« Un petit moment…. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix cassée en regardant enfin Quentin. Ce dernier hocha la tête et regarda du côté de Felicity qui n'avait pas quitté Thea des yeux. « Je..je risque quoi ? » Le Capitaine de police soupira.

« Thea tu as été arrêtée en possession de cocaïne…c'est un délit grave. Tu ne risques pas de la prison si c'est ton inquiétude. » Quentin vit la jeune femme soufflée apparemment soulagée de cette nouvelle. « Cependant j'aimerai bien savoir où tu te fournis. Ça pourra aider pour… »

« Non je ne dirai rien. » Le coupa Thea très vite.

« Thea….. » Plaida Felicity en serrant sa main. La jeune Queen tourna sa tête vivement vers la blonde et la regarda en colère. « Non ! Je ne dirai rien ! C'est clair ?! » S'emporta-t-elle. Felicity soupira et hocha la tête, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Quentin.

« Thea ne dira rien…mais moi je peux vous dire qui la fournit. » Dit-elle d'une voix claire et forte. « Mais avant toute chose….je veux la garantie que Thea n'aura pas de problème et que rien ne sera inscrit sur son casier. » Thea protesta vivement mais Felicity resta impassible. « Tu n'as pas le choix Thea…tu as été arrêtée en possession de drogue….le capitaine ne peux pas te garantir que tu n'iras en prison quand même si tu tombes sur un juge qui veux faire un exemple d'une jeune fille de bonne famille qui tombe dans la délinquance ! Donc tu vas te taire et me laisser faire, c'est compris ?! »

Quentin regardait tout cet échange surpris de la volonté de cette jeune femme à vouloir protéger Thea qui apparemment ne le voulait pas. Il savait qu'elle avait raison quelque part, il pouvait plaider la cause de la jeune Queen, mais si elle tombait sur un juge stricte elle pourrait passer quelques semaines en prison.

« Ok… » Felicity fut satisfaite de cette réponse et regarda fixement le Capitaine Lance.

« Je vous préviens que vous allez avoir un choc Capitaine et qu'en aucun cas ce n'est une vengeance ou de la diffamation….c'est Laurel qui fournit Thea. » Quentin manqua de s'étouffer quand il entendit le prénom de sa fille mais écouta avec attention ce dont Felicity avait été témoin. « Et je suis prête à témoigner sous serment s'il le faut. Je ne mens pas et votre fille est déjà prévenue des conséquences. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer avec Thea au manoir et l'aider. » Conclut Felicity plus déterminée que jamais à sortir la soeur d'Oliver de cet enfer.

Quentin resta silencieux un moment perdu dans ses pensées, il était choqué de ce que Felicity venait de lui raconter mais finalement pas si étonné que ça. Il connaissait le caractère difficile de sa fille et son esprit de vengeance sans limite et finalement qu'elle se soit servit d'une faiblesse chez Thea et qu'elle l'ait exploité ne le surprenait pas.

« Je suis désolé Thea….et pour vous aussi Felicity. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Je sais que ma fille vous a fait vivre un enfer à toutes les deux…je vais lui parler et la calmer. » Il soupira et frotta son visage de ses mains. « Par contre Thea fais moi le plaisir de te soigner…tu dois te sortir de là. »

Thea fut émue des paroles de Quentin, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir connu toute sa vie. Elle avait souvent passé du temps chez les Lance quand elle était plus jeune et avait toujours beaucoup apprécié le père de Laurel. Elle hocha la tête et serra plus fort la main de Felicity qu'elle n'avait pas quittée.

« On va y veiller. » Felicity prit la parole et passa en revue encore deux, trois choses avec le Capitaine avant de prendre congés et de payer la caution de Thea. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du commissariat en silence et prirent la direction du parking sans un mot.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total chacune dans leurs pensées. Felicity avait pris le temps d'envoyer un message à Oliver lui demandant d'être présent au manoir avec ses parents. Thea devait leur parler et leur expliquer ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, elle devait mettre fin à ce malaise et à ce mal être qu'elle subissait depuis des mois.

« Tu vas leur dire ? » Thea rompit le silence et Felicity tourna sa tête vers elle quittant la route du regard.

« Non Thea….c'est toi qui va leur dire. » La jeune femme grimaça, elle s'en était doutée un peu. « Tu dois le faire….tu dois leur expliquer pourquoi tu es si en colère et pourquoi tu as sombré dans la drogue pour ne plus souffrir. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu t'en sortiras. » Lui expliqua Felicity d'une voix calme. Elle décida de s'arrêter sur le bas côté, elles devaient parler avant qu'elles n'arrivent au manoir. « Écoute je sais que tu me détestes et que tu ne vois en moi qu'une opportuniste….mais je suis là pour t'aider, je ne veux pas te piéger. C'est à toi de faire le premier pas vers eux et de leur montrer que tu veux aller mieux. »

Thea écoutait et comprenait ce que Felicity lui expliquait, et elle avait raison. Elle devait faire le premier pas, même si elle était en rage contre sa mère pour l'avoir forcée à avorter, contre son père pour ne pas l'avoir soutenue et ne pas aller contre sa femme, contre son frère pour ne pas avoir compris qu'elle allait mal et contre Felicity parce que elle avait eu toutes les attentions de Moira quand elle était arrivée avec Raphaël.

« Je ne te déteste pas….et je ne déteste pas ton fils non plus….seulement…..ça me renvoie à ce que moi je n'ai pas pu avoir et ça me rends malade. » La voix de Thea se fit plus faible au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. « Maman ne voulait pas que je garde mon bébé…elle disait que j'étais trop jeune et que…. » Elle sanglotait et se perdait dans ses mots. « ….que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais….que ma vie serait plus simple si j'avortais… » Pleura-t-elle franchement cette fois ci.

Felicity eut le cœur brisé de la voir dans cet état et sans réfléchir elle la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle la serra fort contre elle et tenta d'apaiser un peu sa peine. Au bout d'un moment Thea se détacha de Felicity et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

« Je sais que ma situation n'est pas la même que la tienne, mais….je suis aussi passée par là quand je ne savais pas si je devais garder Raphaël. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir un ami extraordinaire qui m'a aidé à élever mon fils et qui s'est effacé quand Oliver est arrivé dans sa vie. Sans lui je n'aurais pas pu le garder. » Felicity pensait qu'elle aussi devait se confier afin que Thea lui fasse confiance et qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'elle ressentait était normal. « Si Ray n'avait pas été présent…Raphaël ne serait pas vivant aujourd'hui et je serai probablement dans le même état que toi parce que je sais que j'aurais fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. »

« Et tout ça est censé me faire me sentir mieux ? » Demanda Thea ne comprenant pas ou Felicity voulait en venir. La blonde rigola un peu et s'expliqua.

« Ce que je veux t'expliquer Thea….c'est que c'est fait. Tu as avorté même si tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ça. Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec, comme moi j'ai appris a vivre avec l'idée que j'ai envisagé de vendre mon bébé où qu'à un moment j'ai pensé à ne pas le garder, ou encore que si Oliver n'avait rien découvert il n'aurait jamais rien su de Raphael. On ne fait pas toujours des choses bien dans la vie mais on doit vivre avec ce qu'on a fait….sans artifice ou porte de sortie parce qu'on souffre. Tu dois souffrir pour apprendre de tes erreurs….c'est dur mais c'est comme ça qu'on avance. »

« Je comprends….mais ça fait tellement mal. » Plaida Thea en pleurant à nouveau. Felicity la reprit dans ses bras et la consola comme elle le pouvait la laissant pleurer tout ce qu'elle voulait. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne laissait aucune émotion sortir, il était temps qu'elle laisse échapper ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se calma au bout d'un moment et commença à raconter à Felicity comment elle était tombée enceinte. Son histoire était banale et ordinaire, elle sortait avec un garçon depuis quelques temps et puis ils n'avaient pas été assez prudents. Quand elle avait découvert sa grossesse son petit copain avait décampé en vitesse et elle s'était retrouvée seule, elle s'était alors tournée vers sa mère qui avait de suite envisagé un avortement.

« Elle ne voulait pas que le garde. » Pour la première fois depuis des mois Thea allait mettre des mots sur sa douleur et sa colère. « Je ne suis pas majeure…je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. » Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient. « Elle me disait que j'allais gâcher ma vie et que je finirai par détester mon bébé pour avoir une vie qui finalement ne me plaisait pas….mais je savais que c'était faux. Ce bébé je le voulais tellement fort. »

Elle posa ses yeux larmoyants sur Felicity qui elle aussi pleurait. Elle avait l'impression de se revoir quelques années en arrière.

« Pas à cause de son père….mais parce que je me sentais moins seule et qu'il comblait une partie de moi. » Poursuivit-elle en sanglotant. « C'était peut-être égoïste….mais j'avais besoin de ce bébé pour survivre. » À cet aveu elle éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras de Felicity.

« Ton frère m'a dit exactement la même chose…Raphaël a comblé une partie de lui qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. » Lui dit Felicity au bout d'un moment. « Et je comprends ce que tu ressens….mais la cocaine ne va pas t'aider à te sentir mieux. Sur l'instant peut-être mais après tu te sens encore plus mal….tu dois aller te faire soigner. »

Le silence se fit un moment dans la voiture, Thea se dégagea des bras de Felicity et trouva refuge dans le fond de son siège. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et réfléchie à ce que la blonde venait de lui dire. Elle sentit la voiture redémarrer l'emmenant vers le manoir.

####

« Tu sais pourquoi Felicity nous a fait venir ? » Demanda Moira à son fils qui faisait les cents pas dans le salon.

« Non mise à part que ça concerne Thea et qu'elle doit nous parler. » Soupira Oliver en arrêtant de s'agiter. « Felicity a découvert quelque chose et… » Son regard fut attiré par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit découvrant Felicity et sa sœur. Il se précipita vers elles suivit de ses parents. « Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur la blonde et la brune.

« Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura Felicity d'un regard. Elle entraîna tout le monde vers le salon, Thea au bout de sa main qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'elles avaient passé les grilles du manoir. « Je sais que vous devez vous poser des tas de questions sur le pourquoi de cet entretien mais…. » Elle jeta un œil du côté de Thea qui semblait plutôt tranquille malgré son angoisse. « ….c'est à Thea de vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe. »

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers la jeune femme qui avait la tête baissée. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle serrait toujours la main de Felicity ce que nota Oliver.

« Thea… ? » Murmura Moira inquiète. Elle releva enfin sa tête et affronta le regard de sa mère, elle tentait de calmer la colère qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur elle. Felicity lui donna un petit coup d'épaule afin de l'encourager.

« Ok…je…Felicity est venue me chercher au poste de police. » Commença-t-elle en fixant sa mère. « J'ai été arrêtée pour possession de cocaïne. » Dit-elle toujours ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère. Moira accusa le coup et se rattrapa au bras de son époux qui l'aida à s'assoir sur le fauteuil pas très loin.

« Quoi… » Dit tout bas Oliver en faisant un pas vers sa sœur. « Tu….tu te…drogues ? » Il osait à peine prononcer sa phrase ayant peur de la réponse. Thea posa ses yeux sur lui et se contenta d'hocher la tête provoquant un cri de la part de sa mère. « Oh mon dieu… » Dit-il faiblement sous le coup, il fit un pas en arrière et chercha le regard de Felicity. « Tu…tu le savais ? » Demanda-t-il sa voix un peu plus dure en se rendant compte que peut-être sa compagne n'avait pas été franche avec lui.

« Je l'ai découvert ce matin…. » Se contenta de répondre Felicity en le fixant à son tour. « C'est ce que j'étais venue te dire au bureau. Mais le Capitaine Lance m'a appelée et….ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire de toute façon. »

« Peut-être mais tu aurais dû… »

« Oliver ! Felicity a raison ce n'était pas à elle de vous le dire. » Le coupa Thea. « C'était à moi….de le faire et c'est chose faite. Excusez-moi.. » Thea lâcha la main de Felicity et se précipita vers les escaliers pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

« Non Moira ! Laissez la... » La retint Felicity. « Elle a besoin d'être seule un peu et de digérer tout ce qu'il se passe depuis ce matin. » La mère d'Oliver fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Felicity. « J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter. » Felicity se lança alors dans ce qu'elle avait découvert en allant voir sa mère à son hôtel.

Moira et Robert allaient de surprise en surprise, ne comprenant pas comment Laurel, cette jeune femme qu'ils avaient accueillie chez eux comme leur propre fille, qu'ils avaient aimé comme un membre de leur famille, qu'ils avaient poussée vers Oliver, comment cette jeune femme pouvait se venger de la sorte sur leur famille ?

Sur Thea en particulier en profitant de sa faiblesse et de sa dépendance à la cocaïne. Moira regardait Felicity les larmes coulant quand la jeune femme leur raconta la scène dont elle avait été témoin devant l'ascenseur.

« Mais comment a-t-elle pu ? » Demanda Moira sous le choc. « Thea….elle….elle la considérait comme sa sœur…. » Moira chercha des yeux son mari qui était lui aussi sous le choc. Robert se rapprocha de son épouse en lui encerclant les épaules, sous le choc lui aussi.

« Qu'a dit Quentin ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Il laisse tomber les charges contre Thea. » Felicity put voir le soulagement sur leurs trois visages. « Je lui ai raconté ce que j'ai vu ce matin….tout comme à Laurel d'ailleurs. »

« Vous avez été voir Laurel ? » Demanda Moira en se redressant. Felicity hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha de la mère d'Oliver et se mit à sa hauteur en serrant ses mains.

« Il le fallait….Elle a mise à mal ma société, m'a dénoncé à la presse, elle s'en ait prise à Oliver et à Thea, elle a même fait revenir ma mère dans ma vie…..je devais le faire. » Expliqua-t-elle doucement. « On devrait avoir la paix maintenant, le Capitaine Lance m'a promis de la tenir à distance. »

« Merci Felicity. » La jeune femme tourna son regard vers Robert qui à son tour posa sa main sur celles entrelacées de sa femme et de Felicity. « Merci pour tout et pour Thea….ma petite fille est…..merci pour elle. » Dit-il d'une voix cassée.

« Je veux juste l'aider. Elle doit se faire soigner et maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il se passe…ça va aller. » Les rassura-t-elle en se relevant. Elle fit un pas en arrière et se heurta au torse d'Oliver qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment.

Il avait écouté et observé et avait été admiratif de la force de caractère de sa compagne. Il la savait forte et prête à déplacer des montagnes pour les gens qu'elle aimait, mais ce qu'elle avait fait pour sa sœur, alors que Thea ne méritait largement pas sa compassion, le confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était exceptionnelle.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il dans son cou en la tenant par la taille. Felicity acquiesça doucement en souriant et se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position appréciant l'instant et rassurés sur la suite. Le cas Laurel semblait acté et enfin il y avait des mots posés sur le comportement de Thea cependant le plus dur commençait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ? » Moira posa sa question d'une petite voix ne sachant pas comment agir. « Je…je dois aller la voir et l'obliger à se faire soigner ou la laisser décider seule ce qui est le mieux pour elle ? »

« Pour l'instant je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse vous parler et se confier. » Expliqua Felicity. « Elle….m'a raconté et elle est en colère. Très en colère. » Elle fixait Moira tristement, peiné pour elle de lui confirmer que sa fille la détestait vraiment. « Mais…ça ira mieux un jour…pour l'instant elle a juste besoin de soutien et d'amour. »

Le couple se regarda et hocha la tête en regardant à nouveau Felicity. Le silence se fit et soudain Felicity eut besoin de sortir de ce salon et de se retrouver ailleurs. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose, la journée avait été chargée et intense en émotions. Elle chercha la main d'Oliver qu'elle entoura de ses doigts et l'attira vers la sortie.

Oliver se laissa guider par Felicity encore choqué de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur sa petite sœur. Il était complètement passé à côté et il comprenait à présent pourquoi Thea lui en voulait autant à lui aussi. Il n'avait pas su reconnaître les signes de la dépendance et de son mal être.

« On va chercher Raphael et on passe un moment tous les trois. » Dit Felicity en grimpant les escaliers. « J'ai besoin de vous deux. » Oliver la stoppa et la regarda tendrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre lui.

« Merci chérie. » Dit-il simplement avant de la relâcher et de continuer leur chemin.

####

Felicity était sur un banc dans le parc du manoir à regarder Oliver et Raphaël jouer. Les Queens avaient fait installer un parc pour leur petit fils et ce dernier adorait y passer des moments avec son père, qu'il prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à appeler _Papa_ dès qu'il le voyait.

Elle adorait ce genre de moments passés tous les trois, elle en avait tellement rêvé que de les voir faire la rendait toujours heureuse. Elle rigolait à voir son fils rire aux éclats quand il arrivait en bas du toboggan et qu'Oliver l'accueillait avec ses bras grands ouverts.

« Mama ! » Hurla Raphael en tourna sa tête vers elle et en lui tendant les bras.

« J'arrive mon bébé ! » Felicity se leva et trottina jusqu'à eux. Elle se pencha et prit Raphaël dans ses bras. « Mais dis donc tu deviens lourd. » Son fils éclata de rire et demanda à être posé au sol, Felicity s'exécuta et sentit une main passée dans son dos.

« Ça va mieux ? » Demanda Oliver en posant son regard inquiet sur elle. Elle était toujours émue de la façon dont il s'inquiétait d'elle et de sa façon de lui parler. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été la priorité ou le souci de quelqu'un et trouver ça avec Oliver et sa famille la rendait toujours émotive.

« Oui….ça va mieux merci. » Elle le vit s'approcher et déposer un baiser sur son front. « Et toi…comment te sens-tu ? » Oliver se recula un peu et posa ses yeux au loin, cherchant à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Pour être honnête la seule chose que je ressens c'est une immense colère contre Laurel….elle savait depuis des mois que ma sœur n'allait pas bien et au lieu de l'aider ou de m'en parler elle a appuyé là-dessus. » Dit-il dépité. « Je me demande comment j'ai pu envisager une seule seconde de l'épouser…c'est….elle nous a fait du mal et… »

« Hey tu n'es responsable de rien Oliver. » Le réconforta Felicity tout en jetant un œil à Raphaël qui marchait autour d'eux. « C'est elle la responsable….et Thea. Personne ne l'a forcée à se droguer et à être dépendante, c'est elle qui a pris la décision à la première dose….personne d'autre. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça…. »

« Peut-être mais c'est difficile de ne pas se sentir coupable. » Il posa enfin ses yeux sur Felicity et lui fit un tendre sourire.

« Je sais…mais le plus important c'est d'être présent maintenant et de l'aider à prendre la bonne décision. » Oliver acquiesça et posa enfin la question qui le hantait depuis un moment.

« Pourquoi elle en est arrivée là ? » Felicity grimaça, ce n'était pas à elle de répondre à cette question. Elle ne savait même pas si Thea voulait que son frère soit au courant.

« Maman m'a obligé à avorter. » Entendirent-ils d'un coup. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes de concert vers Thea qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver. « Et depuis je gère ma peine et ma colère comme je peux. » Dit-elle en faisant un pas vers son frère qui la regardait choquée de cette révélation. « Je ne voulais pas mais tu connais maman….elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

« Quand ? » Fut tout ce qu'Oliver fut capable de dire.

« L'an dernier….. » Soupira Thea. « Mais la….cocaïne est un problème depuis quelques mois seulement. » Ajouta-t-elle comme si cela faisait une différence. Elle était dépendante quand même. Elle vit Oliver s'avancer vers elle les yeux larmoyants remplis de culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris. » Dit-il simplement en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux. Le silence s'étira un long moment, même Raphaël ne disait rien observant ce qu'il se passait. Thea finit par hocher la tête en pleurant cette fois ci franchement, Oliver ne résista pas plus longtemps et s'avança d'un pas sur vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Thea le serra à son tour et se laissa aller à sa peine et à sa douleur. Elle pleurait pour la première fois depuis des mois sur ce qu'elle avait subit et qu'elle avait vainement tenter d'étouffer. Oliver la serra plus fort quand il la sentit secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Felicity pleurait elle aussi à la voir si mal, elle prit Raphaël par la main se disant que ce n'était pas un spectacle pour un enfant de son âge et décida de les laisser seuls.

« Felicity attends ! » Thea se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et essuya ses yeux remplis de larmes. Elle renifla et s'avança vers la blonde. « Je..j'ai décidé d'aller en centre de desintox…..je veux que se soit toi qui m'accompagne. »

« C'est une bonne décision Thea…je serai ravie de t'accompagner. » Lui répondit Felicity soulagée. « Quand tu veux… » Thea lui répondit par un petit sourire. « Je vous laisse…. » Elle fit un signe de tête à Oliver et remonta au manoir accompagné de Raphaël qui trottinait devant sa mère.

Oliver s'approcha de sa sœur et encercla ses épaules d'un bras son regard posé sur Felicity et son fils. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour cette jeune femme qui avait transformé sa vie dans tous les sens du terme. Il soupira et sentit le regard de sa sœur sur lui.

« Quoi…. »

« Rien…c'est juste que…..cette _fille de Tijuana_ est géniale. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Pour la première fois depuis des mois Thea voyait enfin une lueur au bout du tunnel et espérait pouvoir s'en sortir.

« Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point. » Oliver regarda sa soeur lui aussi un peu plus confiant sur l'avenir.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre...Thea fait finalement confiance à Felicity et se confie entièrement, et surtout elle décide de se soigner. **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires. **

**A bientôt pour la suite, pour rappel il reste encore 2 chapitres...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir,**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, notamment à ceux à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site.**

**Ally 84 : Merci de ton commentaire, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Tout le monde est au courant de tout et tu vas vite savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Laurel va-t-elle encore faire des siennes ? Réponse en dessous.**

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, concernant tes questions elles ont toutes des réponses dans ce chapitre.**

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup.**

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant.**

**Clo : Merci beaucoup.**

**Voici donc cet avant dernier chapitre. Vous allez savoir si Laurel va continuer à embêter notre couple, si Thea va réussir à se soigner et si sa relation avec Felicity va perdurer et surtout si notre Olicity va enfin pouvoir être tranquille. Bonne lecture.**

**Encore un mot pour ma bêta extraordinaire sans qui rien ne serait plus pareil. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24 et merci de toujours trouver du temps pour me lire.**

* * *

Thea rassemblait ses affaires et tentait de ne prendre que le nécessaire. Elle avait eu une liste précise de ce qu'elle allait avoir besoin dans le centre où elle allait, mais se limiter à 5 tee-shirts, 3 pulls et 2 pantalons lui semblaient peu. Elle avait râlé en voyant cette liste plus que limité et Felicity lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'allait pas là bas pour un défilé de mode mais pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait sombré dans la cocaine.

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda sa mère en frappant à l'encadrement de la porte. Thea se figea un instant et reprit son activité. Moira avança d'un pas quand même et s'approcha de sa fille. « Tu veux de l'aide ? » Cette fois-ci Thea se stoppa et se retourna vers elle.

« Non ! » Moira soupira à voir sa réponse nette et sèche.

« Thea… » Tenta-t-elle d'une voix douce en tendant un bras afin de toucher sa fille. Thea fit un pas sur le côté évitant le contact avec sa mère. « Ok…je vois qu'il est trop tôt pour.. »

« Mais tu t'attendais à quoi ?! Tu crois que parce qu'enfin j'ai avoué avoir un problème je ne suis plus en colère contre toi ?! Et bien non…je suis toujours en colère contre toi et pour être honnête je ne sais pas un jour je pourrai à nouveau te regarder et voir autre chose que celle qui m'a obligé à tuer mon bébé. » Thea se retourna et continua à faire son sac laissant sa mère sous le choc de ses paroles.

« Je suis désolée…je pensais faire ce qu'il fallait. » Dit-elle avant de partir le cœur brisé.

Elle se retourna et tomba sur Felicity qui était à la porte. Cette dernière la regarda tristement ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elles échangèrent un regard remplit de sens, elles étaient mères toutes les deux et comprenaient parfaitement ce que Thea pouvait ressentir et surtout ce que Moira ressentait au rejet de sa fille unique.

« Ça va aller…je vais veiller sur elle. » Chuchota la blonde à l'attention de Moira une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur. Cette dernière acquiesça en silence et sortit de la chambre anéantie.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda Felicity en entrant à son tour. Thea hocha la tête et saisit son sac de voyage. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre qu'elle n'allait pas voir durant des mois et s'élança vers la porte. Plus vite elle partirait moins elle serait tentée de rester.

##

Le départ avait été un vrai crève cœur pour Oliver. Voir sa petite sœur partir en sachant ce qu'elle avait traversé lui avait brisé le cœur, il avait mis en temps fou à lui dire au revoir et avait remercié à maintes reprises Felicity pour l'accompagner et pour avoir enfin mis des mots sur son mal être.

Tout le manoir avait été sous le choc du départ de Thea et Moira avait un temps déprimé énormément. Elle avait réalisé et pris conscience que c'était elle qui avait poussé sa fille vers la drogue et elle avait eu du mal à gérer. Elle avait refusé durant des jours de se lever sombrant dans le sommeil et Robert avait dû déplier des trésors de patience afin qu'elle daigne se lever.

Felicity avait été présente pour elle comme elle l'avait été pour Oliver. Mais elle savait aussi que ce qui minait Moira était sa dispute mémorable avec son fils. Après le départ de Thea, Oliver avait reproché à sa mère sa façon d'agir et ce qu'elle avait fait. Il avait été dur, cinglant et à la limite de la méchanceté.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle aimait contrôler la vie des gens et celle de ses enfants en particulier. Il lui avait fait le bilan de son adolescence et lui avait jeté à la figure que s'il avait fait autant de bêtises c'était uniquement de sa faute, à vouloir le pousser sans arrêt à être un garçon de bonne famille au lieux de l'accepter tel qu'il était.

« Tu m'as poussé vers Laurel même quand je ne voulais plus d'elle, même quand _elle_ ne voulait plus de moi ! Si j'ai été absent auprès de Felicity durant sa grossesse et si j'ai loupé la naissance de mon fils c'est de _ta_ faute ! » Avait hurlé Oliver sous la colère et la douleur de ce qu'il avait vécu et de ce que sa sœur avait subit. « On a jamais manqué de rien Maman dans cette maison à part de l'essentiel…..ta présence.. » Avait-il soufflé plus calmement. « Raphaël a comblé une partie de ma vie….comme l'aurait fait ce bébé avec Thea… »

« Mais Oliver elle avait à peine 17 ans elle était trop jeune et ça aurait gâché sa vie ! » Avait répliqué Moira tentant de s'expliquer. Oliver était alors parti d'un éclat de rire ironique.

« Parce que tu crois que sa vie n'est pas gâchée à présent ?! Elle s'est perdue et si Felicity n'avait rien découvert elle aurait fini morte dans un squat ! » Il s'était approché de sa mère et l'avait fixé durement. « Thea ne sait pas si elle pourra te pardonner….et moi je ne sais pas non plus si je pourrai te pardonner tout le mal que tu as pu lui faire. »

Moira s'était effondrée après cette dispute. Perdre sa fille avait été un coup dur, mais perdre son fils l'avait anéantie. Les semaines qui avaient suivi avait été difficile pour tout le monde. Le seul qui semblait ne pas prêter attention à l'ambiance glaciale dans le manoir avait été Raphaël et il était d'ailleurs le seul qui arrivait à faire sourire Moira quand elle daignait descendre au salon.

Felicity avait tenté d'arrondir les angles entre Oliver et sa mère, mais à chaque fois le jeune homme se mettait en colère et cela se terminait par une dispute. Elle avait donc renoncé et laissait les choses se faire même si elle le voyait souffrir de la situation.

Ils avaient fini par déménager, elle pensait que cela soulagerait un peu Moira de ne pas voir son fils l'éviter le plus possible. Ils avaient emménagé dans un immense loft du centre ville à mi chemin entre QC et les bureaux de Felicity. Raphaël était emmené chaque matin au manoir afin de passer la journée avec sa grand-mère et de tenter de la faire sortir de sa déprime.

Malgré tout ça leur vie était heureuse, leur vie de couple était une évidence depuis le premier jour et l'intimité qu'ils avaient trouvée en emménageant les avait encore plus rapproché. Oliver ne vivait que pour Felicity et son fils et Felicity ne vivait que Oliver et Raphaël.

Ils s'aimaient et se le prouvaient à la moindre occasion. Felicity ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Oliver l'avait surprise avec un dîner romantique ou avec un voyage surprise sur une île paradisiaque afin qu'elle se repose quand elle avait eu des semaines compliquées au travail.

Sa société d'événementiels tournait bien et elle avait réussi à se faire une bonne clientèle. Les rumeurs concernant son histoire avec Oliver s'étaient vite estompées et tout le monde avait oublié l'histoire d'Oliver Queen et de son fils caché. Dana continuait toujours à travailler avec elle pour son plus grand bonheur et elle était heureuse de la voir épanouie au bras de Tommy.

Oliver avait été étonné que son ami tente d'avoir une vraie relation avec Dana. Tommy n'avait jamais été stable sentimentalement et il était heureux qu'enfin il trouve une femme pour qui il était prêt à faire des efforts. Il s'était d'ailleurs moqué de lui se vengeant de toutes les moqueries que le brun avait pu faire sur lui à l'époque quand il avait officialisé son couple avec Felicity.

« Et pourquoi sommes nous obligés d'aller au manoir récupérer Raphaël ? Diggle a eu un empêchement ? » Oliver était de mauvaise humeur, il avait passé une mauvaise journée remplie de réunions sans fin et il avait espéré rentrer chez lui et profiter de sa famille.

Felicity rigola devant son agacement. Depuis que Raphael avait commencé l'école il y avait quelques mois un rituel et des habitudes s'étaient instaurées. Tous les jours en fin d'après midi Diggle déposait le jeune garçon au bureau de Felicity qui venait chercher Oliver afin de rentrer chez eux et de profiter de la fin de journée tous les trois.

« Non pas du tout. » Répondit Felicity ses yeux braqués sur Oliver qui conduisait. « Simplement il est temps que tu arrêtes ta guerre avec ta mère. » Dit-elle simplement, elle vit Oliver serrer fort le volant signe de sa colère évidente. « Chéri….s'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Thea rentre bientôt et elle a besoin d'un environnement stable, et te savoir à couteaux tirés avec ta mère ne va pas l'aider à aller mieux. »

« Tu insinues que si elle a replongé l'an passé c'est de ma faute !? » Oliver était blessé de cette remarque et son accusation partie plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Mais pas du tout ! » Répondit Felicity sur la défensive. « Je comprends bien ta colère contre Moira…mais Oliver, ça fait trois ans maintenant il serait temps que tu enterres la hache de guerre et que tu lui pardonnes….Thea l'a bien fait elle. »

Felicity posa une main dans sa nuque et la caressa tendrement. Oliver se sentit un peu plus apaisé à ce simple geste et se détendit un peu. Elle avait raison, il était temps qu'il arrête d'en vouloir à sa mère pour une chose qu'elle avait cru bien faire. Elle s'était excusée à maintes reprises auprès de Thea et même auprès de lui, mais si sa sœur avait réussi à lui pardonner pour lui s'était plus compliqué.

« Ok…je vais essayer d'être un peu moins dur avec elle. » Dit-il quand il se gara devant le manoir. Felicity lui répondit par une petite moue espérant un peu plus. « Ok…je ne vais pas faire qu'essayer… » Soupira-t-il en s'approchant afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu sais que tu fais de moi ce que tu veux ? » Il rigola doucement à sa question et son regard s'assombrit quand il vit Felicity hocher la tête et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. « Et en ce moment tu es hyper sexy et si je ne devais pas me réconcilier avec ma mère je t'enlèverai pour la soirée. »

Felicity éclata doucement de rire et s'approcha de lui. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura tout bas.

« Dans ce cas tu te réconcilies vite fait, on dîne et on rentre chez nous…et ensuite je te promets de…. » Elle poursuivit encore plus bas ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire une fois leur fils couché et Oliver déglutit rien qu'à imaginer ce qu'elle lui racontait. Elle se recula ravie de son effet et sortie de la voiture comme si de rien n'était laissant Oliver pantelant. « Chéri tu viens…Raphaël à dû nous voir arriver et je te parie qu'il courre partout et qu'il rends fou ton père. » Dit-elle en se penchant dans l'habitacle avec un sourire taquin.

Oliver rigola de son aplomb et sortit à son tour de la voiture. Il rejoignit Felicity et s'est serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils entrèrent dans le manoir. Raphaël se jeta sur son père qui le souleva dans les airs.

« Papa ! Viens je dois te montrer un truc que Papy m'a montré. » Oliver reposa son fils au sol sous le regard rieur de Felicity. « Maman toi aussi tu dois venir. » Raphaël tirait déjà ses parents par la main quand Oliver la stoppa.

« Champion attends deux secondes. » Oliver se mit à sa hauteur et fixa son fils dans les yeux. « Je dois d'abord parler à mamie et ensuite je te retrouve, ok ? » Oliver leva sa main afin que son fils tape dedans. C'était devenu une habitude quand ils trouvaient des compromis.

« Ok… » Répondit le jeune garçon visiblement déçu mais il tapa tout de même dans la main de son père. Felicity vit la déception dans les yeux de son fils et tenta de le distraire.

« Allez mon bébé…emmène-moi voir ce super truc. » Dit-elle enjouée en voyant son fils s'agacer de son surnom.

« Maman…je suis plus un bébé moi. » Dit-il en prenant sa main tout en l'entraînant vers le jardin. Elle rigola et fit un clin d'œil à Oliver afin de l'encourager pour la discussion qui l'attendait. Il regarda partir sa famille et tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis que Felicity était revenue dans sa vie lui revint en mémoire. Ses doutes, ses peurs, ses appréhensions, sa joie, son amour pour elle et pour Raphaël, sa mère qui l'avait soutenu depuis le départ…..

Il fit un pas vers la cuisine et trouva Moira en pleine discussion avec Raisa. Sa sœur devait rentrer dans quelques jours et il imaginait bien qu'elle veillait à ce que tout soit prêt pour son arrivée et à ce que Raisa ne prépare que les plats préférés de Thea. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait été un peu trop dur avec elle et un peu trop longtemps.

Certes elle avait mal agit, mais elle ne l'avait fait que dans un seul but, protéger sa fille. Elle avait cru avoir trouver la bonne solution et elle avait voulu offrir un bon départ dans la vie à Thea et elle s'était trompée. Pouvait-il vraiment la blâmer pour ça ? Si Raphaël était dans une situation similaire ne tenterait-il pas tout pour le sortir de là ?

Felicity lui avait raconté à quel point elle avait eu du mal avec Raphaël les premiers temps malgré la présence de Ray et elle lui avait aussi expliqué que Thea aurait été seule, même si sa famille avait été présente il lui aurait manqué l'essentiel, le père de son bébé. Elle lui avait aussi raconté à quel point, même si elle n'avait pas regretté un seul instant sa décision de garder leur fils, elle n'était pas certaine de refaire les choses de la même façon. Peut-être tenterait-elle de le retrouver ou alors irait-elle à la solution de facilité en ne le gardant pas ….elle ne savait pas, mais elle avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'à l'époque sa mère avait fait ce qui lui avait paru le plus juste et le mieux pour Thea.

« Oh Oliver… » C'est sa mère qui le sortit de ses pensées. « Raphaël est avec ton père je crois. » Oliver hocha la tête et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en avançant d'un pas.

« Raisa, vous pourriez nous laisser ? » Demanda-t-il à la gouvernante. Cette dernière s'exécuta de suite et Oliver attendit qu'ils soient seuls pour commencer. « Je suis désolé Maman….et je….Oh… » Moira n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se jeter dans les bras de son fils. Oliver serra à son tour sa mère dans ses bras et fut heureux de cette réconciliation plutôt rapide.

« Non chéri c'est moi qui suis désolée…j'ai toujours cru faire ce qu'il fallait pour vous, mais je me suis trompée. » Dit Moira en se décollant de son fils. Oliver lui fit un léger sourire et la reprit dans ses bras.

« Et si on allait voir Raphaël, il parait que Papa lui a montré un super truc. » Rigola Oliver, Moira accepta sans se faire prier enfin heureuse de retrouver une relation normale avec son fils.

##

Felicity observait son fils tirer à l'arc. Il était fier et très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il répétait chaque geste que son grand père lui avait expliqué il y a peu. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé vivre de genre de choses avec son fils et à chaque fois qu'il grandissait et évoluait elle était juste admirative. Robert était à ses côtés et veillait à ce que le jeune garçon ne se blesse pas.

« Tu crois que je pourrai le montrer à oncle Ray quand il viendra ? » Demanda Raphaël en tirant sa première flèche qui tomba à ses pieds. Felicity retint un éclat de rire, pas certaine que son fils apprécie.

« Bien sur chéri…je suis certaine qu'il va être très surpris de te voir déjà si agile. » Elle l'observa à nouveau tirer et cette fois-ci il atteignit la cible. Elle le vit sauter de joie et pensa à Ray et à sa prochaine visite.

Il avait gardé une place importante dans la vie de Raphaël, il venait lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible et ne restait jamais plus de deux mois sans le voir. Elle remerciait encore le ciel d'avoir un ami comme lui dans sa vie. Ray avait fini par s'installer à Central City et Felicity n'avait pas caché sa surprise quand il lui avait raconté son histoire avec Barry.

Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû mettre de côté sa vie sentimentale pour elle, même si elle avait apprécié son geste. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'à l'époque il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences mais qu'il savait juste qu'il devait l'aider.

Elle était contente que son meilleur ami ait enfin trouvé un homme sur qui compter et sur qui il pouvait s'appuyer. Barry semblait parfait et à chaque rencontre elle l'appréciait un peu plus. Elle pouvait voir qu'ils partageaient la même chose que ce qu'elle partageait avec Oliver et elle ne pouvait être qu'heureuse pour lui.

« C'est pas vrai papa ! Tu as gardé ce truc ?! » Oliver arriva à la hauteur de son fils et de son père et observa Raphaël tirer avec son jeu d'enfance. « Tu sais que c'était à moi ça ? » Il se pencha vers son fils qui hocha la tête avec un grand sourire heureux de pouvoir montrer à son père ce qu'il savait faire.

Felicity sentit une présence à ses côtés et trouva Moira un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et un éclat différent dans le regard. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha d'elle.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle tout bas. Moira chercha sa main sur son épaule et hocha la tête en retenant une larme. « Je suis contente…il était temps. »

« Merci à toi Felicity. Je sais que si Oliver est venu me trouver c'est toi qui l'a poussé. » Moira regarda la blonde qui ne nia pas l'évidence. « Je ne pourrai jamais oublié ce que tu as fait pour cette famille et pour mes enfants en particulier. Oliver a enfin trouvé sa place et son équilibre...quand à Thea tu lui as sauvé la vie. » Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec admiration chacune pour des raisons différentes.

Felicity avait admiré le courage de Moira à tenter de sauver ce qu'il restait de sa famille quand Thea avait quitté le manoir pour le centre de désintoxication et comment elle avait géré sa situation avec son fils. Elle n'avait jamais renoncé et avait toujours tout fait afin que les choses se passent bien.

Moira trouvait en cette jeune femme une force qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas au premier coup d'œil. Elle avait vécu des choses extrêmement difficiles en étant plus jeune et pourtant elle était équilibrée et aimante comme si sa vie n'avait pas été étalée sur la place publique. Laurel avait encore tenté une fois de mettre Felicity en avant en révélant son enfance dans les journaux à scandale, elle avait fait étalage de la dépendance de sa mère à l'alcool et à la cocaïne pendant des années et avait été racontée que Thea était tombée elle aussi dans la drogue sous l'influence de Donna et de Felicity.

Cette fois-ci la famille Queen n'avait pas laissé passé un tel affront et avait attaqué Laurel. Cette dernière avait été condamnée à des travaux d'intérêt généraux et avait fini par quitter la ville quand Moira avait été la trouver et lui avait craché le fond de sa pensée. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment cette jeune femme qu'elle connaissait avait pu faire autant de mal à sa famille.

Laurel avait éclaté de rire et lui avait hurlé que tout était de la faute d'Oliver, qu'il lui avait brisé le coeur en faisant un enfant à Felicity mais surtout en acceptant de reconnaitre sa paternité, cela avait fini de la convaincre qu'elle devait se venger et quand elle avait découvert que Thea se droguait, elle avait su qu'elle avait un moyen d'action et de pression sur elle. Moira avait été choquée de sa réponse et lui avait conseillé dorénavant de se tenir loin de sa famille. Elle lui avait soumise une offre difficile à refuser avec un travail à l'autre bout du monde mais avec comme seule condition de ne jamais remettre un pied en ville sous peine de poursuites pour revente de cocaïne.

La jeune avocate avait été surprise de cette proposition en or et avait cherché le piège.

« Il n'y en a pas Laurel. » Avait répondu Moira. « Je veux simplement que tu nous laisses tranquilles...tu estimes que Felicity t'as fait perdre ton cabinet, voilà une façon de réparer ça. Tu acceptes cette offre et en échange tu nous oublies. »

« Et si je refuse ? » La défia la brune. Moira avait eu un léger rictus et s'était approchée d'elle.

« Dans ce cas tu verras vraiment ce dont je suis capable...et je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras. » Son ton avait été sans appel et Laurel avait accepté sans rien dire de plus. Oliver avait été surpris de cette nouvelle et n'avait pas compris la démarche de sa mère. Moira lui avait simplement expliqué que parfois tout ne se réglait pas à coup d'ultimatums et de cris.

« Moira….on est une famille. » C'est Felicity qui la ramena au présent. « Et on s'entraide, c'est normal. Et je suis heureuse que les choses soient réglées, Thea va rentrer dans peu de temps et elle a besoin de voir que tout s'arrange. » Felicity jeta un œil vers Oliver. « Elle se sent déjà assez coupable comme ça…pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

« Maman ! » Raphaël attira son attention. « Papa dit que tu sauras jamais atteindre la cible ! » Felicity fronça les sourcils sous le défi et rigola en regardant son compagnon, elle s'avança d'un pas et saisit des mains de son fils l'arc qu'il lui tendait.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir… » Dit-elle avant de se concentrer et de tirer pour atteindre le centre. Elle se tourna lentement vers Oliver et lui fit un clin d'œil sous le regard amusé de tout le monde. « On ne me défie jamais Mr Queen.. » Dit-elle tout bas contre sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser. « Je suis fier de toi….on va enfin pouvoir penser à nous… » Glissa-t-elle avant de rejoindre Moira et de remonter vers le manoir en laissant les hommes continuer à jouer avec Raphaël.

Oliver la regarda faire et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Mon fils….je ne sais pas ce que tu attends pour l'épouser mais dépêche toi. » Lui dit Robert sérieusement. « Plus rien ne te retient à présent…et je te parie que ta mère est impatiente de te voir marié. » Oliver pouffa et acquiesça sans rien dire. Son père avait raison, il était temps qu'ils officialisent leur histoire.

####

Thea jetait un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre. Cela allait faire 6 mois qu'elle vivait ici à nouveau et la quitter était difficile même si elle était ravie de rentrer à Starling. Sa famille lui manquait et elle avait hâte de retrouver sa vie et de tenter à nouveau de la reprendre en main.

Elle espérait ne pas échouer cette fois et rendre fière ses parents. Elle savait qu'elle les avait déçu en tombant en premier lieu enceinte et ensuite en devenant cette fille mauvaise et en finissant par tomber dans la drogue. Mais à l'époque elle n'avait pas su gérer ses émotions et les démons qui la hantaient. Elle avait choisi la solution de facilité comme elle l'avait fait l'an passé en replongeant.

Pourtant sa cure s'était bien passée. Elle avait mis des mots sur son mal être, avait beaucoup travaillé sur elle-même, avait réussi à pardonner à ses parents ce qu'ils l'avaient obligé à faire, mais elle s'était retrouvée à un moment donné entre sa mère et son frère et les voir se déchirer à cause d'elle l'avait faite culpabiliser à nouveau et tout lui était revenu. Elle avait baissé les bras et était retombée dans ses travers.

C'est Felicity qui à nouveau avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et qui l'avait retrouvée dans un squat crasseux entourée de gens comme elle, accroc à la cocaïne et qui se shootaient à longueur de journée. Elle lui en avait voulu et l'avait traitée de tous les noms, avant de la supplier de l'aider à nouveau.

Felicity avait écouté son cœur et l'avait conduite sans rien dire à personne ici. Cette fois-ci elle y était restée plus longtemps, ici elle se sentait protégée et savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Mais comme son thérapeute lui avait expliqué elle devait à présent s'assumer et se confronter aux autres et à toutes les tentations qui pouvaient s'offrir à elle. Que ce ne serait que de cette façon qu'elle pourrait vaincre complètement son addiction et qu'elle pourrait ensuite revivre comme tout le monde.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda Felicity à la porte. « Tout le monde est impatient de te revoir…..surtout Raphaël, il n'arrête pas de parler de tout ce qu'il va faire avec Tatie Thea. » Rigola-t-elle en s'approchant de la brune. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux et la regarda tendrement. « Ça va aller cette fois Thea, je te le promets. »

« J'espère…je suis terrifiée mais aussi terriblement excitée de retrouver tout le monde. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine mais émue.

« Oliver et ta mère se sont réconciliés…ça devrait t'aider à aller mieux aussi. » Thea ouvrit grand les yeux surprise, à ce qu'elle avait compris la dernière fois son frère n'était pas prêt à passer au dessus de ce que leur mère avait fait. « Oui c'est surprenant…mais on va dire que je lui ai un peu forcé la main…mais il en mourait d'envie. » Rigola-t-elle doucement entraînant Thea. « Allez on y va ? »

Thea acquiesça saisit son sac sur le lit et suivit Felicity qui quitta la chambre la laissant seule jeter un dernier regard sur son ancienne vie. Felicity avait confiance en elle, elle ne pouvait pas la décevoir encore une fois. À cet instant Thea était certaine de réussir à s'en sortir, elle avait enfin trouvé la volonté et l'envie de retrouver une vie normale et saine.

####

Felicity regardait le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre. Elle avait passé deux jours loin de la ville avec Oliver, il lui avait fait la surprise de l'emmener dans un cottage en pleine campagne. Elle sortait d'un événement important qu'elle avait organisé pour la mairie de Starling et avait travaillé sans compter son temps et sa fatigue.

« Merci pour ce moment hors du temps. » Dit-elle en posant son regard sur Oliver. Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse et s'attira son regard. « Ça m'a fait du bien. » Oliver lui répondit par un tendre sourire et saisit sa main qu'il porta à sa bouche.

« De rien mon ange….j'adore m'évader rien qu'avec toi. » Dit-il tout bas. Il ancra son regard quelques secondes dans ses yeux qu'il adorait. « Je t'aime chérie. » Le cœur de Felicity bondit dans sa poitrine à cet aveu, elle n'était toujours pas habituée à ses déclarations. Elle ramena sa main vers sa bouche et l'embrassa à son tour.

« Je t'aime aussi… » Souffla-t-elle. Le silence se fit et Oliver reporta son attention sur la route. « Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il bifurqua au lieu de rentrer au centre ville. « Oliver…. » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau devant son silence.

« J'ai encore une surprise pour toi. » Dit-il simplement en restant évasif. Felicity le regarda surprise à son tour, ne comprenant pas où il pouvait l'emmener. Le trajet dura encore un moment et soudain elle reconnue la route. Son cœur rata un battement, quand elle comprit où il l'emmenait.

Oliver se gara sur le parking face à _La Clairière_, il était nerveux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Etait enfin arrivé le moment qu'il planifiait depuis des mois et il espérait que tout se passerait comme il l'avait prévu. Il tourna son regard vers Felicity qui le regardait fixement attendant une explication.

« Tu as reconnu cet endroit ? » Demanda-t-il nerveux, Felicity hocha la tête nerveuse elle aussi. « Ok….je dois te montrer quelque chose. » Il sortit de la voiture suivit de Felicity qu'il entraîna vers la bâtisse. Ils passèrent les grilles du parc et se baladèrent un moment sans rien dire, se souvenant de la première fois où ils étaient venus ici.

C'était il leur semblait des siècles alors que cela ne faisait que quelques années, mais tellement de choses s'étaient passés depuis cette fameuse journée où Oliver avait compris que son mariage avec Laurel était plus que compromis, que ce n'était pas elle qui le faisait rêver mais Felicity.

« Oliver…on ne devrait pas continuer….regarde, il y a de l'agitation là bas. » Dit-elle en pointant la salle illuminée et décorée d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle le tira pour repartir quand il la retint contre lui.

« Non…attends.. » Felicity fut alerté par son ton doux et peu sûr de lui, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes sauf quand le moment était important. Soudain son cœur s'accéléra et une idée folle traversa son esprit. Elle avait ses yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Oliver et attendait qu'il parle. Elle le vit mettre un genou à terre et retint un cri de surprise.

« Felicity….. » Oliver la regardait amoureusement et sentait ses mots se bousculer et se perdre tellement ce qu'il ressentait était puissant.

* * *

**Voici pour cet avant dernier chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu. **

**Le problème Laurel a été réglé par Moira, Thea a du mal avec son addiction malgré ses efforts et le Olicity est toujours heureux malgré une relation Moira/Oliver compliquée.**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires….à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre…..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fiction, merci pour vos lectures et commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Ally84 : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup**

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire. La suite et fin c'est maintenant.**

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Tes questions ont des réponses dans ce chapitre. Après cette fiction j'en ai encore deux autres à vous publier.**

**Voici donc l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire différente. Je ne vous dit rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma bêta extraordinaire, merci Shinobu24 de ton temps à me lire. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle adorée. **

* * *

Oliver était un genou à terre devant Felicity et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il avait tellement de chose à lui dire qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer, elle le regardait les yeux larmoyants ayant bien compris ce qu'il voulait lui demander et il se trouva idiot de ne pas savoir prononcer un seul mot.

« Épouse-moi. » Finit-il par dire avec une tendresse extrême. « Je pourrai t'expliquer combien tu es importante pour moi et à quel point j'ai besoin de toi…mais pour être honnête je suis trop nerveux pour te faire une déclaration. » Dit-il en rigolant franchement.

Felicity éclata de rire à son tour et le fixa en s'arrêtant subitement. Elle l'aimait tellement fort que parfois elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal physiquement tellement ce qu'elle ressentait pour Oliver était puissant. Elle le vit froncer les yeux à son silence, elle tenta de le rassurer avec un demi sourire et se mit à genoux à son tour.

« Il y a tout un tas de raison pour lesquelles je t'aime Oliver…. » Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et le fixa tendrement. « Mais je crois que la principale est parce que tu fais chaque jour de ma vie une fête…..tu n'as jamais douté de moi quand tu as su pour Raphaël et rien que ça prouve à quel point tu peux m'aimer….tu n'as pas besoin de me faire de déclaration…tu m'en fais une à chaque fois que tu crois en moi ou que tu me fais confiance. »

Oliver sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, Felicity lui disait souvent qu'elle l'aimait et le lui prouvait aussi, mais à cet instant ce qu'elle lui disait lui faisait battre le cœur comme jamais. Elle se confiait à lui comme rarement sur ses sentiments et c'était encore plus précieux.

« Et je crois que la réponse sera aussi courte que ta demande chéri….. » Elle maintint le suspense quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. « Oui…. » Oliver fut interdit un quart de seconde avant de réaliser qu'elle venait de lui dire oui. Il rigola en saisissant à son tour son visage entre ses mains et il fonça sur sa bouche pour sceller cette demande.

Ils se perdirent un moment à genoux au milieu de ce parc immense qui était important dans leur histoire. Felicity avait eu un coup de cœur à l'instant où elle avait posé les pieds ici, et Oliver avait toujours rêvé de l'épouser à cet endroit même. C'est un raclement de gorge qui les fit se séparer.

« A ce que je vois tu as dit oui…. » Felicity se figea en reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle se recula lentement et se pencha un peu pour voir qu'elle n'était pas seule, Thea était à ses côtés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…. » Oliver l'aida à se relever et la stoppa d'un doigt sur sa bouche. Il regarda Dana et sa sœur qui hochèrent toutes les deux la tête.

« Ok….je ne viens pas de te faire simplement ma demande chérie….on va se marier tout de suite. » Dit-il hésitant et en même temps hyper excité. « Je sais que tu dois être surprise mais je….je n'imaginais pas autre chose. » Felicity ouvrit grand les yeux et retira doucement le doigt d'Oliver de sa bouche.

« Mais Oliver….rien n'est prêt et… »

« Et non ! » La coupa Thea en s'approchant de sa belle sœur. « Ça fait des mois qu'on travaille sur ton mariage…en cachette. » Dit-elle enjouée tout en tapant dans ses mains.

« Quoi !? » Son regard alla de Dana à Thea en passant par Oliver qui acquiesça doucement. « Mais je…pourquoi….attention je suis…contente mais je… » Felicity posa ses yeux sur Oliver qui se devait de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu passes des mois à organiser notre mariage. » Avoua-t-il penaud. « Je ne voulais pas que tu stresses pour tout et n'importe quoi….je voulais juste que tu apprécies le moment et que pour une fois tu sois surprise et que tu te laisses porter. » Lui confia Oliver en la regardant tendrement. « Tu organises toujours tout pour tout le monde….pour une fois c'est à toi de te laisser faire et d'apprécier. Et j'ai eu la chance d'être tombé sur la meilleure organisatrice de mariage qu'est Dana aidée de son assistante personnelle….enfin après toi bien sûr » Rigola-t-il entraînant tout le monde avec lui.

Felicity ne savait pas quoi dire, bien trop sous le choc. Elle réalisa à cet instant à quel point Oliver tenait à elle, c'était peut-être présomptueux mais à cet instant elle comprit à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours présent à ses côtés pour tout et n'importe quoi.

« Mais je….je n'ai pas de robe et ma coiffure est affreuse et je… » Dana s'approcha d'elle et serra ses mains dans les siennes. Elle chercha à capter son regard afin de la calmer.

« Fel…regarde moi….tout est prévu….il y a un coiffeur et un maquilleur rien que pour toi, quand à la robe... » Elle jeta un regard rieur vers Oliver qui lui fit un signe de tête. « Ton fiancé…à fait venir le plus réputé dans le domaine afin que tu puisses porter une création unique….après avoir eu des centaines de conversations sur le sujet je savais ce que tu voulais et surtout ce que tu ne voulais pas. » Éclata de rire Dana. Felicity la suivit et soudain réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Tu plaisantes ?! David Alexander est là ?! » Demanda-t-elle en se retenant de hurler, Dana hocha vigoureusement la tête heureuse que cette idée plaise à son amie. « Oh mon dieu ! » Elle se détacha de Dana pour reprendre ses esprits et se diriger vers Oliver.

« Tu es fou…complètement fou. » Dit-elle en encerclant son cou de ses bras pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Merci….mille fois merci Oliver…c'est complètement dingue mais…..j'adore l'idée. » Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

« Je suis soulagé que ça te plaise. » Dit-il en se reculant. Ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre avant que Felicity ne se sente tirer en arrière par Thea.

« C'est pas que vous n'êtes pas mignon les amoureux mais on a un mariage qui nous attends. » Le petit groupe rigola et Felicity se laissa entraîner par son amie et sa belle sœur afin de se préparer pour dire oui à l'homme de sa vie. Oliver la regarda partir infiniment heureux mais surtout soulagé qu'elle ait apprécié son idée complètement folle.

« Alors…tu te sens prêt ? » Il rigola quand il sentit Tommy l'entourer de son bras sur ses épaules. « C'est une très bonne idée Oliver je ne vais pas aller contre…seulement avec ça on a pas pu célébrer ton enterrement de vie de garçon. » Rigola Tommy. « Imagine un peu ce que tu as perdu… »

« C'est pas grave je me rattraperai au tien. » Lui répondit Oliver avec un énorme sourire. « Même si je ne suis pas certain que Dana apprécie vraiment ce genre de tradition. » Tommy se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête, son ami avait raison. Dana n'aimait pas ça, il haussa les épaules et entraîna Oliver afin qu'il aille lui aussi se préparer.

« Allez vient ton fils doit piétiner d'impatience à savoir si sa mère t'a dit oui. »

##

Felicity osait à peine toucher du bout des doigts le tissu de sa robe. Elle était installée sur un mannequin et depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de cette pure merveille. C'était une robe forme fourreau écrue toute en dentelle avec un col montant sans manche.

Felicity osa enfin un geste vers la robe et posa un doigt délicatement sur la dentelle, tout avait été réalisé avec finesse et attention. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Oliver ait fait appel à David Alexander, jamais elle n'avait réussi à travailler avec lui pourtant Dieu sait qu'elle avait essayé par le passé, mais le styliste avait toujours été débordé.

« C'est une pure merveille. » Dit-elle enfin encore subjuguée par la beauté de la robe.

« Elle vous plait ? » Entendit-elle dans son dos. Elle se retourna vers cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas et tomba sur David Alexander. « C'est la première fois que je réalise une robe de mariée pour une mariée qui ne sait rien de cette journée….et j'ai adoré le concept. » Dit-il en faisant un pas vers Felicity.

« Elle est superbe….merci beaucoup. » Felicity s'approcha de lui ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il se passerait depuis un petit moment. « Je suis contente de faire votre connaissance j'ai souvent…. »

« Oui je sais. » La coupa David. « Dana m'a dit qui vous étiez….et pour être honnête je regrette de ne pas avoir travaillé avec vous….quand on voit ce qu'elles ont fait sans la principale intéressée, je suis bluffé. » Dit-il en posant son regard sur Dana et Thea.

« Pour être honnête je suis complètement sonnée… » Avoua Felicity nerveusement en rigolant. « ….mais je sais que j'ai énormément de chance de les avoir dans ma vie. » Dit-elle émue en regardant les deux jeunes femmes.

Dana avait toujours été présente pour Felicity depuis son arrivée à Boston et pourtant elles étaient tellement différentes que c'était un miracle qu'elles aient pu s'entendre et se soutenir depuis autant d'années. Elle l'avait soutenu quand Felicity s'était confiée à elle sur sa mère et à son retour de Tijuana quand elle avait découvert sa grossesse, sans elle tout aurait été plus difficile et beaucoup plus dramatique.

Felicity regarda ensuite Thea. Cette brune qui l'avait détestée au premier regard mais sans qui elle n'imaginait plus sa vie. Thea était plus que sa belle sœur, elle était la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elles avaient eu un départ difficile mais une fois que Felicity avait compris ce qui ne tournait pas rond, elles s'étaient rapprochées et la blonde avait soutenu Thea autant qu'elle l'avait pu sans jamais la juger.

La jeune Queen savait que la vie qu'elle menait à présent elle ne la devait qu'à Felicity et à sa compassion. Sans ça elle serait encore dépendante de la cocaïne. Cela faisait à présent un an qu'elle était de retour définitivement à Starling et qu'elle avait réussi à tenir à distance son addiction, les choses n'étaient pas toujours faciles mais avec l'aide de sa famille et de Felicity en particulier elle arrivait à faire face.

« Et si on passait au verdict de cette robe et voir si elle vous plait autant sur vous que sur le mannequin ? » David s'avança vers le mannequin et commença à détacher la robe. « Allez Felicity il me semble que votre fiancé est impatient de vous épouser. » Dit-il en rigolant de la voir si surprise.

Elle se secoua et se dirigea vers le paravent, Dana passa de l'autre côté avec elle et l'aida à enfiler sa robe. Felicity respira un grand coup avant de sortir et de se montrer aux autres qui attendaient derrière.

« Tu es belle à couper le souffle Fel… » Souffla Dana en voyant que la robe lui tombait impeccablement. Felicity refoula les larmes qu'elle sentait affluer à ses yeux. « Attends de te voir avant de pleurer. » Dana la laissa passer et se diriger vers le miroir de pied au milieu de la pièce.

Felicity retint un petit cri d'admiration à voir la robe portée, elle était juste….parfaite, idéalement coupée et parfaitement ajustée à sa morphologie. Elle mit une main à sa bouche et ne put refouler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps.

« J'espère que ça veut dire que vous aimez. » Dit David en observant son travail porté. Il regardait si tout était bien ajusté et si aucun détail ne le choquait. Felicity hocha la tête incapable de prononcer un seul mot sous le flot d'émotion qu'elle ressentait.

Il n'y avait pas que cette robe absolument parfaite qui la faisait pleurer, c'était le tout. L'idée d'Oliver de lui avoir préparé un mariage surprise, l'investissement de Dana et de Thea qui avaient dû en plus de leur travail s'activer pour rendre ce jour parfait, Oliver encore qui avait fait appel à celui dont elle avait rêvé pour ses clientes….

« C'est….elle est splendide. » Réussit-elle à dire au bout d'un certain temps. « Elle est absolument comme j'en avais rêvé. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine en s'observant un peu plus attentivement dans le miroir. Elle se tourna et admira encore plus le travail accompli. « Elle est….parfaite. Merci beaucoup. »

« Merci à vous de la porter si bien…même pas une retouche à faire. » Dit-il en reculant d'un pas afin d'observer une dernière fois sa création. « Parfait ! »

Felicity s'observa une dernière fois avant de la retirer et de passer entre les mains expertes du coiffeur et du maquilleur. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que dans quelques instants elle serait mariée à Oliver, ce _type de Tijuana_ qu'elle avait envoyé bouler au premier abord et qui s'est avéré être l'amour de sa vie et le père de son fils.

##

« Arrête de bouger bon sang ! » S'exclama Barry pour la troisième fois en deux minutes. Ray soupira et fixa son compagnon en rigolant doucement.

« Désolé..je suis nerveux. » Dit-il afin de s'excuser. Barry rigola à son tour et s'avança pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent. » Ils furent dérangés par un coup à la porte. « Entrez ! » La porte s'ouvrit et découvrit Oliver.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? » Demanda ce dernier en entrant d'un pas hésitant. Ray lui signe que non et de s'avancer. « Whoua….tu es plutôt pas mal. » Dit Oliver en observant Ray habillé.

« Merci…je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi.. » Le brun rigola à la tenue d'Oliver qui n'était pas encore changé. « Comment va-t-elle ? » Oliver se calma et fixa Ray avec les yeux pétillants.

« Ça va….enfin je pense. Elle est enfermée là haut avec Dana et Thea….elle essaye sa robe. » Ray sourit et s'approcha d'Oliver sans prévenir afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci Oliver….pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. » Il se recula et chercha ses yeux. « Tu as fait de sa vie un conte de fées….quand à Raphaël il a enfin le père qu'il mérite. Tu as pris soin d'eux, ils en valent la peine. » Oliver écoutait attentivement et cela le replongea des années en arrière. Ils avaient fait tellement de chemin depuis qu'il avait découvert par hasard Raphaël dans le parc, il s'était passé tellement de choses, ils avaient vécu tellement de choses que cela lui semblait dans une autre vie.

« J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais envie de faire….merci à toi d'avoir pris soin d'eux quand je ne pouvais pas le faire. On sait très bien qu'on en serait pas là sans toi. » Les deux hommes se fixèrent conscients que c'était la pure vérité.

« Bon on va arrêter ce moment d'émotion ! » Barry les fit revenir à la réalité. « On a un mariage qui nous attends et toi Oliver tu ne peux pas te présenter dans cette tenue à Felicity. Elle va être à tomber…..et pour l'instant tu ne ressembles à rien. » Il éclata de rire et Oliver hocha la tête conscient qu'il avait raison en s'observant. Il prit congé du couple et monta à son tour se préparer, impatient d'enfin épouser la femme de sa vie.

##

Felicity était prête, et sentait la tension monter encore d'un cran. Elle avait passé plus d'une heure à se faire choyer et elle était enfin arrivée au moment ultime. Dans quelques instants elle allait avancer vers Oliver, celui pour qui son cœur battait depuis des années. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'aurait pu imaginer plus belle histoire d'amour et meilleur dénouement.

« On y va ? » Demanda Thea en lui tendant son bouquet. Felicity prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Thea ouvrit la porte et au moment de sortir Felicity la stoppa.

« Attends ! Je….je suis nerveuse. » Dit-elle en bafouillant un peu. Thea referma la porte et s'approcha d'elle en souriant doucement.

« C'est normal Fel…mais ça va aller. Oliver t'attends et surtout il te dira oui….au vu de tout le mal qu'il s'est donné je doute qu'il change d'avis. » Rigola la jeune Queen. Felicity rigola à son tour et hocha la tête consciente qu'elle disait vrai.

Felicity se redressa et fixa sa belle sœur dans les yeux. Elle chercha sa main et la serra fort.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait Thea, pour moi pour Raphaël et pour Oliver. » Dit-elle émue. « Je sais que ça été dur pour toi….mais je suis tellement fière de celle que tu es devenue…tu rayonnes et je suis contente que tu te sentes enfin à ta place. »

Thea refoulait les larmes qu'elle sentait pointer et prit Felicity dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre elle.

« Merci à toi d'avoir cru en moi et de m'avoir soutenue. Sans toi je n'y serai jamais arrivée. » Souffla Thea dans son oreille. Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position avant que Thea ne se dégage et entraîne Felicity vers son futur époux.

Elle descendit l'immense escalier de la bâtisse et ses yeux tombèrent sur son fils qui l'attendait au pied sa main dans celle de Ray. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise à le voir présent pour son mariage, depuis quelques heures elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à qui serait présent et voir son meilleur ami la bouleversait.

Elle arriva enfin devant Ray et le regarda les yeux larmoyants prêts à pleurer.

« Non, non Fel…tu ne pleures pas. » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés avant que Felicity ne se dégage de son étreinte. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et le fixa.

« Non je ne vais pas pleurer….merci d'être là. » Dit-elle tout bas d'une voix serrée.

« Quand Oliver m'a annoncé son idée j'ai cru qu'il était fou…mais tu mérites tellement ce cadeau. Et puis il fallait bien quelqu'un pour t'emmener à l'autel. » Felicity se contenta d'hocher la tête incapable de parler tellement sa gorge était nouée.

« Maman t'es trop belle. » Raphaël se rappela au bon souvenir de sa mère qui se pencha vers lui et l'admira à son tour.

« Merci mon ange…mais toi aussi tu es superbe. Tourne toi que je vois un peu ça. » Raphaël s'exécuta sans se faire prier et fut satisfait de voir sa mère ravie.

« Il est temps. » Thea troubla cet instant en ramenant tout le monde au moment présent. « Il t'attends. » Dit-elle à Felicity qui hocha la tête en prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle fit un pas en direction de la salle de mariage main dans la main avec Ray d'un côté et son fils de l'autre.

Oliver attendait nerveux devant l'autel. Tout le monde était installé et n'attendait plus que la future mariée. Il posait son regard sur tous ceux présent et sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur à voir tous les gens qui comptaient pour eux être réunis pour ce jour si important.

Sa mère ne le quittait pas des yeux, il pouvait voir dans son regard sa joie et son bonheur à le voir enfin épouser Felicity. Leur relation avait retrouvé la stabilité et la complicité qu'ils partageaient avant leur dispute et il était content, sa mère lui avait manqué et même si sa colère avait été légitime il aurait dû se réconcilier avec elle bien avant.

Il croisa le regard de son père et pu y lire toute la fierté qu'il ressentait pour lui. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne lui avait pas souvent inspiré et le voir à cet instant le rendit encore plus fier de lui. Il était enfin arrivé à ce moment où ses parents étaient fiers de lui et de ce qu'il avait accompli dans sa vie. Robert lui fit un léger signe de tête et son regard fut attiré par la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit pour faire place à Felicity.

Il fut subjugué de la voir s'avancer vers lui. Elle était magnifique, même si à son avis ce simple mot ne caractérisait pas ce qu'elle était. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens et ne le quittaient pas du regard. Elle avançait la tête haute entre les deux hommes qui comptaient dans sa vie, ceux qui l'avaient aidé à se construire et qui l'avaient aidée à devenir celle dont il était fou amoureux depuis des années.

Elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur et Ray lui donna symboliquement la main de sa meilleure amie. Quand leur peau entra en contact ils ressentirent un frisson les parcourir et cela les fit légèrement sourire. Rien n'avait changé entre eux depuis le premier jour, malgré les difficultés et les épreuves, ils étaient toujours aussi irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre.

« T'as vu papa…maman elle est trop belle ! » Dit Raphaël avant de laisser ses parents seuls. La salle rigola à cette réflexion entraînant le couple également.

« Oui chéri….elle est magnifique. » Répondit Oliver son regard perdu sur le visage de Felicity qui lui souriait tendrement. Ils se concentrèrent l'un sur l'autre et se perdirent dans leurs pensées.

Le prêtre fit son discours d'usage et pour être honnêtes les mariés n'écoutaient pas grand-chose. Ce n'est que lorsque Oliver entendit son prénom qu'il quitta les yeux de Felicity pour regarder le bout de ses chaussures tentant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait écrit et appris par cœur.

« Felicity….ma Felicity….tu es arrivée dans ma vie au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Je sortais d'une période un peu difficile et j'avais décidé d'être un type bien et avec ton sourire et ta bonne humeur tu as tout bouleversé. » Oliver chercha les mains de la jeune femme et les serra en entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Et tu es devenue _la fille de Tijuana_…._ma fille de Tijuana_. » Dit-il d'une voix tendre à l'extrême. « L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là mais la vie nous a fait un cadeau inestimable… » Oliver posa ses yeux sur Raphaël.

« Oui moi ! » S'écria le jeune garçon provoquant le rire de toute la salle. Felicity éclata de rire à entendre son fils et se retourna pour le regarder. Il ressemblait tellement à Oliver que s'en était troublant.

« Oui champion toi.. » Reprit Oliver après avoir retrouvé son calme. « ….tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau en me donnant Raphaël…je t'ai souvent dit qu'il avait comblé une partie de ma vie….mais en fait j'avais tort….il m'a donné vie tout simplement. J'étais perdu et vous avez été ma lumière pour rentrer au port. »

Felicity retenait ses larmes, jamais Oliver ne s'était ouvert de cette façon. Il lui avait déjà dit ce genre de choses mais à cet instant tout prenait une autre dimension, il n'y avait pas qu'à elle qu'il le disait. Il s'engageait devant leur famille et leurs amis.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour décrire à quel point je t'aime Felicity. » Oliver fit un pas vers elle et libéra une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa joue et récolter une larme qui coulait. « Tu es…..l'amour de ma vie. Je t'ai longtemps cherché et si c'était à refaire je referai tout de la même façon, même si ça été dur….je ne changerai rien. »

Il la fixa un instant avant de saisir l'alliance qu'il enfila lentement à son doigt tout en la regardant amoureusement.

« Par cet anneau je fais de toi mon épouse et je te promets de continuer à te rendre heureuse….et tu resteras à jamais _la fille de Tijuana_ pour moi….celle qui a donné un sens à ma vie. » Felicity resta un petit instant à fixer son alliance et tenta de mettre ses idées en place.

« Oliver….je ne sais pas par où commencer tellement j'ai de choses à te dire. » Commença-t-elle nerveuse. « Avant de te rencontrer ma vie était établie et j'avais un plan tout tracé…..mais Tijuana a tout changé. Et même si j'ai été perdue un moment et même si tout a été difficile et compliqué et que j'étais seule…..je ne pouvais rêver meilleure vie. »

Elle sentait sa voie tremblante et ne savait pas si elle pourrait aller au bout de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Quand j'étais petite fille….j'ai vu mon père partir, ma mère sombrer parce qu'elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie et je m'étais toujours promise de ne pas faire la même bêtise. » Reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Et puis tu es arrivé pour me sauver d'un type collant, et à partir de ce moment tu as tout changé. Et je ne regrette rien….absolument rien. »

Oliver sentait ses yeux lui brûler tellement il retenait les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et appuya le geste tendre.

« Tu m'as ouvert le cœur d'une façon que je ne soupçonnais même pas…il était vide et triste et tu l'a remplis d'amour et de bonheur….merci pour ça mon amour. » Elle saisit à son tour l'alliance d'Oliver et la glissa à son doigt. « Par cet anneau je te promet de t'aimer encore longtemps et encore plus fort…même si ça me semble impossible de t'aimer plus fort que maintenant. » Dit-elle tout bas pour lui provoquant un éclat de rire chez son époux. Elle se recula et plongea dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je t'aime. » Se dirent-ils en même temps avant de sceller la cérémonie d'un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné remplit de promesse de bonheur pour leur future vie.

####

Felicity regardait les étages défiler et à son goût l'ascenseur n'allait pas assez vite. Elle serrait dans sa main son sac avec sa surprise. Enfin il arriva à l'étage de la direction et elle courra presque jusqu'au bureau d'Oliver.

« Désolé Mme Queen mais votre mari n'est pas là. » Lui dit Pam d'un air contrit. « Il est en rendez-vous extérieur pour la journée. »

« Oh il….il ne m'a rien dit. » Répondit Felicity déçue et surtout légèrement inquiète. Elle tenta de ne rien montrer de sa déception et fit un léger sourire à la secrétaire de son époux. « Si vous le voyez vous pouvez lui dire que je le cherche. » Pam hocha la tête et la regarda partir le cœur serré de la voir si déçue.

Felicity repris l'ascenseur et envoya un message à Oliver. Elle regagna son bureau et termina sa journée sans nouvelles de son mari. L'angoisse avait laissé place à la colère, il n'avait même pas daigné lui répondre juste histoire de la rassurer. Soudain une peur irrationnelle prit possession d'elle, peut-être la trompait-il ? C'est vrai elle ne pouvait nier son passé de coureur de jupons et peut-être se sentait-il à l'étroit dans sa vie de famille ?

Cette idée lui mit le moral à plat et c'est avec cet état d'esprit qu'elle rentra chez eux. Raphaël passait le nuit au manoir comme tous les mardis soir et à cet instant il lui manquait. Elle jeta ses clefs dans le vide poche de l'entrée et fonça en salle de bains dans l'idée de se faire couler un bain afin de se détendre. Elle y plongea et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand elle sentit une main sur sa joue.

« Hey… » Oliver était assis sur le bord de la baignoire et la regardait tendrement. « Ça va ? » Felicity tenta de reprendre ses esprits et se redressa dans son bain.

« Ou étais-tu ?! » Oliver fut surpris de la question et de son ton sans appel. Il la regarda se lever et s'enrouler dans un peignoir. « Devant ton silence j'en conclus que tu ne sais pas quoi me répondre ! » Dit-elle sèchement en sortant de la salle de bains. Oliver resta interdit de sa réaction et de son comportement, il se leva et la suivit voulant comprendre.

« Chérie…est-ce que tu pourrais te calmer deux secondes et m'expliquer pourquoi tu es si en colère contre moi. » Il avait opté pour un ton calme afin de ne pas se laisser gagner lui aussi par la colère. Felicity pouffa sous son air amoureux et explosa.

« Je suis en colère Oliver parce que je suis passée te voir ce matin, et que j'ai appris que tu étais en rendez-vous à l'extérieur toute la journée et que tu ne m'avais rien dit ! » Elle faisait les cents pas devant lui agacée. « Et bien évidemment tu es resté sourd à mes 25 appels et à mes 50 sms…et tout un tas d'idées m'est passé par la tête alors tu vas être franc avec moi..si tu me trompes je préfère le savoir de suite. » Claqua-t-elle en se stoppant face à lui ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Oliver était amusé de sa réaction mais se retint de rire, il savait d'avance que sa femme se vexerait encore plus et qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de la calmer.

« Non je te trompe pas chérie. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je pourrai te faire une chose pareille…. » Felicity haussa les épaules et se mit à pleurer sous sa stupidité et son ton doux. « Hey…mais bébé calme toi. » Il la rapprocha de lui et la serra contre son torse. « Raconte moi un peu ce qu'il t'arrive…. » Il saisit son visage entre ses deux mains et la força à le regarder.

« Ok… » Renifla-t-elle happée par ses yeux bleus. « Si je suis passée ce matin c'est parce que j'avais quelque chose à t'annoncer mais maintenant….tout est gâché et je me sens idiote et….. »

« Mon ange….qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il encore une fois tendrement.

« Je suis enceinte. » Lâcha-t-elle d'un coup. Oliver ouvrit grand les yeux sous cette nouvelle inattendue. Il resta sans réaction un moment avant de fendre son visage d'un immense sourire, cela faisait des mois qu'ils attendaient cette nouvelle. « Et j'ai tout gâché avec ma crise de nerfs mais j'ai eu peur et tu ne répondais à rien et je me suis dit que j'allais encore être seule et que…. »

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et la sentit refermer ses bras sur sa taille. Ils se perdirent dans ce baiser et c'est le manque d'air qui les fit se séparer.

« C'est une super nouvelle chérie. » Oliver la regarda tendrement et caressa une joue de ses doigts. « Je suis tellement heureux tu ne peux pas savoir….enfin on va avoir un bébé…. »

Felicity ne put retenir ses larmes de joie à voir Oliver si heureux. Cela faisait presque deux ans à présent qu'ils essayaient en vain d'avoir un second enfant et elle savait que ce contre temps le contrariait, alors quand elle avait eu confirmation de ses doutes ce matin par son médecin elle n'avait eu qu'une envie l'annoncer à son mari.

« Oui….on avoir un bébé.. » Répéta-t-elle sa voix cassée et ses yeux larmoyants. Oliver plongea dans son cou et la souleva du sol pour la sentir encore plus prêt de lui.

« Je t'aime tellement si tu savais. » Felicity le serra plus fort à cet aveu et rigola sous sa stupidité d'avoir pensé qu'il aurait pu la tromper fatigué d'attendre en vain quelque chose qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. « A présent à mon tour de te montrer quelque chose… » Oliver la reposa au sol et l'entraîna vers le dressing afin qu'elle s'habille. « Je vais te montrer ou j'ai passé ma journée. » Felicity fronça les yeux sous son air mystérieux. « Allez habille toi je te promets que tu vas adorer. »

##

Oliver regardait Felicity observer autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas encore dit un mot certainement bien trop sous le choc de ce qu'il lui montrait.

« Alors je sais que comme ça, on a du mal à se faire une idée mais….je te promets que tout sera prêt pour la naissance du bébé et je vais te montrer…. »

« J'adore ! » Dit-elle en se retournant vers Oliver avec un immense sourire.

Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'un chantier d'une dépendance du manoir. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils cherchaient une maison et pour être honnête tout ce qu'ils avaient visité ne leur plaisait pas. Felicity souhaitait une maison de caractère avec une histoire et Oliver voulait que sa famille soit en sécurité et seul le manoir offrait ces deux critères.

Il en avait parlé avec ses parents en pensant à cette dépendance au fond du parc. Bien évidemment il fallait y faire bon nombre de travaux et d'aménagement mais cet endroit était celui qu'il leur fallait il en était certain.

« C'est vrai tu aimes ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant sa femme approcher doucement. Elle acquiesça et encercla son cou de ses bras en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. « Je voulais te faire la surprise et si je n'ai pas répondu à tes nombreux messages c'est parce que j'étais occupé avec l'architecte et les entrepreneurs et ensuite mon téléphone est tombé à plat…..mais jamais de la vie… »

« Je sais Oliver….se sont mes hormones qui m'ont monté la tête. » Elle soupira et caressa la base de ses cheveux. « Je suis désolée de ma petite crise de tout à l'heure…. » Dit-elle contre ses lèvres son front posé contre le sien. Oliver lui fit un tendre sourire et se baissa légèrement pour l'embrasser. Ils allaient franchir une nouvelle étape de leur vie.

La grossesse de Felicity se passa aussi bien que pour celle de Raphaël. Le jeune garçon avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il ne serait plus fils unique mais un peu moins quand il avait appris que son petit frère tant espéré serait en fait une petite sœur. Oliver lui avait alors expliqué que lui aussi avait été déçu quand Thea était née mais que finalement il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était beaucoup mieux.

Mia Queen était née un jour de Mai et avait rendu fou de joie son père qui la regardait avec adoration. Oliver avait été présent à chaque instant de la grossesse de Felicity et avait cédé à toutes ses envies où à toutes ses humeurs, ils avaient emménagé dans la dépendance du manoir quelques semaines avant son accouchement et Felicity avait fini sa grossesse tranquillement chez elle continuant de travailler à distance.

Dana et Thea travaillaient toujours avec elle et pour les deux jeunes femmes aussi la vie avait été plutôt clémente. Dana avait fini par épouser Tommy ce qui avait surpris tout le monde, tous les deux n'étant pas réputé pour leur stabilité et leur goût de l'engagement et si Felicity avait bien saisi toutes les allusions de Tommy il y a peu, lui aussi allait être père bientôt.

Thea de son côté combattait toujours ses démons et son addiction avec courage et force et pour l'instant elle n'avait pas replongé et se battait tous les jours. Elle avait rencontré il y a peu un jeune homme lors d'une réunion des drogués anonymes et les choses avaient l'air de bien se passer. Roy était un jeune homme qui avait aussi été abîmé par la vie et qui voyait en Thea la même chose que Felicity voyait en Oliver. Une jeune femme qui ne demandait qu'à être aimée pour ce qu'elle était.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Oliver était à la porte de leur salon. Felicity sortit de ses pensées et le regarda en pensant au chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis cette plage du Mexique.

« A ma vie…enfin plutôt à notre vie…. » Oliver s'avança et vint prendre place à ses côtés.

« Et… » Demanda-t-il en la fixant.

« Et….je suis _la fille de Tijuana_…et même si ce surnom m'a beaucoup dérangé, quand je vois où il m'a mené…j'en suis heureuse. » Dit-elle ses mains serrant celles d'Oliver.

Oliver plongea dans ses yeux et l'attira à lui doucement. Lui aussi était heureux de ce que cette semaine au Mexique lui avait apporté, s'il n'avait pas suivi Tommy il ne serait pas si épanoui dans sa vie et son cœur serait encore fermé à toutes émotions parce que s'il y a bien une chose que Felicity lui avait appris…c'était à aimer.

« Moi aussi j'ai appris à aimer cette expression….. » Répondit-il contre sa tempe. « Tu es _ma fille de Tijuana_...et je t'aime infiniment. »

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver. »

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, ils s'étaient rencontrés d'une drôle de façon, n'avaient pas fait les choses correctement et dans le bon sens mais ils avaient fini par retrouver leur chemin l'un vers l'autre et par se donner une chance de vivre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Raphaël avait été le point de départ de leur histoire et de leur famille et ils remerciaient le ciel de cette surprise. Sans lui ils seraient passés à côté du bonheur.

* * *

**Voici pour ce dernier chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu. **

**Oliver et Felicity sont enfin mariés et ce dernier lui a concocté un mariage surprise. Tout le monde a trouvé sa place, Thea et Felicity sont toujours aussi proches, Dana et Tommy sont mariés et bientôt parents et le Olicity a agrandi la famille. **

**Pour la dernière fois j'attends vos impressions sur cet ultime chapitre. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés sur cette fiction, merci à ceux qui ont commenté à chaque chapitre ou de temps en temps, et merci à ceux qui sont simplement venus lire. **

**Un énorme merci à ma complice sans qui écrire serait plus compliqué et beaucoup moins drôle. Merci ma jumelle de tout ton temps et de tes avis pertinents qui m'aident à avancer à chaque histoire. Je t'embrasse extrêmement fort ma rainbow girl. **

**On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction Olicity avec un peu d'action cette fois-ci….**


End file.
